Snob School
by Kurmoi
Summary: AU. Ayane's life is turned upside down as she starts at a new school. A new start... but not quite that simple. New friends... but are they lifelong? New relationships... but at what cost? A short year, but one that changes her life...
1. A new start

This idea is probably the most-used AU in any genre bar none. But hey, I thought I'd do my own spin on it. Knowing me, there'll be a lot of Hayabusa later, maybe, at least. Oh, and not all the chapters will be this short. Just the intro. Hopefully. 

*

Adjusting her head-band somewhat self-consciously as she walked through the front gates, she looked around at the secondary school, her new school. And she was late. Already.

Hell, year eleven already. Her half-brother and half-sister had both been going here for some years before, she knew. _Damn, _she fumed silently. _If only my stepfather had kept me at _my _school, instead of moving me to some snobby private school with two siblings… _she sighed. No more cigarettes down at the basketball courts, no more skipping classes. Private schools were dead straight, as far as she was concerned, and dead straight equalled dead boring.

She took another glimpse at the crumpled timetable from her pocket. _English Literature, Math, Drama, History. Boring, boring, boring, boring. Who wants to learn about literature, anyway? And drama? What a waste of time. _She was so absorbed in her stupid timetable that she didn't notice the crowd gathering around her until someone put a hand on her shoulder, laughing in her face.

"Hey, wow, that's Ayane, that rebel girl! Fancy going to a _public _school!" One of the girls exclaimed, a young blonde who she disliked instantly. "And Kasumi, you're related to her? You two look nothing alike! After all, you're pretty, and she, _well_-" 

"Wait a minute!" She heard the voice of her bitch, traitor, grovelling half sister. "I didn't say anything like that! I just said that she was moving here from the secondary college down the street because Father made her, I didn't say she was a rebel or anything! She's nice,"

Another of the girls gave a short laugh. "Come on, Kas, _everybody _knows that the secondary schools here breed rebels. This is the only _decent _school in the area, the others hold trash," The girl looked her up and down, noting half done-up tie, socks at her ankles, untucked shirt, and obviously not liking what she saw. "See what I mean?"

"Who the hell are you calling trash, you weakling?" Ayane snapped back. "I'd rather get out and have fun then be stuck in a school full of you stupid bitches who have nothing better to do then talk about homework and paint your fingernails,"

"And you're trying to tell us that you're not trash, when you talk like that. It's so belittling on a girl," the blonde who had spoken earlier added. "Guys, it's bearable, because you're used to them acting tough and showing off. But on girls, it just doesn't cut it so much,"

"Get out of my way, you sadistic whore," she hissed, pushing the blonde out of her way, before turning back furiously to her half-sister. "And thanks for nothing, Kasumi. You really are nothing but a grovelling little slut,"

"Ayane, wait-" Kasumi started, but her words were ignored as Ayane turned on her heel and stormed off.


	2. Geeks, gentlemen and miniskirts

So far, the chapters seem to have a pattern of short then long. That'll change when I hit a writer's block ^^; but until then enjoy each second chapter long while it lasts!

Thanks for reviewing also! Rinoa, would you believe it but I don't hate Kasumi! O.O Just… I like Ayane better and writing with Ayane means I have to delve into Kasumi-bashing… ^^;

I can't wait for Ninja Gaiden either! Even though Hayabusa is going to be one dead ninja when I start playing it... *sheepish grin*

Speaking of Hayabusa, he enters this chapter. Woo hoo! (Finally!) Expect there to be a lot of making past histories with all of them, which involves lots of talking, but… eh.

Anyway, now that this chapter has turned into a chat session… hope you enjoy as always! 

~*~

"Could you tell me where room 507 is?" she asked the receptionist at the office. Back at _her _school, if anyone had asked they would have been dismissed with a 'what do I look like, a map?' but this was a snobby private school, so what did you expect? The receptionist smiled, and came out from behind the desk, map in hand. "Here, use this until you get better acquainted with the school grounds. I'll show you where room 507 is, if you like. It's in the big building over there, second level, first on your right," 

She followed the finger and saw a large grey building. "Thanks, but I don't like," she said before anything else could be said or done, and walked out of the office. She didn't need to be walked to class like an infant. She walked across the grounds (which were of course, snobbishly perfect) until she reached the aforementioned grey building, and the stairs to the second level. There, there were several sets of doors. _The first on the right, yeah? _She seized the doorknob and pushed the door hard enough for it to bang against the classroom wall. _Nice to be noticed, _she thought dryly as she saw about fifteen pairs of eyes fixated on her. The teacher turned from the board to her. 

"Miss Ayane. Nice to meet you. It would be even nicer if you tidied up your uniform. Regardless of the standards of your other school, we have rules which have to be adhered to, and a neat and tidy uniform is one of them,"

Scowling, she tightened her tie slightly, pulled up her socks and tucked in her shirt as best as she could with her other hand holding her book bag, stopping it from falling off her shoulder. 

"Happy now?" she asked the teacher. Fairly young and male, he looked impeccably geeky, thick-lens glasses and a pathetic excuse for a moustache only accentuating his geekiness. _But then again, what was to be expected from a geek school?_ She thought to herself. 

"Very good, Miss Ayane. Please, take a seat. There is a seat next to Mr Hayate in the back row," The geek teacher adjusted his glasses, and pointed to the table. There was her half-brother, shaking his head at her. She rushed down the aisle, and sat next to him. Glancing around the room, she noticed to her surprise that some people were shooting her dirty looks. _Has Kasumi already messed up my rep here? I wouldn't put it past her. Stupid slut._

Making the other peoples' dirty looks to her seem immaculately clean, she rifled through her book-bag for a writing book and pen. She eventually found it, right underneath everything, just as the geek was telling them to 'take useful notes on chapters ten and eleven.'

"What book is he talking about?" she whispered to Hayate. 

"Frankenstein," he whispered back. "It's some sort of a book about a guy who creates a monster, assuming that you haven't read it," she was just about to tell him that he had assumed correctly, when a geeky voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Mr Hayate?" The geek's voice was clearly attempting sarcasm, but because of his sheer geekiness it was simply a different tone. "What is so important that you insist on making unnecessary conversation with Miss Ayane?"

"Pardon, sir, I was merely getting her up to speed with the class-work and where we are," he said politely. She couldn't help glancing around the room triumphantly, and to her surprise noticed several girls shooting her brother dreamy, girlie looks. Looks that could only mean one thing. 

_Hayate is one of the heart-throbs of the upper school? _She thought, astonished. Although he was in year twelve, apparently the snob school liked mixing them up between year eleven and twelve. Not that she minded. Having Hayate in her class would make a previously horrible class more bearable. 

With a flick of his hand, the geek dismissed Hayate, who turned back to her. "It isn't that hard. If you need a hand, just tell me,"

She did need a hand on more then one occasion, but couldn't gather up the humbleness to say so. In the end, she only managed to complete a quarter of the first sheet out of two assigned to them. Hayate, the smart little bastard managed to complete them both. 

Before either of them could say anything, the bell rang for morning recess. "Come on," Hayate chided gently. "I'll show you around. Got nothing else to do,"

"Nothing like… flirting with those girls, perhaps?" she asked bluntly, pointing to the giggling 'fan-club' congregating around her brother. She counted them. _Seven. That means I have seven new enemies, judging by the looks they're shooting me. Woo hoo. _

"What?" he turned around briefly, before turning back quickly. "Oh, them. They're quite annoying, actually. Anyway, let's go before they catch me,"

"Hang on," she stopped him. "Can I dump my books anywhere?"

"Oh, they haven't assigned you a locker yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "No matter. Use mine. Somehow I ended up getting two of them, so just take the spare. It's down here,"

She followed him to the locker area, to a locker in the far corner. "Code's 5-9-27. Don't worry, nobody else knows it,"

Unlocking the locker, she threw her books in, grateful to be rid of them for the time being, at least. She pulled out her purse from the now nearly empty book bag and turned back to him. 

"Where can I buy something to eat? I'm starving,"

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by another group of giggling girls. This time, however, they seemed to be heading towards the advanced maths room.

She blinked. "Looks like your fan-club just died,"

He shook his head and smiled. "Hardly. There's more guys then just me in this school, you know. Watch,"

She did so. Soon enough, the giggling fan-club parted as a handsome young man gently persuaded them to move, stepping through them. Listening carefully, she could just make out the conversation of the airhead girls about the young man in question.

"He's so cute! Such a gentleman!" one of them was saying. Peering closer, she recognised her as the blonde she had seen earlier, and called her a sadistic whore, from memory. Another of the girls next to her giggled childishly. 

"Gentleman? He can be _my_ gentleman any old tick of the clock," 

The young man in question even had the decorum to blush at the girl's statement, finally making his way through them. To her surprise, the next thing she knew he was standing in front of them. She looked up at him. Auburn hair streaked with gold was tied loosely in a ponytail that hung down his back, giving him a mature appearance yet youthful innocence. Emerald green orbs eyed her thoughtfully. "And who would this young lady be, Hayate?"

"This? 'This' is my half-sister, Ayane, who has just moved here from another school. Ayane, meet my best friend, Ryu Hayabusa. I find it hard to believe that you've never met each other, actually, considering that you and I have known each other for years," Hayate shrugged. "Suppose she was out getting drunk, or-"

"Shut up, Hayate!" A lash on his cheek shut him up. Her angry tirade was broken by a soft, gentle sounding voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Ayane," Unlike the other people she had met for the first time, there was no sign of hostility. He held out a hand, and surprised, she shook it. He bowed his head respectfully to her, a brief incline, but that simple action made her think that perhaps those airheads actually _weren't_ joking when they were calling him a gentleman.

"Nice meeting you too," She managed to get out. Their eyes left each other, and she reached down to pull her shirt out from the (fashionably short) skirt. It was annoying, looking so neat and tidy. It was almost as soon as she had done so that she heard the voice of somebody who she hadn't wanted to hear for a while.

"Miss Ayane, what did I tell you about looking neat and tidy?" The geek reprimanded her, before turning away to annoy somebody else. "Miss Helena, what did I say about hair? Hair below shoulder length must be tied back. And you, sir, why is your hair looking so long and untidy? What did I say about it? The hair of the gentlemen must be no longer then…"

She tuned the geek's voice out, and turned to Hayabusa. "Doesn't your hair count as long and untidy?" she asked. He shook his head, an amused expression in his eyes, but his face remaining perfectly neutral.

"Long, but not untidy so far. Being a prefect does have its advantages at times,"

"Yeah," Hayate chimed in. "No heads at this school, just 'prefects'. Not as good as he makes it out to be, though. Got to get good marks, be a role model, not fun, especially when it means I can't just tell that little fan-club of mine to get lost,"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're a prefect?" she said, rolling her eyes. Then a thought struck her. "Kasumi's a prefect too, isn't she?" It stung her tongue just _saying _that wretched name. She didn't even need the slight nod to know that she was right.

"Usually only the year twelves get it, but sometimes the year elevens do too, if they're…" he made quotation marks with his fingers, "extra perfect. She'll probably be one next year, too. And…" he turned to Hayabusa. "If I remember correctly, she wasn't the _only_ one who got the position two years in a row?"

The young man shrugged. "More of luck then good management, I assure you. Not that I really got a great deal of input into the situation, however,"

"Let's get out of here," Hayate muttered as more giggling girls came into the locker room, he gesturing to both her and Hayabusa. He led them both to a large, sheltering tree at the back of the school, where it was deserted except for a few year sevens cartwheeling happily on the grass across the way.

"If you don't mind my asking…" Hayabusa's soft voice broke the silence that had fallen between the three. "What made you change to this school? From what Hayate has told me, I wouldn't have thought that you would have come voluntarily,"

"He told you all good, I hope?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her half-brother. 

"Of course," Again, there was that look of amusement in the eyes which didn't quite make it to his face. "Besides, even if there was bad I would prefer not hearing about it. It could spoil the illusion of the person that you seem to be so far,"

_He is a flatterer. Not in the sucky Kasumi way either, but just a really genuine kind of guy. Total opposite to the guys at my 'old' school… they'd just try to get in your pants then go._

"My father made me. Well, not really my father. Step father. He said something along the lines of 'you should have got a better education years ago,' and sent me here. Snob school. With the stupidest, airheady bunch of girls I have ever had the misfortune of meeting,"

"You get used to them after a while," Hayate said flatly. She shook her head. 

"Never. At my old school, they were normal, mostly. These girls fall under three categories. Sucky, slutty, and bitchy. Lucky me, I seem to have been introduced to all three groups so far today, and it isn't even halfway through the day yet," she sighed.

"What was considered normal there?" Hayate asked, sounding amused. "Stoned, or otherwise out of it? Or psychopaths? Or just plain old no-hopers?"

"Shut up, Hayate," Even as nice as it was to find a nice familiar face, he could push it too far sometimes. "Says you, coming from a sheltered snob school,"

"Says you, who also now goes to the same sheltered snob school as I do," Hayate shot back, a smirk on his face. "One point to me,"

Before she could think of a suitable reply which somehow involved embarrassing her brother, Hayabusa suddenly stood up, looking at his watch. "I must go,"

"Why? Bell doesn't go until half-past," Hayate protested mildly. Hayabusa shook his head, rolling his eyes. Or it would have been on anybody else. Somehow, he made even rolling his eyes look distinguished. 

"Counsellor. No, I don't know why, and no, Hayate, I am not going crazy, before you ask. Ayane, what classes do you have next?"

She glanced at her trusty timetable. "Um, math and drama,"

He nodded. "I'll see you both in math, then. Farewell," before she could blink, he had gone. Almost as though he had vanished into thin air or something. 

She was the first to speak. "He's… formal,"

Hayate nodded. "Uh huh. Strict as hell parents. Or parent. Father. Trust, huh?" he stood up as well. "Back's getting sore," he explained. "Formalities aside, you like him?"

"He's nice from what I've seen, which isn't a lot, though," she responded. Then thought of something else. "Didn't he have math before, when he got molested by that mob of airheads?" 

Hayate shrugged again. "Yeah. He does two of them. Stupid idiot. So you like him, huh?" The evil glint that she had seen so many times as a child was back in her brother's eye. "I could set you two up, if you wanted me to…"

"Looking like that, doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?" 

Yes, that evil glint seemed to accentuate further with her words. "You think he's hot, huh? He used to have someone, but…" he suddenly broke off abruptly, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Uh… class!" he added hastily as, as if on cue, the bell rang.

"But what?" she persisted. He held up his hands.

"But just forget it, Ayane. Come on, let's go. In math, you do _not _want to be stuck up the front of the room,"

She could barely believe her eyes as she stepped in the room. "We have the geek _again? _Is he the only damn teacher at this stupid school?"

Hayate laughed out loud, something she heard rarely and treasured it when she did. "The geek? Nice name. He teaches both this level maths and English lit. Seems a weird mix, huh? Let's go down the back,"

He seemed to basically ignore everyone aside from her as he walked down to the back of the room, despite a number of people greeting him, both male and female. She sat at the seat closest to the wall, his seat directly next to hers.

"Okay, I'll call the roll before we start…" the geek started, and she rolled her eyes. There were only about ten people in this class, which surprised her, considering it _was _math, but then again… _perhaps they were just smart and stopped doing math. _

"Miss Helena?" 

The girl from before that had to tie her hair back. Her blonde locks were now tied up in a long ponytail, as she raised her hand wordlessly. 

"Mr Leon?" Another hand.

And so the roll-calling went on, each student raising his or her hand wordlessly when their name was called. Until…

"Is Mr Hayabusa not here?" the geek asked, tapping his roll with his pencil. 

"He'll be back," Hayate said simply, without, she noticed, actually saying where he _was_. 

_Was he really off to have a ciggy? Nah, he doesn't look the type… wonder why he has to go to the counsellor? He doesn't seem that sort of type, either… but then again, back at _my _school, the only ones that went to the counsellor were the constantly-suicidal types. Here, they probably get sent along if they get below a B+ or something._

"Miss Ayane?" 

"Here," she responded, ignoring the frown her action gave her. The geek sighed, putting his roll and pencil down onto the desk in front of him.

"As much as it may be difficult to adjust, Miss Ayane, I would appreciate it if you could tidy up your uniform. New or not, you are still a member of our school…" here the geek paused for a spectacle rub. "…and the least you could do is act like it. Please tidy up your uniform,"

Scowling at him, she tucked in her shirt again, hitching it up noticeably in the process. _Now for that, he can have a nice view of my undies! _She thought to herself, sitting down. The skirt, or more a miniskirt by this stage, barely covered her backside. _That's more like it._

*

Hmm… Hayabusa can be my gentleman too! ^^ 

Err… yeah.

Until next time! 


	3. A recalcitrant child

Yes, this chapter will be explained further down the track. Before everyone starts getting cut at me for adding this, I was against the idea at first (because this story is _supposed_ to be more about Ayane, so far) but my temporary proof-reader, even not knowing a bit about DOA begged me to write it. Although I guess it is an AU so it don't matter so much, but… Ayane gets the limelight later. So does Hayate. And so does Kasumi! ^^ Let Ryu have his time every so often! :P Anyway, see you later! ~ Kurmoi

*

"So, how _are_ things going at home?" 

He shrugged, an action adopted from years of being friends with Hayate, glancing inconspicuously at his watch. _Ten thirty. Darn. That means that I still have… fifty minutes of this torture to go? How unjustified. _

"Come on, don't be like that," He could tell that the counsellor was getting slightly impatient by this stage. "You're here for a reason-"

"Yes, I am, you are correct. That reason is that my father seems to think that I am in the process of a nervous breakdown or something of the sort. As he is incorrect in that audacious assumption, I do not see the point in this, especially when it means I am getting further behind in classes," 

He had lied when he had told Hayate earlier that he didn't know what this was about. He did. But admitting it to Hayate cemented the fact, which he didn't want. 

"Ryu, please, be rational. Your actions weren't the actions of somebody in their right mind,"

"Perhaps," he was quickly getting tired of trying to argue. "But that was then, and this is the present. The circumstances differ between them. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't think," he admitted reluctantly, "but that doesn't mean that I am automatically in dire need of counselling because of my actions. I acted on the spur of the moment,"

"You were lucky nobody else got injured," the counsellor said shortly. "You could have killed many people easily on that night. Not to mention you broke the law about a dozen times in the process," She brushed her hair back from her face. 

"I believe you are exaggerating. I got inebriated, and collided with another vehicle. Do tell me if I am incorrect, but I believe that only one law was broken, which leaves the other eleven unaccounted for. If you wanted to count the getting inebriated in itself as another, there are still ten laws to be accounted for," he said softly. 

"Either way!" she was beginning to sound impatient now. "Your poor father's in a state. Look at it from his perspective. You deliberately go out driving after drinking. What is he going to think? To him, it probably looks as though you attempted suicide or something. How is he going to feel about that?"

"How _is_ he going to feel about that?" he asked gently. "You seem to know his feelings better then I,"

She sighed again, and he felt slightly guilty for being so juvenile about the matter, but then again… _It isn't as though I am incapable of dealing with my actions by myself… yet Father has managed to get the whole incident blown out of proportion… it didn't have to be such a big deal, it could have well and truly blown over, but no…_

"Father seems to be doing a lot of yelling," he admitted. "Ever since the accident, he has been extremely volatile," His hair fell over his shoulder as he leant forward, and he pushed it back impatiently. "He has been rather difficult to talk to,"

"Do you blame him?" The impatience had passed, replaced with a 'I-understand-everything' tone. He had to tell the truth. He shook his head slowly. _I dislike everything about this. She's making me feel as though I am a recalcitrant child. And Father… why did he have to provoke such a fuss over nothing? Nobody was hurt, everything was okay, and they didn't even press charges, although I had been drinking. So what is the problem? Am I just missing something?_

"How's school work going?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's been fine,"

"Social life?"

"Fine,"

"Anything else?"

"Fine,"

There was a pause. Then, "Is anything in your life not fine, Ryu?"

"Two things," He held up a finger. "One, Irene. That will never be fine," A pause, and then another finger went up. "Two, this counselling session. I do not need it. Tell my father that, and I will tell him also. I really must get back to class now. Thankyou so much for your time," 

Before she had a chance to say anything else, he had walked out of the room.

*

Oh, and Irene will be explained later too. And it isn't just what you think… (unless you are a mind reader of course)


	4. Peeling the Onion

She looked up from the maths as she heard footsteps enter the room. In stepped Hayabusa. 

"I apologise for my tardiness," he told the geek shortly before going down to the back of the room and sitting in the seat beside her.

"Have fun?" she asked, eyes returning to the maths. It was good. Nobody could tell that she was talking unless they were looking directly at her fairly closely. There was a brief pause, before she heard his voice, among other noises that she assumed was him getting out book and stationary. 

"I would have substituted places with you any day," was his simple, bitter-sounding reply. 

"Have you seen these math problems? Even Mr Brain over there is having trouble with his," she muttered, pointing a pen over at Hayate inconspicuously. "Then you'll be grateful you missed most of the lesson," 

She heard a scratching of pen. "They're not that hard," he responded. "You just-"

"Spare me the details," she said, covering her ears. "You can do them for me if you want,"

"Hang on," There were a few silent minutes of writing beside her, before he took her paper which consisted of more white-out then actual answers. Soon enough, it came back, complete with answers. "Is that all we had to do?"

"You're a freak," she exclaimed, shaking her head. "We've had this sheet for about half an hour and you finish two of them in less then ten minutes, one which you weren't even here for the lesson,"

"I did this last year, remember?" he responded. 

"Mr Hayabusa, are you talking?" came the geek's annoying voice from the front of the room. 

"Not until just now, sir," Hayabusa replied politely enough, even though the words themselves weren't overly.

There was silence as the geek retired into remarking previous sheets. Until she heard Hayate's voice, quiet even with the silence in the room. "One point to him…"

The bell sounded with a shrill squeal. Grabbing her bag, she stood up. "Either of you two do drama?" she asked. Hayate shook his head.

"How did you get into drama? You're enough of a drama queen as it is," he joked, just ducking the blow she swung at him. "Room 512. Seriously, I don't know how you got into drama. It's usually hard to get into because the people that would drop out but can't usually go into it, and there's lots of them," he smiled, before it vanished again. "I've got to go," Before she could ask him where room 512 was, he had gone.

There was a pause. Before she heard a voice.

"I could show you where it is, if you wish,"

She looked up, startled, to see Hayabusa still standing there. "You didn't go with Hayate? Not in the same classes?" she asked, staring up at him. He shook his head. 

"He has geography now. I have physics, in the room directly opposite 512. Hayate went in the opposite direction,"

"Okay. Thanks," she added uncomfortably. He accepted her thanks with a small nod. She followed him, ignoring the glares of obviously smitten girls, and ended outside a large room. 

"This is the drama room. I hope you enjoy yourself, although…" he paused for a moment. "I doubt you will. Kasumi and quite a few of her friends are in this class,"

"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "Stupid whore!"

She noticed that he decided to ignore that comment.

"After you have drama, it will be lunchtime. If you wish I could show you around,"

"That would be good," she mused aloud. "Hayate offered to, but I think he forgot. You won't forget, will you? Otherwise I'll never learn how to get around this shit-hole," 

"I won't," he promised, before walking into the other room for physics. She frowned, took a deep breath and stepped into the drama room. No teacher yet.

The raucous jeers started almost as soon as she entered the room.

"Look, it's trashy Ayane! Bet she's trying to get into Hayate and Ryu's pants, huh?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," That was Helena. She recognised her. She was also the one that she called a sadistic whore at the start of the day, actually. All these girls seemed to be blonde, or at least most of them. _Figures, _she thought as she angrily pushed past one of them, causing her to drop her books. "Hey!" the girl exclaimed. This girl had brown, plaited hair actually. So much for the blonde thing.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Ayane said, putting on a look of mock surprise. "Did I knock you?" 

"Yes you did, you trash!" The girl raged. Abandoning all pretence of surprise, Ayane stepped forward and grabbed the girl's tie. 

"Listen, _bitch. _Call me trash one more time and I'll make you eat those words. Literally. You'll be spewing the trash once I've finished with you. Got it?" she cracked her knuckles menacingly to make her point. 

"Let her go!" It was Helena, much to Ayane's surprise.

"What are you gonna do about it? Spray me with hairspray and throw nail polish bottles at me until I let go? Oh, and by the way, Hayate's my brother, so I doubt I would try to get in his pants, thankyou very much. If he were your brother, however, I doubt you would care whether he was or not. You'd try to root him. When he turns you down, try the dog. You might have more luck,"

"You filthy girl!" Helena's high pitched shriek did nothing for her head. "You're the trash! Where did you grow up in, a sewer?"

"Actually, she grew up in the same house as me, thanks," 

Everybody stopped, and turned to the source of the voice. Kasumi pushed her hair over her shoulder almost self-consciously. 

"It's true. If you're slurring where she lives, then you're doing it to me too," the young girl shrugged. "So don't,"

"Shut up, you," Ayane hissed. All she needed was for her sister, her hated half-sister to be fighting her battles for her, and doing an extremely bad job of it to add insult to injury. Before she could say anything else, the teacher entered the room, holding a bundle of books. Putting down her coat and books, she noticed Ayane.

"Oh, you're the new girl. Nice to meet you. Glad to see you're already making friends," the teacher said brightly, observing the girls standing in a group of what must be friendship. Ayane scowled heavily. 

"Give me some credit," she muttered under her breath, moving as far away from Kasumi and her flunkies as possible. The teacher ignored this and began the lesson. It was easy enough. She sat there and didn't do anything, and merely responded to questions with 'Dunno'. When they started acting, she continued sitting in the corner. Simple.

"Ayane, could you please participate more?" the teacher asked chirpily. She reminded her distantly of a persistent seagull. Ayane sighed. She hated seagulls. She watched the clock instead. Thirty minutes to go. Twenty minutes to go. Ten minutes to go.

"Seeing as it's the first half of the year, we'll finish off with some dances," the seagull chirped. She began thinking. This snob school certainly sucked, although she had met one nice person. One out of a lot, kind of sad when you put it that way. Who ever thought that she would be hanging out with her half-brother and his best friend? Oh well, it was better then putting up with Kasumi's whores. Anything was better then that.

Hayabusa certainly was an interesting guy. But she had no idea how her brother would have become friends with him. They seemed so different. She shrugged. Their business, not hers. And who really cared. She had met someone nice at this shitty school, which was a good start. Considering that the rest of them, if one was judging them by Kasumi's whores' standard, were idiots. Absolute idiots.

The bell rang for lunch. She walked out of the room without waiting to be dismissed and spotted Hayabusa among the group of people. He was talking to a few guys, none overly good looking compared to him, she noticed. When he saw her he subtly dismissed himself and walked over to her.

"How did it go?"

She smiled bitterly. "In a word, shit,"

He nodded. "I thought so,"

A crowd of girls began forming a half-circle around him, giggling and chattering girlishly. She made a face as she saw Helena in the crowd and went to go over there and rearrange her girlish gob, but stopped as she felt a hand on her arm. 

"Don't. They can make your life more miserable then you want it to be,"

"Maybe I can get expelled," she said savagely, but knew that she could never do that. Even though it was only her step-father to please, she didn't want to shame her mother's memory like that. And she didn't want to shame _herself _like that either. Hayate wouldn't be so kind to her if she managed to go and get herself expelled, she knew.

"Come on. I'll show you around,"

She felt a gentle touch on her arm. _My god, he's leading me! _She thought. _That's the first time a guy who isn't related to me has touched me like that and hadn't wanted anything else along with it. Wow. _She turned around and shot a grin at the girls behind, who had dropped back and were shooting daggers at her. Putting up her middle finger at them, she turned around back to Hayabusa.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, leaning on his arm in a seductive manner. He looked down at her questioningly. "Show me," she purred. 

They rounded the corner, and she dropped the act. "Petty I know, but hell, the looks on their faces was worth every second of it," she laughed.

"Don't. Please," he said softly. It took her a moment to register what he meant.

"What? Don't you like girls flirting with you, even if it is just to make some other bitches jealous?" she asked, shocked. What guy couldn't like a girl hanging all over him? Well, a gay guy, but who else? Was he gay? Was that why he didn't like it?

"Not at this point in time, no," his hand left her arm, sending a sudden shiver up it. 

They walked around the school, he stopping every so often to point out rooms which she would need to know, and areas of 'interest'. As they came back to the locker room, he gave her a small smile. "I apologise, there is no smoking area,"

"Not your fault, I guess," she said, smiling back. From the way he was acting, she guessed that his smiles weren't all that common. She nearly jumped ten foot into the air when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Chill! It's just me," Hayate laughed. "Anyway, where were you two off to?"

"Just showing me around. You forgot. No matter. This school's still horrible but at least it's not so maze-like now,"

"Hey, Hayabusa, Hayate!" someone called from behind them. There were about five guys, not bad looking, she observed. "You guys coming?"

Hayabusa nodded. "Excuse me," he said softly, touching her arm briefly, before departing. 

"Later," Hayate said dismissively, before turning to her, clicking his fingers and then turning back to the group of guys. "Hey, by the way, meet Ayane. She's my sister,"

She smiled, noticing how he didn't say half-sister. The guys grinned at her, much more like the guys at her own school then Hayabusa had been, she noted. Maybe there were actual 'guys' at this school as opposed to pure 'gentlemen'. 

"She don't look anything like you, Hayate,"

_No shit, _she thought to herself. _I must have got most of my features from Father. Certainly not a lot from Mother. Great. First day and they already know I'm illegitimate._

"You're right. I don't have boobs," Hayate rolled his eyes. "See you guys later,"

They walked back to the same tree in silence and sat down, Hayate sitting on one of the branches somewhere above her before she broke it.

"Uh, Hayate, thanks for being nice to me today," 

He smiled at her. "It's no problem,"

"Where did Hayabusa go? I guess he was dying to get away from me, huh?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Probably not. I'd say he thought the opposite,"

"That he was not dying to get away from me?"

He laughed again. That made her smile. "No, that he thought you would be dying to get away from him. For all the people he gets along with, he isn't that social," he shrugged. "I usually have to make the conversation. You did quite well today, getting him to say something more then nothing,"

"Question…?" she decided to bite the bullet. "Is he gay?"

"Huh?" there was a flurry of leaves as he nearly fell of the branch. Jumping down, he sat beside her, along with the leaves that fell off the branch. "Why do you ask?"

"Earlier, I flirted with him to piss off those other sluts, and he didn't like it much,"

"Ah," Hayate suddenly found one of the leaves on the ground very interesting.

"So he is?" she suddenly noticed his discomfort. "Are you… uncomfortable because… he… you… no way! Hayate! Why didn't you say something?"

"What?" he asked bemusedly, but she interrupted.

"I get it now. You and him are like… together, and you didn't want me to find out so you're acting all suss. That's why he didn't like me flirting with him and why you're acting so weird now, right? Gee. I never would have guessed. You don't look the type,"

"_What?_" Hayate jumped to his feet. "If you think that my best friend and I are together, then you have to get out more. No, the reason I didn't want to say anything is because… it's his story to tell, but he's just had an… incident with his girlfriend. So no, he is not gay. More importantly, neither am I," he added as an afterthought.

"Are you sure it was a girlfriend?" she asked, but Hayate covered his ears.

"Not listening, not listening…"

"Ayane?" 

The voice made her jump. To her surprise, Hayabusa was standing there, and by the look on his face she had a distinct feeling that he had heard every word of the conversation regarding his sexuality. There was silence for a moment, before she heard laughter behind her.

"Heh… you heard every word, didn't you? Trust you to come at the wrong time," Hayate stretched out under the tree. "Now you can fight your own battles. I have to stand up for my own pride too, you know,"

She hid her own smile as Hayabusa smiled wistfully at the tree. "No, Ayane, for the record, I am not gay. But even if I were, I would have better taste then to choose someone like Hayate, don't worry about that," 

She couldn't hide the grin that broke out on her face as Hayate swung at his friend and ended up punching the tree behind them. "You're horrible," Hayate laughed as he sat up, massaging his hand. The expression on his friend's face suddenly grew serious and reflective.

"No, I was with somebody until just recently. But… not any longer,"

"Break up?" she asked sympathetically. She had had that not so long ago, and it had been hard to get life back to normal afterwards.

He shook his head. "She died,"

Even with that bombshell, she noticed that Hayate had gone.

*

*

*

*

*

Hmm… perhaps Ryu hit a sore spot with Irene… or perhaps I'm just trying to stir you up, or perhaps Hayate has more to do with Irene then Ayane thinks… or perhaps…

Yeah. Perhaps I better stop 'perhapsing' now. Enjoy. ^^


	5. Unworthy of my love

Very short chapter, remember? Sorry. (Next one's long) So, enjoy! ^^ Oh, and read 'What Could Have Been'. It's a fantastic story! *Shameless plug* Oh, and worship Hayabusa. 

*

Tossing her hair back, she smiled enticingly at the young man in front of her. "Well, I suppose that if you're _that _desperate…" she broke off, turning back to the group of girls behind her, almost as if silently asking their approval. One of them gave her a thumbs-up.

"Your brother won't get all anal again, will he?" the guy asked. She shrugged. It was true. Anybody who Hayate didn't like she couldn't date, not without getting heaps, anyway. 

"Who cares?" she flashed that virtuous smile again, the one that the men seemed to love. But truth be told, she was just innocently flirting. She wasn't going to date him or anything of the sort. There was only one guy that she had her eyes set on, but that one guy was basically unattainable. Trust her to have high standards.

"Hey, Kas! Here he comes!"

She turned around. Yes, it was him. Ever since she had first set eyes on him, she had liked him. But how do you tell your brother that you're in love with his best friend?

Moving discreetly away from the now disappointed looking male, she 'accidentally' stepped in the way of the person she had set her sights on. He looked at her, emerald eyes blinking innocently as he cocked his head to the side.

"Good day, Kasumi," 

She looked up at him. His auburn hair was glistening in the light, the sun accentuating the natural streaks of copper and gold running through it. As always, it was tied up and hanging down his back. He wore the same expression that he always did when she saw him, but she liked to think that his countenance softened when they saw each other. It seemed to.

"Hi Ryu," she said, trying not to blush. "How you doing?"

"Fine, thankyou. And yourself?"

She loved that about him. Unlike the majority of guys in this school, he wouldn't have given her some stupid lecture about how his favourite basketball team lost, or whatever. And unlike the other guys, he asked her how she was as well. He certainly was the perfect gentleman. And she wanted him to be _her _perfect gentleman.

He was so kind and polite. Not to mention darn right sexy.

"Never been better,"

Anything else she was going to say was cut short by the bell sounding shrilly. She sighed. There went that opportunity. "Guess we had better head off then," she said, sighing as she glanced at her watch. "See you in History, then?"

Of course, the hidden implication to that question was 'I'll sit next to you in History?' but she doubted that he got the hidden innuendo. He nodded and before she could say goodbye, he was gone.

*


	6. Fear the Stiletto

This is a looooong chapter, so updates will probably be less frequent because it should take you longer to read it :P Expect a small fight-scene, or as much of a fight as you could have at a 'snob school'… and Hayate and Ryu falling asleep in class. Slackers. ^^

Thanks for reviewing, too. And Gouki, you're right, I do it all the time ;)

* 

She sighed. Hayate had gone off somewhere, for something or other, Hayabusa had gone earlier, and she was standing in the corridor completely lost. Before she could say anything else, someone came running around the corner and ran into her. Head spinning, she dropped her book bag. Before she could yell abuse at the person, her book bag was shoved into her arms, complete with books, and the person rushed off again.

"Boo," came a soft voice from behind her, startling her, nearly making her drop her books again. "Damn it, Hayate, don't do that!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Your face was funny," he retorted jokingly. 

"Who was that that came barrelling around the corner?" she asked, assuming that Hayate had seen the entire incident, which was a fair assumption. He always seemed to see everything, whether he was meant to or not.

"Oh? Jann-Lee, I think. He always seems to be in a hurry,"

They arrived at the history classroom, and Hayate went straight to the back, she following. On the way to the back, however, she stumbled as something tripped her up, causing her to lose her balance but not fall. _Or… _she thought as she saw a foot sticking out, _someone. And I know just who it is, too. And seeing as the teacher's not here yet…_

Throwing her books in the direction of the table she was going to sit at, she stormed over to the desk where the virtuous-looking Helena was sitting, next to her two-faced stupid half-sister, she noticed as she angrily pushed the blonde's desk over. Books and stationary went all over the floor.

"What was that for?" Helena stood up furiously. "You can pick those up for that,"

"In your dreams," Ayane retorted. "What did you trip me up for? Unless you want me to wear stilettos and spear your foot next time, I suggest you keep your feet to yourself,"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" The blonde stretched out to her full height, several inches taller then Ayane. "My father is very wealthy! How did you manage to get in a school like this, anyway? Pure luck? It certainly wasn't on appearance. Or brains,"

"Good thing it wasn't on appearance, because they might have mistaken you for a cat's bum, with the face you're pulling," she snapped back, ready to give the prissy girl's hair a pull, except she felt somebody pulling her back.

"Sit down, for god's sake," Hayate pushed her into the seat. "Stop making such a fuss,"

"If she wasn't such a curry-faced whore then I wouldn't have to," she shot back, still extremely annoyed. There was a soft chuckle and she looked up to the emerald green eyes of Hayabusa, who was still looking slightly amused.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as he sat next to her. "It's just that I've never heard anybody call anybody else a curry-faced whore before. Especially Helena, of all people,"

"What do you mean 'especially' Helena?" she asked suspiciously. He held up his hands in capitulation.

"Although hardly modest, she was being accurate when she said that her father was prosperous. He owns a multi-million dollar company, or so I've heard. She was originally from France, so I don't know why she's here of all places, but it really isn't my business,"

"French? She seems stuck-up enough to be one of those posh, prissy French hags that drapes furs around her shoulders, chain smokes and wears those frumpy gowns," she muttered into her history textbook. She heard footsteps enter the room and looked up to see an old man clutching a stack of books.

"That's Master Gen-Fu," Hayate whispered to her. "He's Chinese, or something like that, and was probably alive for most of the stuff he's teaching,"

His voice certainly sounded old. "Alright, we'll start on page 56, with the reign of the Tsar in Russia not so long ago…"

"Not so long ago for him, maybe," Hayate whispered as they began to take notes. 

"Let's see…" the old man mused out aloud. "Helena?"

"Sir," the blonde responded automatically. Ayane scowled, her dislike growing even further for the girl. _What a suck. If she sucked any harder, she'd leave a mark for sure. _

"Leon?" the old man called.

"Here," a gruff voice came from the corner of the room. She glanced in that direction to see three guys, all rather solid in stature, sitting there. Not knowing which had spoken, and not really caring that much, she turned back to the old guy.

And so on it went. Although it seemed that both Hayate and Hayabusa were either deeply involved in work, or not listening. Although, she had a feeling she knew which was likely.

"Ryu?" A period of silence. She turned to see him, work completed, (why didn't that surprise her?) basically asleep at the desk. She elbowed him hard under the desk and he started to attention. "Sorry, sir," 

"Not paying attention?" Old guy asked, tapping his roll with the pen he was holding.

"Just waiting for the next lot of work, sir," Hayabusa said tiredly. The old guy shook his head, waving a finger. 

"Don't work ahead so much. Then you wouldn't have time to fall asleep in class, would you?"

"No, sir," was the simple response before he put his head on the desk again. Shrugging, she waited for her name, last as always. She had to elbow Hayate as well, for much the same reason as Hayabusa.

"Sorry, sir," Hayate said hastily, recalling how it had worked once before.

"You still have work to do, don't you, Hayate?" the old guy asked. Hayate nodded blankly before putting his head on the desk again. After the roll was called, he gave them questions from the textbook about Russia under the Tsar's leadership. _Who really cares? _She thought as she wrote the question out. She didn't have a clue.

"Psst," she whispered, poking Hayabusa gently in the arm. "You done these questions?"

A book was pushed across the desk before he resumed sleeping or whatever the hell he was doing. She smiled, and copied the answers directly. The teacher was old and probably half senile, right? So he wouldn't notice if she copied. He didn't seem to care about Hayate and Hayabusa sleeping their way through the class. And they were both prefects, weren't they? If prefects were allowed to sleep through class, then he couldn't complain that she had copied someone else's work. Besides, it was a stupid question on a stupid topic. That gave her the right to copy.

To her surprise, they got an extra recess break about forty-five minutes into the lesson. "Has it on your timetable, see," Hayate pointed out, who had coincidentally woken up for the recess break. 

"Do you always sleep through that class?" she asked.

"What else is there to do?" Hayate responded.

"Good point," she conceded.

As they walked out, she saw that guy that Hayate had called Jann-Lee again. He looked at her and was about to say something, but then saw Hayate or Hayabusa, she didn't know which, glared at them both, and walked off again.

"You scared him off," Hayate laughed as they continued walking. Hayabusa rolled his eyes, albeit more 'genteelly' then that. "His problem,"

"Calling him stupid probably wasn't the best thing, even though it was years ago,"

"I didn't say 'stupid," Hayabusa shot back. "I called him 'mentally challenged'," 

"Big difference," Hayate scoffed. 

"He holds rancour well," Hayabusa observed mildly. 

"English translation?" she asked, interrupting their conversation.

"A grudge," Hayabusa told her.

"You're an idiot," Hayate oh-so politely informed his friend.

"You are," was the blunt response.

"You are,"

"You are,"

"You two are both extremely and unconditionally juvenile," she surmised, stopping to stare at them both. 

"Yeah, and he's an idiot," Hayate added.

"You are," Hayabusa shot back.

"Well in that case, I'm a better idiot then you," Hayate challenged. 

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that again," That look of amusement which only shined through to the eyes, but lit them up. Hayate smiled. _He does that a lot around Hayabusa, doesn't he? _She thought to herself. _He doesn't smile that much at home…_

"A while ago we ended up having an argument over who was the better idiot. I won, of course," Her brother was grinning quite cutely by this stage. "Because I'm so wonderful and everybody loves me, me winning was inevitable,"

"No you didn't, no you aren't, no they don't, and no it wasn't, because you didn't," Hayabusa informed him.

"Shut up," Hayate said, shaking his head, but still smiling.

They were interrupted by a loud whistle. "Ooh, getting serious there, are you?" One of the guys said, winking suggestively. She recognised them as the small group which consisted of that Leon guy and the two sitting with him in history. Leon had closely cropped hair and small narrowed eyes, which for some odd reason reminded her of a squinting pig. The second guy had short black hair and beady black eyes, whilst the other guy had blonde wavy hair and sky-blue eyes. All were standing there looking menacing.

"I hope you're talking about him and Ayane," Hayate said in a low voice. Something, however, told her that they weren't. _So it wasn't just me that thought that! At least I'm not going crazy, but… Hayate and Hayabusa don't look too happy…_

Leon stepped forward, flexing his muscles. "Nah. You two, always getting all the attention from the ladies. Especially since you got this little slut from who knows where," His voice was gruff.

"Yeah. Where'd she come, the local whorehouse?" 

She was going to make a sarcastic comment but before she could, Hayabusa stepped forward. 

"Get out of here and leave Ayane out of this," His voice was soft, dangerously so. 

"What are you going to do about it, sissy boy?" Leon cracked his knuckles loudly. 

There was silence for a moment, before Hayabusa did something that nearly made her crack up laughing there and then. It just tickled her somewhat eccentric sense of humour.

"What's the big deal?" he asked, cracking his knuckles even louder then Leon had. "You can crack your knuckles. Congratulations. Now that we've gone past bravado, you were saying?"

"Ryu, don't worry about it," Hayate stepped forward, only to be stopped by Leon's flunkies, whoever they were. 

"He's started it. Let him finish it," One of them said. Hayate rolled his eyes.

"Hello? At least settle this outside school. The teachers will be on us in a second if they catch us fighting. Do it at the park or something,"

"At four," the first flunkey agreed.

"Good idea. There's better turf there," the other one said. 

She couldn't resist. "Pah. You make it sound as though you're playing a game of cricket or something," she scoffed. 

"What's your problem, whore?" Leon snapped. She immediately became angry.

"That's my insult, dickhead. Take it back or get a kick in the nuts for good measure,"

"You couldn't if you tried," he hissed back. She raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you wanna bet on that, arsehole?" 

As always, anything was interrupted by the bell. She glared at Leon and his flunkies. 

"See you in the park, sissies. And you better be there. Otherwise I'll have to kick you tomorrow. Twice for good luck,"

The rest of the history lesson went quite quickly. She was waiting for the fight, although not because she was looking forward to it, exactly. She observed that both Hayate and Hayabusa seemed awfully tense about it, and rather terse as well. Glares kept on being exchanged between them and Leon and his flunkies. She added a few herself for good measure.

Soon enough, school finished, and she and Hayate walked home. Kasumi was probably getting a lift with someone, she was told. _Yeah, and a root, I bet, stupid slut, _she thought angrily. They were going to go back to the park at four.

"Do you think they'll show?" she asked Hayate. 

"Don't know," He shook his head. "Ryu's such an idiot sometimes. You wouldn't believe it, but he and Jann-Lee are notorious for getting themselves into fights, but Jann-Lee mostly because he provokes them. Ryu just steps in and plays the Good Samaritan, which gets him into them. He's an idiot. I think the teachers said it was a record, two students fighting in the first half hour of year seven,"

"Will he be okay?" she questioned. _Gentlemen usually can't fight, at least from what I've seen. And I don't want the only person that's been nice to me other then my brother bashed to a pulp. You know?_

"He'll be fine," Hayate dismissed with a wave of his hand. She wasn't so certain, but didn't say anything.

They got to the park just before four. Hayabusa was sitting there, looking rather relaxed, by all means. They had all changed out of their (snobby) school uniforms into casual clothes. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they don't show," she mused aloud. "They seemed all talk to me,"

"Hey, um, Ryu?" Hayate sounded uncertain. "Say they do show, what happens if some innocent bystanders walk past and see you two beating the hell out of each other?"

"Make sure it doesn't happen," was the reply. Hayate shrugged. "Suit yourself,"

There was a rustling of the bushes as Leon stepped out, accompanied by his flunkies. 

"So you turned up, pretty-boy. I have to say I'm surprised,"

"Me too," Hayabusa responded shortly. 

"With what?" One of Leon's flunkies asked, looking perplexed.

"That you have words as long as 'surprised' in your vocabulary," Hayabusa brushed some hair out of his face. 

She couldn't help laughing at that. What an idiot. But an oh-so funny idiot. Beside her, Hayate dropped his head into his hands to hide the grin on his face.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Leon's eyes narrowed, and he reached out to grab the shorter man. It seemed that the fight had just begun.

With cat-like grace, he ducked and rolled underneath Leon's arms, easily evading the solider man. Within a second he was on his feet again. Leon threw a punch which, if Hayabusa hadn't been blocking it, would have sent him halfway across the park, now fighting arena. Even still, it caused him to become slightly off balance for a second, which Leon pounced on, literally. He shoved the shorter man to the ground, but Hayabusa managed to get out of it, somehow, retaliating with a series of kicks, sending Leon against a tree. 

"You little bastard!" Leon spluttered, kicking down hard against Hayabusa's ankles, but he was ready. He caught the kick and delivered a counter blow which sent the larger man to the ground once more. 

It certainly was an interesting contrast. Leon, more brute force then anything else, with muscles to match, and Hayabusa, who seemed to rely more on weaker but faster attacks, and graceful as a cat. Suddenly, one of the flunkies shouted something inaudible even to her. Everyone turned to look at the flunkies, including Hayabusa. However, 'everyone' didn't include Leon, who sprung on the diversion. She winced as he grabbed and twisted Hayabusa's arm behind his shoulder, and winced again as there was a loud crack, and Leon threw him to the ground. However, instead of pain, she saw fire burning in those emerald eyes as he jumped back to his feet. 

"Two can play at that game," he hissed. Leon kicked out, a blow which would have hit his stomach, but Hayabusa caught the incoming blow, grabbed the taller man's leg, and used his body weight to push it in the opposite direction. She winced again at the cracking noise.

"Damn, why does this end up being so crunchy?" 

Hayate shrugged, still absorbed in the fight. "Dunno, but these guys are gonna be in plaster for a while after this,"

"You little…" Leon swiped out with his hand, but couldn't get up. From the cracking noise, she assumed that Hayabusa had broken his leg. The flunkies immediately rushed to his side as she and Hayate went up to Hayabusa.

"You're an idiot," Hayate stated.

"I know," Hayabusa grabbed his left shoulder, and shoved it back into place with a sickening crack, and a small wince. She flinched again at the sound of it.

"Do you mind?" 

"You dislike the cracking noise of joints that much?" he asked. She nodded.

"Knuckles and things like that are okay, but when something actually breaks, I don't like the sound of that. Call me crazy,"

"His leg isn't broken. It sounded worse then it actually is," 

"Well, that's okay then," Hayate said sarcastically.

"Oh!" she just remembered something. "Hang on a sec,"

She strode over to Leon and flunkies. "I owe you something, if I remember correctly,"

Perhaps there was fear there. If there was, she couldn't see it. _That could be remedied._

She brought her stiletto down. If that couldn't invoke fear, nothing could.


	7. Hayate swallows his pride

Don't worry, Hayate will get his hands dirty (good Hayate) but for now… not yet. Especially after that last maths test result…

*

The first thing she noticed the next day was that both Leon and Hayabusa were suffering the effects of the fight they had had. Leon was walking with a noticeable limp, and also had crutches but wasn't using them, and Hayabusa had his arm in a sling, although reluctantly, and had considerable bruising on his arms. It was too hot to wear a long shirt to cover then up, she assumed, but they _were_ rather noticeable.

She didn't get the chance to talk to him or Hayate before recess. The first subject she had was drama, and she had had to put up with the slut regime from hell. _How much drama do you need? They're already drama-queeny enough as it is!_

As soon as the bell rang, she was down to the tree where they were yesterday, where both Hayabusa and Hayate were waiting. Hayate smiled at her, Hayabusa, however seemed to be absorbed in something happening on the tree.

"Ants," he pointed out without greeting her. Sure enough, there was a line of ants going up the tree. He shrugged, turning to her. "Enjoy drama?"

"That question doesn't even deserve an answer," she retorted, sitting down, leaning against the tree and hoping that ants wouldn't crawl onto her. "Anyway, I must ask you. You're wearing a sling because…?"

He smiled bitterly. "My father. He's over-protective and seems to know everything before I do. So he somehow managed to deduce that I had been in a fight without me saying anything to confirm the fact. Admittedly, me not being able to use my left arm properly didn't help matters," he paused, looking away. "So he took me to the doctor's. Apparently it's dislocated at the shoulder,"

"You are such an idiot," she shook her head at him. "Just because of some comment some stupid muscle moron said, you go and beat him up, and get your shoulder dislocated in the process," 

"His leg would probably have been sore for a while, even _before_ you kicked him in the balls," Hayate shook _his _head at her. "He'll be limping for weeks. Stilettos and everything,"

She smirked. "He deserved it. Stupid ugly mug, stealing my insults,"

"So… how did your father like that?" Hayate asked almost carefully, and seriously enough for the entire tone of the conversation to change.

"Need you ask?" Hayabusa sighed. They exchanged looks that made her feel as though she was missing something important. 

"Never mind…" she said. "Maths now, goody,"

As soon as she walked into the room, she remembered that they had the geek. She automatically disliked him. He was just so… geeky. But then again, it was a snob school. What else could you expect?

"Oh, Mr Hayabusa, you are actually gracing us with your presence this maths lesson," the geek observed. He was probably trying to sound sarcastic, but failing abysmally. Hayabusa nodded, emerald eyes boring into the geek.

"As strenuous as it was to find spare time for such petty activities, you will be graced with my presence for this lesson at least," 

She had a feeling that the geek and Hayabusa liked throwing sarcastic comments at each other. Although the geek couldn't be sarcastic to save his life, Hayabusa could compensate for both of them. And he was rather cute in a… gentlemanish way, she was beginning to think.

As she sat down next to Hayabusa, she heard Hayate's singsong voice. "Two points to him…"

They worked in silence, occasionally whispers could be heard, but there was basic silence. Until the geek's annoying voice drifted from the front of the room. "Mr Hayate, could you come here for a moment, please?"

Hayate made a face, but put down his pen and walked down to confer with the geek. Meanwhile, Hayabusa, who had finished his work and was getting set on hers, chuckled softly under his breath. Or was that just her imagination?

"He's so formal. It's Mr this, or Miss that. Can't he just use our first names like every other moderately sane teacher, instead of putting Mr or Miss before them?" there was a brief pause as she heard the scribbling of pen.

"Well, he doesn't use your first name. How come?" she asked. He turned, the amused look in his eyes glaringly obvious.

"He can't pronounce it,"

Hayate walked down, a serious look on his face. "What's up?" she asked as he sat down beside her, at the other desk. 

"Nothing bad for you, at least," he glanced down at the paper in his hand, and made a face at it, before screwing it up into a tight ball. "Just didn't do too well on a test. Unfortunately for me, it was a rather important one. Now the idiot's telling me I need tutoring or something like that. What does he think I am, a total dunce? But I suppose Father will do something…"

She was sympathetic. When he found out, something would happen and poor Hayate would have hell to pay if he didn't get his marks back up again. 

"Hey, Ryu?" Hayate sounded almost embarrassed now. "You don't suppose… you could go through some of this stuff with me tonight? Father's going to absolutely murder me if I mess up the test tomorrow as well…"

"There's a test tomorrow?" she exclaimed. 

"You won't have to do it. You only just got here, remember?" Hayate was getting impatient by the sound of things. Probably took him a lot of humbleness to swallow his pride, she was assuming. There was a pause, before Hayabusa nodded.

"I probably won't be much assistance, but I will do what I can,"

"Great," Hayate smiled, before turning back to his page. "Man, this is bad…"


	8. Don't want to fail you, Father

This chapter certainly is an interesting one, sheds light on a bit of the lives at home that our two favourite ninjas (although not in this story!) have, and it ain't all pretty, either. There is more of a blow-up with Hayate and his dad, as well as Ryu and HIS dad later, but for now they're playing it nice. And a little more insight on Irene too…

* 

He pursed his lips angrily, scanning through the maths book. This was all over his head. And the lecture that he had received hadn't done anything to make him feel better, either. Luckily Ryu had gone out of the room for it, otherwise the last of his pride would be severely dented. Not that it wasn't already, though. Asking for tutoring from your best friend? You had to be a special sort of stupid, or a big sort of desperate to ask for that.

"Then it just comes back to the parabola rule, remember?" His best friend was patient, he had to give him that. Even still, two hours of maths was daunting.

"Can we have a break?" he asked. Ryu nodded. "Might as well. You're doing well,"

He couldn't stop the inelegant snort. "Hardly. If I was doing well, I wouldn't need help in the first place," he sighed. "Father went angry in a big way. It's not anything bad, like physical. Just the words are so horrible. You know, the whole 'do you want to fail and bring shame to the family' thing, and all that. It makes me feel…" he paused, not having any idea how the tutoring session had somehow turned into a therapy session but not really caring. "…so useless. Like they're expecting me to fail. So I don't want to, but…"

"Don't worry about it," Ryu's voice was gentle and reassuring. "Worrying will only make things worse and make you feel worse about everything in the long run,"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," 

There was a short sigh. "Perhaps. But I don't take my own advice. You should know that by now," 

"How do you like Ayane, just to randomly change the subject?" he asked suddenly. You would have had to have been blind to not notice the sudden little 'clicking' between his half-sister and best friend.

"She is a nice girl. But…" sudden pause. "I don't think that I will go head-long into any relationship with her just yet, before you try to set anybody up,"

"You were thinking that too? You did seem to get on with her well," 

"Wait until Irene's been dead a little longer?" 

Ryu's voice sounded almost pained, and that was when he realised he had over-trodden the lines just a little.   
"You know I can't apologise any more then I have already. She was a great girl,"

"You would probably know better then I,"

He laughed, and he could tell that it was bitter. "Probably. But she didn't seem to go for the average type of guy. She liked people that were more then just your fair average quality. Yes, I told you that it was fine when she asked you out, but even still…" he trailed off. He did still have feelings for Irene. Even though they weren't reciprocated. That hurt most of all, but was one of the things that he would never share.

"I didn't go out with her for a while, because I assumed that it would be like re-opening a wound. But obviously it still hasn't healed, even with her untimely demise. I shouldn't have,"

"No, it wasn't that. I don't mind that she liked you more then me. Just the way she implied that got to me a little. You two were closer then we ever were. Don't let it get to you,"

"Have Kasumi and Ayane always been that hostile towards each other?"

He paused, thinking. "Well, the hostility comes from Ayane, mostly. Kasumi fuels it without meaning to. You know what she's like. All innocent and 'blink-blink-blink' and Ayane gets driven crazy by it. She's more of a tough chick then Kasumi. She still relies on the cuteness factor. Ayane wouldn't be seen dead with it," 

"I find it hard to comprehend the fact that we have known each other for years and I have never met her before. Where was she?" 

"To be honest, I have no idea. Maybe she was just out when you came over or something. Either way, it does seem odd when you put it like that,"

More silence. Unlike most people, however, he felt comfortable with his and Ryu's silences. It didn't mean anything other then he had stopped to take a breath, really.

"Hey, Ryu…" he paused, not knowing how to word his statement. "As oldest, I have to keep the family name going. Tradition sort of thing, you know? Ayane and Kasumi don't know much about it, but lately Mother and Father keep on dropping all these hints about it. And as annoying as it can be, I don't want to fail them, you know?"

"Not really," came the unexpected answer. "Sometimes I would like to fail for Father. Just to show that his word isn't law and he can't control my life. Unfortunately, the consequences would be far from enjoyable, so I prefer to suffer in silence,"

"You're joking, right?" Somehow, 'suffer in silence' didn't sound all that promising, no matter how serious or not his friend was being.

"I suppose so,"

"Why don't I believe you?"

His friend put an arm on the chair, and it was then that he noticed the bruises adorning it for the first time. "Hey," he started, poking one of them. "What happened here? I don't remember you getting hit in the fight in your arms," 

"Uh…" for the first time that he could remember, Ryu sounded extremely uncertain and hesitant. "Blocking…?"

"I would have believed that if you didn't sound so unsure of yourself whilst saying it,"

"Don't worry about it," The statement was short and finalising. "Why do you always have to change the subject?"

"Huh?" he was amazed at his friend's hypocrisy. "You just did!"

"That was because you did. And you changed the subject before me," Ryu withdrew the arm in previous discussion, sighing. "Anyway. Quadratic questions…"

"Hang on a minute. I'll talk, then you talk. Deal?" Without waiting for a response, he started. Someone had to know. For the first time he could remember, he wanted to open up. "I'm just worried that I'll fail them. Sure, I got the lecture before, which you probably heard. But it wasn't that that was so… bad. The looks. The disappointment. The 'try harder for the sake of the family, Hayate'. That was what did it,"

"The looks. I understand that, at least," Emerald eyes were staring at him thoughtfully. "If you want me to, I can keep on helping you. Don't think of it as tutoring, just as… mathematical indoctrinating,"

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes. "Stop pulling out the long words. It doesn't make this any easier, or any less tutoring,"

"I apologise," For a brief second, the look that he got was much older then his friend. Or perhaps he had just imagined it. When he blinked it had gone. 

He brushed some stray hairs away from his face. There seemed to be more of them, now that his hair was bordering shoulder length. Just that he couldn't be bothered to cut it, the lazy person he was. "Your turn,"

"I didn't agree to that," Ryu was looking rather… what was the word? Stubborn. _Very _stubborn. Hayate sighed. They both had the tendency to be rather closed most of the time. However, he felt that there was a certain stage in the friendship where he could open up. Ryu obviously didn't. In all the years they had known each other, there wasn't much of the friendship based on 'fact'. 

"Humour me. Stops me from doing this torture for a little longer, at least. For god's sake, the question was bound to come from somebody. It looks like you ran arms first into a wall or something. And the fact you didn't wear long sleeved anything is likely to make anyone wonder,"

"I appreciate your concern," The sarcasm was evident. No problems with opening up with _that. _"Didn't I come around to assist you with math, not to be given twenty questions about something completely irrelevant in the scheme of things?" he glanced at his watch. "I should probably be getting going, anyway. Father won't be impressed if I get home late again,"

"Suit yourself," Ryu certainly was an enigmatic person at times, although he probably didn't mean to be. "I'll just chug along here, wondering while being tortured by quadratic questions. Not that I mind. I'll just wonder…"

"Father wasn't happy with me being late," Ryu shot him a wry smile, rather ironic in the scheme of things. "Good night, Hayate,"

*

She cursed angrily. It wasn't fair. Who did those teachers think they were, giving them a literal stack of homework? And just to make things even worse, most of it was math homework, and she had nobody to do it for her!

She heard footsteps and voices. She glanced up. 

"Thanks again," Her brother, sounding humble? He must have had to work hard at it. "It was a great help, even though this subject sucks," He noticed her. "Hey, Ayane. Doing math homework too? Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah," she grumbled. "Just fine and dandy. Stupid snob school, giving snobby stacks of smelly homework,"

"It was no problem," Hayabusa was looking rather tired by this stage, although that could have been just the way she interpreted it. 


	9. Me

Even as he put the key into the lock, there was a sense of foreboding that lurked around the house like a bad scent. Nothing there that shouldn't be, or anything like that. It was just facing his father's wrath which made the entire house seem menacing. 

"Good evening, Father," Person in question was sitting on the couch, watching the television. News or some documentary. Silence as person in question turned around.

"You're late," Not a good sign. 

"I apologise. I was assisting Hayate with some math questions. He seemed to be having some difficulty with them," he glanced down at the floor, nervously. 

"What about your math? Have you done all of it?" his father stood up at this, coming over to stand in front of him, about a metre away, rather menacingly. He looked up into his father's eyes. Had he been drinking? He never drank to excess, but perhaps if he had, then he could slip away easier…

"Yes, Father," his arm was beginning to ache. Odd. It hadn't done that before, in fact had been rather painless. "All work done as always," 

For some reason, he had the urge to drink something. Preferably something stronger then water. He wasn't of the age to do so yet, but his father never noticed. Probably too involved in watching the news.

"Don't even think about it," Yes, his father was a mind reader. "You are not going near another bottle of alcohol as long as I'm still around to stop you," 

It must have shown in his eyes. There was no other possible explanation. Either that, or he actually_ was_ a mind reader. _How demeaning. Now he's even watching my alcohol intake. Whatever happened to autonomy whilst getting older? Mine seems to be diminishing rapidly._

He turned to go to his room, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. What makes you think you're going up and holing yourself up in there again? Why aren't you out and causing trouble like any normal teenager your age?"

_Even better. Now I'm not normal. _"Would you like me to go out and cause trouble, Father? I thought you told me not to do that after I did the last time,"

He had been expecting the glare he got. "Not that sort of trouble. Getting drunk, driving, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he said softly. 

"Obviously," there was a pause, and he was hoping that he could get away painlessly. No such luck, however. "But that doesn't constitute why you came back late when I told you specifically not to," 

"I apologise," he said heavily, knowing that he could apologise until his face turned blue to no avail. _Why am I wasting my breath? All I am doing is postponing the inevitable…_

"You are unbelievable," his father sighed in a heavy expelling of breath. "Get out of my sight, before I decide to punish you for being so late,"

He didn't waste a moment. The stairs posed no obstacle. Soon enough, he was in the one place of safe-haven he could be. Solitude. 

"Hey, Ayane?" she heard the voice of the person that she most despised at the door. "I was wondering… we got off to a bad start at school, yesterday. Why don't you come and hang around with us instead of Hayabusa and Hayate? The girls are nice. You just have to show them how nice you are, otherwise you'll be stuck in the public school stereotype,"

"No thanks," she said airily. "Unlike some people, I don't try to be anybody I'm not. I'm not that much of a snob to care whether I came from a public school or not, and I have better taste then to try and become friends with that bunch of ditzy imbeciles,"

"You'll like them once you get to know them-" Kasumi began, but Ayane broke her off.

"No, I don't think I will. And besides, I'd rather spend my time with Hayate and Hayabusa. Do you have a crush on Hayabusa? I got that impression. Although…" she trailed off, letting the amber-haired girl think what she wished. The look on Kasumi's face was enough to tell Ayane exactly what her sister had thought.

"What makes you say that?" Kasumi asked carefully. Too carefully. The way she said it was enough to let her know that there was some sort of feelings there. 

"The way you stare at him. You think I'm blind? Although I guess it doesn't matter whether you think I am or not, because I don't give a damn what you think. And I think you're a snobby, slutty bitch, so that makes us even,"

Kasumi was about to say something else, but Ayane barged past her before she could. 

"What's up, Ayane?" Hayate was staring across the table, looking somewhat concerned. "Is something wrong? You've been quiet all evening. Something must be wrong,"

She picked at her sushi. It wasn't that anything was wrong, it was just that she wasn't in the mood for gossiping. "Nothing," she replied shortly.

"Guess what, Hayate?" Kasumi sounded excited about something. "The school council has just finished organising the formal! Did you hear about it?"

"A little," Hayate said through a mouthful of rice. "I heard that apparently it was told at fairly short notice,"

"Not really…" Kasumi looked slightly wounded. "It's one whole week away. That's not short notice! Who said that?"

"Uh… it was during English, who was I sitting with? You lot don't have it with us, so it couldn't have been you… well, Ryu, and some others… it was one of them that mentioned it. Yeah. I think it was after someone farted during the middle of class or something…"

"Hayate, we're eating," their father, well, her step-father, reminded tersely. 

"Not my fault he farted. Anyway, it was just after that. Darn… I know someone said it!" He lay his chopsticks down, thinking. "I can't remember… maybe it was Brad. I know I heard it,"

"We're putting up signs and things tomorrow. It'll be great!" Kasumi had her usual girlie enthusiasm. "Say, Hayate?"

"Mmm?" the person in question had resumed eating now that the thinking time was over. He swallowed, turned to her. "What?"

"Does… err… don't laugh!" She turned to see Hayate grinning. "Does Hayabusa go to these sort of things?"

"Ryu?" Hayate nearly fell out of his seat. "Oh, I get it. You want to go with Ryu, right? Well, too bad, because… because… I'm going with him! Ha! Too bad, sis!"

"You _what?_" Kasumi, their father and she all exclaimed at once. Hayate's face went into a serious, neutral expression as he dropped his gaze to the carpet.

"Yes, Father, I'm going with Ryu. Because he's so incredibly wonderful and handsome and…" her brother looked up, trying desperately not to laugh, judging by the expression he had. "You should have seen your faces! You thought I was serious? One point to me!"

"Brother!" Kasumi said indignantly. "I thought you were telling the truth then!"

So did I. He's so much happier now then I've ever seen him before. I wonder why? 

"No. I don't think he would look good in a dress," Hayate grinned, before the laughter erupted out. "I can't believe you believed me! All of you!"

"So… does he?" Kasumi was looking anxious now. Hayate's grin faded into a serious expression, but with no trace of humour.

"I doubt he will, sis. Remember, Irene…"

"Of course…" Kasumi looked sombre now. "How could I have forgotten? I feel so horrible! I mean, we were friends and everything and I just forget about her like that! I'm so horrible!" 

"Yeah, I know. It feels like she's just changed schools or something, doesn't it?" Hayate sighed, gazing at something she couldn't see.

"Who's Irene?" she asked. Hayate and Kasumi both turned to her.

"She… she used to be one of my friends," Kasumi started. To her surprise, there was no hostility. Just her, then. _Oh well. _She thought. _I'll just do enough for the both of us, then. _

"And she used to be Ryu's girlfriend. But, remember when he said his girlfriend died? That was her. Car accident, at the start of the year,"

"That's horrible," she said, and it was. "Was he in the same car as her, or was she by herself or something like that?"

"He was," Hayate looked downright uncomfortable now. 

"Who was driving?"

Silence. Dead silence. Even their father stopped eating to glance up at Hayate.

Then… 

"Me," Hayate said softly, before pushing his chair away from the table, standing up and leaving the room.


	10. My sixth sense

Wooow. Long chapter, hey? Oh well, what can you do, right? Anyway, don't expect Hayate to get too angsty just yet. (Sorry) He's err, stockpiling it. I'm in the process of writing that chapter now, actually. And boy, he's stuffed.

Anyway, don't want to spoil EVERYTHING for you… 

*

There. He had said it. Now everybody knew. Or at least, everybody who mattered that didn't already know.

But he refused to get too depressed or guilty about it. The laws worked in his favour all the way. Some creep had gotten into a car drunk, run a red light, and smashed into the back of him. She had died just about instantly in Ryu's arms. Her body was simply too mangled for her to have survived. That was the one thing that had gone his favour that night. He didn't have to see her body. He would have cried. Even more then he had. Cried over the cheerful young blonde, who, even though she hadn't loved him, always cared for him until her last breath.

It hadn't been her fault. So he could have a clear-ish conscience. Although it was horrible that she had died, he hadn't let her death consume him. 

Ryu on the other hand, had, to some extent. He managed to walk out of the crash basically physically unscathed, but an emotional wreck. After Irene's death, rumours had floated around for a while with his absence from school that he had been jailed for assault, down to attempting suicide because of her death. Hayate himself didn't believe any of it. 

But both of them were okay, which was all that mattered. Surviving. To his surprise, Ryu hadn't tried blaming him once. Yes, he knew deep down that it hadn't been his fault, but if they had swapped places he probably would have wanted to blame somebody for the loss of his girlfriend. But then again, then was then. The past couldn't be changed.

He stopped thinking as the doorbell rang. Odd. They hadn't been expecting anyone. Perhaps it was one of those pushy door-to door salesmen. If it was, he was going to tell them to push off. Uncurling himself from the couch, he got up to answer the door, ready to slam it in the salesman's face.

But it wasn't a salesman. "Ryu?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? I was about to slam the door in your face, because I thought that it was one of those people who try to flog you stuff,"

"Sorry to disappoint you," As he looked at his friend, he noticed that he had taken the sling off. Even he knew that for a dislocated shoulder, that wasn't the brightest thing to do, but here it was, done. "I was wondering…"

"Who's at the door, Hayate?" his father asked from the kitchen.

"Nobody important," he said, flashing a grin at his friend, who rolled his eyes back.

"What you consider important or what I consider important?" came the voice from the kitchen.

"Both," 

"Thanks," Ryu murmured sarcastically. "You make me feel so welcome,"

"My job isn't to nurse your ego, Ryu. What's up?"

There was a pause. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk. I… I felt like talking to someone,"

"Why didn't you talk to Jann-Lee or someone?" Hayate asked. The glare he got was enough to send him cowering. "Hey, you want me to 'accompany' you, as you say, so be nice. Don't use the word 'accompany', though. Sounds like you want to court me or something,"

"Credit me with some taste," Ryu retorted. 

There was silence.

"One point to me," Ryu shrugged. "So? Coming?"

"You stole my line," Hayate frowned. "I suppose I can forgive you for that… just this once,"

"Who's at the door?" It was Kasumi's voice.

"Your life-long crush," he responded, deadpan. 

There was a squeal.

"Orlando Bloom?"

"Hell no," Ryu had buried his head in his hands to stop any laughter from seeping out at the wrong time. There was the sound of pattering footsteps as the young girl came to the door, and gasped as she saw who was there. 

"Oh, Hayabusa! Umm… hello,"

"Good evening, Kasumi," Yep, he could tell that his friend was trying not to laugh by his tone of voice. Kasumi probably couldn't, though. She was slowly turning a nice shade of crimson by this stage, and kept shooting him daggers. He shook his head at her.

"Nice work, Kasumi,"

"Oh, shut up, brother!" she backhanded him lightly on the cheek. "You're horrible! So, umm… Hayabusa… what brings you to… umm… our doorstep?"

"Nothing painful, I assure you," 

By this stage, Ayane had come out to see what the commotion was, and taken in Ryu standing there, along with Kasumi blushing heavily and he trying to stifle his laughter, and added it up perfectly. "Oh, hey, Hayabusa,"

"Hello, Ayane. Did you enjoy the math homework?"

She snorted. "Hell no. I was hoping you could do it for me,"

Hayate raised an eyebrow. He could see what was going on. 

"I suppose I could," an amused expression crossed his friend's face. "But it will cost you,"

"What is going on here?" 

At the sound of his father's voice, everyone turned to see Father there, smiling. "You lot are the loudest bunch I have ever seen,"

"Don't you mean 'heard'?" he asked, ducking to avoid the good-natured swat at his head.

"Whatever. Ryu, come in. Don't just stand on the doorstep like that,"

"Thankyou, but actually Hayate and I were just about to go out. If that's alright,"

His father nodded. "Just don't be back too late. You've got school tomorrow,"

Kasumi looked rather crestfallen at this. Ayane, meanwhile, was fine. 

"Bye, Hayabusa, Hayate. Make sure you come back and…" she gestured with her hand to indicate maths homework. 

Ryu nodded. "Of course,"

"I was right!" he smirked as they walked down the driveway. "She does have a thing for you! Who would have thought, my two midget sisters both having a crush on my best friend?"

Ryu shook his head. "I think you are mistaken,"

He waved a finger condescendingly at his friend. "I know that I am _not _mistaken, Ryu. She is flirting shamelessly. Although, subtly, but shamelessly. And you're reciprocating, even if you're not meaning to,"

"You thrive on the imaginary," Ryu flicked his ponytail over his shoulder carelessly, and was about to keep on walking until Hayate gave his friend's hair a quick tug, which stopped him in his tracks. "What was that for?" he asked, turning around, emerald eyes boring into him questioningly. 

"It was there and asking for it," Hayate shrugged. "It's what I do to Kasumi when she's annoying, tug her hair. Can't do it to Ayane because her hair's too short, but yours I can do,"

His friend gave him a bemused look, before pulling the tie out of it. "Don't do it again. Otherwise you leave me no option but to tug yours back,"

"Hang on," Hayate waved a hand before Ryu could re-tie his hair. "Gee. That's long,"

"Hmm," was the only comment he got as his friend tied his hair back up. 

"Like, Kasumi-long,"

"Great,"

"I'll have to start treating you like my other little sister!" Hayate exclaimed, shooting a smile over at his friend. 

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I'm older then you. How can you treat me like your little sister?" Ryu shook his head and kept on walking, Hayate easily keeping up beside him.

"Quite easily. You want me to show you?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"You're so juvenile,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No. Say, didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

There was a pause. "Don't change the subject,"

"Well, you know I'm going to win the argument, so don't even try. But seriously, didn't you say that you wanted to talk when you came over?"

Another pause. Then finally, "Yes, there was,"

"Well, go for it. Hit me with all you got. Figuratively, not literally,"

A short, bitter laugh. "I've had more then enough of hitting people for a while,"

"Thought so. So, shoot,"

"I wish,"

Hayate stopped, observing his friend with what he wanted to be a wounded expression, but ended up being a trying-to-be-melancholy-and-failing-miserably expression. "That cut deep, Ryu. Never thought you could be as harsh as that, but you proved me wrong,"

"You'll live," was the deadpan response. "I was wondering…"

He could tell that the conversation was getting serious. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come over?"

He paused. "You know what? I think that's the first time ever you've asked me that,"

There was another bitter laugh. "Yes, that was for a reason,"

"Oh? Afraid I'll stink up your house?"

"Something like that,"

"Yeah, okay. As long as _you_ supply the plastic gloves to stop Hayate-germs from getting all over everything,"

"Very funny,"

He didn't know what exactly he had been expecting, but from the outside it was just an ordinary house. Inside, it was a well-furnished, but ordinary house. Ryu led him straight up the stairs. Upstairs was completely different from downstairs. It was a more traditional, comfortable but formal area, a complete contrast from the modern furnishings downstairs.

"Who furnished up here?" He just had to know.

"…Mother,"

_Okay. Leave that there. _"It's really nice. Where's your room?"

"Just through here. I apologise for the mess,"

Or lack of. He stepped through the doorway expecting it to be like his messy, as in bomb-hit-room messy. There was basically nothing, except for a math textbook in the doorway and some other books scattered beside the bed. "Oh yeah, really messy, Ryu,"

As before, he hadn't known what to expect, but this was completely _not _what he would have expected. It was simple but effective, with blacks and whites mostly, the colours contrasting to maximum effect. 

"Nice decorating," he mused as he looked around. Few, but not sparse furnishings. A desk in the far corner, frighteningly tidy. Bed in other corner. Stereo against wall. _Big _stereo.

"Thanks. Sit down," Ryu gestured, sitting on the desk-chair. He sat down on the bed.

"Hmm. Bouncy," 

"Please don't," 

"Fine…"

Silence. He took that as an opportunity to look around some more. It was strange, even though they were in Ryu's territory, so to speak, he didn't look any more comfortable. In fact, he looked slightly uneasy. Although that could just have been because of him.

"Hey, what's this?" he picked up something from the desk. Long and thin and cold.

"It bites,"

"No it doesn't," Hayate rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's…" he took a closer look. "Oh! It's an instrument! I didn't know you played an instrument,"

"Now you do," was the simple response. "We can't be too long. Father will be back soon," 

"So?" Was he missing something, or did it just seem like that? "Does that matter?"

"Yes," Ryu's voice was so soft. "Back to before. I wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?"

"Of course," he was confused by this stage. "Why wouldn't it be? I mean, I complain to you about everything. You're more then welcome to, as well,"

Ryu took a breath. "Okay,"

What he was going to say was interrupted by a door slamming shut downstairs. Ryu immediately jumped to his feet. "Oh, god. Father's back,"

"_So?_" Hayate still didn't get it, but he didn't have a chance to comprehend it. 

"Wait here," Before he could say a word, Ryu had gone. Just like that. 

He usually didn't rely on his sixth sense, but this time the feeling that something bad was going to happen was too great to ignore.

*

Hey, two lots of notes! This note is about… *drum roll* the relationship (friendship only, of course :P) between our two favourite ninjas.

It may seem a bit OOC, but I'm trying to capture what they could/would (honestly don't know) if they didn't have to put up with being all ninja-ish and cliché. And besides, it makes an interesting (albeit sometimes odd and OOC) story. Sorry if this is bugging anyone. ^^


	11. Ayane

Hello again! Yes, don't worry, there will be more between the 'thing' with Irene and Hayate… it ain't over yet just because we changed the subject here *wink* 

Oh, and excuse the stuffed toy bit here. I actually have a toy dragon, it's purple. One guess as to its name… ^^

*

"…Father?"

The soft voice interrupted his internal musings. He looked up to see his son, standing uncertainly at the stairs.

"What?" He wasn't in the mood for this. He had a splitting headache. 

"…I have someone over. Is that alright?"

"What would you do if I said it wasn't?" he resisted the urge to yawn and simply keel over asleep there and then. Emerald eyes blinked at him. Emerald eyes much like hers…

"Send him home," Ryu said hesitantly.

"Whatever. Just don't disturb me," 

_Thank goodness for that, _Ryu thought to himself as he went back to his room. "…Could I ask a question?" he spoke up, to his friend.

"You just did," Hayate looked up from the shelf beside the bed, and grinned, holding up a stuffed toy dragon. "How cute,"

"Shut up," he sat back down on the desk chair, plucking the toy from his friend's hands. "I got it when I was young, and haven't the heart to throw it out," he looked down at the toy in his hands, which stared back at him with a fixated, dopey grin. "One of those things,"

"Even still. I bet Leon would have a fit if he found out about your soft toy collection," Hayate pulled a fluffy teddy bear off the shelf next. "Hmm, fluffy,"

"Could I ask you another question now that you have proceeded to thoroughly festoon my room with clutter?" 

"Shoot. If I can ask you a question first,"

His disdainful silence was interpreted as agreement. "Okay. What are their names?" Hayate asked, gesturing to the dragon and the bear. 

"You have got to be joking," he couldn't keep the surprise off his face. His friend laughed at his expression.

"No. Genuinely curious,"

"They don't have names," he could feel confusion creeping up on him. Did it really matter? 

Hayate feigned shock. At least, he hoped it was feigned.

"They don't have names? That is unacceptable, Ryu,"

"I do apologise," he retorted sarcastically. Unfortunately, Hayate didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm. "Anyway," he butted in neatly before Hayate could continue. "I was wondering. About Ayane. Why did she change schools? Because I don't think it was just because of what she said. She certainly doesn't seem the type to voluntarily change to 'snob school',"

"Father made her, basically. They had a huge argument but eventually he won," Hayate shrugged. "How come?"

"Just curious," he shook his head. "I still can't give credence to the fact that I've known you for years but never seen her before," If he told the truth to himself, it wasn't just his curiosity. He had taken a liking to her. Nothing affectionate, he didn't know if he would be ready for that for a long time yet. But she seemed nice from what he had seen. 

"It does seem rather odd, doesn't it? Especially since you've been over before…" Hayate drifted off, before he jerked back with a sudden jolt. "Why are you so curious about Ayane? You'll be asking me for her bra size next,"

That comment did nothing for his uneasiness, and he couldn't stop the light flush from making its way to his cheeks. "Don't be absurd," 

"You're blushing," It was almost accosting, the way it was said. "You did the last time we talked about her, too. You really do like her!"

His face was giving away some of his feelings. "I don't like her in the way that you are imagining. Leave it be," he turned away, but not before throwing the dragon in his friend's direction. There was a muffled sound of exclamation and he guessed that he had hit target.

"Hey, the poor little dragon," Hayate gave its wings a tweak. "That was harsh. Getting a bit defensive, huh?"

"I do _not _like Ayane," Even to himself he sounded stubborn and immature. Hayate grinned.

"Sure, sure. I better be going, anyway. I'll let you stew over Ayane, then, shall I?"

"Oh, get out," Ryu muttered, resisting the urge to throw his math textbook at his friend.


	12. Read Scandinavian

Shock realisation here, and the lead-in to a huge argument between Kasumi and Ayane (one sided, naturally) Anyway, short note, so enjoy!

Oh, and Wolf… you're right *blush* But it's a very nice purple dragon! ^^

*

She sat there, pretending to stew over her homework. In reality, she was musing. Her musings were rudely interrupted when her hated half sister walked into the room. 

"Ayane, did you see where my book bag was? I seem to have misplaced it,"

She threw down her pen and turned to face the amber-haired idiot. "No, of course I didn't! Why would I look out for something of yours when I'd rather flush it down the loo?"

"Okay…" Kasumi blinked. "You didn't have to be so nasty about it, Ayane…"

"Oh, shut up. I'm trying to do my maths homework and I don't have time for your shit," she turned back to the page and began doodling on it.

"…I can help you if you want…"

Throwing her pen down again and standing up angrily, she faced her sister again. "Do I look like a charity case? Do I need your help? I'd rather fail this year then have your help! Thanks for the offer, Kasumi. Why don't you go back to rooting whoever you are now and spare me from your annoying, ugly presence,"

Without a word, the young girl slipped out of the room, eyes downcast. Ayane threw her stupid book bag after her. It was right next to the couch, anyway. What sort of idiot could have missed that? 

She couldn't concentrate after that. Thoughts and memories of her wretched-half sister kept on drifting into her head. Kasumi, always the perfect one. Kasumi, always everybody's favourite. Why couldn't anybody ever say to Kasumi that she was _her _sister, not what she always got, 'Oh, you're Kasumi's sister?' Couldn't she be Ayane, instead of _Kasumi's sister? _She hated being reminded she was related to the bitch, as it was. What didn't she have that Kasumi did? Dammit, why did she always have to be one step behind her?

_Oh guess what, Kasumi got honours in her piano exam! Isn't that fantastic?_

_Ayane, why couldn't you be more like Kasumi for once?_

_Kasumi managed to get the top marks of the year!_

_She's a prefect! Why can't you be a prefect?_

She stood up so abruptly that the desk wobbled unsteadily, grabbed her books, threw them into her book bag and stormed out of the room, throwing the bag into the corner of her (messy, so unlike Kasumi's) room. She was so sick of being compared, and the incident earlier had made her reach cracking point. Grabbing two things which were her ultimate stress relievers, a bottle of vodka and a pack of cigarettes complete with lighter, (both strategically hidden, naturally) she tossed them into a backpack before storming out of the house. Not two blocks away, she found a large and nice-looking tree to sit under. Pulling out both vodka and ciggies, she took a swig out of the bottle and lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. _This is good. Would be better if I could shove a lit one up Kasumi's butt, though. She's so full of the hot air that she'd probably explode if I did, but._

Voices interrupted her thoughts. _Shit, I recognise those voices. _Hiding the burning butt of the cigarette, she ducked behind the tree just in time to see Hayabusa, apparently walking Hayate home. _How nice, _she thought bitterly. _I wish some guy would do that to me without trying to get in my pants in the process. Can't believe I fell for that before. Never again._

"It's weird…" Hayate paused. "It's only in the last few years that she's started letting it get to her so much. Oh well, I suppose it's healthy in the long run, but poor Kasumi, she's letting it get to her too much. As if her life depends on what Ayane thinks of her,"

_How dare they?! _As annoyed as she was by the discussion about her, she decided to settle down for a good eavesdrop. Hayabusa nodded, although more out of politeness then agreement. "Perhaps she feels that she's being overshadowed by Kasumi. It would make sense,"

_Got it in one. But why doesn't that surprise me? _Hayate shrugged. "Yeah. Either that or she's just doing it to piss Kasumi off. I honestly don't know any more. She's harder to read then a book in Scandinavian, for crying out loud,"

"In that case, all you need is someone who can read Scandinavian," Hayabusa replied, deadpan, before they rounded the corner and she lost sight and sound of them. It was then that she realised something.

_He can read me like a book. That's what he was implying. All they need is someone who can read _me, _and he can… shit. Not again. Only one thing to do. Act like a cold bitch to him. Hopefully, if he can't read that, he'll drop it and we'll be all good again…_

But somehow, something stopped her. _He's the only one that's been nice to me at this shit school. What am I supposed to do if Hayate doesn't show one day? Stay by myself like a loser? Kasumi and that bitch Helena will give me so much…_

_I'll see what happens, _she promised herself. _Depending on circumstances, that is. _

*

About the whole 'reading her too well' thing, you'll find out more about that later. It's linked to her last school, if that helps any. 


	13. Aystar

Sorry this update's been a bit longer waiting then most… but you don't care, right? ^^ Err, anyways. Thanks should go to modern technology! Ever wondered what Ayane's messenger name would be???

*

"Good morning, Ayane," 

She bit her tongue. What to do? Ignore him or act normalish? She wanted desperately to do the former simply because it was so much easier, but then again the latter would save face in the long run… after a minute's silence she realised that she had done the former anyway with her thinking time.

Hayabusa shrugged and turned as a pretty blonde girl started speaking to him. Pretty, yes, but she was wearing her uniform rather… provocatively, to say the least. The blonde girl smiled as she saw her, unlike any of the other girls so far.

"Oh, you're Kasumi's sister, right? Helena said that you were a bitch but you don't look that bitchy to me,"

"I'm not Kasumi's sister. I'm Ayane," she retorted. "And I can be a bitch if I want to be,"

"Can't we all?" the blonde raised her eyebrows. "I'm Tina, by the way. What do you have first up? I've got PE. How fun,"

"Something crap," she pulled out her timetable. "Computer science… what? I don't even know how to use a damn computer,"

"Anyway, I've gotta go," Tina pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket and glanced at the time on it. "Might see you later then, Ayane. Bye, Hayabusa,"

With that, she shoved her phone back into her pocket before walking ahead up the driveway. 

Ayane stared at her departing back. _Two people that didn't automatically dislike me. Slightly better track record. But then again, what are the odds of her coming over if Hayabusa wasn't here? Uh, let's not think of that._

"Hayabusa!"

The voice instantly made her grind her teeth in frustration. Couldn't she even get away from her stupid sister at school? Sure enough, there was her stupid sister standing on the steps of the hall, waving. "Come here! The girls and I have something we need your opinion on,"

"What shade of pink goes best with their complexion?" she snapped without intending to. Hayabusa shot her a look of mild bemusement before walking ahead. She was left all on her lonesome. Hayate had had to leave home early to go to a music lesson. 

She was about to walk off when she heard another voice which made her narrow her eyes. 

"But Kasumi! What about Ayane? Now she's all alone," Helena folded her arms across her chest, feigning sympathy. "Poor Ayane. It must be hard not having any friends,"

"Maybe. It must be even harder not having a brain in that empty skull of yours," she retorted. Not one of her greatest one-liners but the best she could think of on the spur of the moment. Kasumi came back out of the hall for a moment, before a despondent expression appeared on her face.

"Leave her be, Helena," 

"Fine…" the French snob made an elegant face at her before re-entering the hall. Meanwhile, as she stood on the steps of the hall foolishly, two girls came walking past, both in school uniform. She recognised one of them as the girl she had called a bitch and threatened to make her eat trash the previous day, the brunette, still with her hair in plaits. The other one had her hair just touching her shoulders, held back from her face with a headband. 

"Hmph. That's public school trash," the brunette said. The second girl turned to look at Ayane, and she noticed that her eyes were a sky-blue.

"Leifang, that isn't very nice. She can't help it that she came from a public school," 

"Whatever," Leifang shook her head. "Hitomi, you're just too soft, that's your trouble,"

"Better being soft then a hard bitch," she shot back at the girl's departing back. Both of them ignored the comment, but the one called Hitomi turned around, briefly shooting her a friendly enough look considering the circumstances. They both entered the hall as well.

She continued to the room on her timetable, anyway. According to the timetable she had, there was ten minutes of form before classes began which started now. She had missed it yesterday from coming late.

She walked by herself to the requested room, finding a mixture of people, and judging by the look of them, both year elevens and twelves. The teacher looked up as she entered, and her eyes widened.

_No, not the geek! What the hell! What is it with this idiot everywhere! He's like the flu! _

She was ready to bang her head on the desk with frustration, unless of course the geek's was closer. She sat down without saying anything. _Funny, _she mused. _Half these tables are empty. Wonder why? Perhaps everyone's smart enough to skip or something._

The geek began marking the roll as always, until he was interrupted about halfway through with a _stream _of people, all talking and laughing. The geek paused to look at them.

"You lot, what have I told you about being late?" he asked in his nasally whine. "And Miss Kasumi, you should be setting a better example, being a prefect and all. You too, Mr Hayabusa. Oh well, I suppose I'll let you off this _once…_" 

The stream took their seats. With annoyance, she found herself sitting next to Helena. Of all people, she had to sit next to _her, _didn't she? 

She felt an abrupt pain in her thigh, and realised that the stupid bitch had stabbed her in the leg with her fingernail. She took a deep breath to avoid bashing the girl's face in then and there, instead resorting to a pinch back. The French girl let out a little gasp, before elbowing her. The geek was looking down at his notes on the table, so she grabbed the girl's arm and quickly twisted it the wrong way before releasing it, all in the blink of an eye.

"You little…" Helena started, furiously, before she was interrupted.

"Okay, you can go to your classes now," the geek said, standing up. _Lucky, _she thought, ignoring the glare that Helena was shooting her. _To computer science now. Yippee._

The computer lab was certainly rather technical. She didn't have any idea how to do anything with the darned computer, except for turning it on and going into chat-rooms. What else was there to do on them, anyway? She noted that the computer class was extremely small. Two other people came into the room, both people she didn't recognise. Then… she gritted her teeth as one other person entered the room.

No way.

No _way! _Since when did her idiot sister know how to use a computer?

Shit!

The teacher entered the room soon after, and told them to sit down at a computer. He was short and stout, with a receding hairline and black-going-on-grey hair. "Oh, Ayane, you're our new student," he said suddenly, making her think a lot better of him. He had a nice voice, all rich and warm. Much like someone's, but she couldn't think whose.

"This is Brad, there," he pointed to one of the students, whose hair was about as long as Hayabusa's, but a lot thinner, done in a plait. _Receding hairline? _She thought sarcastically as Brad waved at her clumsily. _Probably pissed._ "And that's Christie," a platinum haired girl was indicated, and took no notice. She seemed to be sketching something on a piece of paper. 

"And Kasumi," 

Ayane shot her sister a glare, and felt a surge of triumph as her sister looked at her, then dropped her gaze to the floor. 

"Okay, now that the introductions are done with, let's open your booklet, here's one for you, Ayane, and just work through it at your own pace… yes, if you need any help just see me. I want this to be finished by the end of next lesson…"

She scanned through it. _Boring, boring, blah, blah… _she logged onto the computer and proceeded to go to a chat room as usual. Nothing better to do, after all. In another window, she opened up her e-mail and began typing. 

* * *

To: sxcblossom22

From: kochochik

Subject: Snob skool

Hey babe, how u doing

U told me 2 e u after my 1st day @ skool so here u r. It sux! Absolutely sux. I am gonna die of boredom b4 the end of the year. No smoking area nowhere to go and have a ciggy. It's killing me! Evri1 here basically are snobby bitches and have long sticks up their asses. One guy is nice other then my bro (that's how desperate I am!) but he's shaping up 2 be like _him,_ noing 2 much about me in the first 2 secs. Not safe, so I'm trying to shove him away.

Say hi 2 evri1 for me. Doubt I'll be able 2 see u 4 a while cos Father's being tight + not letting me out much cos of bad grades. Mmm woteva! As if that matters. Oh, and tell Zack that I still h8 the bastard no matter wot he says. Cya l8r.

~ Ay.

* * *

She hit the send button, minimised the screen and opened the program they were supposed to be in just as the teacher came around. "How are you managing so far, Ayane?" the teacher asked. She nodded, waving them subtly away, before continuing typing, logging into a chat room of sorts, more an internet hang-out of people she knew instead of strangers.

* * *

Ayst*r has just logged on. 

Hayate says: My, Ayane, fancy seeing you here!

Ayst*r says: Hayate? WTF are u doing online?

Hayate says: I could ask the same thing for you, sister dearest.

Sxcblossom22 says: Hey, Ay!

Ayst*r says: Hey, I just sent u an e.

Sxcblossom22 says: Yea, just got it. Anyway, continue arguing with ur bro. It's fun 2 read.

Ayst*r says: Glad I can be so amusing.

Hayate says: So, having fun in computers?

Ayst*r says: I'm talking to u. Answer ur question?

Hayate says: Oh, must be enjoying yourself then.

Sxcblossom22 says: Yea, u wish, Hayate.

Hayate says: Yes, I do, I do. Oh, got to go. The geek's out in full force now.

Hayate has just signed off.

Sxcblossom22 says: So who's this guy hu's like *cough* him?

Ayst*r says: Just sum guy from skool. 

Sxcblossom22 says: HRSG?

Ayst*r says: Hot, yea. Rich, dunno. Smart, hell yea. Good? Don't even ask.

Sxcblossom22 says: That bad?

Ayst*r says: Shit, I haven't done _that. _He's… weird. 

Sxcblossom22 says: Speaking of shit, I have 2 go. Teacher's prowling. Cya l8r. Pass on ur message 2 Zack 2.

Ayst*r says: Thanks. Cya soon.


	14. Jealousy is a curse

Quite a few author's notes on this chapter. Firstly, excuse the teachers' crappy names. I ran out of DOA characters to use, so now I'm pulling out names from wherever they come. *sigh* oh well. I guess Tecmo needs to make more DOA characters, huh???

Second note, I was thinking (note: thinking) of making a pairing with Hayate. Got any ideas as to who it could be? Of course, the most obvious and widely used is Hitomi… but perhaps something new and exciting that hasn't been done before… hmm, I'll wait and see. As to Hitomi, there will be more of her coming up. And this story is getting gradually more serious… hopefully it'll lighten up soon, it's scaring me!!! :( 

LAST note: As to Hayate in maths, he sounds like me -.- sad, huh? Although I don't cheat. I suck by myself :)

*

He resisted the urge to swear out loud, glancing across at his friend. Next class, math. Math test, more specifically. Ryu seemed to be having no trouble whatsoever, which only infuriated him more. Even Ayane was surviving, barely, even though she wasn't actually doing the test, she was still faring better then he was. 

He hated maths with a passion.

Darn multiple choice. He had guessed some of them, and kept his fingers crossed that the geek would go easy on him because he stank at math.

Gritting his teeth, he looked at the next question on the sheet, deciding to skip the first. He exhaled loudly, ignoring the stares he got for doing so. This question was even worse! 

"Pst," he dug a pen into Ryu's arm subtly. Ryu looked up, and Hayate could see that Ryu could see him in his peripheral vision. He stabbed the paper once, and Ryu handed over his calculator to him. _What…? _The thought stream was truncated as he looked at the calculator screen, which had the answers to the first three questions on it, step by step. He copied them down. Only two more questions to go. Unfortunately, they were the hardest of the lot. Also worth about forty to fifty percent of the overall paper, give or take.

Ryu reached over and took back his calculator. It seemed like only mere seconds before his friend had put down his pen and handed his sheet in. He tapped Ryu's shoulder, mentally asking for the calculator, but Ryu shook his head. The calculator came over with a message on the screen. _CAN'T DO. NOT GOOD ENOUGH CALCULTATOR. SORRY. FINAL ANSWERS ARE -17 AND X=MC2 IF THAT HELPS._

_Not really. _He didn't scribble the answers down, knowing that the geek would easily deduce that he had cheated if he wrote the answers without the working. Then the bell rang to signify the end of the period.

"Okay, papers up to me, please," The geek tapped the table. "Anyone who gets less then fifty percent in this test will get a note sent home, because this test contributes to your report card. You've been warned,"

_Oh no. _He felt his stomach sink, but tried to mentally ignore it, instead turning to Ryu. "What do we have now?"

Ryu shrugged. "I don't know what you have. I have a music lesson now,"

"What, for that mysterious little instrument I picked up last night?"

"Also known as a flute, yes,"

"You so do not look like a flute player,"

"It's a long story. Besides, it's more to humour Father then anything else. I can't even play the thing,"

"Sure, sure. Just like you can't do math, right?"

"Hmm," With that, Ryu vanished into the crowd. One minute he was there, the next, he had gone. Ayane, however, was still standing beside him.

"He does the flute?" she raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of a girly instrument?"

"Do I look like a girl?" he shrugged in a non-committed manner. "What do you have now?"

Ayane shook her head. "You can't blame me for asking if he was gay,"

He turned to face her fully. "With me, I can. I'm off to geography. See you,"

Ryu was not in the mood. It wasn't as though he overly enjoyed playing an instrument anyway, especially one that pierced through his head every time he blew into it. But what could he say? Not a lot, considering his father had a reason for wanting him to do the thing. Everything had a reason.

Whether he liked the reason was a completely different matter.

The teacher stopped, shaking her head. "You're completely lacking the feel for this today,"

"I'm trying," he snapped back before remembering that he was speaking to a teacher. "I apologise, Miss Delrina," 

"That's alright, Ryu. Just try and pick it up, okay?" she turned back to the piano music and continued playing. He did so, mentally flinching at the high notes.

_Why am I doing this? What's the point? There has to be something more to life then this…_

Hayate knew that something was going to be wrong the entire day. However, having his name called out over the loudspeaker for him to go to the office did certainly _not _sound promising. 

If he had been the type, he would have climbed over the fence and gone away. But there was no point, really. He dragged his feet to the office, knowing that this was not going to be good. Not at all.

"What have I done?" he asked the receptionist at the office desk, who laughed in response.

"You'll be fine. Mr Gale and Mr Cassius will be with you shortly," 

_Mr__ Cassius? The principal? Oh no… this is about the math, isn't it? It would explain why the geek… but the principal? Isn't that a bit of overkill? _

"Mr Hayate? Please come in," 

He numbly did as told, walking into the principal's office and sitting down. The geek was sitting opposite him, while the principal was sitting on the chair next to him. He folded his arms across his chest, without bothering with any pleasantries.

"We'll make this brief. Mr Hayate, Mr Gale has expressed concern with your mathematics results as of late. The reason I am here is to discuss with both you and Mr Gale possible resolutions we have to this problem,"

_Great. So my doing badly at the maths has now become the whole school's business. _

The geek handed back the paper from earlier, and he resisted the urge to scream aloud, looking at it. _Shit. Thirty nine percent? Those bloody ones I couldn't do were worth sixty percent? Oh, shitshitshit…_

"What do _you_ propose we do, Mr Hayate?" the geek asked, twirling his basically non-existent moustache with his finger. "We could drop you back into the lower level math…"

"No," the word popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. _Father would murder me if I did that. And I don't want to fail him… _"Would I be able to get one of the other students to help me get my marks up?" he asked pleadingly, looking at more the principal then the geek.

Before the geek could say anything, the principal interrupted. "It seems like a fair resolution to me. Which student did you have in mind?"

"None of them would be able to tutor him, with all respect, sir," the geek blustered, but the principal held up a hand.

"I doubt that, Mr Gale. Who's your best student? There has to be one of them,"

He held his breath. _Please not Ryu, please no… _

"Well, the only one showing halfway decent results would be Mr Hayabusa…"

_Damn! _He slapped his hand against his leg, averting his eyes as both principal and geek turned at the sound. The principal held out a hand for the geek's results records, and shook his head. "Halfway decent results? How does ninety seven percent count as a mere halfway decent result, Mr Gale?"

He tuned out, basically fuming in anger and jealousy. _Ninety bloody seven percent? How the hell does he do it? What am I doing wrong? _"Fine, okay, whatever, Ryu can be my tutor. If he isn't busy or the like of course," he added, somewhat hopefully. 

"He won't be," the geek promised. 

_How does he know? _Hayate thought to himself as he left the room.

"I don't mind," Was the calm response he got as they walked home from the school. Not that he had been expecting anything much else. _Always predictable. At least one thing is in this darn world. Nothing else seems to be._

"Good, because from the way the geek was talking it didn't sound like you had much choice in the matter, anyway," he retorted, still angry. Angry at himself, mostly. Why wasn't he good enough to get a passing mark, while his friend soared in with flying colours? Why couldn't he understand it, when it seemed everyone else was able to? Why was he the one with the father that would literally tear him apart for failing a test, as opposed to some of the others at school whose parents didn't appear to give a damn? 

He felt frustrated tears well behind his eyelids, despite how much he tried to keep himself under control. He felt so childish, so stupid. And here his friend was, rubbing it in. Although he didn't mean to. It was just the way it seemed to be coming across. _How am I going to tell Father I failed again? I am so dead…_

"Hayate, are you alright?" 

With a start, he realised that Ryu had stopped and was looking at him intently. He nodded, trying to act jovial.

"Course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

The look that his friend gave him was enough to make him burst into tears… if he was a girl. As it was, he wasn't, but came pretty darn close to, as Ryu gestured for him to sit down under a tree, which he did, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging his knees after dropping his bag into a pile of leaves. 

"What's wrong?" Ryu's voice was so gentle. _He could make a good counsellor or something like that, _he mused, and listening to his friend's softly probing voice. Truth be told, he had no idea what Ryu wanted to do with his life. He didn't really have a choice in the matter; it was what his father decided for him.

"Nothing much. Just I failed another test; Father's going to have my head and he has a legitimate reason because I'm a bloody failure,"

Ryu's expression was genuinely shocked. "You think that just because you messed up on one little test that that makes you a failure?"

"Ryu, you don't understand. For you, it's okay. You're an only child. I'm the oldest, and I have to do whatever Father wants me to do, to keep his practise going. I have to do bloody medicine, Ryu, and you know what that means. A sky-high mark, especially in maths. I can't do maths. Therefore, I'm a failure because I can't do what I'm supposed to,"

Ryu sighed softly. "That only child delusion again,"

"What are you complaining about? You have it made. You can do all the work, your father doesn't push you up the bloody wall like mine does, so what do you have to moan about?" 

Silence for a moment. Before Ryu spoke. 

"You can have my father, and I'll have yours,"

"No, answer my question," He stood up, nearly hitting his head against the tree branch in his haste. "What do you have to complain about? Does your father threaten to disown you if you fail your final exams? Does he threaten to hit you from here to next year if you do badly? Does he hurt you with the words that come out of his mouth? I bet he doesn't. Because you're just the perfect role model student, aren't you? You just swan through school as though everything's a breeze for you,"

Silence, as he thought over his statement. _I didn't mean to be that harsh. But… _he was beginning to feel so helpless, so foolish, so… so _stupid._

Luckily, Ryu didn't say anything. Or perhaps unluckily. He was, however, supporting his left arm as though it hurt. Finally, he spoke. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I should consider myself lucky. I never have had that problem. So, do you want me to help you or not? I do have assignments which I should be doing if you're going to argue with me all evening,"

He pulled out his maths book and text from his bag extremely reluctantly, glaring at them as they were unveiled. "Might as well get on with it, then,"


	15. Why can't I be better

Oohhoo… this is where the 'drama' bit of this story comes into play. Angsty/complaining Hayate… what more could you want? (Give me some earmuffs! Give me some earmuffs!) 

Onto some personal notes: (As though you care, but too bad…) 1. I should be in bed. Arg. 2. I just got wireless internet! WOO HOO! 3. Ninja Gaiden's out and I can't GET IT!!!!! *Sob* I'm so tempted to move to America just to get it and jet back again… 4. Enough from me. On with the chapter! Oh… thanks always to the reviewers and also for the suggestions… I am gonna chuck a bit more Hitomi in regardless but I have some interesting Hayate/… pairings lined up… :)

*

The flush that had been on his cheeks since the start of the tutoring session had only increased in the last hour. Most people wouldn't have been able to discern the slight tinge of impatience that had crept into his friend's voice, but he had known Ryu long enough to notice small things like that. And it only became more obvious the more questions he screwed up.

Soon enough, there was a small pile of scrunched up pieces of paper sitting next to him, containing his mess-ups on various problems.

_I'm such an idiot. Why don't I get this? _He was ready to pound something in frustration as Ryu patiently enough went over the question for the third time. _He does! Why can't I?_

"So… you just transpose them over so the 'c' is at the front, right?" he questioned hesitantly. The humiliation of making a mistake was far worse then messing up… that was until he had to face his father. 

"Nearly. You have to expand and simplify. The transposing was for the last question," 

He did hit the ground with his fist then. "But aren't we doing the same type of questions?"

Glancing down at the page, he felt the flush deepen ever further. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that we were doing bloody year eleven revision?"

Ryu looked rather apologetic, he had to admit. "You were having trouble with the set questions, so I thought some revision would help-"

"Stuff the revision!" In a flash, books, paper and pens were on the ground as he stood up furiously, tears of frustration burning at his eyes. "I'll just fail math, then! Father can go and get somebody else to follow in his footsteps for all I care! I can't do this!"

"Hayate, wait," The tone was commanding, commanding enough for him to pause in the process of shoving his books back into his bag with all the force he could muster, and turn to look at his friend. 

"Forget about your father for a moment. What about you?" Ryu's voice was calm, an ironic contrast compared to his own furious tone.

"What about me? Yeah, I stink at math. What else?"

"No. What about you? Wouldn't it make you feel better if you could do this? Before you say that you can't…" Ryu added swiftly as he opened his mouth to start an angry tirade, "give it time. This is a fairly difficult topic, but you'll get there. Just stay with it. Look, I'll explain it again. Any problem, just tell me to stop and we can go over it,"

"I don't _want _to go over it," he had dropped the books onto the ground and lowered his head into his hands by this stage. Distantly, he was aware of sounding like a juvenile, whining child, but he didn't care. "I'm trying, Ryu, I just can't do it,"

"Hey," A sudden touch to his shoulder. "You can. If I can, you can, okay? Look. I'll give you an example question, a simple one. Work out what 'y' equals if you use the formula 'y = mx + c', and 'm' equals… 7, and 'x' equals 3. Oh, and 'c' can be 8,"

"Transpose?" Even the word seemed to make the problem more difficult. "I can't do transposition questions,"

"No, it isn't that sort of transposing," Ryu tapped the sheet of paper with the pencil he was holding. "You just put the 7 into the equation as 'm', and so on,"

"What, so y = 7 times 3 plus 8?" his voice was eerily faint. "That's… 21 plus eight… 29?"

"Exactly," Ryu was smiling, faintly, but still smiling. "See? You can do it,"

"And what was that, a year seven question?" he grumbled, but mentally a small light had flamed inside him. _Perhaps I can do it… no, must have been a fluke. It won't happen again…_

"Could we have a break now?"

He couldn't do it. He was going to fail. And whether or not he improved, he still had to explain this grade to his father… 

_"Hayate! No! Watch out!"_

_The tyres screaming along the asphalt… the road leading Irene to her doom…_

"No!" He stood up again, grabbing his books. "I didn't do it!"

_Crash. Impact. _

_One look was all it took. She was gone._

"What?" Ryu stood up as well, emerald concern and confusing showing.   
_"I… love you, Ryu…"_

_Not him, of course. Never him. He was always outside, looking in._

"Don't you dare! Leave me alone!" Before Ryu could say anything else, he was running, running to try and get away from the voices in his head. Running home. Running to face the angry wrath of his father.

"Hayate?" His father's voice. Ignored, as he shoved past him, and ran up the stairs.

"Hayate? Are you alright?" That was Kasumi, a row with Ayane halted as she saw him come in. He also ignored that, entering his room and slamming the door shut before the tears began flowing like a stream. 

_Was it really my fault after all? I was driving, after all… who else can the blame be put on? Sure, they ran the light, but I could have gotten out of the way… I could do better on the maths; if I tried… that's my fault too? _

"Why can't I be better?" he asked the wall faintly, before leaning against his bed and shutting his eyes against the river of painful tears.

_Poor Hayate. I hope he's all right…_

He opened the door without a second thought, mind still preoccupied with his friend's unusual outburst, to see a sight which made his thoughts jerk back to the present with a sudden jolt. His father, staring at him with black hatred in his eyes.

"You're back late again. What the hell do you think you're doing? You have study to be doing. You should be doing it. Not wandering in of your own accord whenever you damn well feel like coming in. Who do you think you are?"

He couldn't, wouldn't stand up to his father. Especially after he had been drinking. His father had the strength, height and weight over him and would use it without re-considering. 

"Can't you be well behaved just for once? Is that too much to ask of you?" his father rolled eyes up to the ceiling briefly, before angry hazel met his eyes again. "I've had it up to here with your bloody insolence,"

What was it going to be this time? A wooden training stick, previously leaning against the wall. A solid crack echoed through the room as pain flooded through his already sore arm where his father had hit him, which he had thrown up on instinct to block the blow. _Don't say anything. Otherwise he's won…_

A few more, before his father pushed him into the corridor and told him in less polite terms to push off, which he did happily, nursing his left arm. _Ouch. This thing's never going to heal at this rate… _he placed his bag in the corner of his room before beginning to work on his physics assignment. 

There was a smashing noise downstairs, before a roar which made him start. "Ryu, get your arse down here now before I go up there and drag it down!"

Dropping his pencil on the desk, he did so extremely reluctantly. _What have I done now? _

"Pick those up _now!_" His father was pointing at two exercise books which must have fallen out of his bag beforehand. He did so, not being able to stop a small sigh from escaping his lips. A bad move.

The wooden training stick was pulled out of nowhere again, and this time there was nothing he could do to stop the blow from hitting home. 

*

Pft… both of them seem to be having to deal with bad luck, hey? Anyway, I haven't forgotten about Ayane here, don't worry… we'll see more of our favourite lavender-haired shinobi next chapter. 


	16. I just know

Ayane! Yay! (Finally! Gah!) Anyway, I updated. Yay. More Ayane. Woo hoo! Ninja Gaiden hasn't come out in Australia yet… sniff… okay, I'll shut up now. No use complaining for a month, right? 

(You might want to pull out those earmuffs you needed for the last chapter to stop listening to me complaining ^.~) Hmm, that's an idea… *note to self* buy earmuffs! :)

*

Third day of school. And she still hated it. It still sucked big time. So why was she still going? She didn't even know herself. That aside, she was worried, although it was hard to admit to herself. What was wrong with Hayate? He had come home last night basically in tears, and was gone before she had even got up. Was he okay?

She still couldn't believe that he had been the one driving the car and killing Ryu's girlfriend, or whoever she was. Did that make her own brother a murderer? Or…

Her voice was faint, like in a distant dream. "Hayate?"

He was sitting underneath the tree. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that he had been crying. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, head resting against his knees. His eyes were red, a telltale sign. As she walked over, he started, uncurled faster then she could say 'Hayate, what the hell?' and stood up.

"Ayane? What do you want?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry. What's wrong?"

He sighed, a sigh which contained sadness and despair, if she heard right. "Nothing that you need to worry about," 

"Don't know whether that's good or bad," she mused as they walked to school together. "No, really. What's the problem? People don't cry for no reason,"

"Nothing. I'm just… I don't know, a bit touchy at the moment,"

"That time of the month, huh?" she asked. He shot her a bemused look before turning around at something she didn't notice. Or didn't want to notice.

"Kasumi?"

Her hated half-sister was looking downcast for some reason. She didn't care why. But Hayate, she noticed with extreme annoyance, did. "Kas? What's up?"

Kasumi managed a small half-smile. "A fair bit, actually. Just I got a call from Helena. Her mother was killed this morning. She was just walking down the street, and boom, a truck comes down. She died instantly,"

"Oh my god. That's horrible," Hayate exclaimed. Her own response was short and to the point. 

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person,"

Kasumi looked shocked, and Hayate just glared at her. She shrugged and walked off. Suddenly, someone ran into her. She looked up, annoyed, into the dark brown eyes of… what was his name? Jane? No, Jann-something. Jann-Lee, that was it. 

"Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed angrily. "That's the second time in as many days you've run into me!"

Instead of the furious glare she had been expecting, he apologised before going off again. She shook her head. _What a weirdo. _

Speaking of weirdos…

Hayabusa was sitting underneath a tree out on the oval by himself, head bent over something which she couldn't see from this angle. A book or something, perhaps? As she edged closer, she could see that it was actually his wrist, and he was bandaging it. Briefly she wondered why, before his voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Ayane,"

"How did you know it was me?" she blurted out before remembering her vow not to talk to him. He turned around to look at her, emerald eyes neutral.

"It wasn't that hard. Not many girls at this school have short hair like you," 

"And that's a bad thing?" she stretched out to her full height, grand total of five foot two, which wasn't much, but the best she could do. "You have a problem?"

"No. Just that you're the only girl with short hair that I know that would have some reason or no reason for coming to see what I was doing,"

"How did you know _that?_" _He must be psychic. How the hell else would he know that I came to see what he was doing, not him, or something? Whatta freak!_

"You didn't speak to me yesterday, for reasons I still don't know. So you wouldn't have come down to speak to me, it must be something that sparked your curiosity. The only thing that I was doing out of the ordinary was bandaging my wrist, therefore that's why you came down and I saw your silhouette," 

_Oh my god. He really is like a genius or something. Who would go to that much trouble when you could just ask what I came down for? At least my fears of him being able to read me too easily are perfectly justified…_

"Unless I came down to apologise," she suggested snidely. He shook his head, turning back away from her.

"You would be too stubborn to do that,"

_Shit! He's good! _"What makes you so sure?" she asked carefully.

"I just know," 

He wrapped the rest of the bandage impeccably around, before tightening it so it wouldn't unravel. He was wearing the sling again, today, she noticed, same arm as the wrist he had just finished bandaging. 

"Been in the wars or something?" she asked, not able to fully keep the sneer out of her voice. 

"You could say that," he stood up, emerald eyeing her intensely, before he left. 

"Did you hear? Helena's mother was killed," was the first thing Hayate said to his friend, who was looking increasingly out of it.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear it," 

Truth be told, Ryu didn't sound that sorry. He sounded rather tired, actually. But he chose to ignore it, going on to a different, and probably more sensitive topic.

"What happened?" he asked softly, gesturing at the sling and wrist.

Ryu sighed gently, turning his head to face him.

"My shoulder was sore, and my father happened. Answer your question?"

Melancholy began to rise up in him. _We are just teenagers. What can we do? Really? Not a lot… _he shook his head, more at his friend's pathetic excuse for a father then anything else.

"I don't really know what to say,"

"Neither do I," Ryu laughed shortly, a bitter laugh which made him shudder like it was glass smashing against the concrete. "Forget that. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

A pause. Then Ryu spoke. "We're in maths now. Maths result. Just curious,"

He glanced across at Ayane sitting next to him, she was working, apparently uninterested in their conversation.

"I didn't speak to him. I ran inside and locked myself in my room so I wouldn't have to,"

"You won't be able to do that forever,"

He rubbed his eyes. "I know. But I'll do it for as long as I can,"


	17. Irene

Poor wittle angsty Hayate. Okay. This isn't the be-all end all for that pairing we were debating over, okay??? So don't cry, it's okay. Hayate will comfort you in the toilet! (Yeah, too many, mmm, chocolate… sorry) Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Oh, newsflash… there will be more Kasumi, a lot more, don't worry ^^ Umm, what else do I have to say? Ryu rules! Anything else? Nup. 

*

Everything seemed to be pressing down onto him, suffocating him in its depths. What _was _his father going to do? He didn't want to know, but in a sick, twisted way he also _did _want to know. Stem the feelings of apprehensive curiosity that had been plaguing him ever since it happened. It was recess now. He was sitting underneath a large tree, Ryu on one side, Ayane on the other. Something seemed to be going on between the two, although he didn't have a clue as to what it would be. And with one of the two having a notorious temper, and the other an enigmatic at best, what hope did he have of finding out?

"Don't let him bother you so much," Ryu's soft voice drifted with the soft breeze. 

"Kick his arse," Ayane suggested offhandedly. 

"Yeah, like Father would be impressed if I did that," he raised his head, so that he was looking over into the trees beyond. "Poor Helena. Must be horrible to one minute, have your mother, and the next, she just gets taken away from you like that. No warning at all. Not even a chance to say goodbye,"

Ayane snorted inelegantly. "Hayate, you're getting soft. Just because she's brainwashed you into believing that she's not a bitch. Open your eyes instead of your mouth,"

"Who put that over-sized stick up your rear end, Ayane?" he retorted, instantly angry. "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch yourself you wouldn't have to hang around with me at school, you would have some of your own friends. I don't know what's gone on between you and her, but don't take it out on me,"

The next thing he knew was a throbbing pain in his jaw. Ayane certainly was a bitch, for lack of a more technical term. Even he knew that most girls would slap. Ayane hit. Hard.

"That's it. Half sister or not, I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap!" He stood up angrily, ready to make her regret those words. Sorely. 

"…Hayate, Ayane, the bell just rang," Ryu stood up calmly, raised an eyebrow at the two, before walking off. Ayane shot him one last glare before going off in the opposite direction, drama. Stopping briefly at his locker to collect his books, he set off for Geography, choosing a seat down the back of the room, not sure that heads would remain intact if anybody sat next to him. However, his unspoken wish was ignored. A pretty young girl sat next to him, pale brown hair held up with a thin headband. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Hayate. How are you?"

Silence for a moment, before he registered who was sitting next to him. "Morning. Good thanks, Hitomi. Sorry. I was just a bit out of it, then,"

The smile grew, making her entire face light up. "No problem. I don't blame you; it is Geography after all. Uh…" suddenly, the smile disappeared, sky blue eyes immediately growing reticent. "Forgive me for being so forward, but do you have a date for the formal?"

"A… date…?" he repeated, shocked by the question. _Did she… could she possibly… how could she like him? Was she crazy? She wanted… or was she just curious? _"Uh… no. Why?"

"You don't suppose… of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, but… I was wondering… uh… I'm sorry for being so rude; of course you don't want to go with me! What was I thinking?" A light flush graced Hitomi's cheeks. "You probably have lines of girls queuing up to ask you out. Don't worry,"

_She… _"No, I'd like to go with you. That'd be good, if you want to," he responded, almost shyly, but mentally he was hitting himself. _That's so mean. Only accepting because she… _"I'd be really happy if you would like to go to the formal with me, Hitomi,"

"Really?" her face lit up again. "That's fantastic! Thankyou ever so much, Hayate! I-"

She cut off abruptly, suddenly flushing a violent crimson. He blinked, wondering why she cut off, until he noticed seventeen pairs of eyes gawking at them, including the teacher's. 

"Everyone give the happy lovebirds a round of applause," their teacher chirped. He could feel the flush rising on his own skin at this stage, and the class _did _clap. That made it all the more embarrassing. _Only accepting her because… how would she feel if she found out? How would you feel if you were in her position and you found out? _He felt tears abruptly springing into his eyes and cursed himself for being so weak and juvenile at this point in time.

"Sorry, got to go to the bathroom," he apologised, standing up and quickly exiting the room, ignoring the catcalls and wolf-whistles that followed him. A sudden headache pounded at his temples as he ran for the bathroom, shutting the door to the nearest cubicle, before sitting down on the toilet and dropping his head into his hands.

_Only accepting her because she reminds me so much of Irene… what sort of a bastard am I?_


	18. This is not my day

Okay… this is a very long chapter (for me) so I probably will be a bit slack on updating this story afterwards… but then again I might not because it's got quite a few more chapters to go before we hit terminal writer's blockage… I guess we'll just wait and see.

A few little things to note… I've edited some of the things in the story and the ball is now a 'week' away. Sorry, I edited it in my version of the story just after I posted it and forgot to tell you… (to fit in with the timeline thing yeah) 

Oh… one last thing… Hayabusa rules! Okay? I will convert you… actually, I won't, because I want him all to myself. Okay. Enough of my caffeine rants. Let's go!

*

Emerald eyes narrowed as they looked over the question again. No, still as confusing as the last time. What was wrong with him? In the back of his mind, he knew how to do the question. Just that the answer wasn't coming out the way it should have been. Something was bothering him more then he wanted to admit, and he knew what.

_Ayane… what's happened? What's changed between us? You had me fooled. I opened up to you because I thought you were a nice person, so much for that… I suppose Father is right in that respect after all…_

His father's words echoed in his head, making him drop his pen to the desk with a resounding clatter, half the class turning around in their seats to stare at him.

_You know, people could easily like you, Ryu, until they find out who you really are…_

"Thanks, Father," he muttered under his breath. "Great parent that you are,"

"Ryu, are you having a problem?" the teacher spoke up, sounding rather surprised, as though the concept of Ryu Hayabusa actually having a _problem_ was a foreign concept. 

_Ah. I have problems, just nothing to do with physics. Physics is the least of my problems._

"No, thankyou," his voice was soft as he picked up his pen and looked at the paper in front of him again. The question was there, still glaring up at him, black ink intense against the creamy white of the paper. And still, the answer was in his head, begging 'write me' and still his hand declared strike and refused to write. 

And still, he had no idea what was going on with Ayane. 

"You're not writing anything… are you sure you're alright?"

It was almost sickening, really, the way the teachers had been so dotingly concerned about him since Irene passed away and the accident, and everything. Actually, it _was _sickening. 

He glanced around the room, before turning back to the teacher. 

"Other people aren't writing as well, so does that mean that there's something wrong with them too?" He stood up, and handed in the paper with nothing on it. "Here you go, you can fail me. Thankyou,"

With that, he picked up his books and walked out of the room, twenty eyes watching him in absolute amazement. 

_Gah… _Distantly, she was surprised that she hadn't smashed anything by this stage, especially that bitch Helena's pretty-girl face, more specifically. Although, that could have been simply because she was absent. _Probably because her mother carked it or whatever… good. Hopefully her father dies too so she spends more time away from me._

"Isn't it terrible?" Several girls were crying, her stupid half-sister one of them. "Poor Helena!"

"What about 'poor Helena's Mum', considering she was the one that got run over by a freaking truck?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" the girl with brown plaits, Leifang, shouted, tears glistening in her eyes. "You're so rude!" Then, she turned away as the tears continued flowing. "Poor Helena, first she loses her grandfather, then she loses her mother… oh, it's not fair!"

She glanced up, not before giving Leifang the finger, to notice the blonde she had run into at the start of yesterday… Tina, that was it. She was standing with Kasumi's crowd, but seemed reluctant to join in the tears and sympathy. Subtly, while Leifang was sniffling away in her handkerchief, Tina walked over.

"Hmph. Never really liked Helena, I have to say. Just because she was rollin' in it, she never let anyone forget it," Her Texan accent was especially obvious, something which Ayane didn't remember noticing previously. "Always used to call me a slut. Probably just jealous," There was a look of dislike on the blonde's face.

"Oh, really? So oh-so perfect Helena isn't as lady-like as she thinks she is or would like to be," she sneered. "Serves her right. If that truck guy hadn't gotten there first, I would have happily run over her mother,"

Tina smiled. "Hmm. I would have run over her fortune. You see; she always gives me rubbish because my father works here, see? He's the PE teacher. Kinda sucks that I have my own dad teaching me, but he's okay, albeit a bit over-protective sometimes. And he ain't no oil painting, but you know. She's always making those little comments about our family, when she knows nothin' about what goes on in our house,"

"Okay, girls, let's stop those tears and get acting. Emotions draw out your best acting skills," the seagull chirped. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Stupid class. Just because I'm new, I get all the shitty subjects. I mean, drama? What skills does that give you?"

"How to over-react more then usual?" Tina asked, pointing to Leifang, who had just burst into a fresh lot of tears. "Everyone knows how to do that. Big deal,"

"Why do you hang around with them if you don't like them?" she asked, Hayate's words from earlier biting unpleasantly at her. _Maybe if you weren't such a bitch yourself you wouldn't have to hang around with me at school, you would have some of your own friends… _

_I'll show you, you bastard. _

"Well, that's not completely true. Normally, I like Leifang, sometimes she gets on my nerves and we disagree, but usually she's okay. And Hitomi's nice, but she isn't here, she did Geography. Your sister isn't too bad, either, whether you choose to believe me or not…" Tina smiled at the look on her face. "Take that as a no. And, yeah, it's pretty much just Helena,"

"Oh," _Well, so much for that idea. If she likes my sister, then there's no way we could ever get along…_

"But, hey, that's alright. You're a good chick. Don't let Helena bother you,"

The rest of the lesson went pretty fast, actually. Although she and Tina got told off for talking several times, it didn't matter. _Wow. Classes are a lot less boring when you have someone to actually talk to, _she mused. _Even if they do like my sister._

"Hayate?"

He started as he heard his name being called by his best friend. "Bloody hell, Ryu, how did you know I was in here?" he asked, wiping away the tears on his cheeks, embarrassed.

"Well, if you really want to know, I ran into your geography teacher, and I mean that literally. And then you came into the conversation, and it was suggested I check on you to make sure you didn't fall in, considering you've been in here for over a period,"

"So? It's not lunchtime yet. Don't you still have physics?"

"Uh…" For only the second time, Ryu sounded extremely hesitant. "Sort of. I walked out,"

Hayate blinked. "You? Walk out? That's something Ayane would do,"

There was a sad, yet bitter laugh from the other side of the cubicle door. "I know. Scary. She must be rubbing off on me or something. Come out of there, Hayate. It's harder to converse with you when you're in there,"

He sighed, but did as requested, washing his hands and splashing some water over his cheeks. "So what made you go up and out? Doesn't seem very in character for you,"

Ryu frowned delicately, seemingly unconsciously supporting his injured arm. "Does it matter? I was supposed to be checking up on you, not you mothering me,"

For the third time that day, he felt the tears fall freely down his cheeks. _Ryu cares, even if it's in the most damned annoying way. He shouldn't. Why does he? I'm just a failure who can't even do a bloody maths test. This is _not_ my day today._

The whole incident was even worse when he felt Ryu's stare burning into his skin. He quickly ducked back into the cubicle, hoping that Ryu had a sudden period of insanity and thought it was raining on his cheeks or something.

"What's wrong, Hayate?"

_So much for that idea._

"Nothing. Get lost, Ryu,"

"I really hope you're not actually in the toilet for a reason, because I'm going to break the door down,"

"You're what?!" 

"Come on, Hayate. Get out. Besides, it'll hurt more having a solid door slamming into you then having to face me, won't it? I honestly don't care, if that's what you're worried about,"

Ryu's voice was gentle and coaxing. Reluctantly, he unlocked the door, splashing more cold water onto his face. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked as bad as he felt.

They walked down to the usual tree they sat under, as always, sheltered from view. It must have been then that he decided that Ryu would have seen worse things then him crying. He hoped so, anyway. To his surprise, he felt an arm go around his shoulders briefly, before dropping. He looked at his friend, astonished at the contact. Usually it seemed to be his friend's religion; _thou musth not touch anyone else for fear of cooties. _

"It's alright, Hayate. Really,"

"You think I'm beating myself up just because of this maths test? There's something else that's getting to me, I suppose. Hitomi asked me to the formal today and I accepted, but the only reason that I accepted was because she-" he cut off abruptly, realising that Irene was probably a sensitive topic for the both of them.

"She reminds you of Irene. Don't worry, I know,"

_What the hell? Bloody psychic bastard… _"Of course you did. You seem to know everything about me before I do,"

Ryu smiled faintly, leaning back against the tree. "Not quite. I've noticed that as well. She's almost like another Irene. I'm glad you accepted. If you can't have Irene, then I suppose that Hitomi's the next best thing. But even still, I'm assuming that you feel as though you're using her as a replacement, right?"

"You're a freak," he said simply. "Stop reading my mind. Get out of my head,"

He received a blank stare for his statement. "I think I'll ignore that comment,"

"As always, you're right. So what should I do about it?"

Ryu paused, emerald eyes shining eerily in the light. "Just look for things that separate the two and embrace those. Not literally, of course, especially if they're something like her breasts…"

"Okay, that was _not _necessary. Thanks for just dropping my entire day with that sick comment," he muttered, but mentally he was thanking his friend for succeeding in lightening his mood. _Thanks, Ryu. No doubt you can hear me thanking you as well, you freak._

"Any time," Ryu responded, deadpan. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the tree. Or Ryu's, depending on which was closer. 

"Hey, faggot," 

Unusually enough, the voice made them both turn around. It was one of Leon's flunkies, the closely cropped black hair one. "Bayman, is it? You're here in Leon's untimely absence, I assume?" Ryu's tone was sarcastic as he stood up.

"Shut up," Bayman grunted.

"Where is he? He isn't gracing us with his presence today? How is his leg?" Ryu asked innocently. Bayman immediately lunged at him, time for words past.

"Ryu-" he was cut off as a sudden punch collided with his jaw. He spun around to see that blonde haired flunkey who was with them the other day. Must have been a new kid, he didn't recognise him. He immediately lashed back, kicking out at the blonde's head.

The blonde ducked, then attempted to kick his legs from under him, but he was ready. He flipped deftly into the air, lashing out with his feet, sending the blonde to the ground. Before the blonde could even think about reacting, he jumped onto his foe's back, flipping off again. 

Easy enough, the blonde was out for the count.

Meanwhile, Ryu hadn't been kicking his heels. He had managed to easily parry most of the blows that Bayman had sent his way, although a clip to the side of his head had sent the ground his way for a moment. However, only being able to use one arm was proving a great disadvantage; especially when Bayman seized injured arm in question and shoved it behind his shoulder. He winced as he felt the muscles tear, pain shooting up his arm like wildfire.

"Trust you," he managed to spit out, getting slowly to his feet, trying to ignore the ever-present pain. "It doesn't surprise me that you'd play abjectly. Is it the only way you can win?"

"Who cares how I do it, as long as your pretty-boy face gets pushed into the ground," Bayman hissed, sliding to the ground and pulling him to the ground in the process. He pushed the taller male off him angrily, kicking him to the ground, before resorting to 'playing abjectly' with a sharp grind of his heel.

Bayman roared, small black eyes narrowing even further at him as he clutched himself in pain. "Serves you right," Ryu muttered, wincing again as another stream of fire rushed up his arm and shoulder. "If you're going to do it like that, then there's no reason why I can't, too,"

"You… you girl!" Bayman managed to hiss between gasps of pain. "Only girls… fight like… that... girls or… faggots,"

"Who cares how I do it, as long as your darn ugly face gets pushed into the ground," Ryu retorted, before turning heel and walking off. Hayate stared after him for a moment, before following. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Never been better," The pain was obvious, even the sarcasm didn't veil it. Ryu turned to him, emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Faggot. You would think he would get a better insult. It seems to be the insult of the stereotypical brainless imbecile. My father uses it sometimes, as well, what with lack of thinking up something better,"

"Err, well I guess as it's not true, it shouldn't matter, right?" he said uncertainly. 

"Of course it's not true. It's just aggravating. And un-original," Ryu turned away from him, to stare at the trees beyond. "Bayman and Leon both annoy me something chronic,"

He paused, not knowing whether he should speak his thoughts or not, considering that his friend was already in what seemed like a rather bad mood, then decided he could cope with the consequences of his big mouth. "Considering it's not true, you're extremely riled up over it," he mused aloud, studying his friend's face carefully for a reaction.

"Oh, shut up," Ryu snapped angrily. "I don't care what you think,"

_Bad move, huh? _"Okay, settle. It was just a musing. Nothing meant to offend you," he said hastily. "You might not want to, but… uh, could you go over some of the maths with me?"

"Sure," Ryu smiled at him, a genuine smile, which astounded him considering the circumstances. _Whoa. Talk about mood swing. _"Sorry. I'm just not in the best of moods right now. I'm going to try and get a painkiller for this arm, okay? I'll see you in… what do we have next?"

"English lit, I think. See you then,"

With that, Ryu was gone, leaving Hayate shaking his head after his friend.

_Argh… so Frankenstein ran around for ages trying to find the monster thing… why didn't he just make him the other one so they could go around being ugly together? Would have saved everyone a lot of hassle… _she bit her pencil, wondering what she could write. A literature essay on the themes discussed in Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. Personally, she didn't give a damn. And Tina wasn't in this class, which made it even worse. She was sitting next to Hayate, who refused to even look at her, and Ryu, who _couldn't _look at her, she noticed. Every time she glanced up to look at him, if he was looking at her, he would immediately break eye contact with her. It amused her.

_Burdens, _she wrote down on her piece of paper, under the geek's watchful eye. _Love and ugly monsters popping up from someone's arse and messing the love up._

She glanced at Hayate's paper. His writing was neat, but that didn't stop her from shaking her head as she read over his arm.

_'The urge to create a higher being that the world has never seen before is covered in the story Frankenstein. Victor's desire to create a being that will satisfy his scientific curiosity and…'_

_Okay, he's pulling that out of his arse. There's no other possible explanation for it. _She frowned, glancing the other way to Hayabusa's paper. His writing was a lot simpler, easier to read then Hayate's. Not that Hayate's was hard to read, however. _But… the last time I saw his writing it was cursive… weird._

_'Underneath everything that Victor is trying to prove, Frankenstein explores the essence of love, although veiled by the scientific elements. It explores Victor's love of science, his love of fair Elizabeth, and his desire for them to spend the remainder of their lives together. However, it was the desire to create a new being which-'_

_These guys are English nerds, huh? _She sighed, chewing on her pencil some more, before putting up her hand. 

"Yes, Miss Ayane?" the geek asked. 

"Can I go to the loo?"

The geek frowned at her choice of words, but nodded. With that, she picked up her books and left the room, with no intention of going back.


	19. An ultimatum

"Calculus? Isn't that something you do with your calculator?"

Ryu laughed despite himself. "Not quite. Let me explain. It's a bit difficult, but a lot easier once you get the hang of it…" 

_He's so patient. I really should be more grateful he's helping me like this. Any sensible person wouldn't. One wonders why he does it._

Obediently, he scribbled down the question from the textbook, resisting the urge to goggle at it like a child who had just experienced their first roller coaster, for example. Yes, his stomach had abandoned him on the first drop.  

An hour later, they had made very little progress. He had been biting his lip, digging the point of his pen into his skin, anything to stop from screaming, lashing out at his wall, crying, or anything other then being neutral. Ryu sighed, stretching his legs out underneath the desk.

"What about we leave it there for now, have a bit of a break? It's a difficult topic, don't expect it to work straight away. You're doing well,"

"Hardly. You don't have be nice about the fact that I'm crap, Ryu," 

Ryu eyed him over the top of the maths textbook. "You're not crap. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You weren't in my class until year nine, so you don't know just how bad at maths I was before then. That's probably a good thing, come to think of it,"

"Yeah, what, an A++ average or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"Far from it. In fact the mark you got on your last test would have made my marks in maths look positively appalling in comparison. Of course, they were," Ryu shook his head briefly. "Your mark would have been good for me, or so I would have thought,"

"So, you suddenly just woke up and knew all the answers or something?" he asked, confused. _He's probably just trying to make me feel better. _"How could you be anything but a perfect student?"

Ryu did a very un-Ryu like thing; he snorted out loud, looking at him sceptically. "Perfect? Far from. Father did the only thing he could do, I suppose. He set an ultimatum. One that made me work and try to get good marks," Ryu's voice trailed off. "Anyway, back to the calculus,"

"What was it?" _He started it. It's his fault for telling me if he didn't want the conversation to go further. Although it is my fault that I'm so curious about everything… but it's his fault for being so… closed off, which _makes _me curious… and then…  _Ryu sighed, shaking his head.

"Hmm? You want me to set you an ultimatum, like if you don't pass then I have legitimate grounds to smash you into a bloody pulp or something?"

"Was that it?" he raised an eyebrow. "How eloquent,"

"No, no," Ryu was sounding either impatient or apprehensively trying to hurry the conversation along; he couldn't decide which one. "I shouldn't have mentioned it,"

"But you did. Not my fault you have a big mouth," 

Ryu did another very uncharacteristic thing, waved a finger at him condescendingly. "Not fit for human consumption, my friend. You've had enough break for one day. What do you say we either keep on going, or would you prefer to call it off for today?"

"What do you think?" Before Ryu could say 'continue, naturally,' he had packed his books up on the desk, shoved them to one corner of it, and jumped onto his bed. "Enough for one day. Thanks again for your help. Would you like to stay for dinner or something?"

"I…" Ryu hesitated, looking suddenly almost… _scared? No way… about what? Our dinners aren't that scary, are they? _"I don't know if I can. I'll see,"

Even though it was _his _room, he felt it the right thing to leave Ryu alone while he was making the phone call to his somewhat volatile father. After a few minutes, the door opened and Ryu smiled. A tired smile, but which told him nothing at all.

"Yes, it's fine,"

"Really? Great," he smiled back, feeling better then he had all day. "What don't you like to eat? I'll make sure we serve up lots of it,"

"Thanks, Hayate. You make me feel so welcome,"

"Déjà vu, Ryu," he waved a finger much like his friend had earlier, in joking mockery. "Hey, that rhymes! Who's smart?"

"It couldn't be you…" Ryu contemplated. "Hmm, let's see… I'm running out of possibilities,"

"You're looking at him!" 

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

There was a pause, before Ryu stood up and put a hand to his cheek theatrically. 

"Wait, wait… I think I've heard this one before!"

"Does sound familiar, huh…" he stopped mid-thought. "Wait… I almost forgot. Ultimatum. What was it? You should know better then to mention something then decide you don't want to talk about it any further with me, because I won't drop it,"

"You're like a dog with a bone. You just won't give up, will you?"

"Woof woof. Now tell me. Or…" he trailed off, thinking hard. "I'll… umm… do… something. Yup, something. Something bad,"

"Hayate, three words. Give it up," Ryu ran a hand through his hair, before forcefully pulling out the tie, letting his hair fall over his shoulders, playing carelessly with the tie. 

"Come on. You should open up more. Stop being so… so enigmatic,"

Ryu blinked, turning to stare at him. "Rather long word coming from your big mouth,"

He frowned. "Thanks. Seriously,"

"Maybe," Ryu smiled at him faintly, before dropping his head, auburn hair masking his expression. "You're not the first person to tell me that,"

"You don't think… shock horror, that could actually prove something, do you?" he asked sarcastically, brushing his own hair away from his face, having a sudden urge to play with it for lack of anything better to do. 

"You're not the first person who doesn't know when to drop something," 

"Very funny," he muttered, before he was suddenly interrupted by his mother's voice. 

"Hayate! Ryu! Dinner!"

They went down and sat at the table. He soon noticed the absence at the table. Kasumi wasn't there. Ayane avoided eye contact with them both, and his father remained as stoic as usual. _What a change._ _Welcome to my world, Ryu._

"Hey, where's Kasumi?" he asked. His mother turned around from the stove to face him, smiling as she brought over their plates of food.

"She's gone to stay at a friend's house over the long weekend. She'll be back on Sunday,"

"Oh. Fair enough,"

The meal was relatively quiet, apart from the odd bit of polite conversation here and there, and Ayane shooting him evil looks every so often. That was, until the conversation trod into very unsafe territory, and completely evaporated his good mood within seconds.

"So Hayate, you never told me how that maths test went," his father said jovially, causing Ryu to drop his fork, apologise profusely and duck under the table to retrieve it. Hayate was sorely tempted to try the same escape route, but his father was looking attentively at him.

"Uh… right. Well, we… ah, haven't got the results back yet. Sorry," he stuttered out. Even his dog realised that he was lying, judging by the expression it was wearing.

"Oh?" His father looked surprised. "Odd. Schools are usually so punctual with that sort of thing. So they haven't given you the results either, Ryu?"

Ryu, having retrieved his fork from under the table, just saving it from the dog's slobbery mouth, sat back, after apologising again. "Err, no. We haven't,"

_Thankyou. _He said mentally. _Even though I'm only delaying the inevitable, thankyou._

Soon afterwards, they finished their dinner and went back to his room, he bouncing on the bed half-heartedly, and Ryu perched on the desk-chair.

Silence for a moment, before Ryu spoke up. 

"Hayate? Do you have an aspirin or something?"

He sat up. "How come? Your arm?"

Ryu nodded. He went to the bathroom cabinet, pulled out an aspirin, got a glass of water and returned to his room. When he came back, Ryu was spinning around on the desk-chair, reading the maths textbook.

"Geez. You must be bored. I didn't think I left you for that long," He handed the water and aspirin to his friend. "Thanks for helping me out at dinner,"

"No problem. Although you won't be able to do it forever,"

"I know, I know…" he sighed. 

"Thankyou again for dinner. I should probably get going, too, because otherwise Father might get angry with me," Ryu stood up. 

"Alright. I know that really you can't stand being in my wonderful presence, because it overshadows you. Right?" 

"Whatever,"

As he stood up to walk his friend out, Ayane stopped them, blocking the way.

"Hayabusa,"

Ryu looked at her from under auburn hair. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you tomorrow. Alone, preferably," she crossed her arms, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was having trouble digesting some humble pie, so to speak.

"Umm. Okay,"

Hayate shot his friend a _look._

"Umm. Says you, the eloquent speaker. Umm,"

"Shut up,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Both of you, sock a put in it," Ayane shot them both a dark look. "You're making my ears bleed, you bastards,"

Ryu looked at Hayate and shrugged. He shrugged back. "See you tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

Ryu sighed softly. No signs of his father as of yet. That was good. He headed straight up the stairs, to his room, lying down on the bed and shutting his eyes.

_I wonder what that was about? Although, I have to admit, Hayate was right. Umm. Spoken like a true idiot. Whether I do like Ayane or not, my 'umm' certainly proves something._

Abruptly, he heard a shrill beep as his phone rang, signifying a message. He glanced at it, and his eyes widened as they glanced over the message, telling him all he had to know.

_Hayabusa, you probably won't believe me, but I've gone away for a little. Not really running away, but the general idea. Please tell my family that I'll be okay, and I'll be back by the end of the week. Thanking you in advance, Kas. If you're desperate to contact me, you know my mobile. But try not to… please._

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, suddenly weary. "What is she playing at?" he asked the wall, half expecting an answer, until he rubbed his eyes and tried to pull himself together a bit more.

_Alright. So Kasumi's run off for a while. Why? Something to do with Ayane? Helena? Hayate? Me? No… why would it be me, what am I thinking… probably to see Helena and offer her sympathies… but then again, she shouldn't need to run away to do that… why is she confiding in me about this? Why not her brother? What's going on?_

He needed time to think. Without fear of repercussions from his father. Only solution was…

A few minutes later, Ryu Hayabusa could be found on the roof.


	20. Don't leave me

Before I begin, (sound like I'm starting a debate or something. Sheesh.) I would like to congratulate myself for being a very **big turd**. Before (another one!) _you _begin, I suggest you read the last chapter again, unless you're reading the story _after _this chapter comes up. Why? Because Kurmoi was an idiot and **missed the last paragraph of the last chapter!**

Bravo, Kurmoi!

Anyway, onto this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to BerettaMan, here you go, Kasumi fix just for you. Although… I still believe that Ryu has auburn hair while Hayate's hair is… golden brown. However, (saves me from another 'although')  Ryu's hair looked scarily blonde in the first DOA… but at least it's brown now. (Although… (man!) Tina's hair went from brown to blonde… oh well)

*

She just needed time to get away from everybody that was causing her such angst. The only people that mattered were the people hurting her, confusing her beyond belief. Not that Ayane mattered, of course…

_Even though she detests me, I don't hate her. I don't even know why she hates me so much. What did I ever do to her? Ever since we were children, she's always detested me… yet all I want to do is be friends with her. She's even tried to ruin what erratic friendship I have with Hayabusa. I want nothing more then to ask him to the formal, but I completely forgot about Irene. That's horrible in itself, she was my friend… _

Her mind drifted back as she clutched a small photo in her hands. Her, Irene, Hayate and Hayabusa, sitting casually on the sofa at home. Hayate was smiling as he always did; the almost sensual smile that made so many of the girls at school flock to him. Irene was smiling too; the happy grin that she was famous for. She herself was staring, smiling half-heartedly at the camera, while Hayabusa's eyes were directed at something beyond.

_"Hey, Kas!" _

_It was Irene's voice. Nobody else had the same innocent soprano as her. She turned around, smiled at her friend. "Irene! Long time no see!"_

_Her friend's expression immediately sobered. "Kas, I have to tell you something,"_

_"What's wrong?" she asked, instantly wary with Irene's tone._

_"Ah, well, you see…" the blonde paused, running a hand through her shoulder-length bob. "I was talking to Ryu today, and…"_

_She had an idea where this was going. "And…"_

_"Heaskedmeout," Irene blurted out in the blink of an eye. "I told him that I'd get back to him. Because if you don't want me to… I mean, I like him, a lot, but our friendship comes first,"_

_She couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes at her friend's generosity. "No, it's alright, Irene. You can go out with him if you want,"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Irene was so selfless. "Yes, it's fine. He doesn't know that I like him, and that's the way I want it to stay. But thank you for asking me. It's not like he's my property or anything, but I'm really happy that you asked, anyway. Your friendship means a lot to me, too,"_

"Irene… why did you have to die in such a stupid accident?" she narrowed her eyes, balling her hands into angry fists. "Why couldn't Hayate have been more careful with you? Why did you have to leave us, why did you have to leave _me?_"

The tears welled in her eyes as her steps broke into a run. She had to get away.

*


	21. You guys need to go and get laid

My wrist just cracked. Poor me. 

Onto more useful notes. Thanks, Uselesspawn for saying that I was dedicated, posting two chapters in one day… actually, to me it was two days *sheepish grin* I forgot about the time difference… silly me.

Oh, with this chapter. I'm not sure if I spelt Raidou right! Tell me if I haven't… actually, I could just check myself. *Slaps self on wrist* Kurmoi, you lazy bitch, you. But this means I have to MAKE it to Raidou… oh well, unlimited health for a reason, ya? *Evil grin* Yes, I did spell it correctly. Who's a legend? You're looking at her! (Well, her typing…) 

Oh, and I don't like Raidou. Made evident later on.

*

A car pulling up in the driveway alerted him to the fact that his father was home, and he, to put it in the vernacular, would be screwed over if his father _found _him on the roof. Backing up to where the roof overshadowed the backyard, he deftly sprung off, landing on the grass with the delicacy of a cat. 

Opening the back door and entering the house, he soon realised that he and his father were not the only people in the house, judging by the voices. _Who could they be? _He walked into the kitchen and stared, surprised, at his father, plus two other males who looked surprised at his entry, before they started leering at him. _Drinking friends, judging by the smell of alcohol. God knows how inebriated Father is this time…_

"Hey, this kid's a looker," One of the men came up, driving him back into the wall, tilting his chin up to stare into his eyes. "Wouldn't mind a piece of him, eh?"

Before he could react, his father had come up behind the man and swatted his hand away. 

"Piss off. That's my son, you dirty bastard,"

"Yeah, Raidou," the other man laughed. "You freaking paedophile,"

'Raidou' turned around for a moment, before returning his gaze to Ryu. With a frightening realisation, the teenager realised that the thoughts going on in Raidou's head were rather… explicit, to say the least. The fact that those explicit thoughts were about _him _was not lost on him, either. He attempted to push away from the wall, but Raidou's bulk and at least five inches on him proved that a difficult feat.

"Hey, Raidou, piss off, you lunatic. Go find someone closer your age, you dirty old man," 

"But I like _this _one!" Raidou whined. Ryu coughed lightly, having received an unpleasant blast of alcohol-breath, and the older man turned back to him. "Screw it," he pushed the teenager away. "Maybe later,"

"Maybe not," he muttered, escaping out of the kitchen before Raidou sobered enough to notice his insolent retort. It had happened enough before for him to know what to do. Whenever his father brought his friends back after drinking, it made him wonder how they managed to make it back without crashing, they were that inebriated. Inebriation beyond merely tipsy, into the stage of drunken stupidity. Then again, if he didn't get out of there quickly enough, Raidou would follow him, something which could be painful if he didn't watch himself. The day was already bad enough without getting his head pounded in. 

"Where'd that little shit go?" He heard Raidou's voice from the next room. 

There was a snort from his father. "Who gives a damn? Shut the hell up, you stupid bastard. Find someone else's kid to screw. Or that slut woman you had all those years ago. What happened to her, huh? She get a sore arse from you screwing her so much? Did you even go back to her after you heard she had a kid? No, you stupid, dirty old man. That's what you're supposed to do, dickhead,"

_What? I don't think I even want to know. _He turned to go up the stairs, then stopped as a hand ominously touched his shoulder.

"Come to think of it, Raidou is right," 

It was the other man who had somehow excused himself from his father and Raidou's argument. Looking rather evil, actually. _Must be the alcohol._

"Don't even think about it," he hissed before he could think to keep his temper in, pushing off the other man's hand. "Why don't you go out into the city streets? I'm sure you'll find someone there who'll have you,"

"You're a little smart arse," With that, a hand grabbed him by the shirt front. Forgetting about self control, he lashed out with his right elbow, catching the taller man in the stomach. The man staggered, his grip weakening, and Ryu took that opportunity to run up the stairs, into his room and lock the door.  

_They're disgusting. Fools, only pleasure they have is getting inebriated beyond sanity. _

He could almost imagine Hayate's response if he were here. A casual, laid back smile.

_"Geez, you guys really need to go and get laid,"_

He sighed, turning to his desk, festooned with papers from various assignments. _I suppose I should start on those. _A history assignment beckoned at him, two thousand-word essay. He ignored it, instead pulling out his guitar from behind the desk. An old acoustic guitar, but still had extremely good sound quality. 

Strumming it gently, he began playing through several minor chords. He was in the middle of playing a sad blues tune when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Hey, kid. Some chick's at the door for you,"

_What? Why? Who, more specifically? Is she still intact? You haven't put dirty, drunken hands all over her? _He opened the door, dodging Raidou, who was grinning all the while, and went down to the door. Seeing orange hair more then a person's face, he gasped at the realisation. "Kasumi? What are you doing here?"

She raised her head, bright amber eyes staring intently at him. "I needed to talk to you. I… I'm sorry if this was a bad time or anything,"

He glanced behind him, where his father's friends were standing, talking amongst themselves in the doorway, occasionally turning to stare at him. "No, of course not. But perhaps we should step outside," Without waiting for a response, he gently hustled her out of the door, to the front yard. Finally, he spoke.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going,"

She gulped, he could hear her swallow. "I was. But I… I couldn't do it without speaking to you first. I really needed to speak to you, is all. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head mutely, and she nodded, and started speaking in a rush.

"Hayabusa, I… I'm sorry. To put you on the spot and everything like this, I shouldn't have come here, really, but…"

"Wait," he instructed her gently but firmly. "What is wrong?"

"Well… I wanted to go to the dance with you, you know it's fairly soon, right? But… I forgot about Irene. I mean- I didn't _forget _about Irene like that… god… what must you think of me? No, I didn't mean forgot about her like that, I meant, you know… no you probably don't… don't worry, Hayabusa, I'll go now-"

He put a hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder which made her start, since he was renowned for avoiding physical contact whenever possible. "Don't worry about it. I would be honoured to go to the dance with you as my partner, Kasumi,"

"No, I shouldn't have- what?" Amber eyes stared up innocently into emerald green. "You would really do that for me?" 

"Of course. There's no problem," Truth be told, a dance wasn't on his list of 'must-dos' but if that was what she wanted, then who was he to refuse her? _Besides, I'm sure that's what Irene would want. She always was so selfless. If I couldn't go with her, then Irene would want me to go with Kasumi… even though I…_

His thoughts were interrupted by mocking coos coming from inside. He glared in Raidou's direction, slamming the door shut with enough force to make the house shake before realising his mistake. _Not a good thing, either. I have now approximately a minute before Father comes out and hits me from here to next year. _

Sure enough, ominous footsteps sounded inside the house. He turned hurriedly to Kasumi. 

"You have to go, Kasumi. Please. Meet me tomorrow morning down at the CD shop in town, because I need to speak to you briefly. But you have to go now," 

"But why-" she broke off as the door suddenly got thrown open.

_Poor door. It's going to be splinters by the end of the day. Not the first door on this house that ended up that way. _"Go. Hurry!"

She did as instructed; not daring to look back as she deftly jumped the fence and ran down the street. It wasn't until she had nearly rounded the corner that she heard sounds that could only be… could only be…

_No… it couldn't be… I must be imagining it. _


	22. A Lisa on the Line

Before we start, I have quite a few notes this time! Be prepared for no story! (Kidding)

Firstly, about Lisa's character. 101% chance is that I haven't got it right. This is coming from a girl who gets very scared at the mere mention of the name DOAXVB, unless the words 'Ninja Gaiden trailer' are in that conversation somewhere. Basically, never played the game, don't intend to, therefore Lisa's character will be off. (In this story she's based somewhat off Tina) And whatever little storyline there was in DOAXVB I know nothing about, however much there was. 

(Leifang: Ow! My boobies hit me in the head! 

Tina: Me too! That's the second time this game! 

Helena: Even though it's only the first round! 

Hitomi: The first *ball* of the first round!

Kasumi: I've lost my ribbon in the **abyss! **(Other story 'joke') 

Ayane: Well then, **dig **for it! HAHAHA!) 

…Sorry.

Same diff with Rachel, although Ninja Gaiden is a game I want to play (if you haven't already guessed). She comes in later. 

Second note! Thankyou for your lovely reviews. I'm glad this story makes you love/hate the characters… the first story that did that to me was a real goodie, (must find it!) and I'm really happy that this story… *cough* evokes so much emotion and empathy. *end cough*

For Ryu it's okay, but for me it isn't. Onward.

I love the hair debate that's evolving around here! And I hate Raidou! Not only is he a pain as a boss, he's ugly! (So how can an ugly guy end up with a pretty daughter? That's what I don't get… must have been something from the mother, considering she mothered Kasumi, even if I don't like her, she's pretty, and Hayate, same diff with him, subbing pretty for thick-heady… sorry, *cough* handsome in an annoying way…) Yes, James, you're right, he is (Raidou, not Hayate. Gross). Poor Ayane.

Another note: Ryu's dad, (who turns up more later) is called Ken in this story, if I haven't mentioned it. In the new Ninja Gaiden he was called Joe. (Blah… Joe, Ken… what are they playing at? They have a gorgeous name like Ryu Hayabusa fathered by a guy called Ken/Joe… it doesn't work! Damn!) But… (sorry if anyone's called Ken or Joe…) I personally prefer the name Ken, so Ken it is. Although neither of them work. (Or maybe it's just the name Ryu that doesn't work? Hmm… especially since they have Irene, Rachel, Robert, all very western names, then _Ryu… _that's something for me to ponder) 

Right. Now that this chapter is more notes then chapter, enjoy. (I like these notes personally… *sheepish grin*)

*

She ran a hand angrily through her hair. _What was I playing at, anyway? Why did I even want to speak to him? What the hell am I doing? What the hell in general?_

Maths homework? It was a distant possibility. Even though it was certainly out of character, she realised that she wanted to apologise. _He was the only one that's been nice to me, basically, other then Tina, but… then again… it wouldn't be right. Me, apologise? No way._

She watched him walk up to the door, seemingly ignoring her. She put out a hand and grabbed his arm firmly, expecting him to give her a 'look' of some sort and stop. However, she wasn't expecting him to flinch, putting a hand up to the arm she was holding. 

"You know how I wanted to talk to you yesterday?" she asked, dropping her hand without giving any other indication that she had noticed she had hurt him in some way. Emerald came up to meet her eyes, and it surprised her, the amount of emotions that were brimming in them. She had never seen that much emotion from him. 

"You did," The sentence ended in a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Well… I… I just wanted to tell you… that you're a stupid dick! What do you think you're playing at, anyway- shit!" 

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. _Damn! They were brimming below the surface, but I didn't mean to say them! I meant to apologise! What the hell did I say that for? I'm such a retard. Now I've probably just made him hate me more… but why do I care so much about what he thinks, anyway? _

Anger she was expecting. Certainly not the blank, expressionless look that she got. 

"Great. Now, could you please tell me where Hayate is? I need to speak to him briefly,"

She felt her temper boil as much as she tried to stop it. "What if he doesn't want to speak with you, huh?"

All she got was a cool look. "If that is so then he can come and tell me that,"

"Fine. Hey, Hayate, you dickhead!" she yelled angrily down the hall. "Hurry up and answer the freaking door! Don't expect me to always do your dirty work! And you-" she added, turning back to Hayabusa, "-you should come in, instead of standing like some bloody nobility on the front porch! Get your arse in here!"

Hayate emerged from somewhere, rubbing his eyes, pulling on a shirt. "Ayane, your vocabulary is so pleasant this hour of the morning, especially when I'm woken up by it,"

"Shut up, smart-arse. Your friend's at the door, so I'm doing you a freaking favour,"

"So eloquent…" Hayate yawned, just dodging the blow she swung at his head. "Anyway. Thankyou for telling me about the door, even if it was in a trail of obscenities, I do appreciate it. Ryu, come in. What's so urgent that you need to see me this early in the morning?"

"Yeah, couldn't you wait any longer to go make out in the kitchen?" 

She was in a bad mood, no denying it. _Whenever I make a mistake, it always makes me defensive. Just the way I am. Nothing that can be done about it, really. _

Hayate looked over at her much the way a parent would look at a child as they were reprimanding them. "Ayane, is that really necessary?"

"Admit it. Either that, or you wanted to give-"

"Shut up,"

She did shut up. The sound of Hayabusa's 'don't-mess-with-me-tone' was enough to make her, especially when he sounded as though he would beat the crap out of her if she didn't. 

"That's better," Hayate ran a hand through his hair, still looking half asleep. "So, what's up?"

"A message from Kasumi. She wants me to tell you that she hasn't gone to a friend's house, she's gone away for a few days, and she'll be back by the end of the week, and not to worry about her, because she'll be fine,"

"What?" Hayate's eyes immediately focused. "She's gone? But… why?"

Hayabusa sighed softly, before turning to fix her with a stern glare. "Perhaps you should ask Ayane that, not me,"

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, turning furiously to him. "What did I do?"

"Perhaps it was what you didn't do," Hayabusa said simply. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend,"

She didn't get a chance to reply before he was gone.

_Who does he think he is? Waltzing in here, saying cliché crap then going again? Dear god, here we go again…_

"Welcome to the land of cliché!" she exclaimed, slamming the door. 

"And good morning to you too," Hayate was rubbing his eyes, but still looked much more awake then he had earlier. "Why would Kasumi run away? That's not like her at all. What does she think she's playing at?"

"Who knows," she shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "Who really gives a flying-"

"I do, Ayane!" Hayate's voice was harsh. "I do. You should, she's your sister for crying out loud. And if you were the one that made her run away, then I'll personally make sure that you have hell to pay for,"

"You just believe anything your freaky friend says when he pops up at some indecent hour of the morning, I might add, and says it? Besides, I'm unemployed, bitch,"

Hayate paused for a moment. "You liked him too. You're just too afraid of getting close to anybody,"

She nearly choked on a cough. "Bull shit! You have got to be kidding me!"

Hayate certainly seemed much more in control now. "It's obvious, Ayane, no matter how hard you try to hide it. You were warming to him then suddenly stopped talking to him, snap at him for no reason, it's freaking obvious. You like him, but don't want to be read so easily,"

"Whatever," she feigned nonchalance, hoping that he would just drop the subject.

No such luck. "You do," Hayate was staring at her intently. "Like that other guy from your own school…" 

She did choke at that, Hayate banging her on the back (much harder then usual) until she stopped. "Zack? You have got to be freaking kidding me. Hayate, tell me you're joking. That shit is not funny. Cut the crap. Zack's a frigging dickhead,"

"Five curses in one statement. Must have hit a sore spot," Hayate looked at her. 

With a loud shriek, the telephone rang. She jumped up to pick up the receiver, but Hayate got there first. 

"Hello? Oh, right… here she is,"

He passed the receiver over to her. "A Lisa on the line for you,"

"Oh, Lisa?" she took the proffered phone. "Hey,"

There were some giggles from the other line. "Hey, Ay. Was that Hayate? He has a nice voice, huh. Does he look as good as he sounds?"

"Shut the hell up, girl! He's my brother, remember?" she snorted into the phone. "You sick bitch, you,"

Hayate shot her an amused glance from across the room. "Hi, Lisa,"

"HI, HAYATE!" A voice yelled into the phone. She winced, holding the phone about a foot from her ear. 

"Thanks for deafening me, you cow,"

"You never sent me an email," Lisa laughed into her ear.

"I did, Miss Sxcblossom22. Stop complaining for once. So, how is everyone?"

"Oh, they're fine. Missing you. Especially Zacky,"

She made a face. "Shut up. That pervert's probably off screwin' a hundred girls now,"

"Yeah, well, even lechery aside, I think he really did like you, Ay," 

Another snort. "Yeah, and all the other girls he 'really' liked,"

There was a low wolf whistle from the corner. "Ooh, Ayane's got a boyfriend, huh?" Hayate asked in a singsong voice.

"Uh huh!" To her surprise, she could hear Lisa's voice and realised that Hayate had put their conversation on speaker phone. "Zack is missing her desperately,"   

"Zack, eh?" Hayate shrugged, leaning casually against the bench as he talked into the speaker phone. "Aww, poor Ryu, Ayane, he's gonna feel all rejected-like,"

"Ryu?" She could almost hear her friend's surprise. "Who's that? Is he hot? Smart? Rich? How is he in bed?" 

She turned around and shot a ferocious glare at Hayate. She didn't even need to focus eye contact on him to know that he was smirking. 

"What the hell?!" she exploded into the phone. "I already told you!" 

There was a pause. "Ohhh," Lisa mused finally. "So he's _that _guy, hey?"

"What guy?" 

_Hayate must have been a girl in a past life. He was gossiping like one._

"Oh, just the guy that Ay told me about who was-"

"Oops, sorry, gotta go. See you later, Lis," she quickly hit the end button, truncating the call. Hayate turned to stare at her.

"And you try to deny you don't like him. Not a chance," he grinned at her, yet only a shadow of his usual smile, before it faded quickly. "Anyway, I better be off. Maths study, you know? And besides…" his voice hardened slightly, "I want to try and ring Kasumi's mobile. I'll see you later, then. Don't do anything stupid,"

With that, he was gone. She barely had a chance to register before he was gone. However, not before he left a passing thought which disappeared like the lingering touch of an embrace.

"Even if you don't want to, you'll always follow your heart,"


	23. I have my ways

Notes for today! First thing is I'm just re-reading this and I've realised I make Kasumi sound like a wilting flower/damsel in distress type. For some reason, even though she can hold her own (well, in games like DOA at least…) I've always pictured her like that. Besides, it adds more spice into the story. *Grin*

Another thing I've noted: Ryu seems to go for *cough* down… _there_… *cough* a lot when he's fighting. Oh well, what can you do? You might note a few familiar moves; others are just based on the fact that their fighting has to be realistic for this story… (no Izuna here… dammit… I love that move! It's in Ninja Gaiden! Yay!)

Err… it's just suddenly struck me that I am gonna be bawling my eyes out when I end up killing Ryu in Ninja Gaiden. And I've wanted this game for how long…? 

Last note! One of my favourite sections is only _two _chapters away! (After this one) 

*

He glanced down, disgusted, by the grown men draped around the living room, probably passed out from the numerous and various alcoholic drinks they had consumed. 

_Today would probably be a good day to stay out of their way. Who knows how they'll react to their least favourite person, not to mention while they have hangovers._

Opting for the slower, but more relaxing method of walking down to the town, at said CD shop where he would meet Kasumi. He wasn't surprised to see her there, but he was surprised to see her surrounded by a group of five street thugs.

_Odd. She doesn't look the type to be befriending thugs… wait. Good thinking, Ryu. If they were her friends, or even acquaintances, would they be trying to grab her handbag? Ah hah._

Quickly he walked up, shoving angrily through the circle that was now forming around them, and instantly grabbed one of the thugs by the jacket, spinning said thug around, elbowing him in the face before kicking him where it would hurt. The thug slid out of his grasp, falling to his knees, howling in pain. 

Bright amber rose up to meet his eyes, and he nodded. They would work together in this.

Kasumi instantly reacted, tearing her handbag from the thug that was trying to grasp it, and with four lightning fast jabs of her delicate hands sent the first doubling over, clutching his winded stomach. With that, she did a neat vault onto his shoulders, before flipping over the other side, and with three kicks sent him to the ground, out for the count, at least for a time.

However, there were still three thugs, and Ryu wasn't sitting around doing nothing. Although he was putting up a strong fight, the lack of both arms usable made his job a lot harder, his fighting seem almost sloppy to himself. However, his increased flexibility and speed evened the odds up a bit. 

Two of the thugs were on him now, slowly but surely pushing him into a corner. Meanwhile, Kasumi seemed to be faring well against her thug, sending him flying in a mere few minutes. He cursed mentally as he felt his back hit the wall. The smirks on the thugs' faces widened as they saw his dilemma. Two against one, and his back to a wall? 

However, the thugs hadn't counted on his athletic ability. _Thank god. _He planted his foot on the wall, before using all the power to spring back onto the wall, before flipping over the thugs and behind them. Kasumi, having disposed of her thug, was now at his side, as he grabbed the first thug, pushing her over to Kasumi, who quickly used her body weight to shove the thug into the wall with her foot, before grabbing the other one and performing a lightning fast attack. It looked almost as though she had run _through _the thug. Then it was his turn. With the same attack, the thug fell to the ground. It was over.

"Thanks, Hayabusa," Kasumi said shyly. He glanced sideways at her quickly, noting the blush on her cheeks. He nodded. "That's fine, but we have to get out of here before the police come. Come on," 

He grabbed her arm almost unconsciously and they started running. Before long they had reached the park, a long way from the town centre. Even still, mentally he was still concerned. _So many people saw us. If somebody who knew us heard our descriptions, they could identify us in no time. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter too much in the scheme of things. I'd rather be fined or imprisoned then let Kasumi be harmed._

He glanced down at the young girl, who was panting softly as she slumped underneath the tree. _Perhaps it's because she's Hayate's sister. Or perhaps it's just that I care for her myself. Either way, as long as she needs help, I'll be there. I hope._

"So…" the young girl was still panting slightly, but had regained her breath. "What did you want to speak to me about?" 

Emerald gazed skywards, where several birds flew above their heads. "Why do you want to go away? What happened that made you want to go away from your family?" He tore his eyes away from the sky, bringing them back to earth to gaze unblinkingly at her. "Doesn't your family mean more to you then this?"

"Yes. They mean a lot to me. Even Ayane. That's why I'm going away," Vivid orange locks fell into amber eyes as she dropped her head, breaking eye contact. "Just for a little. I feel that I'm failing them. So I just needed some time away from their expectations. To gather my thoughts and my confidence. To make sure that I can do what they think I can,"

He sighed softly. "You and Hayate are truly brother and sister. He worries about that sort of thing too,"

She turned to stare at him questioningly. "Everyone cares about failing their family. Don't you?" The young girl reached behind her head to untie her hair, letting it stream backwards in the wind behind her head.

"Not really. My family died years ago," he dropped to the ground, getting into a sitting position. Her expression was probing but he decided to drop the conversation, leaning back against the tree to stare skywards once more. For some odd and random reason, she reminded him of the counsellor he had had to see a few days beforehand. _How is he going to feel… how would I know? More importantly, why would I care?_

Glancing back at Kasumi, he felt himself soften. _She has that effect on me. Nobody could be immune to her wonderful spell of happiness and good nature. _

"What about your father? You still live with him, right?"

He laughed, and even to his ears it wasn't a happy sound. "That is correct, but only because legally I am too young to abscond from him. As soon as the time comes, we will both be much happier away from each other,"

Her expression dropped. "Even though he's strict, I'm glad that my father and I get along. Some things I can't talk to Mother about. But even still…" she paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "You probably don't want my sympathy, but I'm sorry. It must be hard not having family to talk to,"

Seeing her face, he immediately wanted to apologise to her, for what he wasn't sure. "It's no problem, Kasumi. Please don't worry yourself for the likes of me,"

Whatever the young girl was going to say was cut short as sirens wailed in the distance. She visibly paled. "Are they after us?"

"Probably," his tone was short but mentally he was panicking. "Don't worry, even if we're caught, I won't let you get into trouble,"

"And you plan on doing that how?" she whispered as the sirens became louder.

"Don't worry, I have my ways," he responded softly.


	24. I trust you

Oh, enter Rachel in this chapter. I better go, because I should be writing a history essay . So, until the next chapter! Thanks again for reviewing! You're the best reviewers a writer could ask for!!!!

*

She was terrified as the police stepped out of the vehicle. Obviously someone downtown had tipped them off as to looks, and there was no denying. Even if she tied her hair back up, there was no mistaking its colour, and Hayabusa would have had hell trying to disguise the sheer length of his hair. Almost unconsciously, she moved closer to Hayabusa, expecting nothing, or even worse, him to push her away. Surprisingly, she felt a hesitant arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to his body.

"You two. There's no mistaking it," The first officer said as she stood out of the vehicle. "Odd that a young girl would just suddenly erupt in a spiel of violence for no reason. And Mr Hayabusa, haven't we met before?"

She glanced across at him, startled. _Has Hayabusa been in trouble with the police before? _The thought itself was outrageous, but here the truth was, being pushed in her face, that that was so. Before she could say something, she heard Hayabusa's smooth tenor.

"As not to misconstrue you, Miss Kasumi was simply standing up for herself, and reacted to protect herself from any harm. I had organised a meeting with her previously and when I saw that she was in trouble, assisted her,"

"One guy with a broken arm and a little girl," the second officer drawled, Texan accent apparent, much like Tina's. "You expect us to believe that you could down five grown men?"

The first officer shrugged. "I don't expect you to know, as you weren't on the case. But Mr Hayabusa here is more then just a pretty face,"

"Do you mind?" Hayabusa himself intercepted rather abruptly. 

"Really? Doesn't look it. I could knock him down in a second," the second officer mused loudly, drawing out a cigarette. She had the urge to run, while they were distracted, but she didn't want to cause any more trouble then she already had. Suddenly, a horrible thought struck her. "Are you going to have to call my parents about this? Am I being arrested?"

"We're not doing nothin' else till we cart you down to the station, chickadee," the male officer smirked. "Get in there,"

"Oh my god. My father is going to murder me!" she whispered around the female officer, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat, her on the left to Hayabusa, who was on the right. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't fret just yet. If it is confirmed that you acted in self defence, then we can release you. Otherwise, you will probably be arrested. We can let you go without anything happening but if you are arrested, of course we will have to contact your folks. As for you on the other hand…" the officer elbowed Hayabusa in the side, who completely ignored her, staring out of the window at the trees flying past, "I don't know about you. You manage to get everyone stumped,"

She examined his profile, elegant, almost scarily feminine features from her position. _I wonder what he's thinking right now? _She wondered briefly. _Gods, I hope he can stop me from getting into trouble like he said he could… I still can't believe that he has gotten in trouble with the police. I mean, him? Mister-Straight-and-Narrow-Prefect, Perfect Student? I don't get it. Oh well… even still, I trust him._

Soon enough, they arrived at the station and were pushed into an interrogation room, complete with stark white walls and solid wood furniture, which she eyed with some amusement. That and the chairs were nailed down.

The female officer caught her looking bemusedly. 

"Sometimes they get violent, you see, and try to attack, or try to top themselves rather then tell the police anything. You get it, right?"

She nodded, sitting down in the chair, Hayabusa sitting wordlessly beside her.

"Okay. Spill the story," the male officer drawled, grinding the remains of his cigarette on the table, releasing a horrible smell of burning tar. She waved it away subtly with her hand, and was almost amused when Hayabusa gave a short cough, covering his mouth delicately.

_Doesn't like smoke, huh? The weird things you find out… oh, please be able to get me out of this mess, Hayabusa! You don't understand how grateful I'll be!_

"I think I mentioned it in passing previously. Miss Kasumi was simply standing up for herself, and reacted to protect herself from any harm. I had organised a meeting with her and when I saw that she was in trouble, assisted her. It just so happens that we managed to overpower them. Am I right in assuming that if we had lost the fight, those thugs would currently be under interrogation?"

The question caused the female officer to squirm slightly. "You ask bitch questions. Yes, probably. Although, you having a… past record doesn't help your case any,"

Hayabusa coughed again, although this time she wasn't sure if it was solely because of the smoke. "Past record? I have never been arrested for being violent in a public place before, I can assure you,"

"Simply for underage drinking, driving while drunk and crashing a car,"

"I wasn't arrested for that," Hayabusa muttered under his breath, sounding much more typical-teenager like then she had ever heard.

"Be that as it may…" the female officer paused. "We were told to keep an eye on you,"

"Why?" She turned, surprised, at the anger blazing in his voice. 

"Because you're an idiot," the female officer retorted. "Most people would try and lay low after doing something as stupid as that, and managing to stay out of prison, mores to the point. Even if you are both innocent, you're bound to immediately be seen as guilty,"

"The only thing that Miss Kasumi is guilty of is standing up for the rights she has as a citizen of this country, freedom to walk down the street without being accosted by common street thugs. Forgive me if I am wrong, but is it not true that self defence is legitimate?"

"Do you debate?" the female officer asked, a small grin on her face. Blinking, Hayabusa shook his head. "You should. Provided we can find witnesses, we can let the girl go,"

"Well, come to think of it, a few people did say that…" the second officer mused.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say so earlier? Would have saved a great deal of time and effort,"

"We get paid for it. And it looks better if we actually do something,"

The first officer scoffed. "Okay, Kasumi, you can go. Just don't get caught bashing up innocent guys again, because I won't be able to guarantee you getting off as easily. You, on the other hand…" she pointed to Hayabusa. "I want to speak to you for a moment,"

He dropped his head into his hands, massaging his temples. "What is it?"

"Okay, I believe you. We're not talking about that. Listen, punk," with that, he felt a hand on his chin, jerking it up so that he met with hard blue eyes. "You can get away without being arrested, this time. But you can't keep cutting it so fine. You're damn lucky you managed to get away with it the last time,"

"Perhaps," he muttered.

"You have a damn weird attitude. Not bad, but not great either. But you argue well. You could make a good lawyer. Even still, be more careful next time. Otherwise, next stop for you will be a psychiatrist, at the very least," 

"Why so?" his voice was soft, betraying his tiredness. Tired of being in this room again, tired in general. _It's been a long day, and now all I need is a police officer making it longer. Rachel, to make it worse. She must hold a grudge against me or something._

"All crims need to see 'em. You're not quite a crim, but you're certainly not…" she trailed off, letting him fill in the unpleasant gaps himself. 

"Shoo, before I decide to arrest you for pissing me off," the second officer added.

He did so obediently, not before shooting Rachel a dirty look. She smirked back at him as he slammed the door shut, bumping into someone. He looked down to see an anxious Kasumi. 

"Are you alright? You didn't get into any trouble on my account, did you? Oh, I'm so sorry to drag you into this, you're okay, right?"

He gently put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I'm fine. But you could make amends by returning to your family tonight. They will worry. Hayate knows your true intentions,"

Her expression changed to innocent surprise. "You told them?"

"I never want to see you hurt. I would rather you angry at me and safe then settled with me but in danger,"

"Oh, Hayabusa…" a painful pause, before he felt arms go tightly around his waist. "Thankyou for caring about me. Thankyou for worrying. Thankyou for being there,"

He couldn't quite bring himself to returning the embrace, instead settling for hesitantly patting her on the head, much like one would to a favoured pet. "Let's get out of here,"

She smiled, veiling her concern. "Sounds like a plan to me,"


	25. Bastard Child

Notes! Yay! 

Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing… again. It's great to have so much feedback! I feel so flattered ^^ (You must get sick of me thanking you, but, hey)

Second: I was *cough* perusing the internet and DOA forums… it's crazy, **CRAZY** how many Hayabusa fans there are! Unbelievable! (Actually, not unbelievable. I mean… he's so sexy, of course there are going to be some, but… wow.) *sigh* I guess it means I have competition. Damn. Why does he have to be so cute?!

Thirdly: This is my favourite chapter so far. I really love this chapter. I don't know why exactly, I just do. (You don't have to like it, but…) More Ayane, woo hoo! 

Without further ado, onward!

*

"Oh, uh… sorry about that,"

Walking had sounded fun for lack of anything better to do. Her feet seemed to automatically take her to the park, nice park that it was. But, today, they had taken her to some guy… and made her walk right into him.

"That's no problem," the man said, smiling gently at her. She felt an embarrassed smile creeping up on her own face. _This man has such a nice smile. Reminds me of someone's…_

"Ooh, you dirty man, Ken!" a loud, raucous jeer could be heard from behind some trees, before two men burst out, clutching cans of beer. "Trying to get into this little girl's pants?"

"Of course not," The man they called Ken had the decency to look slightly discomfited by the other man's statement. "Don't listen to them, they're just inebriated. So, what brings a pretty young girl like you down this way?"

_Inebriated, huh? Sounds like something Hayabusa would say. That's it! That's who this guy reminds me of! He reminds me of Hayabusa! Freaky… there's two of them? In the same town? Great, just what I need… two psychics._

"Uh, just walking. Sorry, you just remind me of someone, is all," she added hastily, realising that her silence would have been interpreted as rudeness. People her own age she wasn't worried about, but you had to be at least a little bit respectful of adults. Except if they had done something to not deserve it. The two men that were accompanying this Ken had, but Ken himself hadn't done anything. Yet.

"Oh, really? Who?" Ken asked, sounding slightly interested. She shrugged.

"You probably don't know him. He goes to my school, uh, that snobby private school down the way,"

Truth be told, she had no idea of what the name of it was, and didn't really care. The man laughed, a warm, almost sensual laugh that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle unnervingly. 

"What a coincidence. My son goes there. He's in his final year this year,"

_His son? Wow. He looks so young. Not bad looking, either. Too young to have a son. _"I only just moved there, so I probably won't know, but I'll ask anyway. Who's your son?"

The man's smile faded as he eyed her with intense hazel coloured eyes. "Ryu Hayabusa. I'm his father, Ken," the smile came back, not nearly as warm as before, but still handsome. "Forgive my rudeness, I should have introduced myself earlier," A hand went out and she put her own out, shaking absently. _Hayabusa is Ken's _son?? _No wonder they seemed so familiar. What are the odds of running into this guy? One in a million? Really is a small world, huh?_

"Yeah, I know him. He's in a few of my classes. He's my brother's friend,"

"Hayate… so you're Hayate's sister, are you?"

She paused uncomfortably. "Yes. His sister. I'm Ayane. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself as well. Just you surprised me. I mean, you and… Ryu… even look alike," She stumbled on the word 'Ryu', not having used it to address him before. 

"Ayane, huh?" One of the drunk guys had sidled over, still clutching the can of beer as though it were his lifeline. The other one had disappeared, probably to throw up in the bushes or something. "I knew a girl called Ayane. When she was just a wee little baby. Probably wasn't you, but. You're quite a looker. That baby, nah, it was just a little screaming shit-head. Couldn't shut the thing up, even stuffing those dummy things in it didn't help a bit. Bloody babies. Glad I helped with only one. The world needs less of 'em,"

She noticed hazel look from her, to his drunk friend, back to her, and then a flicker of realisation dawn in his eyes. She herself had no idea as to what he had realised, however.  

"Not a kid lover, huh?" she asked the drunk guy. He shook his head. 

"Kids shit me up the wall. But nice looking teenagers, that's different. You're a pretty one,"

He turned to Ken. "Bit like your son,"

"Don't even start," Ken's voice grew hard. "Bad enough that you're sleazing over this young girl, let alone another male, let alone my son. That's just bloody disgusting,"

_Damn straight. _"Stick to sleazing over me if you have to," she agreed. _Sure, Hayabusa doesn't look _ugly _or anything. I just never thought that any guy would think that. Maybe it's just the alcohol. This guy's probably just pissed off his brain anyway._

"Excuse him," she was rewarded with a dazzlingly handsome smile when she turned back to Ken. "He's just drunk too much. He gets like this sometimes,"

_Whoa, dude. Never thought I'd see a cute old guy, but here one is, right before my eyes. Just so happens that it's my brother's best friend's dad, but… damn. _

"Nah, that's fine. It happens to the best of us," 

She was rewarded with that statement by another warm laugh from Ken. J_eez! He really isn't half bad! But he's like, twice my age. Gross. But even still. He is quite hot. Quite. Very hot. Even shoulder-length hair. Excellent. Tied up in that cute little ponytail, too. Dude, what am I thinking? He's Hayabusa's dad! Hayate would have a field day! Arg!_

"Err, anyway. I better be going. See you later, then," 

"Wait a minute,"

The order from Ken stopped her in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"Again, you must forgive my rudeness. _This_…" _Very pointed, _she noticed. "This is Raidou. I'm sure he'd be pleased to meet you, if he were sober,"

_Raidou? _Raidou? _Shit. There is no frigging way. He can't be… that dickhead is my _father?  _Crap, Mum, what the bloody hell were you thinking? Good god, this idiot is enough to put you off breeding, yet, he's my father? No. Must be a coincidence. But how many Raidous can there be in the world? Not exactly a common name. No. No way. It can't be!_

"I'm pleased. Very pleased," Raidou snorted.

"No way," she had backed off by this stage, her back bumping into a tree. _Thanks, Mum. Thanks for bringing me into the world with the help of this pathetic excuse for a human being who would do better by being neutered. Or even jumping off a cliff. _

"So you finally realised? Come on, Ayane. Come to Daddy," He stretched out his arms in such a way that would have been comical, were she in a different situation.

"Daddy? _Screw _Daddy," she hissed.

"Yeah, that's what Mummy did," he said, grinning widely. 

Before she could think otherwise, she was on him, punching, kicking, even biting wildly. After what seemed like seconds she was pulled off by Ken. She glared at Raidou, spitting in his direction. He suddenly had a bruised face, and his nose was bleeding. There were even visible bite marks on his shoulder.

"You feral bitch," he hissed maliciously. "You've got nothing ahead for you except a life of getting screwed in the gutter. And when you do, I'll be the first there,"

"You're not the first to get this!" she yelled, bringing her heel down directly on his crotch. He screamed like a girl, clutching himself where she had connected. 

"Stupid whore!" he managed to get out.

"Don't ever call yourself my father, you piece of trash!" she screamed. "Do it again and you'll be getting much worse then injured balls! Do it again and I'll goddamn cut them bloody off!"

She pulled herself out of Ken's grip and ran from that park as fast as her legs could take her. Away from there. Away from the lie that she had been living for so long. _I just want someone that can understand. But no-one can. Nobody really gives a shit about the bastard child. _

She was running. She couldn't think. Couldn't breathe…

Blackness swirled around her as she stumbled, fell to her knees, fell on the soft grass.

_Nobody cares about the bastard child…_

*

Oh, sorry… forgot to mention! (This should have been mentioned AGES ago, and I'm kind of embarrassed I forgot, I just remembered after re-reading all these 'hair' comments I've been getting) The other reason I called Hayabusa's hair auburn originally (think WAY originally) is mostly because of DOA1. Blonde-brown, (although it's kind of hard to tell) = auburn in my books. Okay, my books are probably upside down, but… you get my point.

Also, this story is seemingly confusing people (hair-wise) but my equation is thus: 

Younger Ryu in this story = lighter hair = auburnish…  Okay, I like my golden brown hair. Leave me alone! :( *sniff*

And yeah, this is coming from a girl who hates math. Pft.

So that is the long-forgotten, should-have-been-mentioned explanation of why Hayabusa's hair is auburn. (Bit late) even though I've written about it later then DOA3 and still referred to it the same way... I guess it's a bad habit that's followed me everywhere! Arg! So I am _extremely _sorry if this has confused anyone… perhaps I will start calling it… umm… chestnut brown??? (Okay, okay… my proof-reader was complaining about it too. She's a pain sometimes… only kidding! So I guess you could say proof-reader + BerettaMan + Wolf: 1, poor little innocent Kurmoi: 0…) Anyways. Dude, I'm confused! Anything else I have to clear up? I'm sure I've forgotten something… although one thing I still stand by is that Kasumi's hair is a rather (especially for a Japanese girl) interesting shade of carrot. Maybe not quite carrot, but you get my idea. I can't believe I forgot to mention that earlier! I am such an ass! 

Well, now that I've succeeded in making myself feel extremely stupid for forgetting to say this (and kept on doing it in later stories as well! I'm an ASS! Actually, I think it just means I write too much of this story which follows me into other stories) I better leave you to *cough* gloat. *Grin* 


	26. Being Like Kasumi

Tranquillity for poor Ryu… not a chance. Not while I'm around! *Evil grin* Uselesspawn… LMAO! Ryu sure is a pimp… but he's my pimp. (Could that evil grin get any bigger? It just did…) Anyway… the updates are partially because I've written a lot of this story because my official proof-reader is one of my school friends. Therefore, she can hit me if I don't write. And she hits hard, so I write. (And hit her back, but… meh).

Also, partially to compensate for the lack of updates on other stories (namely Soar on my Wings, Crimson Heart, etc). 

BerettaMan, I agree fully. Ayane/Ken is just GROSS! Eww, eww, eww… yuck… *sniff* No, Ayane, you turd! Go for Ken's SON! Ya!

And now, to the quote of the day: Something Hayate really should say…

Hayate: *Glancing over at Ryu's BIG Ninja Gaiden sword* Do you think maybe he's compensating for something? *Snigger*

Sorry. Here's the next chapter! ^^

*

He had heard signs of a commotion walking home, spoiling the serene quietness that he had been hoping for. 

"Don't ever call yourself my father, you piece of trash!" a girls' voice screamed loudly. "Do it again and you'll be getting much worse then injured balls! Do it again and I'll goddamn cut them bloody off!" 

_That voice sounds familiar. It couldn't be… Ayane?_

He burst through the clearing to where his father was standing. "What did you do?" he exclaimed furiously. "What did you do?"

"What's it to you?" Raidou hissed. He glanced down, not having noticed Raidou earlier. He was on the ground, seemingly in pain. _Judging from what she was saying earlier, and judging from Raidou himself… oh. That's what she did. Figures. _

Even his father glaring daggers at him wasn't enough to make him back down. "Where did she go? What did you do to her?"

"She found out I was her father. Big deal. She should be happy!" Raidou groaned. _Yes, that was what she did. It's obvious now. _

"Who would be happy finding out that you were their father?" he snapped back, temporarily forgetting his place, what with the argument of sorts with Rachel earlier, even the fight itself in the township, he had a pounding headache. 

A sharp blow across the face from his father reminded him. And it didn't do much for his head, either.

"Shut your stupid mouth and remember what you are in the scheme of things," his father hissed, hitting him again for good measure. "Now scram, before I hit you again,"

"With pleasure," he muttered, going before he could be hit again. 

_Where could she have gone? Ayane? What happened?_

It was only then that he noticed a limp body lying motionless on the grass.

_Ayane?!_

He was over there in an instant, gently moving her prone form to underneath a tree, in the shade. She didn't look injured.

_Oh, Ayane. What happened? You found out that Raidou was your real father… that _must _be a most unpleasant shock. So that means… I did wonder. Is that why you're so jealous of Kasumi? Because she has what you can never remedy, a proper blood tie to Hayate? She's his sister, and you're just a half? _

_Just a bastard child? Is that what you're worrying about?_

He put a hand gently over his eye, feeling it swell slightly underneath his fingertips.

_You're so much better then Raidou could ever be. Blood lines don't make a person._

_It makes everything make more sense, too… why you don't want anyone to read you too much. Just in case they find out. About you. But don't you understand that nobody will really care? Well, perhaps Helena. But nobody else will. Nobody else did…_

_I don't blame you for being angry… but it doesn't matter, Ayane. It doesn't make you a bad person… what am I thinking? Why would you believe me? The first thing you'll probably say when you wake up is 'What the hell are you doing here, dickhead?' or something like that. Perhaps I'm just wasting my time…_

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, a soft sigh escaping from his lips as he turned to face the sky. _I'll stay, at least until you regain consciousness. I would feel guilty if I didn't do at least that. And I've been called worse things then a dickhead. I'll live._

Even still, as eyes flickered open to stare up at him, he had to wonder if what he was doing was the right thing…

"Arsehole," she muttered softly. "What are you doing here?"

_Close enough._

"I found you lying in the gutter, so I brought you here. I apologise if you had picked there for a suitable napping spot…"

"Don't be an idiot," Her voice was stern and stopped him immediately. "You heard everything, didn't you? You heard what we said," 

Her eyes were suddenly filled with such angst. It made him want to comfort her, but he stopped mid-thought. _No. She would never accept comfort from me. What _am_ I thinking? _

"No, I didn't hear everything. But I heard enough,"

She immediately pulled away from him, but he grabbed her arm before she could.

"Wait, Ayane, please,"

He wasn't expecting her to grab onto his injured arm tightly, digging her fingernails into the already battered flesh. He flinched, but gripped her arm tighter, enough to make her cry out aloud, trying to pull away from his iron grasp.

"Sit down and stop being so obstinate for a moment. I want to talk to you, and you're not going anywhere until I do,"

"Let go of me and I will," she retorted, trying unsuccessfully to pull away.

"If I have to chase you, I will," he warned. She glared darkly at him, but sat down. He let go of her arm, hoping that she would follow suit, which, after a few moments, she did. 

"Okay, hurry up then. But be warned, one mention of this to anybody else and you will be kicked from here to next year. Got it?"

_Does she really think so badly of me that she has to say that? _"Of course. Now be quiet and let me speak to you,"

To his surprise, she didn't say anything. 

"People don't care so much anymore about your lineage, Ayane. You couldn't control the circumstances surrounding your birth, so don't blame yourself for it,"

"How do you know so much?" she exclaimed, startling him. "Not only do you know _how _I feel, you say it perfectly? What is it with you?"

He massaged his temples gently. "A good guess, I suppose. But blaming yourself about your parents' bad decisions does nothing except make you feel guilty. That is one thing I know without having to guess at,"

"Bull shit," she retorted, but the statement was tired, lacking her usual attitude. "How would you know? You have it easy. You go to a snobby rich school where money and smarts are everything, and you seem to be fine in both of those categories, which means you can sail through. Just because I went to a public school, everyone seems to automatically think that I carry some sort of disease wherever I go, not to mention that I was born out of wedlock which means that there's no chance of me ever being… like… Kasumi," she finished lamely.

"Kasumi has her faults too, understand," he chided gently. "Just today she was nearly arrested by the police for beating up some guys to a pulp,"

"You're kidding," Ayane's eyes widened. "What a dickhead," Her expression faded to melancholy once more. "She's so bloody perfect... why the hell am I telling you this, anyway? Not only do you not care, you're going to rub it in when I least expect it,"

He didn't say anything for a moment, while he carefully thought of how he could say what he wanted to without upsetting the currently volatile Ayane. "Do you really think so lowly of me as to do that to you, Ayane?" he asked finally.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know anything with you. You're impossible to tell either way. I hate it,"

He remained silent, lost in thought. _You could never tell. She always hides everything behind her brash exterior, so you could never tell that she feels like that. She veils it so well. But why didn't she talk to somebody she trusted? Like Hayate? Or a friend from her old school? Pride? Or simply something else? I don't understand…_

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't tell with you, either. You're hard for me to read,"

"Probably because I'm not in Scandinavian," she muttered. He smiled at the recollection, recalling the burning butt behind the tree, and a tuft of short hair.

"That's right. You were behind the tree,"

"You expect me to trust you when you know everything, sometimes before I do?!" she exploded. He shook his head, standing up in a swift motion.

"No, I don't expect you to do anything. I simply wanted to speak with you and hope that you would listen to me. Anyway, thankyou for doing so. I might see you on Monday,"

"Wait," 

The word made him turn around, turn to face her as she stood up, short hair moving in the breeze as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Thanks,"

He turned back away from her, smiling.

"It was no problem,"

*


	27. The Magic Touch

Onto other notes… if Ayane does start a Hayabusa fan-club, I'll join. *Evil grin* Okay… I'll stop… 

Mmm… clones… 

Oops, sorry, Wolf! *Sweatdrop* I lasted a chapter or so, though! ^^

And for those of you asking about Ryu's father… is he just an ass or is there something *bigger* in there? The answer's the latter… but as to _why… _you'll find out later. Ha, ha, ha!!!! 

Oh… if you want a chapter far later in the story (might mess you up a bit but,) there's a spoiler on my friend's site. 

Edit: Seeing as the website doesn't enter in this darn document, go to my bio and click on the link in there. ^^

But be warned... it gives you some *hints* as to the later nature of this story… although, I am writing a chapter in which Ryu is forced into a dress… HAHAHAHA!

*

"You're home!"

She felt warm arms wrap around her. "Don't ever do that again, Kasumi. Ryu came and told us, I was so worried… why did you want to go, Kas?"

She returned the embrace, slim arms going around her brother's waist. "I needed time to think. But I met… a certain someone on the way. He let me think, and also made me realise that the best place for me is my home, with the people I love,"

"Hmm. That certain someone sounds useful. Maybe I should make an appointment," there was a warm breeze on her cheek as Hayate chuckled. She pulled away from the embrace, smiling so hard that she thought she would burst.

"He certainly is. And I'm sure that he'd be pleased to see you,"

Suddenly, a ragged looking Ayane stepped inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Ayane, how are you?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Fine. I've been brainwashed," the girl was muttering. "There's no other possible explanation for it. Converted. Next thing I'll be going around starting a Ryu Hayabusa fan-club or something. Worshipping his bloody socks like every other stupid girl at that stupid school,"

She smirked, glancing over as Hayate burst out laughing. "The magic touch, huh?"

Ayane frowned, walking out of the room without saying anything else.

"He does have that effect, doesn't he?" she mused aloud.

"What?" Hayate asked sleepily through a packet of chips.

"Hayabusa, I mean. Almost like a magic touch. I mean, he helped you with your maths and everything, right? And he helped me… he even helped Ayane,"

Hayate smiled gently. "In his own way. I told Ayane he was a good guy. But we all know that you can't just _tell _Ayane anything. Ayane has to see first hand before she has a chance of believing anything you tell her,"

"That's right," 

She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Everything would be okay from now on.

*


	28. Pigs and Cows

*

The rest of the long weekend seemed to fly by and they were back at school in what seemed like no time at all. _Relatively uneventful, considering the start of the weekend, _he thought to himself, biting his pen. Geography was so tedious. _Why did I even pick this stupid subject, anyway? What was I thinking? What was I on?_

He glanced across at Jann-Lee, who was carving something into the desk. _That guy sure is weird. He's more likely to be on something then me. _

Over the room, he could hear several of the girls gossiping happily about the formal. It turned out that it had been planned for months, and everybody knew about it, but the posters hadn't gone up until a week beforehand. He sighed. He would have to think of somewhere where he could get a tuxedo or something before Friday evening.

The bell rang with an abrupt shrill. "Great. Off to English Lit. I can hardly contain my excitement," he muttered to himself. 

He stopped at his locker, kicking his friend softly, who was kneeling down, putting books in his locker. "Hey, Ryu. Do you have Lit or maths this lesson?"

Ryu shrugged absently, and it was only then he noticed the fading, but still obvious bruises adorning his friend's face. "I think I have Lit this lesson, maths next time. Why?" 

"Run headfirst into your locker or something?"

"You could say that," With a mocking bow, Ryu cleared some space so that he could get to his locker. "Hurry up. I'm not going to stand here all day, you know,"

"Talk about impatient," he teased, pulling out his English Lit books. "You think I'm going to hurry for the sole likes of you?"

"Worth a try, wasn't it?" With that, they set off, but a call interrupted them.

"Hey! You two! Wait for me, you stupid idiots!"

"Ayane?" he wondered aloud. "I thought she was playing no-speaks,"

The young girl ran up, holding her books. "Arseholes. Now you can go,"

He dropped his books onto the far back desk, only just saving the row from some angry looking year elevens whom he didn't recognise. The geek showed up eventually, and asked them to read silently from Frankenstein, which he did, although reluctantly.

"Oh, if anyone's finished it…" a pointed glance was shot at him and Ryu, "you can write an essay. Was the meaning of love described in this story literal or simply jaded naïveté? Hand it into me by the end of the lesson,"

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath, pulling out some pens and paper. "Talk about obsessive compulsive essay writing disorder,"

Ryu, however, was in the process of playing with his hair. Twirl, twirl, loop, plait. It was making him dizzy, among other things.

"Are you planning on doing anything halfway constructive?" he whispered.

"Not really," was the response. Twirl. Loop. 

Ayane, pretending to read, smirked evilly behind the book. "That's the spirit. Be a rebel,"

Ryu shrugged. "Rebelling is too difficult. Simply not doing work is much easier," 

He sighed. "You two both suck,"

"Whatever you reckon," Within seconds, a paper aeroplane, courtesy of Ayane's question sheet, flew at him, hitting him in the head. He crumpled it into a ball and threw it back.

"Miss Ayane, Mr Hayate. Is there a paper war going on back there, or am I just imagining it?" the geek asked.

"You're just imagining it," Ayane responded briskly.

"I certainly hope so. Because the next time I see any imaginary paper flying across the room…" the geek trailed off warningly.

"…he'll be carted off to the local psychiatric ward, probably," Ryu finished with a small smile. 

Ayane snorted aloud, causing half the class to turn around, craning their necks to look curiously at her. He, on the other hand, was now just as restless and as reluctant to do work as Ryu and Ayane, and annoyed with everybody staring at them.

"Hey, look, a flying cow," he said, pointing at the window. Ayane snorted again as half of the people who had been looking at them turned to look at the window.

"Wasn't it a pig?" Ryu asked, having stopped playing with his hair for the time being.

"Yeah. Cows jump, pigs fly," a young year eleven girl added from the front row. 

"Who cares?" the geek exploded finally. "It's not important!"

"I beg to differ, sir. On the contrary to what you are undoubtedly thinking, we are simply exerting our conversational talents in practise for proper class discussions. Forgive me if I am incorrect, but isn't it a part of our English study to discuss and form opinions and conclusions from the discussions we exhibit?"

The entire class turned to Ryu, who was now looking increasingly uncomfortable with the attention, but still continued.

"Yes, perhaps so, but pigs and cows…" the geek blustered.

"As petty as it may seem, sir, it is the basics that are the stepping stones to lead us up to more advanced discussions and further our skills," Ryu surmised quietly.

"Fine!" the geek exploded. "Keep on talking about your stupid pigs and cows! Mr Hayabusa, I want to see you after this class finishes,"

So they did happily. "What's better, a flying pig or a jumping cow?" he asked Ayane.

"That's a hard one," she admitted, joining in on the joke for once. "Depends how high the cow could jump, I suppose,"

"Well, the cow could jump over the moon, right?" Hitomi asked. "And that's pretty high,"

Tina nodded. They were sitting in the other corner in the back row, doing as much work as anybody. "Cows are better then pigs. Pigs are horrible and stinky,"

"Pork's better then lamb, though," one of the guys sitting down the front added.

"Lamb comes from _lambs, _dip-shit," Ayane sneered.

"Whatever. Beef, lamb, same difference," 

Ryu shrugged, an elegant movement which sent his hair over his shoulders. "There is a visible difference. Lambs are small, and some would describe them as cute and fluffy. Cows on the other hand, have a completely different skeletal structure…" 

"And they have horns…" Tina added. 

"And you don't get lamb from them…" he suggested.

"Personally, I think that a cow would be better," Hitomi smiled. "Mostly because I like cows better, but even still,"

"Okay, class is over!" the geek yelled into the room. 

"But we still have five more minutes," someone from the front row said.

Silence for a moment.

"I don't care!" the geek exploded. "Just go! Mr Hayabusa, you stay,"

He walked up to the front desk, where Mr Gale was standing. "Yes, sir?" he asked, putting his books down on the table in front of the main desk.

"Never, in all my years have I had a student who is the biggest smart-arse, yet still manages to get the best marks. If you weren't such a good student I'd probably give you a dozen detentions at the very least,"

He remained silent. _Talk about a backhanded compliment…_

"On the other hand, have you ever considered taking up debating? We do need some extra people…"

Emerald eyes blinked.

"I'll think about it,"

"Good. You can go,"


	29. Don't worry about me

Mmm… recess.

Sorry this is such a short note… have to leave for school. (Not that I want to leave to go to school, but you get my idea .) 

Anyway, hope you enjoy!!! (Go my touch-typing! Yehaw!)

*

"Quit it. Give that back, arsehole!"

"Share, Ayane. Stop being so incredibly greedy,"

They were sitting down, having lunch. Which was more difficult then one might think. He was nibbling half-heartedly at a salad roll, while Ayane and Hayate were arguing stereotypical of brother and sister.

"My chocolate cake. Get your dirty hands off!" Ayane snatched the cake in question away from her half-brother's reaching hands. "Go find your own,"

"Why did you get chocolate cake when we didn't?" Hayate asked indignantly. 

"One of life's unsolved mysteries…" Ayane trailed off. "Who gives a shit. I have it, and that's all that matters. No, you can't have any. Yes, I'm a stingy bitch. Any other questions?"

"…Are you still a stingy bitch?"

_The chairs around here are quite uncomfortable._ He sat on the grass, underneath the tree. _Still ants here, _he mused mentally, glancing across at his friend and his sister. _They're so… stereotypically siblings. Hayate and Kasumi, it's hard to tell, they seem more like close friends. But Hayate and Ayane… that's more how siblings usually are. I think…_

"Umm… Hayabusa?" a soft voice broke his thoughts as he looked up to see a shy-looking Kasumi, followed by Tina, and Hitomi. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No, it's no problem," he responded automatically.

"Plenty of room under the tree," Hayate said happily, moving over to let the girls sit down. Now Ayane was sandwiched between Hayate and the tree, with Tina sitting next to Hayate and Hitomi next to Tina. Kasumi, however, opted to sit down beside him. 

"So, how's the formal planning going?" Hitomi asked Ayane, who laughed.

"There is no way anybody is getting me to a formal. Over my dead body,"

Kasumi sounded shocked. 

"You're not going? But it'll be fun!"

The look that Ayane shot Kasumi was enough to send most people running, but Kasumi didn't constitute as most people. _Brave girl. _"You should, Ayane. We were thinking of having a sleepover or something afterwards," Tina added.

He could almost see the cogs ticking in the young girls' head. "I don't have a dress or anything yet. And it's on Friday, yeah?"

"Don't worry, that can easily be remedied," Hitomi smiled. "And we can find you a date and everything too. It'll be great! Hey, Kasumi, do you have a date yet?"

He felt the orange-haired girl tense beside him. "Yes," she said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Why didn't you say? Who is it?" Tina asked immediately.

"Umm…" Kasumi sounded hesitant.

_What's going on? Perhaps she doesn't want Ayane to know? Girls… I'll never understand them. Not that I mind, but… it's unusual._

"Hayabusa," she said finally. Hearing a soft sound of exclamation, he turned quickly to look at Ayane, who looked surprised. 

"Why so hesitant? That's great!" Tina exclaimed. "I bet most of year eleven and twelve are going to be jealous of you, Miss Kasumi!"

"I doubt it," he inputted swiftly before they could say anything else.

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't. Haven't you heard? There have been fights about who should get to date you and Hayate. It's been crazy. Friendship groups have broken up simply because they got into arguments over you two,"

"You're kidding," Hayate exclaimed over the top of his sandwich. 

Kasumi shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Fancy that. My brother and his best friend, having fan-clubs after them,"

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison. 

"You want membership?" Tina asked sweetly. 

He couldn't help look across at Ayane, noticing that she had been rather quiet. She was watching the ants go up and down the tree with some sort of intensity that he had never seen on her before.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly. She started, staring at him blankly for a moment before she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me,"

Over a minute passed, in which he stared at her, until she gave in.

"Fine. Meet me here at afternoon recess,"


	30. Dance Dilemma

A few things you probably don't care about, but are going to hear anyway *grin* 

1. My proof-reader has now started helping me write, although not until a lot further down, and only a little of a chapter, but... Jeez. She hasn't even _played _DOA before. 

2. I am officially killing Hayate off (Not really). Apparently, the way I write about Hayate's character makes one of my friends like him. HOW CAN YOU LIKE HIM?!?! (ß rhetorical question…) *Pulls out rubber mallet previously being saved for *cough* special occasions* EVIL! YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THE WRATH OF MRS RYU HAYABUSA! (Okay, sorry, got a bit carried away, but you get my idea. That is so aggravating, especially for a Ryu fan such as myself)

3. I love you guys. :P I've tried to start reviewing some of your stories in return for you reviewing mine, but haven't done everyone's yet, but hey, I'm getting there. Reminds me… BerettaMan, I'm still crying. *Poke* Anyway, until the next chapter!

*

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, voice soft as he gazed at his bandaged arm, without sling today. _I hope it's important. I'm missing History for this. Although, I suppose it is. About the physics paper from the other day. Lucky it didn't get mentioned in class, but…_

_Besides, what's the point of worrying about History? All I'd be doing would be sleeping._

"Sit down, Ryu," the teacher's voice was kind and concerned, which made him mentally frown. _Great. Just another person to feel sorry for me. Why only me? Why not Hayate? Why not Kasumi? Why just me? Just because I was dating her… _"What's going on? I'm sure you know what this is about, do you not?"

He nodded wordlessly. _But everything is alright now. For the moment. Mostly. Sort-of. As alright as everything can be for me, I suppose. _"We understand that Irene's death must be harder on you, although it hit everybody hard, she was a lovely girl… but you can only be given so much compensation, understand? You're a bright student, but we can't favour,"

"I don't _want _compensation," he protested lightly. "Never have I said that because of anything that I want to be treated differently from anybody else. Nobody seems to realise that, however, no matter what I do,"

"When the teachers heard about it, the counsellor wanted to see you again, but I told her that you probably wouldn't want to see her. Am I correct?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thankyou,"

"No problem," Ever since his first day, he and the physics teacher had always got along well. From his first year studying science to this very day, he had always been in the same class with the same teacher and they had grown closer over that time. _As much as a teacher can to a student, I suppose. _

"And Ryu, you don't have to call me 'sir'. You know as well as anybody that Mr G will suffice,"

"Yes, s- Mr G," 

The aforementioned paper was waved in his face. "Redo by the end of the week. I know that you know the answers, and you know just as well as I do what sort of mark you're likely to get, but humour me and complete it anyway. Okay?"

He took the paper, and nodded. "Thankyou, sir,"

With a roll of the eyes, he was dismissed as the bell rang. 

"Ayane?" 

She was leaning against the wall of the lockers, eyes shut, arms behind her head. She looked the picture of boredom. However, her eyes opened as she heard his voice.

"Oh, Hayabusa. You rang?"

"You wanted to speak to me,"

She shook her head. "Correction. _You_ wanted _me _to speak to _you. _Oh well," she loosened her tie, untucking her shirt. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, before Hayate comes,"

He followed her obediently down to the tree that they usually sat under. She sat down, stretching her legs out. He looked away as her skirt rode up, barely covering her underwear.

"Pft. Don't be so good. You know you want an eyeful," 

He could hear the laugh in her voice. "I'll be fine, thankyou anyway," he responded politely.

Judging by the sudden silence, the conversation had suddenly turned sober. "You never mentioned that… that _Kasumi _had asked you to the dance. If you had, I wouldn't have had to make a fool of myself now, would I?"

"What do you mean?"

A sudden sharp pain on his cheek registered distantly as her slapping him. "What the hell do you think I mean? I was going to ask you the other day if you wanted to go with me, you know, when I called you a dickhead, uh… by mistake. I was going to ask you the day before, but Hayate was there and I didn't want him to know. I guess I was stupid, thinking that you and I could go when I barely even know you…" she trailed off.

_That's bad. She wanted to ask me before Kasumi, but circumstances meant that she couldn't… and… I do want to go with her in a way. But I already promised Kasumi, and I don't want to break my promise… but…_

"I'm sorry. If Kasumi hadn't asked me I would have accepted,"

She snorted. "I bet you're sorry. Either way, that's what I was thinking about. That's what you asked me, wasn't it? So you can push off now, if you want. Go back to Hayate and goody-goody Kasumi. Kick her up the arse for me,"

"If you want me to, I'll stay," he said softly.

There was a pause for a moment. The twittering of the birds was just audible over the happy conversation from various other students. 

"No. I don't think I do," she said flatly. 

For some obscure reason, Hayate's words, and his own, echoed in his head.

_An ultimatum…_

"That's fine," he responded simply, standing up to go.

_Actually. It's not fine. I would have liked to go to the dance with you, Ayane._

*


	31. Kasumi always wins

Oh, and I live in Australia. I usually post my chapters in the morning (now it's 6:08, actually) before I go to school. Heh. Australia's such a hole… lol. But it IS Friday, in America it'd still be Thursday, right?

My good news! This story (you've already guessed that I write ahead, I hope… ^_^;) has just hit over 60,000 words! Ye-haw! So there'll be a lot more of it to come… hopefully. *Grin*

*

_Trust. As always. That stupid bitch always gets in before me. Always beats me to it. The perfect Kasumi always wins over the bastard child._

She watched him walk away. His footsteps were so quiet and nimble; it was almost as though he was gliding along the ground. He certainly did have a somewhat surreal quality about him.

_Why did Kasumi have to get in before me? Even though I don't know him, even though I don't like him, even just the fact that I beat her to it would be satisfying in itself. Just once, I wanted to be better, I wanted her to watch longingly from the outside, staring in at me, instead of the other way around. I wanted to win the prize. I wanted to be accepted._

Almost on a whim, she opened her mouth to call him back, before shutting it again. It was better that he went away. She didn't have to stare at her stupid wretch half-sister's property. The sign that she had lost. Again.

But then again. He did say that he would have gone with her… but what difference did that make? He wasn't going with her. And he was probably saying it to make her feel better.

Saying it to be nice, like the gentleman that he was.

The best guys were always the unattainable ones. It seemed that one thing was constant, even between a public school and a snobby school.

She had just tried to be nice for once in her sixteen years of life. And it had come back and painfully bitten her on the butt. _So what's the point of being bloody nice? All that happens to nice people is they get trodden on by bitches like that French shit-head. Or get ignored. Why am I even bothering being nice to Hayabusa, anyway? It's not as though I care what he thinks. More importantly, it's not as though he gives a shit about me…_

She couldn't convince herself. She would have had to have been a fool to not understand the look that was in his eyes earlier. Genuine remorse when he told her that he couldn't go to the dance with her. As though he really _did _want to go with her, not Kasumi.

And his expression earlier, when she had been dangerously close to flashing her bum. Embarrassment, unlike most guys who would have craned their necks to get a better view.

_He is what you call a nice guy. I, on the other hand, could never be like that. Not to mention that I'm a chick, not a guy, but even if I was, I'd have no hope._

_I have no frigging hope anyway. That Raidou dick might have been right after all. I might just end up in the gutter. As if anyone would give a shit if I did. They'd probably go, 'that's nice, dear' and turn back to worshipping Kasumi._

The bell rang shrilly, signifying the end of the break. She ignored it.

_Damn bloody freaking hell. Why couldn't I have got in earlier? Why do I have to be such a bitch to everyone? It doesn't get me anywhere, although sometimes it does make me feel better to see them squirm… why does Kasumi have everything and I have bloody nothing?_

She got up, brushing leaves off her skirt, before sneaking in to grab her book bag, past the classrooms and out of the school altogether. _I could really go a ciggie right now._

*


	32. Somebody has a soft spot for Lei

This chapter _is _leading somewhere. Don't worry. It's more of an 'interim waffle' chapter, so don't eat me over it :( Oh, OmegaReaper, and ultimate-ruler92, I feel bad. I forgot to answer your questions from previous chapters *sheepish grin*

OmegaReaper, I don't think so, but if he did it would be at the end, that's when he did it in the other games. But then again, I don't have the game *sniff* so I couldn't be sure about that.

Ultimate-ruler92, I love you reviewing! Don't mind how many times you review because it's nice that you are regardless! ^_^ 

Wolf, that's a _good_ idea. Mmm, war-hammer… *snatches it off Ryu* I can make some minced meat with this!

Ryu: O.O _My _war-hammer! 

Iie, imasen, baby! *Swings it around and nearly drops it* Man, this thing weighs a bitch! Not literally, mind you, but… watch your heads while I got it anyways, just in case…

*

"Okay, NO discussing cows," the geek stated bluntly as soon as he and Ryu walked into the classroom, dropping his whiteboard marker to look down through his glasses at the two. "If I even hear a single solitary word beginning with 'c' and ending with 'ows', then whoever mentions it is going to be on detention for the rest of the week,"

"Isn't that a bit of overkill?" he asked Ryu as they walked down to their usual seats.

"Probably, although I suppose it's all for the best. Not that I mind talking about, uh-" his friend paused briefly. "-cattle,"

"Mr Hayabusa!" the geek's voice thundered across the room.

"Forgive me, sir, I was explaining to Hayate the foolhardiness of incurring a conversation involving cattle. Yes, it will cease now," Ryu rolled his eyes, sitting down.

"You're too smart-arse for your own good, did you know that?" he asked sarcastically, dropping his books on the desk closest to the wall. There was a pause, before he noticed something. "Hey. I wonder where Ayane went?" 

"She was probably sensible enough to leave when she had the chance," Ryu shrugged. "I think she went home. I'll collect the work for her. Not that she actually does it, however,"

"Fine. Exercise 5.2, left hand side only. This should be second nature revision to you. Anyone talking can stay back with whoever mentions the word 'cows'. Got it?" the geek banged his hand on the desk loud enough to make half the class jump. "Now, get on with it,"

5.2. Revision. _You have to be kidding me. _He stared, eyes wide, at the questions. "These mean as much to me as English does to a Japanese person who only sees English when they get a shirt or something with an English logo, Ryu,"

"Okay, okay," Ryu turned to him. "Calculator,"

In about ten minutes of him staring open-mouthed, Ryu shoved his book back to him, complete with answers.

"What… what the… hell…?!" he managed to stutter. "You're a… a… freak!"

"Thankyou," Ryu replied, scribbling down the answers in his own book. "Oh, and Hayate?"

Silence. "Shut your mouth," Ryu finished.

"Oh. Right,"

Suddenly, the geek stood up. "Oh, and year twelves, I want you to complete exercise 5.4 as well. You'll need these sorts of questions for the exams, so make sure you can do them. If you can't, learn them, otherwise you'll have no hope with the exams,"

He opened the book at 5.4 and wished instantly that he hadn't. "There is no way on heaven, hell or earth that I can even look at these questions for another second, Ryu," he slammed the book shut. "Fine. Looks like I'll just fail the exams. Because there is no way I stand a _chance _completing these types of questions,"

"Don't say that," Ryu inputted quickly before he shut his maths book. "Yes, they look difficult. Yes, they are difficult, no point in lying to you. But wait a minute, give it a chance and you'll be perfectly fine. I'll help you with them, alright?"

"You're wasting your time," his voice was flat. _I give up._

"Either way, it's my time. If I want to waste it on you, then it's my time,"

Some soft yet aggravating whistling was coming from the corner. He turned, to see Jann-Lee, whistling under his breath as he scribbled on his books. Almost as if his gaze could be felt, the other teenager looked up, glaring.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You to shut the hell up," he retorted.

"Piss off," Jann-Lee muttered, turning back to his books and whistling louder then ever. He noticed Ryu shift slightly beside him, managing to somehow block his ears and continue writing at the same time. The whistling continued until a soft voice sounded from the front.

"Jann-Lee, stop it. Please,"

He glanced up to see that young year eleven with the plaited hair. Leifang. To his absolute surprise, Jann-Lee did stop, not before shooting him and Ryu a glare for good measure. He smirked behind his book, giving the eccentric fellow the finger, before turning back to Ryu.

"Looks like somebody has a soft spot for Lei here, huh?" 

Ryu glanced up, unblocking his ears, looking from a now working Jann-Lee to a suddenly conscientious Leifang. "You could certainly make that assumption,"

"Aww, sweet… Jann-Lee has a soft spot for Leifang!" 

He looked over his shoulder to see a sarcastically cooing Bayman and rolled his eyes.

"The dickhead strikes again,"

"Who the hell you think you're talking to?" The bulky teen stood up, upsetting both his books and his desk in the process.

"Mr Bayman, sit down!" the geek exclaimed from the front.

"Then tell this prefect guy to stop harassing me," Bayman retorted.

"Respect those who are a better person then you could ever be. Now shut up,"

He blinked. That was an odd statement, especially from his best friend.

Bayman snorted. "You think you're better then me, faggot?" 

He could swear he saw his friend literally bristle from the comment, but his voice remained calm. "Hardly. I was simply saying that you should respect those who are. Hayate is a better person then you could ever be. So shut up before I go over there and make you,"

"Mr Hayabusa…" the geek blustered, but Bayman interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Like you did the last time? That was just a fluke. Besides, you cheated, you stupid faggot," Bayman menacingly cracked his knuckles. "When Leon comes back, you'll be a goner. Just you wait,"

"Wow, I can hardly contain my excitement," Three steps and Ryu was standing over Bayman's chair. "I said that I would make you shut up, and I meant it. Got it?"

Before he could make his friend stop, say something, anything, Ryu leant forward, and from the angle that he was sitting, he could see his friend whispering into the other's ear. However, from another point of view, it could easily be mistaken as…

"Eww! Hayabusa and Bayman are kissing!" one of the girls sitting near them squealed. 

Ryu then lifted his hand backwards and slapped the other teenager neatly across the face, shattering the kissing imagery. _Thank gods for that._

"Got it?"

Bayman glared, but didn't say anything for a moment. There was a brief period of silence before he did speak. "You're nothing but a stupid, good-for-nothing faggot, you know that?"

His friend held up a hand in mocking amity. "You've told me enough,"

*

Because I'm an idiot and like teasing you (just kidding… kind of…) I'll give you a little snippet of the next chapter. It has a bit more action… (finally!) some more Rachel, angsty Hayate (BYO earmuffs) and good ol' Ayane getting her hands dirty at last. Kick ass, Ayane! Oh, and Ryu's father. (You know, when I first played the original NG, I really liked Ryu's father. All these stories I'm writing about him are making me, err… dislike him. *cough*) 

Oh well, what can you do?


	33. You were right, after all

Hmm. I think I might stop with these daily updates for a while. I still have plenty of story, but perhaps they're a *cough* _bit _*end cough* too frequent? Oh well… it won't be a long time before I post the next chapter, so don't worry! (As if you were going to anyway *wink*)

Wow… 180 reviews as of now! That is damn well unbelievable! I can't believe one of _my _fics has got that many reviews! Thankyou so much for helping me get this far, I can't thank you enough. Although, that doesn't mean you can bag Ryu. (Don't ask me where the heck that came from, but… you can't) Why? I still have the war-hammer, you see…

This update might be the second in a day for you. It's the second in a day for me *big sweatdrop… I thought I had stopped doing that!* Oh well… (I like my 'oh well') I guess I haven't. Wolf, I owe you a thankyou too, but… you weren't just doing that to make me feel better (putting Ryu before Hayate) were you? WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE HAYATE BETTER, DAMMIT? WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT HIM??!?! (To save Hayate-loving rants, that was a rhetorical question)

Long notes. Finish them by saying whatever console you own, buy Soul Calibur II! Very, very cool game! (One of the characters has one of Hayabusa's back attacks! O.O) But, if you like fighting games (and I'm guessing you all do) then SCII is a MUST-HAVE. I only got it today and I'm loving it already (even though I suck at it)

Anyway, before you guys die of boredom, I'll leave you to the chapter. Enjoy!

*

"Are you coming to help me with the maths?" he asked in what he hoped was an offhanded way as they walked home.

Ryu shook his head. "Sorry, not tonight. I would like to-"

"-You're insane…" he neatly added.

"-but I can't, not tonight, anyway. Perhaps another night," his friend sounded tired. "Sorry,"

He sighed. "Stop apologising. It's okay, really,"

"Sorry… I suppose I should shut up, huh?"

"Uh huh. You took the words right out of my mouth," 

They walked in silence for a moment, before it was broken abruptly, by his friend, much to his amazement. However, the statement wasn't directed at him.

"Ayane, I thought you knew better,"

His eyes flicked sharply from the path to the seat that his friend was looking at; to his half sister who was now trying to sheepishly crush her cigarette on the concrete.

"…Ayane!" he managed to get out. _She smoked? I never knew! Gods, father would have her head if he found out, and… what is she thinking? That's disgusting, anyway!_

"Don't look at me like that," she instantly snapped. "I needed a ciggie. What are you gonna do about it, anyway?"

"Smoking gives you cancer and lung disease," he retorted. "What are you trying to do, commit passive suicide or something?"

"If I wanted your goddamn medical opinion, then I'd freaking well ask for it!" she yelled. 

The rage that he had stifled since their last argument instantly flared up again. "Well, whether you want it or not you're damn well getting it! Father would absolutely murder you if he found out that you were smoking, burning your brain cells away like this!"

"As if I give a shit what he thinks!" she roared.

Ryu, having tuned out and drifted off, jerked back to reality with Ayane's shouting. _Now what's going on? _He thought to himself, trying to tune into the conversation.

"What are you two arguing about now?" he asked, voice soft. Seemingly too soft. They continued yelling, drowning him out. 

"You arsehole, Hayate!" she cried. "Mind your own business!"

"Your idiocy is my business!" Hayate yelled.

Never mind the fact that they were yelling loudly enough to wake the dead. Fury was blazing through her veins as she raised a hand to punch that stupid face of his right in.

That was, before she was interrupted by a voice far louder then either she or Hayate could muster.

"Why don't you both just shut the hell up and stop this pointless argument?!"

"You shut up, wanker!" she retorted to whoever was in the bushes. "Now it's time for me to tell you to mind your own business!"

Said 'wanker' came out of the bushes and her eyes narrowed. "Especially you. I'm gonna break every bloody bone in your body and snap off your dick and roast it!"

"Who's that?" Hayate questioned, not to her.

She was over there before anyone could blink, clawing wildly at him, attacking every exposed piece of flesh she could. If fury had been blazing through her before, then this was maximum rage. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to rip off his skull and spill his blood.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on here, Miss Ayane?"

She should have guessed. _If that dickhead was around, then Ken would be too. _

"Get this bastard away from me before I cut off his dick and feed it to the birds," 

"As you wish," Ken smiled at her briefly, but the smile rapidly faded as hazel eyes settled on his son. "You should be at home. What are you doing, loitering around here making a nuisance of yourself like this?" 

She wasn't catching everything, so fixated was her gaze on Raidou. He was nursing some scratches, and, she noted with extreme satisfaction, a bloody hole in his hand where she had managed to gouge her fingernail in. 

"You little bitch," he hissed as he caught her looking. "I could get you arrested by the police,"

"And you'd be coming with me, dickhead. I'd make sure of it,"

He didn't know how to respond to his father's question. "I was just on my way home, when we ran into Ayane. Why?"

"You are supposed to be home," the malice in his father's voice was enough to make him instantly wary. "And you aren't. Trying to cause trouble again? Trying to get yourself killed?"

Even Ayane and Raidou had stopped by this stage and were watching. He resisted the urge to run, swallowed as he felt bile rise in his throat. 

"If I had wanted to do that, there are many more efficient ways," 

"Like me beating the shit out of you!"

He didn't have time to react. His father was simply too fast. The fist connected with the side of his head, making him stumble backwards but not fall. _I have to stand up to him this time. Even if it's only this time. Even if I don't win…_

But he couldn't do a lot as he caught a glimpse of Raidou sneaking up on his side. _Okay. Talk about iniquitous… great…_

"Nuh uh, baby. You're mine,"

The slight movement from Raidou hadn't gone unawares. She lunged at him, and with three solid kicks sent him flying into a park bench, smashing it as he fell heavily to the ground.

"You… you!" he stuttered out furiously.

She smirked. "Yup, me, bitch. Keep your dirty paws off him and go for me instead. Or you too afraid to lose against a girl?"

He got to his feet and ran across to her, punching her in the gut before she could react. The breath was knocked out of her as she fell to the ground, landing heavily on her arse. After a few moments of gasping for air, she jumped back to her feet. 

"Don't go for him. Go for me. One on one is fair. And it gives me an excuse to whip you,"

"You're nothing but a stupid, good-for-nothing little shit. If I had known just what sort of a child you were going to be, I would have made sure that I never parented such a sorry excuse for a child. I'm sorry that I helped in letting such a burden enter the world," 

He could only watch on in amazement. Sure, he had known for a long time that Ryu's home situation wasn't the best, but this… this was beyond sheer arguments from time to time that every family had. This… this was hatred. Pure and simple.

He wanted to jump in, and help like Ayane was, bashing the absolute hell out of the other guy that had tried to attack his friend from the side. But he couldn't. He was absolutely numb.

_Ryu… why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you trust me?_

"I'm sorry too," his friend's voice was so soft, so… fragile. 

_What for?! _He wanted to scream. _For having such a horrible father? Why?_

"You're going to be sorry after I've finished with you,"

The sound of metal cutting through the air alerted him.

_What the hell… Ryu's dad carries a knife? Why? To chop his son up into pieces?_

He managed to unstopper his mouth for a second. A split second.

"Ryu, for god's sake, get out of the way!"

His friend didn't need telling twice, dropping to the ground like a stone, before rolling backwards, the blade passing harmlessly above his head.

_God. God! What can I do? What can we do? There has to be something…_

He felt movement beside him as Ayane walked up beside him. She had a rapidly swelling eye, but still her usual defiant expression.

"That other dick is out of it. What are you just standing here for?"

"Shit!"

The word had come out of his mouth before he could stop it as crimson blood spurted out of a slash on his friend's arm.

"For god's sake, do something!" 

There was a blur beside him as Ayane lunged into the fray, emerging after a brief scuffle with the knife. She threw it down into the grass and he grasped it, holding it gingerly, but determined to not let it out of his hands. Meanwhile, his half sister and best friend had started working together, elbowing the man in the chest before sending him flying to the ground, Ayane jumping over him and pinning him onto the ground with her rear while Ryu was crushing his own father's fingers with his feet.

"Call the police, you stupid shit!" 

He couldn't think. It was almost in a state of dreams that he pulled out his phone, dialled, hung up, heard the sirens approach.

"Alright. What's going on here?"

"Just stop him!" he yelled desperately, pointing to Ryu's father, who had succeeded in pushing the two off and was now squaring up. 

A few minutes later, it was all done. He had no idea how it was done so quickly, but both Raidou and Ryu's father were handcuffed. However…

"You two are going to have to come to the station as well. Especially you, punk. You have a lot of explaining to do,"

Ryu shook his head defiantly, almost desperately. "No,"

"You were bashing the crap out of some guy. Of course you have explaining to do, idiot. Get him and detain him," A blonde, young, rather pretty woman.

"No!" his friend's voice was oddly forlorn, yet sudden and abrupt. 

"Ryu, just shut up and do it!" he hissed. 

He started as a hand grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward, closer to his friend's face.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Hayate. The last time we were both associated with the police was when Irene died, remember? When you killed her,"

_When you killed her. _The words echoed through his head, those dreaded words he had spent sleepless nights hearing in his head. "No. You said I didn't kill her,"

"I was being nice. You murdered her. If you hadn't been driving that night then she would have been alive. You murdered her, even though you loved her too,"

_He would have said it sometime! _He tried to desperately convince himself. But he couldn't. Because deep down, that speck of doubt lingered, and it was because of that doubt that he couldn't argue with what Ryu was saying, even though his friend was clearly not in his usual state of mind.

"Shut up and get in there, punk," Both Ayane and Ryu were pushed into the car, he being the only one getting in there without putting up a fight. He couldn't fight. He was completely numb. _I didn't kill her, I didn't, I didn't…_

But now, he couldn't convince himself that it was true. And it hurt so badly to hear those words from the person he considered his best friend. He still did. He couldn't blame Ryu for speaking the truth.

_Irene… I'm so sorry. I did kill you, after all…_

Everything was spinning. "You are right, after all," he whispered faintly, before everything went black and he teetered, before falling into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

*


	34. Hayate

Ha, ha… Hayate in a coma… good idea. Must try that sometime, but…

You stole my war-hammer! *Sniff* Gimme that… *takes* that's better. Face my war-hammer's wrath, biatches! *evil grin*

More generally, extra kudos to everyone who likes Ryu *big wink*

Wow… I just read your reviews, and it made me want to update again just for the sake of you lovely reviewers! I love you all! *Big, dopey grin* Anyways, I'm going to respond to the chapter 33 reviews by person now… (Never done this before, I think… how scary!) well, the ones that have shown up in my reviews thing… 

LC Wolf, Hayate will! Don't worry! (He's saving all his ass-kickeriness to when he can use it to his, err… full potential. *Nod* But he WILL get his hands dirty, don't you worry about that!)

Jamo: (easier to type, me being so lazy) *back to ch32 review for a sec* YOU LIKE HAYABUSA BETTER TOO! YAY! Oh, Hayate's fine. (It was really too much sugar… he lies!) Actually, the too much sugar would be me, what with a bottle of vanilla coke and a bottle of cherry coke, I'd say I've had well over my recommended sugar/caffeine intake for the day…

Wolf: Bravo, you've made a wise choice. Hayabusa is the greatest on the DOA earth (just my opinion, of course… as you may have noticed me pushing it down your throat a *cough* few times…) But even still, the war-hammer's mine! You can have the rubber mallet instead *throws rubber mallet in general direction*

BerettaMan: (I'm still not over that whole killing Ryu thing yet, it might take me a while…) But SCII is great! ^_^ I love the weapons mode. DOA needs something like that suited to its style of game, or like the MK: DA Konquest mode. Damn… that'd be soooooo good… a whole section devoted to Ryu, Ryu and nothing but… okay… *dodges various Hayate fan stuff* I'll shut up… I like using Voldo, but he (it???) is damn ugly -.- Kilik is cool and pretty cute too, but… Nightmare's hair??? Drool… (non-playing SCII people, it's long. Mmm, long…)

Uselesspawn: It did, but thanks for reviewing anyway. Glad you're enjoying! ^_^

Hikari: You never know! *evil grin* But you like Ryu, so that's good *hugs back* Sorry if you're getting confused a bit, but this story is coming from a girl who has (proven to be able to by doing so for the entirety of a forty-five minute train ride) train ALL her trains of thought back to Ryu… (for example… train, train of thought, -- Ryu, *umm… looking at random object on desk…* mouse, mouse connects to computer, use computer for downloading pictures, pictures of Ryu…) so… it could be a bit confusing. Sorry about that.

Escawing: Thankyou very much. You flatter me too much ^_^ My head's going to grow big soon! But your constant feedback (and everyone else's!) is so greatly appreciated.

Sephiroth: Glad you like it! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! And there'll be more Hitomi, don't you worry about that! There're so many Hitomi fans out there, I can't just forget about them! *wink* 

UltimateRuler: Yeah, go Ayane! Thanks for reviewing as always! ^_^ I reckon by the time we end this story, I'll have paired up Ryu with basically anyone *evil grin*

Okay. Now that these notes are bigger then the chapter, I'll shut up. Enjoy!

*

"I'm not violent,"

Odd that he was here now, in a police interviewing room, saying something that usually other people would have been trying to convince _him_, as opposed to him trying to convince someone else. _In an interview room again? _A nasty part of his brain hissed. He shook his head, desperately trying to ignore it, struggling half-heartedly with the painful handcuffs around his wrists.

"So you knocked out a grown man by not being violent, eh?" Rachel was staring intently at him. _Doesn't she have anywhere else to be? _He thought forlornly. _She's going to make sure the book gets thrown at me this time, even if everything she says is nonsense. Ever since I met her for the first time, I had an inkling that she really does detest me._

The thought made a bitter laugh escape his lips. _Her and the rest of the world._

"That wasn't me,"

He could protest, proclaim his innocence all he wanted and it wouldn't make a difference. He was, to borrow Ayane's vernacular, up shit creek without a paddle. That was evident by the look she shot him. A blank look which told him nothing except he was in trouble.

He leaned his elbows on the desk, letting his head drop into his hands as much as possible with the handcuffs. "Believe what you want. It wasn't me, but there's no use in even trying to convince your sort of it. I'll just be wasting my breath,"

Luckily, it hadn't been that much of a beating. Just the words mostly, and a solid slash to the arm. But, still, not as bad as it had been. That made his thoughts drift elsewhere, which made him start.

"Hayate. I have to see Hayate. Is he alright?"

"What, so you can blame him for something else he didn't do?" Rachel gave a snort. "Get out of it, punk. You don't stand a chance,"

"No, that's not why," his voice was soft again, his throat was aching, along with his arm, which had suffered the brunt of the attacks, and still had been tender from the mistreating before. "I wanted to…" he trailed off. "Why am I telling you, anyway? All you police officers do is throw everything back into people's faces. There's no point in making a justification, because all your sort does is make a conspiracy out of it,"

"Our sort?" Rachel raised a fine blonde eyebrow. "Bit rich coming from you. I'd say you need some severe anger management education,"

He slammed his cuffed hands into the desk, ignoring the spasm of pain that shot up his shoulder at doing so. _Darn Leon and his bone-crunching… _he thought mentally as the pain in his arm increased tenfold. "I do not. You might be trying to understand things, but let me give you some advice, don't give up your day job,"

"Aren't you just proving my point?" the officer shifted in her chair, stretching out slender legs under the desk. "You might not want to admit it to yourself, but you need some serious help, punk. Pronto,"

That hit him like a blow. "I do not. All I want to do is see my friend to make sure that he is alright and apologise for what I said to him before. Of course, you wouldn't believe me. Is it part of the qualification you need to be a police officer, the cynicism?"

"No. Seriously. You do," she carelessly blew back blonde hair to stare under it at him. 

"Leave me alone," his voice was dangerously quiet, even to his own ears. "Believe what you want about what happened, but don't even think of telling me something like that,"

"Because you can't face the truth?"

"Because you're full of it!" he stood up, eyes blazing. "You don't know a thing!"

"Sit down. Chill pill. Jeez," 

The guilt, shame and despair all hit him like a sudden wave. He sat down instantly, previously trying to quell his anger, now trying to save the last trace of his dignity. 

"Okay. Now that you have some self-control. What happened?"

"I don't know. I-" he stopped abruptly, trying to stem the ache at his temples and the tears that threatened to well in his eyes at the same time. "Is Hayate alright?"

"You want to see him that badly?"

He nodded numbly.

She shrugged. "Fine. Wait a sec, and I'll uncuff you. But even put a toe out of line, and you'll be cuffed and dragged off to be interviewed in the clink before you can say 'I didn't do it'. I'll show you where he is,"

He was uncuffed and followed wordlessly behind the blonde as she led him down to what looked like a makeshift hospital area. There his friend was, looking positively pale against the stark white sheets, golden brown eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"Oh, Hayate," he said helplessly. "I'm so sorry,"

Those eyes that turned to him were so emotion-filled; it made him want to do anything to make it up to his friend. _What was I thinking? I wasn't. It wasn't his fault. It never was. If only I could do something, anything, to make it up to him._

"No, you're right," Hayate deftly swung his legs to the floor, getting to his feet. "You're right. I did kill her. If I wasn't driving, she wouldn't have died. Hell, if I was never _born _she wouldn't have died. There you go,"

"Please," he stopped, unable to say more. _Please, _he wanted to so desperately say. _I didn't mean to say it. It's not true. I just said it… I just said it so I could hurt you. I was so angry. And that's not your fault. Don't believe it… please!_

Without him realising it, he had dug his hands into his arms. Something warm and sticky covered his right hand. _Blood. _

"You know, I was surprised," Hayate mused quietly. "How you didn't blame me straight away. Although, seeing the way you did it, I understand. You were saving it for a time when I would have forgotten, so the memories come back and hurt more. I understand. I would have done it like that too. Guess we do have something in common after all,"

"Look!" 

He hit the wall angrily, making his friend jump, making warm blood fly everywhere. "I was an idiot. I didn't mean to say anything of the sort. It was an accident, and there's nothing that we can do to change it. The only reason I mentioned it… I don't know, I wasn't thinking, and… I suppose I just… I just… snapped," he laughed bitterly. "Perhaps Rachel is right,"

"Who's Rachel?" 

"That blonde police officer,"

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed softly, clenching his hand into a fist, nails digging into the palm of his hands at the mere recollection of her earlier words. "Politely said, she thinks I'm crazy,"

"Bull shit," Wide golden brown orbs met his gaze. "You're kidding me. You?"

"Who else?" Even to himself, he sounded tired. Defeated.

"Well, I was thinking Ayane…" his friend managed a half-hearted smile. "I guess I over-reacted. You swear…?"

"Yeah," _Flat. That's the only strength I can muster. _"You didn't do it. I was, to borrow Ayane's terminology, an ass. I really cannot say how much I'm sorry and I wish that those stupid, thoughtless words didn't come out of my mouth,"

"I don't think she's ever said that," A small trace of Hayate's usual grin was on his face. _Thank god. He believes me. For a moment, I was worried that I would never see his smile again. His sense of humour's back. Everything will be okay. _"So therefore, you're not borrowing her terminology after all,"

"The equivalent of?" he questioned. "I'm sorry, really. From now on, just ignore everything that comes out of my mouth," 

"Did you say something?" Hayate asked innocently. 

He mock-glared for a moment, before a sudden swirl of emotions overcame him and he drew his friend into a brief embrace, ignoring the stabbing pain in his arm from doing so.

"Cut it out, Ryu…" Hayate squirmed, but still returned the embrace before they pulled away in unison. "I don't know if I can get used to you being all touchy-feely. Next thing you'll want to ask me my… uh, bra size or something,"

He rolled his eyes. Even considering the circumstances and what he had said to his friend earlier, Hayate still had his… somewhat eccentric sense of humour. "I do apologise. Excuse me for a moment while I go and disinfect myself,"

Hayate dropped his gaze for a moment, turning to the door with almost a wistful expression. "I believe you, Ryu… one point to you, huh?"

*

It ain't over yet! As much as you might think it is, it isn't! Ryu might think it is. You might think it is. Your dog might think it is! But… it isn't! Moo ha! (Moo ha: Don't ask)


	35. You Confuse Me

This story's hit over 200 reviews! That is sooooo wonderful! Thankyou so much for reviewing… but please let me keep my war-hammer! *Sniff*

My god. Lordfolken, you really flatter me. I was reading your review and blushing so badly, I thought my face was going to burn and fall off my neck. Ahh… if I am truly a goddess then Hayabusa is my lil' bitch. (okay, kidding, before you all give me weird looks) He can be my god. *Grin* But seriously… I don't think it's that good for you to crown me a goddess, but hey, if you want to give me chocolate, then I can live with that ^_^ 

Gah, my cheeks are still flushing… *blush*

That's made me think. Must make Hayabusa shrine! *Big grin* Mmm, Hayabusa… okay, I'm sorry! I'm trying! ^_^

*

"He's going to be charged with assault. So is Raidou. Lucky you were just acting in your defence, otherwise you would have been as well. Same with Ayane. Out of court hearing, since all the evidence and witnesses pointed the same way,"

He let out a sigh of relief, expelling a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "That's… good," he managed to get out instead.

"But, punk?" he glanced up into unreadable sky blue eyes at Rachel addressing him, albeit in a rather demeaning manner. "You're still going to see one of our psychiatric therapists. I'm not sure about you, and it's one of the conditions we're letting you go scot-free,"

"There's no point," he protested weakly. "Father already made me see the counsellor at school and that was a waste of time,"

"Just humour us, okay?" Rachel leaned forward, giving him an impassive look and a less-then modest view of her chest. "What do you have against shrinks, anyway?"

"They listen to you complain and then tell you things that anyone with common sense would be able to tell you and get paid for it. What isn't there to like?" he sighed, eyes dropping to the slash on his arm. It had begun to heal, yes, but was still tender. "Besides, it automatically puts you as an eccentric. I don't see myself like that,"

"Your father was bashing the shit out of you. It gives you justification to see a shrink without falling into the 'crazy' stereotype," 

He couldn't stop the light flush from making its way onto his cheeks. "He wasn't,"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We got witnesses, remember? We know more about this then you do. Remember, we sniff out conspiracies from everything?"

"Okay, fine…" he mentally cringed at the memories which her words evoked. "But it doesn't mean I have to agree with you,"

"So soon?" Sky blue eyes rolled upwards to the roof. "I was looking forward to you putting up a fight. Makes my job easier. I argue _and_ get paid for it,"

"So sorry to disappoint you," he muttered. 

"Hey," Hayate greeted him. Even though his friend hadn't mentioned his horrible words since the evening of the 'arrest', he was still worried about Hayate. "How did it go?"

"Not as badly as it could have, I suppose," 

Hayate shrugged. "I get it. Seeing a shrink? That's nothing,"

"It's stupid. I'm not going,"

When gold met green, he knew that he had said the wrong thing, or perhaps simply too loudly. "You should. Gives you time to vent. And not on me,"

The flush that had graced his cheeks earlier appeared again. "I can't apologise any more then I have already,"

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have mentioned it, either,"

There was an awkward silence that had never been there before. He remained still, eyes averted from his friend's intense gaze.

"So. When do you get to be called crazy again?" Hayate asked finally.

"On Wednesday. Day after tomorrow. The only thing that I'm looking forward to are the two periods of math I miss out on," he sighed softly. "Is that the only reason I'm going there in the first place, to be called crazy? Firstly, you could do it. Secondly, it's probably because that woman likes to make me squirm,"

"Yo," A bruised, but otherwise normal looking Ayane walked out, holding three cups of coffee carefully. "Take some. It's burning my fingers, so hurry before I drop the blasted things,"

There was silence for a moment as they sat at the café's table, sipping the coffee. "So," Ayane started finally. "What happened to that dickhead Raidou? Are they cutting his balls?"

"Charging him with assault," he corrected monotonously. 

She snorted. "Boring. I'll beat the shit out of him and steal all his money," she declared. 

"Whatever," Hayate muttered. "Besides, you started this in the first place. If you hadn't called that guy a wanker then he wouldn't have come out of the bushes and all this wouldn't have happened,"

"Don't blame this on me!" she exclaimed indignantly. "It's Hayabusa's fault for having such a dick for a father!"

"I do apologise," he said heavily, putting the coffee cup down heavily and standing up. 

"Where are you going?" Hayate asked bemusedly.

_You sound so naïve, Hayate. How do you manage it? You and Kasumi… both so innocently unaware. I wish I could be more like that. _"Away," 

He smiled sadly, dropping some change on the table. "See you at school tomorrow," 

"Okay. That wasn't my fault,"

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?" Hayate retorted. "You're the one who's so insensitive. You really are a bitch sometimes, Ayane,"

"Don't criticise me!" _Perhaps I'm so angry because he's right. No… wait, what am I thinking… he's not right! Gah! _"He's just too sensitive. Who really gives a shit, anyway. It's over and done, nothing else can be done about it now,"

_Are they right? Am I really just a good-for nothing?_

He was walking along the street to his house, kicking a rock steadily in the process.

_I don't know. I really don't know anymore._

Kick. Kick.

_This sort of thinking is too deep. I don't like it. Rachel would have a field day if she knew._

Kick.

_And Hayate. I can't say how sorry I am to him, not properly. Words don't do it justice. I can't believe I was so tactless to say that to him. Especially since I've seen how it's bothered him, eaten away at him since the accident. I really am an ass sometimes._

He reached the doorway. Nobody home. His father was who-knows where. 

_Oh well. Live each day as it comes, like Irene always used to say. Although, I don't think that she meant it in the context I'm going to take it._

The key slipped in the lock. The door swung forward, admitting him into the dark house.

_Ayane. I don't know what to think about you. You confuse me._

Up the stairs. The second to the top stair creaked under his weight. As always.

_She probably thinks I went because of what she said. I didn't. Just… I needed to go._

Opening his door, coming to his own familiar area.

_I think I just need to be alone for a while…_

*


	36. My Tribute to You

Heh, sorry Gouki… I know I have a tendency to cut Hayate out of the fight scenes without meaning to. A real bitch sometimes, but he WILL fight, don't worry. It's just not who you would (well… I didn't… you might…) expect him to fight. S'okay, though. You can be angry about it ^_^ But he will! Hold me to it!

Ah. Escawing, it wasn't supposed to be that way… *sheepish expression* mostly on request though, I have written a few shounen-ai fics, but this one isn't supposed to end up like that. *Falls over* but, I'm glad you like it all the same.

Sorry, I can't respond to everyone today… (these updates seem to have gone back to daily… I guess I love you guys so much I can't stop updating!) but I have to go fruit and veg shopping with Mum. Fun, fun! But hopefully I get gerberas, so we're all good. Mmm, gerbera… ^_^

This chapter is called something weird and semi-cliché like always, but the AKA title is *drum roll* 'Mmm, ice-cream…'

Okay, I'm sorry. Oops, gotta go. Later!

*

_Is he lying? Can I truly believe that he was telling me the truth? Or was it just to make me feel better?_

He was lying on his bed, lost in thought. _Ryu… I wish I could read you better. You probably guessed that I'm just putting on a front now. A nice happy front, so you and everyone else can think that I'm alright, well and truly gotten over it. But… I still feel so guilty. Perhaps it wouldn't have been as hard if you had told me straight from the start that I was a murderer. The fact that you saved it up until you knew it would hurt so badly…_

_Is that truly something a best friend would do?_

He shook his head in frustration. _Ryu is my best friend. A stupid comment isn't enough for me to break up our friendship. But… I wish I knew…_

_God, Ryu. That's one thing I can't stand about you. Even though we're supposed to be best friends, sometimes you're about as clear to me as mud in a beer bottle. Seriously, aren't friends supposed to understand each other? Isn't that what makes friends _friends? 

_Nice happy front… nobody would ever know, except for you, Ryu. And I can't even tell if you did know or if you _didn't _know. That's how unclear you are to me. You're a good friend, but…_

_Dammit__, Irene, why did you have to die? It's amazing how someone as lively as you could just suddenly _die. _Just like that. The next minute, after the crash, I turned around, and you were basically _gone.

_How do things like that happen? It's unbelievable. You certainly didn't deserve it, either. And all the people you've saddened with your demise… why couldn't it have been someone nobody cared about?_

_Like… like…_

_……_

She played with a lock of her hair, pondering.

_…Should I ring him? After all, he is going to be my date, but… it feels so wrong. I don't want to. After all… Hayabusa, one of the school's most popular guys, going dress-shopping with a stupid girl called Kasumi and a few of her friends? He doesn't even like me… right?_

_He won't want to come with _me. _Dress shopping would be boring for any guy, least of all Hayabusa. I don't want him to dislike me…_

_But what if I come in a dress he detests? He'll probably act all polite, but mentally wish that he had never come with me…_

_Why did I even ask him? If it were any other guy I wouldn't be worrying what they thought about me. It's just Hayabusa. I care what he thinks about me. I like him._

She pursed her lips together, toying with her phone. Today she, Tina, Hitomi and Leifang were going formal dress shopping. They had decided to leave it later so they could get the latest fashions, but… _it's not even a week away. Perhaps we left it a little too late. I do wish Helena could come, though. But she's had to go back to France to be with her family. _

Tina was going with someone she knew out of school. Hitomi was going with Hayate. Her brother, of all people. Leifang was going, much to everyone's amusement, with Jann-Lee, despite comments that they were only going because they were 'childhood friends'. She sighed. _I should be happy that Hayabusa has given up his time to go with me. Especially since it hasn't even been a year. Since… Irene… fine. I know. I'll make my dress your honour, Irene. My tribute to you. I don't know how good I'll look in blue, but… I'll try._

"What about this one?" 

"No, it clashes with your eyes,"

_How do they do it? _He was sitting down on a small stool, only pausing in his thoughts to nod as each girl modelled a dress in front of him. _There must be at least hundreds of dresses in here. We're only on the thirty-second. How much longer will I be here for?_

Actually, he digressed. Truth be told, Kasumi wasn't modelling anything. She was still clothed in her school uniform, browsing through _another _rack of dresses.

_At least it's Tuesday. Father won't be home until late. If I'm lucky. If not, then… I don't know._

Leifang walked out, in a stunning black velvet gown that accentuated her shapely hips, her hair tied back with a black ribbon. "What do you think, Hayabusa?"

"I like it," he sat up, admiring the way the blackness of the velvet brought out her stormy grey eyes. "It makes your eyes stand out,"

To his surprise, she burst out laughing. "Most guys would be admiring my breasts or something, yet you admire my eyes. I like you,"

_Her breasts? Was I supposed to be looking at that? I don't know… it isn't every day that I get hauled along to a formal dress shop, I suppose. Perhaps I need practise. Wait, no. I don't want practise at looking at girls' breasts! _

He dropped his head into his hands. _I'm confused. _"It looks very… nice, Leifang," 

Another laugh sounded. "You're so cute. What do you think of this one?"

He glanced up. Very Tina. A short, above-the knee dress that tied up behind the neck, in a pale aqua colour. Her blonde hair gently caressed her shoulders as she batted her eyelashes seductively at him. "You like?"

"It suits you," he offered, not knowing what else to say. "I can't really picture you in something overly formal; you seem to have a more relaxed sense of the word 'formal',"

She grinned. "You sound like a girl, the way you critique clothes,"

He blushed. He couldn't help it. "I apologise,"

"No, it's good. Don't be sorry. In fact, it's very helpful. Better then your eyes popping out at my cleavage or something," 

"Uh, Hayabusa?" a soft voice came from the corner. "What do you think?"

Hitomi this time. She was dressed in an exquisite white strapless gown, which billowed out below the waist. She smiled shyly. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "It's simple in colour, but still… elegant,"

She smiled, more relaxed. "Tina was right. You _do _critique like a girl,"

Leifang, now in a light green formal jacket and skirt, looked over to where Kasumi was standing, still browsing the racks. "Kas. Aren't you going to try anything on?"

The younger girl shook her head. "I chose my dress already. I forgot to tell you about it,"

"Kas!" Tina sounded indignant. "You what?"

"Sorry," the amber-locked girl apologised. "I'll tell you later,"

"Well, I like this one," Leifang pointed to the black velvet dress she had been wearing earlier, draped over the changing room doors. "What do you guys think?"

Tina nodded. "Very sexy. Besides, the fact a guy likes it is probably a good incentive,"

"It does bring out your eyes really well," Hitomi complimented.

"Yes. You should get that one, Lei," Kasumi added from behind her rack of clothes.

"What do you think, Hayabusa? Should I get this one?"

"I think so," he raised his head to look at her. "It suits you extremely well,"

"Hey! Give me that, girly! I paid last time!"

"Not a chance! Do you have short term memory loss?"

They had finished picking dresses, and were now buying ice-cream. She had already selected a small vanilla cone for herself, but it seemed that Tina and Hitomi were having a fight over whose turn it was to pay. She smiled, licking the sweet vanilla off her lips. 

"So, Kas," Leifang, daintily licking a strawberry swirl ice-cream, nudged her gently. "What dress did you pick? Why didn't you show us, mores to the point?"

She glanced over pointedly at Hayabusa, who was sipping coffee, staring into space. "I want it to be a surprise for him, that's all. Remember when we went shopping last year and Irene bought that blue dress?"

Leifang looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened as she saw the connection. "You're wearing that?"

She nodded. "He saw it on her and loved it, she said,"

"That could be either really great or rather risqué. You should be careful,"

"I know," she sighed into her vanilla cone. "But it's not so much for him as for me instead. I want to do it for Irene. You know, dedicate my time at the formal with her boyfriend to her. It sounds horrible, doesn't it? But I only mean the best,"

"Yeah, I can see that," Leifang smiled, dabbing her lips with a paper serviette. "I'm sure she'd love it. In fact, I'm certain. She'd say something like 'I'm so grateful I mean that much to you, Kasumi!' and hug you. I miss her,"

"Well, hello there, sisters!" Tina had returned, complete with vanilla cone, topped with sprinkles. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," she said hastily. 

"Oh, well," Hitomi licked her chocolate ice-cream. "After this I should probably get going. I want to show my dress to my parents,"

"Yeah, me too. I have a stack of homework," Tina rolled her eyes. "Just because of the drama exam prep, too. It's really horrible. And the exam itself isn't for ages!"

"Three months," she reminded the blonde.

"That's ages away. We have plenty of time before then,"

Leifang, having finished her cone, stood up. "I better love you and leave you, guys. I have to be at work in exactly forty minutes, so I better start to get ready,"

She turned to Hayabusa. "Shall we?"

He turned to her slowly, almost as though she had woken him up from a trance of some sort, before a gentle smile played on his lips. "Yes, we shall,"

*


	37. PMS

Okay. Number one contender for 'Sad realisation of the day'. 

Hayabusa and Kasumi are still in DOA3 if you don't go as them, they're the default number five, yeah? Which means that Ayane and Hayate aren't. They are normal characters! O.O

Okay, it sounds simple, but I haven't seen it for so long! To have them number one opponents instead of number five… I didn't realise it was possible!!!

Yeah… I guess it proves I use Hayabusa too much. Onward.

This chapter is Hayabusa-centric, but then again, aren't they all??? *Rolls eyes skyward* But it does have some tie-in to the story, I swear… please don't eat me! 

Pointless muse: In my stories, Hayabusa seems to like apples. Weird, huh?

*

_I don't think I want to go to this stupid formal after all. It means I have to get a dress. And I won't even have a date. What's the point of going without a date? _

She was in History. Woo bloody hoo. Scribbling on the page seemed to be the only entertainment she had. Near her, Hayate was sleeping peacefully, and Tina was painting her fingernails. Hayabusa on the other hand…

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered loudly, making him start. She flinched as his hand unconsciously gripped his arm, opening the wound from earlier, letting warm blood spurt onto the desk and onto her white blouse. "Dick! You know how hard blood is to get out of white stuff?"

"I do apologise," Emerald green was fixed on the blood oozing casually out of his arm. "I didn't mean to. You startled me,"

"Yeah, blame it on me," she muttered, thrusting a wad of tissues at him. "Mop it up. I don't need you bleeding to death all over my desk,"

"Uh… Ayane?"

"What do you want?" she hissed maliciously, glaring at her half-sister.

"Could you… please… could you please pass me Hayate's textbook for a minute?"

She sighed theatrically, grabbing the book and dumping it on Kasumi's desk. "Happy now?"

Kasumi nodded meekly. "Thanks, Ayane,"

"Hayate, wake up, you dip-shit. The bell just went,"

Despite her shaking him roughly, her half-brother didn't wake up, simply responding with a hand gently pushing her away and some murmurings about orange sheep.

"Hello in there?" she yelled into his ear. Still nothing.

Hayabusa touched her gently on the arm. "This is how you do it,"

"What-" she started before he silenced her with a finger to his lips, picking up a pencil with the other hand, digging it gently into his friend's hip. Nothing for a moment, before Hayate suddenly shot up like a bullet, clutching his side. 

"Ouch… Ryu… did you have to do that? I was having a nice little nap, too…"

"The bell went, dip-shit," she muttered. "Come on. Let's go to recess. You and your bloody orange sheep,"

"So…" she started, biting savagely on a fruit bar. "How did the little shopping adventure go?"

Hayabusa turned to her, emerald eyes probing. "Why do you ask?"

"Why not?" she questioned. "Just curious,"

An eyebrow went up. "Ulterior motive?"

She frowned. "Don't be so suspicious,"

The other eyebrow went up, he staring over the top of an apple. "With you I can't help but be. I'd rather be suspicious and not have to be then miss something, especially with you,"

"Well, don't bite my head off for asking a simple question or anything," she muttered. 

"Are you going to the formal, Ayane?" Hayate asked, munching on some chips.

She shook her head. "Nope. I was going to, but then I thought, screw that shit, and decided not to. Besides, it's not like anyone will miss me,"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a little flicker of _something _flash through Hayabusa's eyes. She noticed it, and pounced on it.

"I mean, they have Kasumi, right? And those idiots would be satisfied with everyone, even Kasumi. So as long as she turns up, they're all good. I don't know enough people at this stupid school to go to a formal here. I'd rather go to one at my old school,"

"The most formal thing they would own is their school uniforms," Hayate snickered, before stopping abruptly as she dug an elbow into his side. "Okay, I was only kidding. But if you don't try to make friends, you won't. You can't just stand around hoping that everyone will stop for you and be nice to you just because you're new, you know," 

"Leave her be, Hayate, you'll just cause trouble," Hayabusa said heavily.

"Trouble is her middle name, huh?" Hayate asked, glancing across at her.

"Shut up, arsehole," she retorted.

"Don't call me an arsehole," Hayate immediately snapped.

"Why don't you both be quiet for once in your lives?" Hayabusa asked heatedly.

She turned, and was surprised to see anger etched across his face. _Wow, emotion. Pulling out the big guns, now, are we?_

"What's up with you?" Hayate questioned, turning to his somewhat volatile friend.

"I don't know. Just shut it," Emerald eyes glared at them frostily, before disappearing under Hayabusa's hand as he dropped his head. 

"Shut it yourself," she retorted angrily. "Just because you're getting PMS doesn't mean you have to take it out on us!"

She didn't know what she was expecting from her statement, but she was certainly _not _expecting a hand to grab her by her blouse, lifting her up, just off the ground. She struggled desperately in the taller Hayabusa's hold. "Hey, hey… what do you think you're doing? Let _go _of me, you arsehole! You're hurting me!" 

Suddenly, the ground came rushing up to meet her, as she felt a dull pain spread through her back. _He… he threw me to the ground! _She stood up furiously, ready to make him take back every little action, but… 

_Huh? Mood swing! _Hayabusa was sitting back on the ground, head in hands once more. 

"I am really sorry, Ayane, I don't know what came over me,"

"Yeah, and you won't know what came over you when I pay you back for goddamn throwing me, you ass," she muttered grumpily, rubbing her now aching back and dusting off her bum, but her urge to fight had simmered down, seeing Hayabusa like that. _Odd the way those things happen. _

"I am really sorry," Emerald rose to meet her gaze and she could see just how sorry he was. Not from the expression, never from the expression. Just from the eyes. 

"You're weird," she mused aloud. 

Hayate rose from the ground, walking over and sitting beside his friend. "Hey, Ryu. What's up? Ayane's right for once in her short and fruitless life. You are acting weirdly,"

"PMS," was the audible mutter.

*


	38. I don't mind

First things first… Wolf, you shave Ryu's head then I deck you and shave Kasumi's. ^_^ 

However, I guess shaving his head enables you to get the full astounding beauty of those cute emerald eyes… besides; straight off shaving that much hair would kill your head. Ouch.

Anyway… I've noticed that in this story Hayate seems to be more then a touch homophobic. Has anyone else noticed that? Oh well, probably how he would be in the game… *tries to imagine what'd happen if some random DOA guy tried to make a pass on him* yeah, he'd probably run away… 

Reminds me. PMS… if you don't get it that's probably a good thing, to some extent, but… let's just say, you know how girls sometimes get touchy around a certain time of the month? That's usually why (unless they're just in bad moods, of course) 

Okay, now I'm confused. I smell pizza and it's not even 8:00 in the morning for me. *Sigh* Now I want pizza. :(

Hmm, well… I don't know. Just in my experiences people has always liked Hayate better. Now, they do like Ein's fashion sense better… and I can't begrudge them that, because he dresses like a ho… but a damn hot one. Ein is hot. I've said it. (But have I mentioned that Ryu is ten times better no matter what? Ten MILLION times!!!) Now… if only Ryu would dress like that more, then I'd be in perfect Ryu rhapsodies. Oh… *drool* 

*

_At least I get out of math for this. _He tried to convince himself. Even still, it wasn't working. He had been to this police station too many times. Once was once too many. 

"Take your time," Rachel greeted him as soon as he walked in the doorway. He shook his head. _What a lovely to be greeted by someone. Especially in this hovel. I suppose Father's at work, mentally gloating about this torture bestowed upon me. He knows how much I abhor this sort of thing. _

"I do apologise. Unlike you, I still have schooling commitments to attend to," he responded coolly. She laughed breezily at his statement. 

"Even you would rather be here then at school. Admit it. Any teenager would," 

He sighed. "Any 'normal' teenager, perhaps,"

Rachel rolled sky-blue eyes. "You said it," 

A young man with sunglasses atop his head walked in at that moment, the glasses balancing precariously on what looked to be gelled, bleached spikes. "Yo. You're Ryu Hayabusa, right?"

"Most unfortunately," he responded, looking the newcomer up and down. "And you are?"

A large hand was stuck out. He shook it politely, nearly getting his fingers crushed in the solid grip. "Just call me Robert, Ryu. I'm your wonderful psychologist for now,"

"Great," he muttered. "I can hardly contain my excitement,"

She sucked in her stomach, looking at herself critically in the mirror. _Hmm. Looks alright, I suppose. Guess it would be better if my hair was done up nicely, instead of just in a ponytail. Oh well. Looks better then I thought it would, actually. I thought it might clash with my hair. _

At the sound of the door opening, she turned around sharply, only to come face to face with her half sister. "Oh, Ayane. How was your day? Do you like my dress?"

"You look like a toilet roll dolly. An okay one, I suppose, but still toilet-ish,"

_Wow. She's actually trying to be nice! That's so wonderful! _"Thanks, Ayane," she said sincerely. "That means a lot to me,"

Ayane shook her head, an amused expression crossing her face for a moment before falling back into blank, neutral lines. "Your fan-club would find something better to say. Why not find them instead? And you do really look like a toilet roll dolly,"

She turned back to the mirror. _Do I really? How? _

"How?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The frills. Kill the frills," Ayane gestured with a hand at the frills adorning the bottom of the dress, examining her purple nails for a moment before returning to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "Bad, bad, bad. Trust you to pick something that makes you look like you're getting married as opposed to going to some dumb dance thing,"

"Are you going?" 

Ayane shook her head. "Hell no. Waste of my time. I'd rather go to a club or something,"

"You really should come!" she protested gently. "It would be a great opportunity for you to meet everybody,"

"There's no point," Ayane looked rather sullen by this stage. "I don't know anyone from your stupid school to ask. Andthe guys from my school don't do formals. Anything's better then turning up and standing around looking like a dickhead,"

"You know Hayabusa, don't you?" she asked.

Ayane turned to look at her sceptically. "Yeah, dumb-shit, you're already going with him, remember? Get a brain,"

She decided to ignore that comment. "I'm sure Hayabusa wouldn't mind going with both of us if you wanted to go with him as well. Or you could go with Hayate, although Hitomi's going with him. I don't think she would mind, though…"

Ayane snorted. "As if. You don't share guys,"

"I don't mind sharing," she said quietly. "If you want,"

"You think I want to share a guy with you, of all people?" Ayane asked indignantly. "You bitch, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having this damn problem, would I?"

That made her heart drop. _Ayane was going to ask Hayabusa out too? _"Please, Ayane. I'm sure that Hayabusa wouldn't mind,"

"See? You mind," Was the first thing he heard as he held the receiver to his ear.

"I mind what?" he questioned bemusedly. 

There was a snort from the other end of the line. "Stupid slut Kasumi wants to know if we can 'share' you because she thinks she can convince me to go to the formal if I go with you. I told her she was dreaming and you would mind, anyway, but she wanted me to ring you. As is, the only reason I rang was because Hayate made me as well. Nothing else!"

He remained silent for a moment, digesting the information. "So you and Kasumi both want to go to the formal with me?"

A sniff of indignation. "Don't get a big head. I don't know any other guy here, other then my brother, and that's just off if I went with him. Besides, none of the guys at my old school do formals. They wouldn't be seen dead in anything longer then knee length, well, the girls, anyway,"

"Well, I don't mind. If you are willing to do that, then you may if you wish. In fact, I would be flattered," he said softly. _I did want to go with you…_

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Okay, fine," she said finally. "But I don't have anything to wear yet. So don't expect wonders. I'm not like Kasumi,"

"I know," he replied simply. "I don't mind,"

She laughed, a somewhat chilly sound. "Considering you wouldn't even let me touch you when we first met, you're warming up a bit. You must be over that other chick if you're taking two girls to the formal,"

Those words made him shudder involuntarily. "Not quite. But I'm sure Irene wouldn't mind. I think she would like you, Ayane,"

"Gah. Makes her sound like your imaginary friend or something," Short silence. "Besides, if she had any sense she wouldn't like me. You'd have to be stupid,"

Was he just imagining it, or was there a trace of sadness in her voice as she said that? 

"I always knew I was stupid," he said instead.

She blinked, holding the receiver. _What? He likes me? Why? After all the stupid shit I've said to him, I guess I was just jealous… jealous because he has everything good. Except for his arsehole of a father. But then, I guess I have that stupid dick Raidou, so… but… he's weird._

"You're weird, too," she snapped into the phone. "Too smart for your own good, crazy, psychic _and _weird,"

An abrupt melodious sound, and she realised with a start that he was laughing. "Perhaps so,"

_Wow. He has a really nice laugh. Wait. When do I think anything was nice about him, other then him being nice and polite? Especially really nice, mores to the point? I _must _have gotten brainwashed that other day. If he tells me to polish his shoes, I'll never be able to say no. _

_But there is no chance of me ever going with Kasumi. I'd rather kill her before letting her beat me once more. Let's just wait and plot until I can think of something…_

"Anyway, I better go," she heard herself saying. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Until then,"

She was about to say goodbye, but stopped mid-word as the phone went dead.

_Hey, buddy, wake up. Come on… what's wrong with you?_

"I always knew History was boring, but…" he drifted off, gently prodding his friend with a finger. Usually he and Ryu got a bit of shut-eye during History classes, but this was different. His friend was well and truly asleep. 

Tina and Ayane were gossiping about something, but turned as they realised his dilemma.

"Slacker," the vivacious blonde laughed. "Wake up, Hayabusa,"

Still nothing. He shrugged. Gen-Fu hadn't even come into the room yet, so at least there was nothing to worry about there.

"Hey, sleepy-head!" he elbowed his friend sharply in his sore arm, expecting a somewhat angry reaction. However, all he got was a soft murmur before his friend resumed his slumber. That was certainly odd. _I remember at school camp last year, I sat up in bed to get a glass of water and he woke up with a start at the noise. I didn't even _make _a damn noise! There must be something wrong. He's usually such a light sleeper._

With that, Gen-Fu walked into the room, holding some books. He dropped them onto the desk, before unusually alert light blue eyes stared over in their direction.

"What's going on here?" Gen-Fu asked gruffly. 

"Nothing, sir, ah…" he started uncertainly. 

He mentally cringed as the teacher walked over, taking in the circumstances in a moment.

"See what I mean?" he asked. They had spent over three minutes trying to wake Ryu to no avail. He paused, touching his temples lightly. "He isn't, uh… dead, is he?"

"No, he's breathing," Kasumi pointed out helpfully.

"Let's get on with the lesson!" Bayman, sitting in the corner, snapped. "Forget the-" he paused suddenly, remembering that their teacher was in hearing vicinity. "-guy, and let's get going with this class. I'm never going to learn a thing,"

"You never do anyway," Gen-Fu retorted. "Now shut your mouth and use your initiative to find something to do,"

Bayman, shocked into silence, did so, albeit sullenly. Suddenly, starting back to reality, he felt a hand lightly grasp his arm.

"Hayate…?"

"Finally, you're awake, you stupid ass," he muttered, staring around at approximately half the class that had circled around their tables with interest. "What's wrong?"

"Don't… feel… so good…" his friend's voice was worryingly faint. 

"Well, come on then; let's go to the sick bay,"

Getting out of the classroom itself proved easy. He was beginning to half wonder if his friend was simply trying to look for a way out of History as his feet took him ahead of his friend, gazing at the classrooms, people at work…

"…Hayate?"

He turned just in time to catch his friend, a second later and they both would have ended up on the floor. As was, to any unprepared passer-by, it probably would have been envisioned as them embracing. "Ryu!" he hissed angrily, supporting his friend, but not having the heart to push him away. "What are you playing at?"

"Sorry…" his friend murmured into his shoulder. 

"God, you are _so_ in for it when we find out what the hell is wrong with you…" he whispered menacingly. 

*

See what I mean? All the poor guy does is faint on him and Hayate's having a fit. Meh, what can you do… and as always, this is leading to somewhere… yay! It's only one chapter after this one, then my next favourite chapter of all time! (Mmm, pictures…) Oh, and for some odd reason, my friend's decided that she likes Ken. KEN! What the hell?!?! Anyways… until next time! ^_^


	39. This Zack Guy

Yeah, LC Wolf, I have a life… just one of the things in my life is unlimited broadband access. 

After surviving on crappy modem for years, it's time for me to splurge. And I can get on the net every morning (literally morning… 6-7am) but I did that anyway, sometimes… so… although… life is more tiring then posting chapters of a fanfic, so… ^_^

And I'm trying to think how long this story would take if I posted it weekly, for instance. Months and months. Maybe that's a sign I should stop writing… *shrugs absently* can't think… I'm tired… :(

I was about to say I wouldn't mind Ryu falling on me either, but he's heavier and taller then me, so maybe I would. Hopefully he wouldn't squash me. Could be a not-so pretty sight…

I meant in this story, not in the game ^_^ But meh, I guess we're okay until some guy tries to flirt with him and then we see what happens, hey?

Err… or we could just keep on going on with the story. ^_^

*

_No, you'll get there in the end, be strong… don't let her betray your self-worth…_

_…and then the Tsar's regime was shaken greatly by the 1905 revolution…_

_…What the hell…?_

With a start, her head jerked up from the desk. 

"I didn't want to wake you up. I thought it was like the new phase or something. Besides, you looked pretty tired," Tina's voice startled her back to reality.

"Err, thanks," she muttered, still feeling detached from reality, her thoughts lost in the dream she had been having. _Mores to the point, what was Hayabusa doing in my dream? Arsehole. I'm lucky he isn't ugly. If he was, I would have woken up screaming._

_But even still. What the hell? Not to mention he was in my dream spouting crap. Cliché shit. He does that in reality, too. I have to put up with it sleeping as well? Not fair!  
_"'Sup, sister?" Tina asked, sapphire blue eyes gazing at her, concerned. "You looked like you were having an interesting dream. Do tell," 

"You don't want to know. Give you nightmares," she muttered, rubbing her temples where a sudden headache had blossomed.  

Tina sighed, feigning sadness. "No cute guys then? Damn,"

"Well, actually…" she started unconsciously, before clapping her hand over her mouth, mentally slapping herself. _What the bloody goddamn hell?! Since when is Hayabusa cute?! Dear God! What am I thinking? I've been brainwashed! Someone save me before I join the 'I love Hayabusa' cult and start my own fan-club! Help!_

Tina suddenly looked a lot more interested. "Oh? Do tell. You can't tell me you dreamt about a cute guy and not tell me who it was,"

She shook her head. "I'm over guys. The last time anything happened with me and guys was a one-night stand, or close enough to. That was when I was stupid and naïve. He said he liked me. The only excuse I had was that I was half pissed at the time. That's it,"

"Really? Who?" Tina asked interestedly.

"This arsehole named Zack. He goes around, telling all the girls he loves them. Then he goes around and screws another one behind their backs. I didn't know that at the time, and even though he 'said' he liked me better, I don't believe him,"

There was the faintest shadow of something flickering through Tina's eyes at that statement. 

"This Zack guy…" the blonde started, trying to sound nonchalant but failing abysmally. "He wouldn't be dark skinned, and dress in crazy outfits would he, by any chance?" 

"Yeah, that's the one," she muttered. "Stupid arse that he is,"

"Oh?" Tina smiled, but it was a mere shadow of her usual brilliant smile, veiled by sudden tiredness. "Then you won't be the only person going to this formal without a date, sister,"

*


	40. Omoide

BerettaMan, sounds like a great idea to me ^_^ Even writing about it myself was giving me the creeps ^_^

To tell you the truth, the only reason it came around was because I was running out of DOA guys! *wince*

Believe me… it _won't _happen again ^____^ (long! Tee hee!) 

Before you call me sick… I have to say that I really love this chapter. It's oddly picturesque yet paining at the same time (probably the latter only if you love Ryu, that I do, therefore it's paining) Oh well. It's good to throw in a bit of 'you' when you write. Not that I go around acting like any of the characters in this story, but… you get the idea. This is probably one of my favourite chapters that I've ever written, oddly enough. 

How beautifully ironic. Hope you enjoy.

*

Hazel eyes drifted down unsteadily to a single photo frame sitting on the mantelpiece. 

A smiling, beautiful woman, eyes of green as deep as emeralds, traditional Japanese kimono hugging her shapely body. Long, sleek hair, as black as midnight, trailed down to her waist.

Himself, about ten years before. Clean-shaven, shoulder length mahogany hair, one arm around his wife. Wife no longer. Physically, he himself hadn't changed much in the ten years.

Something suddenly caught his eye. A young boy. He was smiling as happily as his mother, identical emerald eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Normally dark auburn-brown hair, shining a shade of golden with the sun framed his face as his arms went around his father in an embrace frozen in time. 

His father. Him.

Gripping his can of lager, he had an undeniable nostalgic thirst. He clambered heavily up the stairs, into the spare room where the photo albums were kept.

Lots of his wife, the shining jewel that she was. He had always loved to take photos of her. There she was, smiling, cooking, playing the piano, playing the flute. She had been the most beautiful flute player he had ever heard before they had had their first child. Their only child.

Her again, planting some seedlings in the garden. 

He turned the page, to see picture after picture of a smiling baby boy. He could still remember the pleasure he had had when he first became a father. A young boy, splashing happily in a wading pool. Again, playing the piano with his beautiful mother clapping in awe. Again, a look of intense determination as he helped his mother cook. 

What had happened to the wonderful child that they had had? He had grown, that was what. Grown, changed. And everything had changed with his wife's death. 

Everything about his son reminded him painfully of what he had lost with his wife's death. Those intense emerald eyes. The soft, gentle, coaxing voice. That casual, innocent way of cocking the head to once side whilst speaking. Everything.

His eyes narrowed, hand clenching around the drink he held. Just thinking about his son caused him so much anger, so much angst. Ryu represented what he had once had, and lost. What could never be found again.

He turned the page of the photo album. A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him, a happy expression on the owner's face. He had never seen his son happy after his wife had died. Another thing that had changed. Another thing he detested about the boy.

_He never really did care about his father. It was always her. I wasn't a bad father. Not until she died. Then… _

_Then, everything seemed to lose colour. Lose their worth. And Ryu's horrible behaviour began. Once the perfect child, now transformed into the super shitty little kid. He was twelve then. It wasn't as though he didn't have sense; he had to make things difficult for me. And so he deserved all he got._

Almost as if on cue, he heard the stair creak as his son walked up the stairs, apparently having returned from school. He slammed the photo album shut with force, turning to meet innocently surprised emerald eyes.

"What are you doing home so early? School hasn't finished yet!" The can, having undergone enough pressure from his clenching hands, crumpled under his grasp. He threw it angrily to the ground. "Answer me, you little shit!"

"I got sent home," That painfully, heart-wrenching soft voice once more.

"Speak louder, you stupid boy!" With three steps, he had stridden over to his son, grabbing him around the neck and driving his head into the wall. Ryu fell instantly to his knees, using the wall to pull himself slowly to his feet.

"I got sent home," Slightly louder, but still not enough to distinguish the tenor from her beautiful voice. Still sounding so scarily similar. 

"Why did you get sent home? What have you done now?" He threw his hands up in frustration. "You stupid little faggot! What do I have to do to get it through your unnaturally thick skull?! Answer the goddamn question!"

Something worse then he could have ever imagined. A single tear, dripping down his son's cheek and falling to the floor just before a hand could hastily swipe it away.

_Please, I love you, even though you make me cry. I love you, Ken… please don't do this to yourself. Be strong, for yourself and our son… _

"Get what?" Emerald glanced sadly up at him. "I don't understand,"

_Please don't make him cry…_

"You _stupid, idiotic, son of a bitch!" _He roared. "Making your mother cry!"

He could nearly hear her voice, echoing in his head. _Please don't make him cry. Please don't make me cry. _He lunged blindly at his son.

"Mother… where?" That soft question was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

Those emerald eyes. Gazing at the floor as though raising them was a fearful task. 

Maybe it was. Skin unusually pale.

"Mother…?" One word could adequately describe his son's facial expression now, aghast. "…Where are you?"  
"She isn't here! All because of you! And you didn't answer my question before, either! Why did you get sent home, huh? Expelled? It was bound to happen. What with you being such a worthless, ingrate, pathetic excuse for a human being…"

"Mother?" 

"You dickhead! Didn't you hear what I just told you?!" Grabbing his son roughly by the shoulders, he forced the lighter teen backwards until his back hit the wall solidly. "You…" he started, emphasising the word with a punch, "Are…" again, "…a disgrace! To this family! To this whole damn world! Goddamn! When you were driving that damn bloody car, why didn't you finish the job? You could have just smashed into a tree and killed yourself then and there! But, no. You have to hang around! Do you think your mother would like that?"

"Yes," his son's voice was nothing more then a whisper. "Because she loved me. Exactly the way that you don't,"

_I did. Until you grew. Became the annoying, memory stirring little shit_ _that you are now._

"Get out of here," his voice was a soft, yet menacing hiss. "Now. Get out and don't come back here, unless you want your head beaten in,"

Those emerald eyes were swimming with emotion. _No, don't cry. My love, don't cry…_

"You're not her!" he slammed his fist angrily into the wall, which cracked with a flurry of plaster and dust. "She's dead now, all because of you!"

_Why, why did he have to be just like her? What stupid twist of fate was that?_

_Like that chick… she has Raidou's temper, if nothing else…_

_That girl…_

"On another hand…" he started, thoughts suddenly jumping to something which he had been mentally pondering, "that girl in the park. How does she know you? You been screwing her or something?"

"She's Hayate's sister," was the simple response.

"Half-sister," he corrected. "What a little slut. You could probably park a car up her-"

"What does Ayane have to do with anything? Is it her fault that she was fathered by such a lowly excuse for a human? She isn't automatically a slut or whatever you want to call her just because of her misfortune by being fathered by that… _thing _you call a friend," his son spat out furiously.

_Hmm. Seems like I've struck a nerve._

"Stay away from her. You'll only give her trouble that she doesn't need or want," he warned.

"You can't make me," Yes, he had hit a nerve. He could count on two hands the number of times that Ryu had actually stood up to him.

"Come closer and say that again,"

A single step, but it was enough to get the point across.

"You can't make me stay away from her. I won't let you,"

"What are you going to do about it?" He grabbed his son's head roughly, forcing it up to meet his eyes. "What will you do?"

The look in those emerald pits was now hard, emotionless. 

"Just you wait and see,"

*

Yeah, Ryu has a *something* for Ayane… but if he'll let us know what it is, then I'll be jumping on the roof hailing Hayate. Yeah… even I don't know, and I write this damn story. 

Oh, for some reason, Ken seems to be borrowing Russian Martial Arts moves. Oh well… his choice. 

Hmm, Ryu must be sick, asking for his mother who has been dead for… five years? Something like that? Oh well… it makes a nice insight scene. 

Yup… so, I go now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	41. Don't worry AKA sure mushrooms

Happy Easter, guys! I completely forgot! Oh well… here's where the Easter puns come out. Yeah, I'm so 'bunny' *cough* funny, sorry… a clown car? That had me, err… 'cracking' up… because it was 'eggsactly' what I was thinking.

Fine, fine… I hear you all screaming, clutching your ears in pain as lame pun after lame pun comes out of my mouth. I'll stop, just because I love you all so much, and it wouldn't be much of a point to having this story if nobody read it, would there? Besides, those earmuffs were for a reason! Put 'em on, don't be… 'chicken'… 

Yeah… before you guys shoot me, I go. 

And… I can't wait for my little surprise! *Evil grin* You won't expect it, (I'm hoping…) tee hee! A plot twist! Moo ha! 

Mmm, chocolate… but as Hikari already knows, I've had too much of that… 

I agree, either Ken or Ryu has to go, only problem with that is that my friend has a *thing* for Ken and she swore to poke me endlessly if I got rid of him. Either that or Ryu! *GASP* So… I dunno, I guess we'll see…

*

He only just managed to stagger to his room without falling flat on his face, even using the wall as added stability. The day had just been like a distant dream, fogged with the large, fluffy clouds forming inside his head, clouding his senses.

_What are you playing at? _

_Oh, that's right. I fell onto Hayate… poor Hayate. Certainly he wasn't expecting to turn around and grab me. I just… I can't remember. That's about as far as my memory goes._

He dropped his bag onto the floor, nearly falling over in the process, instead stumbling over to his bed, flopping unceremoniously onto it, closing his eyes.

_Was Father being serious when he told me to leave? In a way, it would be wonderful to leave. No more Father. But I don't have anywhere else to go. Like it or not, Father is the only family I have left now. So what to do?_

Solution: Start on English literature homework.

He picked up a pen, toyed with it thoughtfully for a moment, threw it angrily across the room, sighed, went to retrieve it, turned on his laptop, and began. A creative story written in the style of Mary Shelley, expressing dark, deep themes. He raised an eyebrow at the sheet. He could do that.

Several hours had passed, and he triumphantly finished the last paragraph, briefly scanning over it again to make sure that the grammar was correct.

_Dear sister, I feel that I cannot face the trials that our plan entails, nor live up to the expectations that I am expected to uphold as the senior of the family. Alas, I regret to inform you that this will be the last correspondence from me, as I seek to find a better place._

_Your loving brother._

He scanned over it again critically. _Sure, it does sound like Mary Shelley's style of writing. However, it does sound a bit bleak._

_Then again, it was supposed to be bleak. So what is my concern? I suppose it's just that I don't want to attract any wariness from the teachers. They're on my back enough as it is._

He sighed, massaging his temples in a deft, circular motion. _I wonder why Father asked about Ayane? What's his sudden interest in her? There has to be an ulterior motive. What does he want from her? I don't trust him as far as I could throw him._

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. _Of course, it would be more likely for him to be throwing me. Perhaps I'm just lucky that he hasn't as of yet._

For some reason, his thoughts jumped to his friend. _Hayate. Have you told your father about that maths test result yet? I'm sure he won't be angry. At least, I hope he wouldn't be angry. It's sad in a way. Every single other subject, you fare excellently, but in math…_

He picked up his phone, dialled his friend's mobile number.

"Heya," Hayate greeted amicably. "What's up?"

"Does something need to be up for me to ring you?" he retorted, sharper then he had intended. "I apologise. I rang to converse with you, not to snap at you,"

"No problem," Hayate accepted the apology breezily. "Is something wrong? You sound… kind of… upset about something. I'm not sure if 'upset' is the right word for me to be using, but something does sound up,"

"Nothing… important," 

His traitorous mouth stumbled over the words.  

"Sure mushrooms," Hayate snickered.

"What do mushrooms have to do with anything?" he exploded into the phone.

"Whoa, chill," He could almost picture his friend holding up both hands in amity. "I didn't mean to hit a nerve. I just like mushrooms, is all. Now, what did you ring me about?"

"Being honest? I don't know," he ran a hand through his hair, still holding the phone, before rummaging through a drawer, finding a bandanna and tying his hair back. Most was compliant. At least something was going his way.

"Don't tell me. You were bored, and thought… gee, I'm bored, so I'll resort to desperate measures, I'll ring Hayate?" his friend asked. "How are you feeling, anyway? I have the homework, not that there was much, but I thought you'd like it,"

"Thanks," he muttered, sighing as several more stands of hair fell back into his face. "I'm fine, don't worry about me,"

"I would have believed that earlier if you hadn't passed out onto me," Was the brisk response.

"You shouldn't care so much,"

He had no idea where the unyielding, brash statement had come from. Normally, he would have dismissed it as him being in a bad mood, but now, he didn't know.

"Well, if you want me to totally ignore you next time you sound like you're upset, just say the word and your wish is my command," 

Hayate, usually good-natured, patient Hayate, was losing his patience. He could hear it.

"Look, I might as well go. All I'm doing is making us both angry," 

"Wait," Hayate intercepted before he could truncate the call. "Don't go. Something's up,"

"Don't worry about it!" Annoyance was creeping into his voice. 

"Meet me at the park in five. Bye," Before he could protest, the phone went dead. He stared at it for a few moments, before standing up and walking down the stairs. Perhaps it would be more interesting then being at home, if nothing else.

*


	42. Where a bastard child lies

*Wide eyes* I haven't updated this story for AGES! (Well, compared to usual updates, anyway…) but it's really sad. Here I am, writing this story's conclusion. That's so sad! (This isn't it, by the way, and it won't be for a long time, but…) this story ends! I don't want it to end! *Sniff* That's so incredibly sad! :( 

Anyway. Just to clear up a few things and other stuff. Fire Inu, yes, it was Hayate's POV. Mushrooms came in because I love mushrooms. I totally agree with you, Hikari. Ryu needs to elope! ^_^ I can't wait for my big surprise *evil grin* Anyway. Onward!

*

"Where are you going, Hayate?" Ayane's voice drifted down the corridor. "If you're going out, can you get me some coke?"

"The drug or the drink?" he asked.

"Shut up! The drink, you arse," Her head suddenly appeared in front of him as he only just managed to duck the blow she sent his way. "Although, if you can find the drug…"

She held up her hands as he glared at her. "Only kidding! Jeez. Can't take a joke or anything, you old fart. Just the bloody drink. Not too hard for you,"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Well, where the hell are you going? You couldn't just go a tiny bit out of your way and be helpful, instead of being an ass, could you? Just that one little thing, just being a slight bit nice instead of the mega-dick you usually are?"

"Oh well. Got no chance now," He opened the door.

She sighed theatrically. "Fine,"

His feet took him automatically to the park, hoping that Ryu actually would be there. The idea that his friend might have decided to simply not turn up had certainly come into his head. To his surprise, there he was, sitting on a park bench, staring into space.

"Hey, stupid!" he yelled from halfway across the park. 

Surprisingly enough, his friend turned around.

"It was your voice," Ryu explained after his laughing fit had calmed down somewhat. "I could tell that it was you,"

"Sure you could!" he chuckled. 

"I've been called stupid all afternoon. Probably why I responded to it. I'm getting used to it,"

He stopped laughing, opening an eye to stare at his friend.

"Father trouble?"

"You could say that," Ryu murmured absently.

"I'm probably not the best source of advice, but you should stand up to him more," he suggested. His friend shook his head, a laugh as bitter as the sound of smashing glass escaping his lips, making him shudder involuntarily.

"No point. I did that this afternoon and was only lucky to get away with it. He was… he was speaking derogatorily about Ayane,"

"Oh?" That caused a small burning flame of anger to flare. "Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Aforementioned Ayane popped her head out from behind a tree. "What did the brute say? I'll roast his balls and feed them to our dog. Pity. He is kinda cute, but,"

He glanced quickly across at his friend and was unsurprised to see the look of discomfit flash across his face briefly. "Please don't tell me that,"

"Jealous?" Ayane asked snidely.

"Simply disgusted," Ryu responded coolly.

"It's true, Hayabusa, as much as you might dislike admitting it. Your father doesn't look half bad for an old guy," 

"Don't tell me," Ryu shook his head. "I don't want to hear it,"

"Block your ears," Ayane suggested.

"Weren't you going to buy coke, instead of talking and following me, bothering us in the interim?" he asked pointedly. "I think the coke is calling to you," 

Ayane instantly stood up. "Fine," she snapped. "I can tell when I'm not wanted,"

"Not when idiotic statements come out of your mouth, no, you're not," he retorted.

Ryu's head jerked up as the words came out of his mouth, and he was totally astonished when a hurt expression crossed his half-sister's face. She turned around, hiding her face from view, before hurling abuse at him.

Finally, she stopped and spoke.

"Thanks, Hayate. Now I really know where a bastard child lies,"

With that, she stormed off. 

He sighed.

"I'm not going to go for her now. I have no hope of her listening to me, not yet,"

Emerald eyes were gazing intently at him. He resisted the urge to squirm under their inquisitive beam. "You were probably a bit harsh on her, Hayate. The fact about not being wanted is something rather sensitive to her,"

He narrowed his eyes, not in anger, in thought. "How do you know all this? You only just met her recently. Last week, for crying out loud, yet you claim to read her better then me, and yet I've known her all her life. Obviously,"

"She… she told me,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Told you? Wow. She must trust you. She usually doesn't tell anybody anything about what bothers her. She's a bit like you, in that respect, anyway,"

His friend looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Whenever I ask you what's wrong with you, or something to that effect, you always come back with 'don't know' or find some neat way of avoiding the question. Ayane, she isn't that subtle. She just tells you to piss off. But, keeping stuff bottled up like that isn't healthy. You know how glass shatters if it gets too hot in the microwave oven?"

_He's so naïve. So smart, yet so innocently naïve. _Ryu still didn't look as though he had comprehended the previous statements. "Yes, your point?"

"Think of a parallel," he chided. 

Ryu shook his head. "I can't. I have to go, anyway,"

His friend rubbed his temples in a circular motion and it was then he remembered that the reason his friend had been sent home was because he was sick.

"Why so soon?" he asked, before instantly regretting it, as Ryu, having finally taken his previous statements into consideration, responded fully.

"Father's drunk. He's already in a bad mood with me over something I don't understand. Now you're just making me feel even more foolish, even more recalcitrant. Besides, I don't want to be late, not with Father being so volatile,"

"Now you know how it feels," he responded, not without bitterness lacing his tone. 

"How what feels?"    

_Okay. Perhaps he's not as smart as I thought. _"How it feels to be an idiot,"

"You're not an idiot," That response was automatic. Perhaps too automatic.

"Nice of you to say so," he muttered under his breath.

*


	43. Nice and cares for me

*Drops down on knees and praises Hayabusa* Finally! Hayate gets his hands dirty! Even only slightly dusty, but it's better then nothing! ^_^ 

Oh, and this chapter, enter Genra. About time. 

Thanks always for reviewing. You guys are my inspiration! ^_^

*

_That… that arsehole! _She fumed mentally. _I don't believe he has the nerve to say that sort of thing to me! He would _never _say that sort of thing to Kasumi, even if it were true. Just because he thinks that he's better then me makes him think that he can treat me like shit!_

She had gone down to the store, bought some coke. However, the thirst for caffeine had toned down a lot since before. _At least it was Hayate's money. That makes me feel a bit better. Stupid idiot leaving his money lying around, he's kind of asking for it._

She passed them on the way back. They were still talking. She narrowed her eyes, wrapping the change in the plastic carry bag, before throwing it directly at Hayate, hitting him in the stomach. "By the way, here's your change,"

"Ayane, do you have any common courtesy?" Hayate stood up, anger blazing in currently chocolate brown eyes. "Or are you really just-"

A sudden pointed look from Hayabusa shut him up, but she was now ready for a fight. 

"Really just what, huh?" she challenged. Hayate kept his mouth shut. "Come on. You started it. Now end it, bitch," 

"Okay. That's it!" Hayate threw up his hands in frustration. "Bring it on,"

He shook his head, ignoring his headache. _Ayane and Hayate are always at each other's throats, aren't they? Should I try and stop them? No. I'd be a fool to try and get in the way of that… especially since they're getting somewhat violent now…_

Ayane did a forward flip, bringing her feet down as she did so, knocking Hayate to the ground. Hayate jumped up, cartwheeling behind his half sister, before punching her once, twice, three times… the forth punch sent her flying to the ground several feet away.

"Do you two mind!" he finally yelled. To his surprise, they both stopped. 

"Wow. It speaks," Ayane mused.

"And it has a volume higher then nothing!" Hayate added.

"Even better, it's not speaking cliché!" Ayane mock-gasped, the sarcasm evident.

Hayate put his hands to his cheeks theatrically. "Must be a mistake!"

"Shut up!" he bellowed.

They both did, looking at him bemusedly.

"What happened to your sense of humour?" Ayane questioned, usual tone back in her voice.

He threw up his hands in frustration. "I'm going,"

"Good work," Ayane's voice drifted back. "Do you want a medal?"

He bit his lip to refrain from not going back and hitting her over the head. _Pummelling a young girl probably isn't the best thing. Even if said young girl is just as likely to spear me with her stilettos. Just what I don't want._

At the door, he was about ready to burst into tears, if he was that sort of person, at the sight of his father, even more inebriated then ever, with Raidou and 'that other scum'. 

_Why don't I just jump on the road and wait for a semi-trailer to run me down? So much quicker and less painful in the long run._

"Damn well took your time!" was the fierce statement that greeted him, along with the overpowering stench of alcohol and smoke. He made a slight face, waving the smoke away as Raidou blew it into his face.

"How's my little girl?" Raidou asked, taking a deep drag on the cigarette.

"A lot better before she found out who her father was, I'm sure," he snapped, not caring about the consequences.

_Perhaps I should have… _he mused later, lying on his bed. His entire left side ached from the blows he had received, his wrists still burning from the rope that had been tied around them, an exceedingly demeaning gesture, if he said so himself. _Who knows what they were planning to do if I hadn't escaped and locked myself in here. One thing I like about this house is my room has a lock. A big lock._

He buried his head into his pillow. _I'm sick of them. I'm sick of Father. I'm sick of Raidou. I'm sick of Ayane being so unpredictable. I'm so sick of this. _

Half wishing that he could summon up the energy to call Hayate and apologise for his outburst earlier, the other half not giving a damn, he shut his eyes and drifted into an uneasy, restless slumber.

She downed the rest of her coke on the way home. _I wonder what stick made its way up his arse. He seemed cut. Oh well. He's so weird and hard to read. I wouldn't know, even if it made its way over and bit me on the bum. _

Hayate was walking beside her silently. Neither of them had said a word on the trip home until they entered the door. To her surprise, as soon as she stepped in the door she was swept into a large embrace. 

"Ay. How have you been?"

That voice could only have been… "Genra!" she returned the embrace. He was one of very few that she would happily embrace. "I've been good. Missed you, though. I thought you were on a business trip, though?"

"Yes, I was," he smiled. "But I've finished, and came back early so I could see you,"

She smiled despite herself, despite the fact that Hayate was watching. "I missed you, you old codger. So, are you going back down to the hole afterwards?"

"Well, actually, that's why I came around," he explained. "While I was away, I bought a house. You might have seen it, actually. Around the corner from here,"

"Around the corner?" she was shocked. "So that means I can come and live with you!"

Genra blinked. "Don't be so hasty. Discuss it with your father first,"

She narrowed her eyes. "Father? He isn't my father; he's my step-father. And my real father, don't even go there. He's a frigging retard, stupid bastard prick,"

Genra smiled again. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Ayane,"

"Isn't that good?" she questioned. 

His smile widened. "Yeah,"

_For the first time in a long time… I feel happy. I like feeling happy. Such a rare experience. But it's nice to see Genra again. Nice that someone accepts me for who I am. Nice that someone actually cares for me, instead of just tolerating me. Nice that that someone is friendly. Nice, and cares for me like…_

She truncated the thought-stream where it was, eyes wide. "No way," she said aloud, pulling away from Genra.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She couldn't answer.

_No way. There must be something wrong with my thoughts. I couldn't have meant…_

_…nice and cares for me like Hayabusa?_

*


	44. It's the least I can do

Chapter 43: It's the least I can do AKA Hayate's shit hits the proverbial fan… kinda… 

Mmm, fan! ^_^ Anyway… my CD player is being a pain which is really annoying me. In this chapter, we have a bit of a flashback to Hayate, Ryu and Jann-Lee, among others, on their first day in high school. Aww. ^_^ 

Somewhat long chapter for me, but enjoy all the same!

That definitely wasn't it for Hayate fighting, by the way. :P Arg… must gather thoughts… they're coming out incoherently. He will do a lot more fighting because I know that people out there like Hayate despite… yeah, I'll leave that there because I've forgotten what I was saying… dear god, help me! *Falls over* Anyway. He'll fight more. Later. Okay. He will. Can't think anymore. 

*

"Hayate?" his father called from the next room. He looked up from the book he was reading, and went into the room where his father was sitting, holding a note. _Shit! _He cursed mentally as he saw the school's emblem on the letterhead. _This is about that test, wasn't it? They did say that they would send letters home… shit!_

"Sit down," his father gestured to a chair, and he sat, albeit extremely reluctantly. "Now, when did you do the maths test?"

_No, no… _no… _why now? Why ever? _He racked his brain, desperately searching for any excuse. 

"Just the other day,"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" the friendliness had seeped out of his father's voice, replaced by sternness. "Why did you lie to me, Hayate?"

"I didn't!" he exclaimed. Even to him it sounded as though he was whining. "When you asked me, we didn't have the results. Honestly,"

"Something has to be done," his father stood up, walking around the room. "I thought you had more concern for your future then this, Hayate. If you continue getting marks like this, then what hope do you have after you finish school?"

He felt his world crashing down around him. _No, father, don't say that… I'm trying for you! _But he couldn't get the words to leave his mouth. _I'm doing my best, but if my best isn't good enough… then what hope do I have?_

"We want what's best for you. We want you to do something that enables you to a happy and secure future, Hayate," 

"What… what about what I want?" he managed to get out, his voice nothing more then a squeak, the faintest whisper.

"What about what you want?" his father stopped walking, turning to glare at him with blazing fire burning in his eyes. "What about what _you _want? What do you want in life, Hayate? To be a dropout destitute with no money and no life? Is that what you want? Because you're certainly going the right way about it!"

He turned away so that he could save his last trace of dignity, angrily rubbing at the tears of frustration on his cheeks. _I'm trying! I really am! As hard as I possibly can! Why can't you see that? Can't you even try and see it from my point of view?_

"Do you want to be a failure?" his father's voice was soft.

The words echoed in his head, reverberating in his head. _Do I want to be a failure? I am a failure. I told Ryu that and he didn't believe me. Maybe this will make him believe me!_

"I hate you!" he yelled into the sudden silence. "I hate the way you try and control my life. I hate the way you can't see how hard I have been trying. I hate the way you won't let me do what I want to do. I hate the way you belittle me, and make me feel like a failure!"

"The only person that does that is you, Hayate. The only person that does that is you,"

He was running. He didn't know where, didn't know until he reached a familiar front door. Somehow familiar even though he could count the times he had entered it on one hand.

"Hayate?" Ryu's father didn't _look _inebriated, but the fact that the smell of alcohol was clinging to him gave it away. "Is something wrong?" 

"Could I… could I speak to Ryu, please?" he asked, panting. He didn't know why. Yes, he had been running, but it hadn't been strenuous. 

The door opened. "He's upstairs. You know where his room is, right?"

He nodded. "Thankyou,"

"No problem,"

Voices downstairs awoke him. Sleepily, he opened the door to his room, disregarding the fact he was in sleeping clothes, and looked down from the balcony.

_Hayate…?_

"Is something wrong?" the unmistakeable voice of his father. He felt a pang of… _jealousy???_ That Hayate was able to talk to his father so freely…? 

_Why is that? Is it just something about me as opposed to anybody else? He never snaps at anyone else, just me. What is it about me that makes people so angry?_

He ducked back into his room as he heard his friend go up the stairs, unfortunately letting the door shut with a loud and obvious bang.

Hayate glanced up sharply at the sound of the door slamming shut. _Perhaps it was just the wind or something, _he decided, knocking on the door tentatively. After him doing so several times with no response, he made the decision to open the door, revealing…

"Oh, Ryu, I am _really _sorry," he apologised instantly, turning away. "You could have told me to wait outside, and then I wouldn't have tried the door,"

"No harm done," his friend responded to the wardrobe, rummaging through for a top of some description. "Luckily you didn't open the door ten seconds earlier,"

He had a sudden mental imagery of that, and then shook his head to try and clear it. _Lucky, I reckon. Gross. Thought, please get out of my head._

Ryu turned to him, revealing a slim yet muscular chest as he did so. "Can you see my black shirt anywhere?"  
He gazed around the room, and finally spotted the aforementioned garment hiding behind the desk, throwing it to his friend who slipped it on. "Sorry. I didn't hear you knock. What brings you here of all places, Hayate?"

The conversation had suddenly turned sober. He raised his eyes to meet emerald green.

"Well, remember how the geek said that he was going to send letters to the parents of any student who got below 50% on that last test?" he started.

"Oh," Ryu responded simply. "So your father got that and isn't overly impressed by it,"

"What else can I do?" he exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing up his hands. "I've tried being tutored for it, and it hasn't worked. And it certainly isn't your tutoring, either, Ryu. It's just me," he tapped the side of his head. "Something in there isn't working the way it should,"

Ryu cocked his head slightly. "Maths probably isn't your forte. Everyone has their own talents and weaknesses,"

"Yeah," he said bitterly. "My talent is sucking at everything,"

Ryu shook his head. "I strongly doubt that. Try and look at the good things, instead of embracing the bad things and assuming that everything else must be bad because a few things are,"

"You're lucky," he muttered acrimoniously under his breath. He then decided to confide something in his friend. "You know, I really envy you sometimes. You have everything I wish I had. Even a beautiful, loving, caring girlfriend,"

Ryu smiled; a sad, yet pensive smile. "Then I suppose the feeling is mutual,"

"What?" he spluttered. "You envy me?"

The prospect in itself was foolish. Ryu Hayabusa, his best friend, perfect student, star of everything, envied him? His friend nodded slowly. "Seeing as you're telling me this, I thought that there is no harm in my doing the same thing,"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You're just trying to make me feel better. I get it,"  
Ryu shook his head again. "I wouldn't bother trying to nurse your ego. We've been friends too long for me to care about something as petty as that,"

"Thanks!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Seriously," Ryu started, expression growing serious. "You have many admirable qualities,"

"Name one," he challenged.

"Your social skills," Ryu responded instantly.

"What?! You're kidding, right?"

Ryu suddenly dropped his eyes, fixating them on his hands, which were resting in his lap. "No," his friend said quietly. "You have this wonderful way of connecting with everybody you meet. That was what made me notice you on that first day of school,"

He remembered that. He had been sitting, talking aimlessly with a couple of girls, when one of them pointed at a young-looking boy sitting in the back row.

_"He was staring at you!" the girl informed him, turning back to gaze at the 'starer'. "He's really hot, though. So I guess that's okay," _

_"How is it okay?" he had asked bemusedly. "If he's staring at me like _that_, then he's going to answer to my foot!" _

_"I beg to differ," the other girl intervened. From memory, it had been Helena, although he couldn't guarantee that. "He was simply looking over, just like everyone is doing to everybody. You exaggerate too much sometimes. Although, I do agree… he is exceedingly good looking,"_

_He smiled over at the boy in the corner. "Come sit over here and join us!" he invited._

_"No… it's alright," the boy said softly, looking down at the books lying on his table. He had had to strain his ears to hear what was being said. He politely excused himself from his female company, and went over._

_"Hi. I'm Hayate. What's your name?" he asked, sticking a hand out. The boy looked hesitant, but held out his hand as well and the two shook._

_"I am Ryu," the boy introduced himself diffidently. "A pleasure to meet you,"_

_"Maybe to meet me, but not for long afterwards," he laughed. "Why so quiet? Come and join us! You're off on a good foot already," he added, gesturing to the two girls. "They think you're good looking,"_

_To his amusement, a light flush made its way onto Ryu's cheeks, but he didn't say anything._

_"Gah," he muttered to himself, grabbing Ryu by the arm and forcefully dragging him over to where the girls were waiting. "Guys, this is Ryu. Ryu, these are two random girls that decided to talk to me, and I have no idea as to the nature of their names,"_

_"Umm… hello," Ryu managed to get out, staring at the two girls as though they would morph into fierce monsters and eat him._

He smiled despite himself. "You were a just a _tad_ shy that first day,"

"I would never have spoken to you if you hadn't spoken to me," Ryu admitted, lifting his head to make eye contact. "I was really nervous,"

"Why?" he asked bemusedly. "It was just school. Sure, the first day and everything, but…"

Ryu shrugged. "When I was younger, I had a problem with socialising. I was just shy, I suppose, but social situations like that made me really nervous,"

"How cute," he mocked. "And then you got into that fight with Jann-Lee like half an hour into the class or something?"

_"Could you please be quiet?" A blonde asked. A boy sitting in the corner was tapping his pencils loudly against the desk, ruining the silence._

_"No," the boy replied._

_"Jann-Lee, please," the teacher chided._

_The boy known as Jann-Lee just continued doing what he was told not to do, until a hand came down out of nowhere, slamming the pencil to the desk._

_"For the sake of everybody in this class, could you _please _desist!__"_

_Chocolate brown eyes looked up into hard emerald green. "Are you gonna make me, nerd?"_

_"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Ryu snapped. "Until you can think of a better insult, be quiet!"_

_"No!" Jann-Lee stood up, fury blazing. "Who do you think you are?"_

_"I _think _that I am getting extremely annoyed by your persistent noise, and I _think _that _you _are mentally challenged!" Ryu retorted furiously._

_"Who are you calling mentally challenged?" Jann-Lee reached out and grabbed Ryu by the shirt-front, who easily encircled his hand around Jann's wrist, digging his fingernails into the pressure point on the wrist, causing Jann-Lee to lose his grip. _

_"You. Who else?"_

"Getting back onto subject for a moment…" Ryu brushed some hair out of his face. "And there is something else about you I envy, although I suppose that's just foolish jealousy and wanting what you couldn't possibly have, etcetera,"

"What?" he asked, instantly curious.

Ryu dropped his gaze again, and that small action told him a lot. _He doesn't want to look at me. He always, well, nearly always keeps eye contact when he talks to you. He must be embarrassed about what he's going to say. _"Well… when you came. I saw you talking to my father when you entered," Ryu's head suddenly came up. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

He shook his head bemusedly. Ryu's head instantly dropped again.

"I didn't think so,"

His friend's words were dancing aimlessly around his head. "I don't understand. What do you mean? What are you on about?"

"He… he likes you," his friend's voice was so soft.

"Likes in what way?" he asked suspiciously.

"You know what I mean," Ryu's statement ended in a sigh. "I… I envy that,"

He stopped, looking over at his friend, analysing him. _He really is a good person. He doesn't deserve that arse of a father he has. But there's nothing I can do to change the way his father feels about him. I wish there was. I really do._

"I… I'm sorry," 

Ryu's eyes raised once more, a sad smile crossing his face. "Don't be. But you do have many good features. You just have to search for them. It's harder to find them on yourself then someone else, but try,"

"Yeah, I will," he said slowly. A happier smile appeared on his friend's face, and he smiled back, treasuring the rare times that Ryu actually did smile.

_I will try. I'll try for you. You've always been there for me; it's the least I can do._

*

Mmm, mush. ^_^ *Cough* Anyways, next chapter, Ayane, Tina, Hitomi, Ryu and Hayate go formal dress shopping! (Don't worry, only Ayane is buying the dress… but…) put it this way, I won money because I won the dare of making *cough* someone male *cough* wear a dress. *Cough* But hey, Ayane can do my formal shopping for me! 


	45. Just another chapter in my life

Okay. A few author's notes for this chapter. Firstly, this chapter (well, the fight-scene bit of the chapter) is dedicated to LC Wolf and anyone else who is a Hayate fan and reads this story, and wanted him to get his hands dirty. Probably now is a good time to re-state that this story is mainly about Ayane and Hayabusa, and perhaps anything eventual happening between the two, and Hayate's actually only in this story because you can't have a story with Ayane and Hayabusa without Hayate, but you guys wanted it, so you guys got it. 

A fight scene, with Hayate. Sorry if it's short, but I wrote it in about fifteen minutes, so it's allowed to be. Yeah? And there will be more Hayate fighting later… as always. When it happens it happens, but not until then.

Another thing… the cussing takes a step up in this chapter. I doubt the rating needs to be changed or anything like that, but the swearing will get gradually worse from this chapter on. Darn Lexy used it once and it's popped up more and more ever since. So.

Sorry if I sound a bit bitchy, by the way, it isn't supposed to come across that way. Just I'm feeling a little bit, umm… 'blergh' because school starts tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

*

"Okay," she stated, turning to both Ryu and Hayate. "It's like, the day before this gay formal thing or something. I haven't got a dress yet. Apparently I'm going with you, Hayabusa. So it is your honourable duty to come along and help me pick something to wear, otherwise it's the garbage bag,"

"Personally, I'm going for the garbage bag," Hayate said seriously.

"You're coming, dickhead, so don't get cocky," she snapped. 

Hayate's eyes, chocolate brown in the light, widened. "Me too?"

"Uh huh, you too. Come on, bitch. I hate shopping, so we can all have a time of hell together. Meet you at that weird formal shop downtown after school, okay? I need to go and have a ciggie before we get there. Stupid hole," 

He was walking back to his house the long way, through the town, not quite ready to face his father again just yet after his outburst. He glanced at his watch. There was enough time for him to have a bit of a stroll before he 'had' to be down helping Ayane buy something for the formal, and he was in the right area, basically. _Forgot about that. Won't have to go home just yet. Ryu should be coming soon. Wish he would hurry up. It's kind of lonely walking along by yourself; even though he doesn't make the greatest conversationalist, he's better then nothing, which is what I have right now. Nothing and no-one…_

He had forgotten that the street, or alley, he was walking down, although a short-cut, tended to draw thugs and the like.  

"Money for the poor," a teenager, dressed up in leather clothes and spiked hair interrupted his thoughts, sticking out a hand in his face. 

"You have clothes. Be grateful for small mercies," he muttered and went to head off.

"No, pussy. Money for the freaking poor. You haven't given me money," a hand grabbed his shirt. He grabbed the teenager's wrist and twisted it around, tearing the hand off his shirt.

"You're fooling with the wrong person. I'm in a bad mood and wouldn't hesitate to bash you,"

"Hayate?" Ryu's voice surprised him. Obviously his friend had caught up, having ducked into a shop somewhere to get… something. He didn't know what.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" the teenager asked, sneering. He didn't have to turn around to feel the withering look that his friend would have plastered on his face at this moment in time. 

He narrowed his eyes. "I've told you, whether it chooses to sink into your thick skull or not. I am not in the mood, and quite willing to beat you up here and now. Got it?"

"You try it," Three more equally leathered and spiked teenagers appeared next to the first, one carrying, and flicking, a pocket-knife. "Try it and you'll be screwed before you can cry mercy. Just give me your money and then you can go,"

"Go fuck yourself," he hissed. _Wow, must be in a bad mood if I'm sounding like Ayane. Worse, even. _Before any more rational thoughts could come into his head, he lunged at the knife guy.

"Hayate…" he made a face. _Great. What's the bet Rachel's going to hear about this, too?_

"Ryu, don't just stand there, you lazy ass, help!" Hayate yelled, before dropping to the ground like a stone as the knife whizzed harmlessly over his head. _Lucky for him he has good instincts and reactions; otherwise he would be less a head._

Another of the teenagers went over to help the knife-guy, and he mentally winced as two of them stopped in front of him. _What did I do?_

"You're going down, shit-head," the first teenager said. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"So eloquent, I see. Are you planning on using the money to get an education?" 

"Shut the hell up!" A fist flew harmlessly past him. _They've probably managed to survive on brawn most of their lives. But they lack any real skill. Not that I'm overly skilled, but…_

Meanwhile, Hayate was doing something more then nothing, having just kicked the knife-teen to the ground and ground his foot into the teenager's stomach.

"Just stop it, asshole!" he grabbed the teenager's knife hand, wrestling the knife to the ground, before grabbing the wrist and hitting it against the ground so that the teen lost grip and the knife slid harmlessly out. He seized it and turned to face the other teenager who had been trying to sneak up on him. "One wrong move and this will be in your stomach. I swear,"

The teenager ignored him, swinging a fist. He quickly moved out of the way, and the first teenager ended up punching the second.

"You dick! What the fuck did you do that for?"

"The little shit moved! Not my fault!"

"Yeah, sorry, it was mine," he quickly stepped in next to the arguing teenagers, smirked, before grasping their heads and whacking them together with a solid thump. Both of the teenagers instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he muttered, opening the nearest bin, dropping the pocket-knife into it, before turning back to see exactly what Ryu was doing.

_Darn it… _his hair fell forward into his face. Tossing it back in annoyance, he only just had time to duck. A second later and he would have been hit in the side of the head. 

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. _Hayate._

He ducked again, before feigning left. The first teenager moved, and it was then he was able to seize the teenager, before pushing him backwards, straight to Hayate. A cocky smirk adorned his friend's face. "You're going down,"

With that, Hayate simply used both fists to punch the first teenager, sending him stumbling backwards into the second. They both fell down in an ungainly heap, before getting up furiously, pride hurt more then anything else. 

"Now what?" he had moved backwards, so that Hayate could hear what he was saying, even though he was speaking softly. His friend looked at him sceptically. 

"What do you think we do? We beat them!"

The first teenager lunged at Hayate, the second one bellowing and charging towards him. Before the youth could lash out at him, however, he simply flipped up, vaulting over the teenager's shoulders, before grasping the youth's neck, jerking it backwards and letting him fall to the ground, out for the count.

"Ryu! Over here!" 

Hayate did a spinning kick, one that sent the teenager sprawling. As the teenager made to get up, his friend dove in, and with two swift punches sent the teenager sprawling, straight towards him. He jumped backwards, so that the youth fell at his feet, before seizing the nearest leg and using his body weight to push it backwards.

Silence, as both of them stood, quietly observing the fallen teenagers. 

"We probably should go, now," Hayate offered finally. "Before anyone comes,"

He nodded. "Off to the formal dress shop,"

Hayate laughed bitterly. "Just another chapter in my life,"

Well, there he was at another formal dress shop, with not only Ayane trying on dresses, but Tina and Hitomi giving advice as well. 

"Hmm…" Tina mused. "You have to make sure it's the right colour purple, otherwise it'll clash with your hair. Badly,"

He glanced across at Hayate, who was examining the dresses. 

"What about this?" his friend asked, holding a blue strapless dress. Tina shook her head.

"You want to look for something mild, that brings out the colour of her eyes and doesn't clash with her hair. I'm surprised that the school hasn't said something, actually. They don't usually allow, err… purple hair,"

"Oh well. I must be special," Ayane said airily. "Besides, Hayate, that dress is too long. I'll trip on it. Remember, I am shorter then you,"

"God, Hayate!" Tina laughed. "Ay would need to grow about eight inches before she'd fit into that thing!"

He blinked, before backing away suddenly as an evil smirk made its way onto his friend's face.

"Don't even think about it,"

"You're about five ten, aren't you, Ryu?" Hayate asked innocently.

"Umm, Hayate, you have missed one factor in the equation, I'm not female. That's a _dress_. Dresses are for _females,_" he protested. "Hayate!"

"Have a bit of fun once in your life," his 'friend' laughed, as Tina and Ayane began egging him on. "Yeah, go on, Hayabusa. I'm sure you'd look cute!" the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, have a bit of fun, you dork," Ayane added.

"No, no, and no," he said, backing into the wall. _Damn. This is unbelievable! Not only do I get put through formal dress shopping again, Hayate wants me to have some 'fun' by putting on a dress, and two out of the three girls agree with him! _He turned to Hitomi pleadingly, but she simply giggled.

"That'd be funny,"  
_No… _he dropped his head into his hands. _Somebody save me!_

"Err, that shop assistant is looking at us strangely," he blurted out.

"Go ahead if you really want, sir," she said, a bemused smile on her face.

_Damn, damn, DAMN!_

"Pay me twenty dollars," he said finally. Hayate was so unyielding with money; there was no chance of him handing it over…

Hayate proffered a twenty dollar note. He swore aloud, much to everybody's amusement.

"You're not supposed to do that!" he exclaimed in frustration. He turned back to the shop assistant, who was now trying to hold in her laughter. "I don't want to. Can you stop them?"

She simply smiled at him. _I think she's enjoying my discomfort, _he thought bitterly.

"Fifty dollars," he said finally. 

Hayate made a face. "No way. Wait…"

"Hang on," Tina said, fishing in her pocket. "I'll chuck in ten,"

"Me too," Hitomi added. "What about you, Ayane?"

He looked over pleadingly at her. _Please don't, Ayane, please don't…_

"I can't believe this," she muttered. "Fine, I'll do ten,"

"No!" he shouted. "You're not supposed to do that!"

*


	46. A Shot at You

Short chapter. Sorry. The fun starts more next chapter, where my proof-reader helped me write. And my favourite line is in the next chapter, too. Great! ^_^

Wow… nearly three hundred reviews! I am gobsmacked, totally. Really. Like… wow. Half a year ago, and I was thinking I'd be lucky to make it to a hundred total reviews. One statement; I love you guys! Especially those who have emailed me. I love talking to you. ^_^

*Sigh* Ryu's so great. I even have a picture of him on my phone now. So whenever I use my phone I have to stop and drool for a while before I actually get around to doing what I intended. Oops. I did it again… sorry!

Anyway, until next update! (Like, in five minutes… ^_^;)

*

"In you go!" he exclaimed cheerfully, pushing his friend into the change rooms.

Ryu glared. He blinked. If looks could kill, then he was pushing up daises hard enough to make the earth tremor. "Here's your dress, Ryu. Enjoy,"

"Not as much as I will _enjoy _breaking your neck after this ordeal is over, Hayate," 

He feigned offence. "That's harsh, Ryu. You cut me deep,"

"Not as deep as you will be in feet under the ground after I've finished with you,"

He tut-tutted, shaking his head. "And there you had everyone thinking you were such a _gentleman, _Ryu. What would everyone say if they heard you speaking as loudly and uncouthly as any mere mortal?"

"Probably, what dickhead forced him into a dress?" was the response.

"You know, in all the years I've known you, I've never heard you say the word 'dickhead' before. You must be learning things off Ayane,"

"Shame she hasn't pummelled you into the ground. Then I could really learn it off her and practise it on you,"

"But I'd already be pummelled into the ground, so there would be nothing to practise," he pointed out. 

The door opened suddenly, revealing a half-dressed Ryu. "You are cruising for a large and painful bruising, my friend,"

"Put a shirt on! What is it with you and wandering around shirtless?" he exclaimed. "Although, I guess I should be grateful. At least you're wandering around with pants on,"

He couldn't hide his snort of laughter as Ryu hit his head on the door, before walking back into the change-room. _Sure, it was twenty bucks worth, but I think it's worth it. This will be priceless. Poor Ryu._

There was silence in the change cubicle for a moment, before his friend's voice drifted over the top. "Hayate, I do not have even the slightest clue as to how you would put this garment on, you realise,"

"Have a shot," he offered.

"Yes. A shot at you," was the deadpan response. He decided to ignore that.

_Gods! _He was standing in a change cubicle, wearing a _dress. _A darned _dress. _He put his hands over his eyes, and rubbed them, before opening them again. Yes, still a dress. 

"Why me?" he asked the mirror. "Why do you insist in torturing me so?"

_Of course this dress is meant for a female… so why in the name of God does it fit me?_

"I deserve every cent of the fifty dollars," he muttered to himself before stepping out of the cubicle, shutting his eyes for a moment as a flush crept onto his cheeks.

"Wow!" Tina exclaimed. "You really look cute! Can we do your hair?"

"Yes!" Hitomi agreed enthusiastically.

"Ah… no," he stated bluntly.

_He really actually looks quite good. But I can't believe he's doing it! Except for the somewhat… flat chest… he does look quite feminine. Must be the hair or something. Perhaps he's taken something. He would never do this otherwise! And why the hell am I thinking he looks good anyway? _She debated mentally.

_Screw it. He looks good. Nothing I can think or say can change that. Damn bastard. He manages to even look good in a goddamn _dress_. What hope do I have?_

*


	47. Is it liberating

Oh dear. This story seems to be turning into a general/drama/bad humour story. Oh well… what can you do? Gouki, yes… I am enjoying myself. You should see the evil grin plastered on my face right this instant. And… LOL! I'm just trying to imagine Leon's face, he goes up to a nice looking 'girl', but… 

Wolf, if my memory serves me correctly, you owe me a chocolate bar *wink* and no, it wasn't… it's the screenshot of him in C3 (DOA3 C3) sitting on the roof. Uselesspawn, LOL! You totally cracked me up and I agree totally. And James… you just might be right. Nothing good lasts forever, especially in fanfics… *evil grin*

Number1… I agree! Ryu would look good in ANYTHING! *Ducks the things that the guys reading this fic throw at her*

I'm really glad you're enjoying though. And I promise that I will never put Ryu in a dress again. Okay, maybe in Presents, perhaps, depending on what mood I'm in, but…

*

_Well… _he mused miserably, trying to look on the bright side. _I _am _fifty dollars richer…_

_But that's not the point! I've never been more humiliated in my life! What if someone I know sees me? My face is flushing just thinking about it!  
_"Good work," Tina laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

He rubbed his temples. "I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"Eleven…" Hayate said innocently beside him.

"What?" he asked exasperatedly.

"That's the eleventh time you've said 'I can't believe I'm doing this'," Hayate informed him generously. 

"You don't have to wear a _dress_!" he exploded. "Some friend you are!"

"Wow," Hitomi whispered to Tina. "I've never heard him yell before," 

"Me neither," Tina responded. "He looks cute in that dress, though…"

"Shut up!" he yelled, putting a hand over his face to mask the flush that was burning on his cheeks. They responded by laughing harder. "Stop it!"

Hayate shook his head, trying to rub away tears of mirth from his face at the same time. 

"You're a good sport, Ryu, a good sport,"

"Never again," he muttered, cracking his knuckles absently. "Never again,"

"Is it… liberating?" Tina questioned innocuously. He shot her a glare.

"Of course it is liberating. I've wanted to express the fact that I am a homosexual for sometime now,"

Shocked silence greeted his words.

"Thanks a lot, you dickhead!" Ayane was fuming. "Now who am I going to go with. I can't be caught with a homo, I may as well write my own death sentence!"

"I will have you know that I am a very nice homosexual," he protested mildly. 

"I don't give a flying fuck how nice you are! There is no way I'm going to the formal with a guy who looks better in a dress than I do!"

"Seeing as you haven't even tried a dress on yet, Ayane, I don't think you can truthfully say who looks better in a dress," Hitomi interjected. 

"Okay…" Hayate was looking rather bemused now. "So you weren't kidding when you went around acting gay and I had to say you weren't gay? You lied?"

"Not really. I mentioned, if I remember correctly, that if my interests _did _sway that way, then they wouldn't sway towards you. I have more taste then that,"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Take it as a backhanded compliment," he stated, glancing at himself in the mirror. "Hmm, do you think a black dress would go better with my eyes?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded. "It brings out the bright green in them and makes them stand out,"

"I think you look like a prick in a dress, no matter what colour it is!" Ayane said unhelpfully.

"Shut up, Ayane," Hayate groaned tiredly.

"Don't tell me to shut up, arsehole!"

"I have an idea," Hitomi said. "What say that Hayabusa dresses up in the dress, no pun intended, and Ayane dresses up in the suit?" 

"I have an even better idea, how 'bout you shut your pie-hole, bitch!"

"Ooh, Ayane the _MAN_!" Hayate mocked.

"Say that again and I'll pummel you!"

"Such a strong and _MANLY_ thing to say!"

"You asked for it!"

Ayane flew across the shop, punching and slapping any part of Hayate she could reach.

"Stop it! Ayane, Hayate, please we're in a shop!"

"Yeah, a damn dress shop!" she shouted furiously across the store. "Shove all these bloody dresses up my bloody arsehole!"

"Fine!" Hayate yelled back. "C'mere, bitch!"

Hitomi jumped between them, a short, tight black mini dress clutched in her hands. 

"Stop it! Please! Here, Ayane, I found you a dress!"

"If you think I…."

"Just shut up for once, Ayane, and try on the goddamned dress!" Hitomi shrieked.

Surprised at Hitomi's out-of character outburst, Ayane accepted the dress thrust at her and disappeared with a glare into the change rooms. Slamming the door shut, numerous and highly audible swear words wafted out of the change rooms as Ayane struggled with the tight black dress.

Striding out after a period of everyone staring at each other silently, she strutted across to Hayate, mockingly thrusting her boobs into his face.

"See? At least I don't need to stuff my bra with socks or various miscellaneous objects,"

"Shut up!" Hitomi exclaimed, flushing scarlet.

"Man, Hitomi, you are a good actor," Tina shook her head.

"Thankyou," Hitomi said politely, all traces of the flush having left her cheeks.

During all the fighting and yelling, he had re-changed into his normal clothes.

_I can't believe they seriously believed that I am a homosexual. I have no intention of ever getting close to another male like that! I thought Hayate at least would have doubted me. This is intolerable!_

Storming out of the change rooms, ignoring the vulgar display that Ayane was presenting.

"_I'M NOT GAY!_" he shouted over the din. "I never have been and never will be," he continued in a quieter voice.

Stunned silence, then relief. 

"Boy… am I glad to hear you say that, Ryu," Hayate smiled.

After another, uncomfortable silence, Ryu turned to Ayane.

"I was only kidding,"

She shot him a 'look'.

"Sure you are. Why do you have your hair so long? Why can't you cop a perv on my arse like anyone else? You can't kid me, Hayabusa, because I know!"

"I know… that you're a moron," Hayate informed her helpfully.

"_NO UN-GAY GUY HAS HIS HAIR LONGER THEN THE AVERAGE GIRL'S!!!!_" Ayane roared.

"Except me, I am an exception," he stated quietly.

"You're an exceptionally large arsehole but that's about it!" Ayane snapped.

"Besides, I think I looked beautiful in that dress," he added, smiling weakly at her to let her know he was joking before she could stride over and deck him, "but you look better in your dress. By far. Very flattering, and very elegant,"

"I… you… shut up!" Ayane fumbled for words.

"Yeah, Ayane, you look really good!" Tina gushed.

"Are you going to buy that one?" Hitomi queried.

Ayane spun around once, before giving up. Stalking over to Ryu, she turned around, facing her back to him.

"What's the price?"

Ryu gently extracted the tag out of the back of the dress.

"It's two hundred and fifty. Bargain," Tina read from over Ryu's shoulder.

"Two hundred and fifty bucks! Do I look like I have two hundred and fifty bucks?! Do you think money grows on trees or just magically appears in your wallet?"

"Oh, it doesn't?" Hitomi pulled out her purse. "Bummer,"

Ayane rewarded Hitomi's witticism with another 'look'.

"Are you getting the dress or not?"

Ayane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think…."

"You thought! Wow! Did it hurt?" Hayate asked innocently.

Ayane punched him soundly in the gut before continuing.

"I think that if you like it, Hayabusa, you can pay for it! I mean, you _are _fifty dollars richer…"

"Woo hoo, only another two hundred to go," Hayate added sarcastically after having caught his breath again, wisely moving out of punching range. "Why should he pay for your dress, anyway? You're wearing it, not him. Although…" he shot a meaningful look at his friend, with a somewhat loud silence.

"Shut up," Ryu responded eloquently.

"Maybe you could both go as girls!" Tina suggested.

The glare she received from both parties answered that statement. 

"How about I shove a pole up your arse?" Ayane suggested in the same innocent tone that Tina had used.

"If I add the fifty, can you afford it, Ayane?" Ryu's quiet query startled everyone.

"Since when do I look like a goddamn charity?" Ayane snapped.

"Hold out your hands," Hayate instructed. Bewildered, the young lavender-haired girl did as asked, not without a 'What the hell?' or two. "Now, bow your head," Hayate told her, before turning around to face the others. "Donations for the poor beggar girl!"

"Why, you little son of a bitch!" 

"Here," Before Ayane could lunge, Ryu pushed the fifty dollars into her hands.

"Just take it, Ayane. I don't need it,"

She slapped his hand away, and then flinched as his hand encircled her wrist his fingers digging painfully into the pressure point on her wrist, causing her hand to lose grip and fall open. Then, he simply shoved the money into her hand, folding her fingers over the money.

"Take it,"

"Fine, ass," she pocketed the money, dropping it into her bag. "Happy now?"

"Yes," he said softly, before he smiled at her. A full smile, something she hadn't seen before. 

"Okay. Stop flashing your pearly whites and let's get the hell out of here," she muttered.

*

In case you're interested… my favourite quote is the 'Except me, I am an exception.' 'You're an exceptionally large arsehole but that's about it!' Ayane's such a fun character to mess around with. As is Hayate, believe it or not. ^_^


	48. Just like you

Ha, ha, ha. Another insightful chapter. Yay for insightfulness. Anyone heard of MSTs? I've been doing a few of them recently, and am currently considering doing my own stories (tee hee hee, hey, if anyone else can cope with it then I can too!) anyways, Ryu rules all and nobody is allowed to forget it, otherwise Kurmoi will send her giant army of Easter Eggness to come and eat you all! *Evil grin* So. Enjoy the chapter, as always! And LC Wolf, glad you liked your fight scene! ^_^

*

_Today I set your heart free… _

He slammed the book shut. The story of unrequited love was hitting a little too close to home at the current moment. He glanced sadly at some of the pictures adorning his wall, letting his mind drift back.

He and Ryu at the school fair. He smiled in memory. That had been really difficult, convincing his friend to go to it with him. Ryu had used every excuse in the book twice over before he reluctantly agreed to go with him. He was holding a stick of fairy floss, smiling at the camera and pretending not to notice as Ryu stole half of it.

A picture of the year eleven dance. He, Ryu and Irene in the middle. They were both wearing tuxedos, each with an arm around Irene, who had her famous smile, wearing an exquisite blue satin dress. He sighed softly. Because of his incompetence, neither he nor Ryu would be able to put their arms around her again.

_I'm a fool. Why don't more people tell me that? Of all lives to be wasted so early in the piece, why hers? Of all people? She was the greatest to everybody. She didn't deserve to die._

A photo of his family. He and Kasumi were on either side, with an angry-looking Ayane sitting in the front. His father and mother were standing behind them. Even Genra was in the picture with that jovial smile on his face that he always had. 

_I wonder if Ryu has family pictures too? He might not want them, though, because of his ass of a father… I wish there was something I could do to help him, especially since he's helped me so much… but what can I do?_

Speaking of Ryu… the best picture he had ever been able to get without his friend discreetly turning away or finding some other conniving way to get out of the picture was staring at him. Late year ten, it was. A half-smile was on his friend's face, as his intense emerald eyes were fixated on something beyond the camera. That picture had stayed up, even though Ryu himself had demanded it be taken down many a time. 

He sighed. _I shouldn't be doing this. I should be doing my maths homework. Damn maths homework… perhaps I can get a homework robot or something._

As golden brown eyes drifted over to the maths book, a frown crossed his delicate features. _Screw this. Father can have Kasumi carry on the family name. I'm going to try and drop down in math, as soon as possible. _

Even still… his father's words echoed unpleasantly in his head.

_You want to be a failure?_

_What do you want in life, Hayate? To be a dropout destitute with no money and no life? Is that what you want? Because you're certainly going the right way about it! _

"I don't want to be a failure," he spoke softly into his room. "But it looks like I have no choice. Father, why don't you just adopt Ryu and his father adopts me? Then everyone would be good. Everyone could be happy, instead of nobody,"

"Hayate?" a tentative voice drifted around his half-open door. He turned around to see his sister. "Are you having trouble? Would you like a hand?"

"Not really, but I don't have much choice," he smiled weakly, pulling out a chair for Kasumi to sit down. "Let's see how good you are at explaining things,"

"Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi!" he threw up his hands in frustration. "You suck!"

He instantly regretted his words as she looked slightly crestfallen, and he realised belatedly that the constant rejection of friendship by Ayane was probably eating away at her a bit. "Sorry, sis. I guess I'm the dumb one,"

"Don't worry. You get used to hearing it," she smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

He sighed. "Don't let Ayane bother you so much. She isn't worth that much, Kas,"

"She is. She's my sister,"

"Half-sister," he corrected. "Be that as it may, it gives me no right to be frustrated with you. I apologise, Kasumi,"

Kasumi smiled despite herself. "You sound like Hayabusa,"

"I do n-" he stopped abruptly as he ran the words over in his head. "Okay, maybe a little…"

"Dinner's ready, guys!" his mother called from downstairs. They looked at each other, before heading down.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Hayate," was the first thing that greeted him as he sat down at the table. With embarrassment, he noticed that Genra was sitting at the table, listening to his father berate his bad marks. "I thought that you would be willing to follow in your father's footsteps and make this family proud. Obviously not,"

"Shiden, not while we have company," his mother protested mildly.

"Be quiet, Ayame. The boy needs to learn some discipline," His father turned back to him. "It isn't good form when you need your little sister to explain work you should be able to do to you, Hayate,"

"Yeah?" Before he could think twice, he stood up furiously, slamming his knife and fork onto the table. "So you want to discipline me for trying my hardest? Some father you are. You and Ken would make a good pair,"

"Who's Ken?" Kasumi questioned.

"Don't worry," he muttered. "I've made a decision, by the way. I'm dropping down into the lower maths. Whether you like it or not, mores to the point. Because, finally I've made a decision with what I want to do with my life. And my decision is I'm going to do whatever the hell I want, without either of you persuading me otherwise!"

"Hayate, please-" his mother started but he cut her off before she could say anything else.

"No, Mum. This is what I'm going to do, and neither you nor Father can change my mind. As much as I might want to, I can't live up to your indecently high expectations of me, alright? Nobody, you, Kasumi, Ryu, the maths teacher, nobody can change that,"

"Hayate…" Genra's soft voice was enough to make the heat rise to his face. _I totally forgot he was here before I yelled at everyone. What will he think of me? _"I'm sure you can do well at maths. Just give it time,"

"You sound like my friend," he muttered under his breath. "He's smart, too, but he was also wrong. Just like you,"

Kasumi put down her knife and fork, albeit a lot more lightly then he had done.

"Hayate, I will help you as much as I can. So will Hayabusa, I'm sure of it. Give it another shot. One mistake doesn't mean you can't,"

"If only that were so," he murmured, pushing his chair in and leaving the table.


	49. You wanted a favour

Ha ha ha… the result of watching too much Fruits Basket is this chapter! Go the psychics! 

Anyway… I totally agree. Hayate shouldn't be so pessimistic, although, when you constantly get crappy result after crappy result it is hard to stay optimistic… 

Good luck to him. But, if I have any say in it…

I don't know if any are actually reading this story, but this chapter is for the Christie fans! Ha, ha, ha… wow, I love this, making her all O.O. (Great describing word, huh!) So… hope you enjoy, and…

Ayane: Can't you guys even let me be %@$#in' absent from the %@$#in' table once in a while? *Evil glare* Mind your own business…

Yeah, that's where Ayane was. Probably off having a smoko or something…

Hayate: *In a smart sounding voice* Smoking gives you cancer and lung disease!

Ayane: *Greasy* You'll be getting a… smoking lung if you don't shut your pie hole!

Yeah, anyway. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^

Oh, and James… you had me laughing fit to burst. Bone head? I'm proud of you ^_^ 

*

He sighed audibly, loudly enough to make person sitting in front him start at the sound, turning to face him questioningly. He shrugged. He was in the middle of advanced maths. He should be listening… _but… I can't. My concentration has gone out the window. And I know that whenever my thoughts lead to this, then there is no chance of me getting even the smallest skerrick of work done. How disreputable. Luckily we finish in ten minutes._

Next to him was a platinum-haired girl. She was continuously looking grudgingly at the questions, scribbling on her book, then looking at the questions again, almost as if she couldn't quite summon up the energy needed to complete them.

_I am bored. Perhaps I could make some conversation._

"Excuse me?" he asked, voice soft. She looked up sharply, glaring at him. _A… frosty reception, to say the least… _refusing to let that deter him, he continued. "Do you have a spare pen which I would be able to borrow?"

She shoved across a pen at him, glared once more, before returning to her own work.

_I tried. _He picked up her pen, and started sketching lightly, until he studied his picture, realising what it was. _I really must stop drawing like this. It's so dark… I wish I could lighten the mood in the picture a bit. _

He glanced at the picture critically. A neatly sketched drawing of a person locked in a cell, light streaming through the bars as thinned hands grabbed desperately at the railings.

_What the… I didn't even mean to draw that._

He was about to scrunch the piece of paper up and throw it into the bin, however, before he could, he felt a hand on his arm. A hand with sharp claw-like fingernails, digging into his skin.

"You never told me you drew,"

It was that girl who he had attempted to speak to and failed abysmally. He shook his head.

"Not well. I only do it for recreation,"

"It's interesting," the platinum-haired girl commented. "An interesting style,"

Before he could say anything else, a piece of paper was pushed across the desk. He glanced down at it. It was done in careful, thin strokes, obviously done more carefully then his rushed, two-second scribble. Vampires, draining the life out of an innocent girl that looked uncannily like that blonde French girl, Helena.

"I apologise. I don't know your name,"

"Christie," was the short answer. "I know yours,"

"Okay," he responded, slightly taken aback by her response. "In that case, I won't bother with introducing myself, then,"

"Don't," she advised him, smiling an icy-thin smile. "You won't need to. Hayabusa Ryu,"

He looked at her, hoping to see some trace of emotion in her stormy grey eyes, but found none. "You have Japanese in your line?" she questioned. Even that innocent question seemed to reek of ulterior motives.

"Yes. My mother and father both," 

"I thought so. Not just because of the name. You live with your father now, am I correct?" 

He nodded mutely, not knowing what to make of her statements.

"Your father. He doesn't like you much, does he?"

_What? How does she know all this? I haven't even spoken to her before today. _"What makes you think such?" he queried coolly, trying to keep the façade of nonchalance up.

That icy smile graced her lips once more. "I know more about you then you do. And, mark my words; I'll use the information if I have to. If it benefits me,"

_What? A psychic or something? Whatever she is, she's rather… disconcerting…_

"Care to give me an example?" he asked.

"Of course. Your mother died when you were about twelve. Your father became your sole guardian, soon resorting to threats and violence when faced with an improbable situation between the two of you. Even though you have been best friends with Hayate for several years, you had never met his half sister before she started at this school, albeit reluctantly,"

"That's quite enough," he held up a hand before she could continue. "A psychic? I'm surprised; I have to admit, Miss Christie. Well done,"

Another smile, still as icy-cold and unfeeling as the previous two. "Thankyou. I like surprising people. Especially when they least expect it,"

"I'm glad I pleased you," he stated, nodding to her. With a piercing shrill, the bell went.

_Thank the gods for that. She was beginning to make me anxious._

"Oh, Hayabusa," she added before he could go. "Watch out for stray soccer balls on the oval. If you don't, the next stop for you will be the infirmary,"

"Thankyou for the warning," he responded, before picking up his books and going.

"Watch out for soccer balls on the oval?" Hayate snorted. "What a load of rubbish. Besides, nobody kicks soccer balls around, anyway. It's winter. Too muddy outside, anyway,"

He couldn't help but be more alert then usual, watching out for any flying stray soccer ball.

"I don't know what it was about her, but she made me think that there was at least an inkling of truth in her statements. She knew things about me which only you know,"

"Well, I haven't told anyone…" Hayate trailed off. "That's kind of creepy when you think about it in that respect,"

He sighed, and they walked off towards their usual tree.

"Hey Ryu, watch out," he heard from beside him. He glanced down and upon seeing what was there, raised an eyebrow.

A soccer ball, half buried in the ground. Quite easy to trip on. He looked forward. If he had have tripped on it, he would have sliced his head open on a sharp tree branch directly in front. _Hmm. Next stop will be the infirmary indeed._

"Well, I suppose she didn't say it had to be moving anywhere…" he trailed off thoughtfully, stepping deftly over the top of the soccer ball and dodging the branch. "Perhaps it would be best if we don't dismiss this as rubbish just yet, Hayate,"

"Good idea," Hayate rubbed a hand over his arms. "I'm getting kind of creeped out by this. I've seen the girl once or twice. She certainly was… different from the rest of them,"

"Excuse me?"

The platinum-haired girl spun around. "I thought you'd want to speak to me again. So. You avoided the soccer ball, I see. Nice footwork,"

"Yes. Thankyou," he said hurriedly, fumbling for the right words. "Would I be able to ask you a favour?"

"Depends on whether it benefits me or not. Remember?"

He nodded. "I do remember. But I cannot think of any way it can benefit you,"

Unlike the immediate rejection he was expecting, she remained in front of him, thinking for a moment. Finally, she spoke.  
"Helena Douglas is returning to school tomorrow, back from her mother's funeral in France. Tomorrow, she is going to ask you to the dance. I want you to reject her and say that you never liked her. That you detest her and would never think of going out with her,"

"That's uncalled for," he protested mildly.

"You wanted a favour?" A thin, platinum eyebrow raised. "That's my part of the bargain. If it makes you feel any better, she will know who the message is from and not hold it against you. You have my word on that,"

"Alright," he agreed finally. "Now, the favour?"

She shook her head. "Right. Things are only going to go further down, Hayabusa, for you and your friend's sister, that orange-haired one. I would be very careful if I were you, and tell her to be as well. Soon, that pervert guy is going to want something else of you, something which you certainly won't want to give. Oh, and watch out for that Ayane girl too. She has a few tricks up her sleeve which none of you will expect. One last thing, tell that friend of yours to study. He'll be pleasantly surprised,"

He blinked. _Talk about bad fortune. I always knew that it was a mistake following Japanese culture to the line like this… being so superstitious and all, but she really does seem to have truth in her statements… and Hayate, maybe luck is looking up for him?  _"Thankyou," he added, not knowing what else to say.

"It was my pleasure," A thin smile crossed her lips. "I know you'll do what you say. You're too easy to read, Hayabusa. That's your problem,"

*


	50. You have my word

Helena can't misinterpret! It would go against Christie's psychic-ness! Well, if we wanted to get technical (which I don't, because technicalities hurt my head) a psychic is different to a fortune teller. Yeah, fortune-telling is more up Kasumi's alley, Christie just likes freaking people out, I guess.

*

He couldn't help but feel extremely apprehensive as the French beauty approached him.

"Hello, Hayabusa," she greeted. Even her voice seemed to emit waves of culture and exotic lines. "How are you this fine day?"

His eyes glanced up as he examined the blue sky. The weather was cool, admittedly, but still nice. "Good, thankyou. And yourself? I apologise about your mother. From what I know of her, she was a good woman,"

"That she was," Previously veiled grief crept into the blonde's face. "But hopefully, she is in a better place, and God will look after her,"

_How can I tell her that I'm not Christian… hmm… _"I'm sure that she will be looked after exceedingly well, Helena," 

A sad smile graced the blonde's elegant lips. "Thankyou for your concern, Hayabusa. You really are a gentleman,"

He blushed at her statement, he couldn't help it. "Not really, but thankyou for saying so,"

"I suppose it's a little late to ask you this, but do you have a partner for the dance?"

_I really don't want to do this… _"Err… he started hesitantly. "Never. I, uh- detest you, Helena. The …very sight of you… chills me to the bone,"

Her eyes instantly narrowed, but not for the reason that he originally assumed. "Christie told you to say that, I presume?"

He nodded. "I apologise. I really don't detest you,"

"I guessed that. Not that I could really tell if you did, however. Christie has always disliked me for reasons that I don't know, but to stoop so low as to send other people… she really is appalling. No morals, that girl. Just public school trash,"

"Not all people that go to public schools are immediately trash," he protested mildly. "It's a mere stereotype that follows them around, regardless of who they really are,"

"Really? Show me an example of a good person who came from a public school," Helena challenged.

"Ayane," he said instantly.

"Her? That purple-haired girl, Kasumi's sister?" 

He nodded. "She is a good person, albeit a bit… brash… sometimes. You really should give her a chance,"

Helena sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I don't like Ayane one bit. You know how Mother was killed? She was run over by a truck. The truck driver had purple hair. And that certainly isn't common,"

"Ayane's younger then me. She can't drive legally as of yet,"

"Yes, I know," Helena sounded slightly impatient. "But I didn't like her from the start, and this just further cements that fact. But… I'll never forget. Mother pushed me out of the way of the truck instead of me getting hit. She sacrificed herself for me,"

"I…" he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry,"

"You really are. I can see that. You're not like the rest of them," she sighed for a second time, tossing her golden ponytail over her shoulder. "Tell Christie to leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for her shenanigans. So. Who are you going to the formal with?"

"Kasumi," he said finally. 

"Really?" The French girl's face suddenly lit up. "That's wonderful! She really is a lovely girl, Kasumi. She was dying to ask you for so long but couldn't summon up the courage to. I'm glad she did. She deserves you. She's the same sort of pure-hearted as Irene,"

"Yes. She is," he agreed sincerely.

"Make sure you look after her well for me. Okay?"

He nodded. "Most certainly. You have my word,"

*

Next chapter: The proverbial shit hits the proverbial fan. The start of my little 'surprise'. A snip:

*

_It couldn't be. Tears? Why so weak now? As if I give a shit about it. I just won't go. That was what I was planning to do anyway… what's the big deal?_

She rubbed at her eyes angrily, glaring with burning hatred at the wet, glistening tears on the palm of her hand.

*

Without further ado, hope you enjoyed! 


	51. Alone again

Wow… long chapter! This should tide you over for a while! ^_^ 

Sorry this is such a short note but I should be eating breakfast, so…

*

She gazed at herself in the mirror. _I hope I'm not too fat to pull this dress off. Flab would be really noticeable, especially since it's so tight. I really hope that it looks okay…_

_Bloody hell. Things are not going my way today. Genra can't take me in for a while until he settles in, at least a month, he said, which means I have to spend a month longer with that stupid cow Kasumi and everything…_

But… she had to admit, that even with all the shenanigans in the change-rooms yesterday, she looked _good. Suck on this, Hayabusa! _She thought triumphantly.

_But… how to… err, get Kasumi out 'of the way' for this formal? Hmm… _

She thought hard, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she gazed unblinkingly at her reflection. _Come on, Ayane! Revenge has always been your best trait! Don't lose it now, girl!_

She could poison Kasumi's drink… nah, seemed a bit risky. Besides, her 'father' would kill her if she laid an obvious hand on his darling Kasumi. Suddenly, an evil thought sprung into her head. _It's a snob school, right? And snob schools breed gossip! So, just make up some incredibly rep-damaging gossip and spread it all the way through the school, and viola!_

She clicked her fingers. "Make it she's been seeing Zack behind Hayabusa's back!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Hey, that rhymes! Go me!"

_Yeah, girl. You are the greatest. _"I'm off to spread some gossip!" she sang, changing out of the formal dress and going to school. The school day before the formal tonight… it was a perfect opportunity. _You don't seem to get it, Kasumi. Either I get what I want, or nobody gets what they want. Got it?_

She heard whisperings and saw people glancing over at her strangely as she entered the school gates, but quickly dismissed it. She had an advanced maths test waiting for her, joy.

"Kasumi!" Helena's voice startled her, and she smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad to see you're back, Helena. How are you?"  

Her smile quickly faded with the serious look her friend was giving her.

"Why didn't you say anything? Hayabusa is going to be so upset when he finds out,"

The world suddenly lost its colour. "Find out what?" she asked guardedly.

"What do you mean, find out what? About Zack, of course. I mean, so close to the formal and everything… it just doesn't seem at all like you. My previous assumption was that you had more sense then to fall for his conniving flirting,"

"What?" she exclaimed. "Do you think I'm seeing Zack?"

"You don't have to deny it. The whole school is buzzing with gossip, but…"

"I am _not _going out with Zack! Who told you?" she shouted into the sudden hush.

There was a pause, in which Helena was looking increasingly more apprehensive, and a few people had stopped to gather around and see what the fuss was about.

"Well, I heard it from Leifang, who heard it from… Hitomi, I think, who heard it from…"

She tuned out for a moment as her friend ran off several other names.

"Where did the rumour come from _originally_?" she asked, trying to veil her impatience.

"I'm getting to it," Helena said crossly. "Well, _she _heard it from Tina, who heard it-"

"Forget it!" she exploded finally, tears springing to her eyes. "Where's Hayabusa? I have to tell him that it's a load of rubbish, and-"

"She heard it from Ayane," Helena said finally.

A loud and awkward silence suddenly filled the area as pairs of eyes across the school yard trained on her to see her reaction.

"Ayane. So Ayane spread this rumour," her voice was low, anger lacing it. "Ayane. I thought I could trust her,"

Helena laughed. "You must be kidding. There is no way that you could trust Ayane, Kasumi. She would hold out her hand for rescue, pull you down and use your body to climb up herself. What do you have that she doesn't have, or wants?"

"Hayabusa," she said certainly, amber narrowing into slits. "There's nothing else it could be. I offered to share when she didn't have a date. But now, she's trying to steal him from me,"

"May this be a lesson to you, Kasumi," Helena's voice was soft, gentle.

"Yes. A lesson which I am about to teach Ayane. Right now," she snapped before walking off to find her hateful half-sister.

"What do you think you're playing at?" 

She spun, to see an unusually-angry Kasumi, amber eyes glittering with rage. "Ayane, you cannot and will not spread horrible rumours about me!"

"What makes you think I did it?" she asked airily. "Automatically jumped to me, I bet,"

"Helena told me. I trust her,"

She sniffed. "Yeah. Helena would frame me with stealing her dog even if I was bloody allergic to them, idiot. Don't automatically agree with everything you hear, especially from her,"

"What's going on?" Hayate and Hitomi had come over at the sounds of an argument. "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

"Ayane has spread a rumour that I'm dating Zack in order to turn Hayabusa against me, therefore she gets to take him to the formal with her tonight," Kasumi informed everybody.

"Turn me against who why?" 

Hayabusa himself came up, hurriedly tying back his long hair, looking confused.

Kasumi oh-so politely informed him, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Trust. The stupid slut always accuses me of anything to do with not liking her. Perhaps there's another smart person in this stupid school that doesn't like you, bitch-face! Did you think of that? Or did the thought not cross your mind simply because your oversized ego couldn't process the fact that somebody actually might not like you?"

She smirked as her girly, stupid slut of a sister burst into tears.

_I'm so humiliated! In front of my friends, even my own brother, she has to demean me so cruelly! Why does she do it? Why can't we just be friends, instead of bitter enemies?_

To her utmost surprise, she felt a hand around her shoulders as someone drew her into a hesitant embrace. At first, she thought it was Hitomi, but then, she noticed that the person's head was further up then Hitomi's would be. _Must be Hayate, then, _she thought sadly as she buried her head in her brother's warm chest, arms tightly wrapped around his torso. _I'm glad he cares about me, at least._

"Shh. Don't cry," a soft voice whispered into her hair.

_Shit! That isn't Hayate's voice!_

She pulled away from Hayabusa's arms as though she had been burnt, stuttering out apologies. "I'm so sorry Hayabusa you see I thought you were my brother and I wouldn't have hugged you if I had known it was you not that I think you're ugly or anything but it just seems like a horrible intrusion on your personal space you know and well I didn't mean to start like that either just that I was so surprised because I thought that you were Hayate-"

A finger gently touched her lips. "Hush. Don't worry about it,"

"Ayane, how could you," her brother's voice was soft, despondent. 

"You have some nerve, automatically accusing me! Just because she cries the loudest-"

She was interrupted by Hayabusa's equally soft, yet unequally firm voice.

"Ayane. If you go to such devious lengths to hurt your sister, then I confess that I feel that we will be incompatible this evening, therefore I must withdraw my partnership,"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't help it. 

"You're… you're dumping me? Just because Kasumi says that I did something?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"Well, you know what?" she stood up furiously, striding up to him and slapping him with all the strength she could muster across the face. "I'm sorry too! Sorry that I believed your cock and bull shit about wanting to go to the dance with me! Sorry that I ever even began to trust you! Sorry that I even fucking met you! I hope you rot in hell!"

Angry or sad words she was expecting, but not a burning sting across her own cheek.

_What the hell?! _He _slapped _me?! _Who the _hell _does he think he is, laying a finger on a girl?_

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that I had to see such an ugly side of you, Ayane,"

With that, he turned away, his face falling into the shadow of the trees.

"You disgust me,"

"What do you think you're goddamn doing, slapping a lady?" she snapped before he could go.

"If you act like a lady, then I'll treat you like one," he retorted.

She lunged blindly at him, but there were arms everywhere, holding her back. She spat, hissed, even tried to bite as he stood there, just out of her reach, sunlight falling on his features as he half turned towards her, only one emerald eye visible.

"As I said before. Act like a lady, and I will treat you like one,"

_I don't believe it. She's won. Again._

She pulled furiously out of the grips holding her and started running. Out of the school grounds. Where, she didn't know. 

A few minutes later, she managed to look up half comprehensibly at the scenery around her. The frigging park. It always seemed to be that bloody _park_. She sat down heavily under a tree, feeling something burn at her eyelids. 

_It couldn't be. Tears? Why so weak now? As if I give a shit about it. I just won't go. That was what I was planning to do anyway… what's the big deal?_

She rubbed at her eyes angrily, glaring with burning hatred at the wet, glistening tears on the palm of her hand.

_That's just bull-shit. Why am I getting so worked up about that stupid, damn ugly, gay arsehole dickhead? Why did I even try getting closer to him? It always seems to come back and bite me on the arse. Why do I bother? It seems nobody can accept me for me. Why? Because as long as Kasumi is still alive, they flock to her. And I wish she wasn't. I wish I could burn her in hell, stick a pitch-fork up her arse and watch her scream._

More tears welled in her eyes as she rubbed at them harder, flinching as a piece of dirt stuck on her hand went into her eye.

"_Fuck!_" she exclaimed to the empty park with feeling. Nobody answered. 

_But then again, that isn't so surprising. After all, they still have Kasumi…_

_And as long as they have Kasumi…_

_Then I'm just for naught._

More angry, painful tears sprung to her eyes, too many to control with her hand. She let them flow, not without a stream of obscenities to accompany them, grabbing a stick and angrily stabbing it into the palm of her hand. Nothing at first, then a small sting and a drop of crimson blood welled from the wound she had made.

_All for naught. And it's crap, really. Because…_

_…even though I wanted to deny it, I can't._

_…Hayabusa, I was beginning to like you. _

_But you obviously can't like me._

_Because you have Kasumi._

_You're just as shallow-minded as the rest of them, after all._

_Fucking Kasumi. As long as everyone has her, they're okay. I could just get run over by a freaking truck like that blonde bitch's mother, and nobody would be any the wiser._

_Stupid bitch! I hate you! Now you've left me with nothing._

_With nobody._

Again, she stabbed the stick into her palm, watching with a pleased savagery as the blood flowed further.

_Alone. Again._

She stood up. _Hopefully that old guy still has some left. Now seems like a good time._


	52. I'd cry

First things first: With this chapter, do NOT jump to conclusions PLEASE. **PLEASE! **

Like, I know it sounds bad, but… take a deep breath! Everything works out fine! (Well, sorta…) Okay. And Sephiroth, don't break Ninja Gaiden! O.O How could you? Send it to me if you're that angry ^_^ Well… the last chapter seems to have everyone angry with someone. Almost amusing, really… *cough* Good work, guys! ^_^ Oh, and Ayane will swear a lot more! A… *cough* lot. 

How could you hate Ryu?! I think I'm gonna cry now… cry and deck you. *Evil grin*

Anyways! Onto the chapter!

*

"I can't believe she would do that," his voice was soft. He was angry. He couldn't express it overly well, but he was. Angry at himself, mostly. That she felt that he, or perhaps just the fact of her beating Kasumi in itself, was important enough to so badly hurt her sister for. 

He glared at his hands. _I don't believe it. I knew she was jealous of Kasumi, but to do something like that? There's no way known that that can be socially acceptable. And I don't even know exactly why it's made me so angry… at her, but mostly myself. Perhaps because I was too rough on her. Or perhaps because I know that I'm not worth such an ugly argument over. Maybe even because it seems like this whole incident was my fault._

"Perhaps you were a bit harsh on her, Ryu," Hayate's voice drifted down from the tree branch he was sitting on, a concerned tone all too obvious. "Ayane's always had a problem with not being able to beat Kasumi. I think she thinks that Kasumi always seems to have the edge on her, therefore she hates her for it,"

"Nothing can excuse that sort of lowlife behaviour," he muttered. "Even sibling rivalry. Kasumi has wanted to be accepted by Ayane for so long, but to have such a blatant mockery made of that in front of everybody…"

"How do you know so much about my sisters?" his friend asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"I open my eyes instead of my mouth,"

He raised an eyebrow. Ryu was certainly not in a good mood. Most people wouldn't have noticed. It seemed odd, that even perfect people could have bad days. _Not really. I guess nobody is truly perfect, but… Ryu comes pretty damn close. Of all the people to be friends with, I have to pick the perfect ones._

_Like Irene…_

That train of thought was instantly truncated as he jumped swiftly to the ground with a flurry of leaves accompanying him. "Have you even got anything for this thing tonight?"

"Of course I have," Was he mistaken, or was that a glint of humour in his friend's eye. "One must choose outfits carefully to make sure it goes with one's features…"

"Oh, shut up," he muttered, throwing the apple he had been holding at his friend, who caught it, eyed it for a moment, before biting into it. 

"Hey, that's my apple, loser. Go get your own!" 

"I did. Just so happens that it used to be yours. Unless of course, you want it back," Ryu proffered the apple, which now had a significant… hole in it. 

"No. I don't want Ryu germs,"

"Didn't think so," Holding the apple, Ryu rolled his eyes theatrically before biting into it once more. "Nice apple, by the way,"

"So. This 'outfit' you're wearing tonight. Did you find some nice high heels to go with it?"

Surprisingly, even though he could easily tell that his friend still wasn't in the best of moods, Ryu went along with it, instead of telling him to shut up, which would have been easier.

"Of course I did. They are rather nice, actually. But I think my dress outdoes them,"

"I'm glad," he folded his arms across his chest. "I can't believe you stole my apple,"

Ryu held it out again, biting into it once more. "I can,"

"But. My apple. Mine!" he sighed, pulling out a packet of chips from his pocket. "Oh well. I suppose there was no sign, saying 'Don't feed the animals' or anything. Nobody can get too angry at me for that,"

"You're so harsh," Ryu, having finished the apple, aimed it at the bin and threw. Of course, it went in cleanly. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes, when all you do is call me an animal and feed me your leftovers,"

Suddenly, there was the tell-tale crackle of the loudspeaker. "Could Hayate and Ryu of year twelve please go to the office immediately. Repeat, could Hayate and Ryu, both year twelve, please go to the office immediately,"

"Great!" he stood up, rubbing his arms. "What have we done now?"

Ryu opened the door. "You wanted us?"

The receptionist nodded. "The principal thought you might want to know something. It concerns you both,"

The principal looked up from his desk as they entered. "Ah, Hayate, Ryu. Please sit down,"

Obediently, they did so. He shot a glance at his friend, who shrugged.

"We've just received word from a police officer. She claims to know you, Ryu, but I'll get to that in a minute. It appears that Ayane, your sister, if I am correct?"

He had a sudden horrible sinking feeling. "Yes, sir, she is my sister,"

"She left the school grounds and has proceeded to somehow acquire illegal drugs and apparently attempt an overdose on them, or so it seems. Luckily, she was found before any severe damage could be done, and most of the pills were able to be… how should I say? Removed before any effects could show themselves,"

"Ayane took drugs?" He felt faint. If he hadn't been sitting down, he would have been on the ground. Ryu looked as shocked as he felt, which was a big thing in itself. "So she's alright?"

"She's in the local hospital for observations and questioning. Obviously, the police would like to know the source of the drugs, as they are illegal for a reason. Apparently they were pills meant to bring on hallucinations, but as most of them were separated from her possession before she could ingest many, if any, we're not too sure on the details thus far, she will recover perfectly. Do either of you know what drove her to such drastic measures?"

Ryu looked horribly pale beside him, but didn't say anything.

"Either of you?" The principal looked from him, to Ryu, to him, then back to Ryu again. "I can't express how important it is that you tell us what you know. Even though Ayane is only a new student, we care greatly for her wellbeing and would greatly appreciate any light you could shed on the subject,"

"Well, we… we had an argument before she left, but…" Never before had he heard his friend sound so hesitant. "It wasn't anywhere near drastic enough for her to…"

"Could you please elaborate, Ryu?" the principal turned piercing eyes onto his friend. He shifted slightly, grateful for those eyes leaving him, at least for a time.

"I… well, there was something going on about the formal this evening… and…" Ryu shook his head. "I don't know,"

"Please try, Mr Hayabusa," the principal was beginning to lose his patience, it was obvious by the tone of voice. "This is important…"

"I know it's important," Ryu looked downright flustered now. 

"Ayane and Kasumi had an argument, because Kasumi claimed that Ayane had spread rumours around the school about her dating someone else, therefore trying to convince Ryu to not go with Kasumi and to go with her instead. Well, we all agreed with Kasumi without question, which was probably a foolish thing to do, reflecting on it, and Ryu simply told Ayane that if she was going to do things like that then he didn't want to go with her to the formal tonight. She cracked it and then they got into an argument, which ended with Ayane running off. That's all we know," he finished quietly.

"Thankyou, Hayate. Do you have any idea why these arguments would have affected your sister to such an extent?"

"I have an idea, but don't hold me to it. For so long now, Kasumi has always seemed to beat Ayane in everything, even now, in getting somebody for the formal. So she retaliated. But everybody is more likely to believe Kasumi then Ayane, and it ended up with Ayane losing again. But… I never would have thought she would act so drastically. Perhaps all the times of her losing got to be too much for her,"

"You two should probably go and see her,"

"No," his friend's voice was firm. "She wouldn't want to see us,"

"Don't you want to make sure that she is alright?"

Ryu shook his head slowly. "It isn't that. She wouldn't want to see us, me especially. Our presence would just further aggravate her,"

"You should go and see her regardless," the principal said firmly. "I think that an apology is in order from both sides,"

With that, they were dismissed. As soon as they got outside, Ryu stopped walking, shutting his eyes and leaning against the wall heavily.

"An apology, he says. An apology for her nearly losing her life. Seems a little bit inadequate,"

"What else can you do?" he asked chidingly.

Ryu gave a bitter snort, bitter enough for him to mentally wince at it. It was as harsh as the sound of fingernails dragging down a blackboard. "Can _I_ do. Nice wording. Nothing. That's what's so aggravating. She deserves more then that,"

"Sounds a bit different from before,"

"Yes, perhaps," Swirling emerald orbs looked over to him. "Before, when I thought that she was simply being cruel. Before she tried to take her own life. For what?"

"Sounds like it was for you,"

He certainly wasn't expecting his friend to start laughing at his statement. The sound reminded him distinctly of breaking glass, so harsh, yet so oddly beautiful at the same time.

"That's what's so foolish," Ryu put a hand weakly to his face to shield his laughter. "What makes it seem so amusing,"

"I'm glad you find this so damn funny that my sister tried to kill herself over you!" he hissed furiously, reaching out a trembling hand to shake his friend roughly. "Pull yourself together!"

Finally, Ryu stopped laughing, turning to face him.

"Me too. Because if I didn't laugh, I'd cry. Tears hurt so much more then laughter. And anguish makes you do more drastic things. As we've just seen,"

*


	53. I know these things

This chapter is dedicated to Sephiroth for the sole reason that you wanted Ayane to swear more and you deserve something after that deck-shock I gave you, haha. I think she swears, umm… badly, eight times? Something like that? But anyways. Seems I've got everyone divided over Ayane now, but hey, the emotion, guys. Need the emotion… *is starting to sound like a hippy* Yeah, dude. Anyway, the bit of this story that I'm writing SHOULD be dedicated to Gouki because of the *cough* evil suggestion for a downward spiral. Mmm, spiral! So… without further ado…

*

The thing that awoke her was a constant beeping. The sort of constant being you only heard in… _aww__, shit. I hate hospitals. What arse took me to a goddamn hospital? Bloody hell!_

"Bloody hole!" she shouted out into the room. 

"Oh, good, you're awake," A nurse came bustling into the room. "Just in time, too. You have visitors who have been waiting to see you," 

"I don't want visitors!" she yelled into the sudden silence. "I want to get _out _of this shit-hole!" 

"Oh, Ayane," the soft voice startled her. It was Hayate. "Why did you do it?"

"Fuck off!" she exclaimed angrily. "I don't need you going all sentimental on me, ass!"

Hayate sat down on a chair just out of her reach. It wasn't until the long silence that she realised something with a start.

_He's crying. He really does care about me._

"Ayane… why?" his voice was so soft, so bruised, so… wounded. "Why did you think that death was the only solution? I don't understand, Ayane. You, of all people… I never would have even dreamt that you would do this sort of thing…"

"How would you feel, having nobody care about you because they've got your stupid fucking _whore _of a sister!" she exploded. 

"But we do care," Hayate sounded so hurt. "We do. Look, I'm really so sorry. Sorry that I believed Kasumi automatically and turned on you. Ryu is too,"

She bit her lip as she remembered his cutting words. "As if he gives a shit about me! If he cared, he'd be in this stupid hospital room thing with you. He's just sorry that I didn't finish the fucking job!"

Before she knew it, angry tears were springing into her eyes as she continued her ranting, ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest. "He's just a stupid bastard that doesn't give a shit about anyone except himself! Just because he's so fucking perfect, he thinks that everyone is automatically inferior to him, and he can treat them like shit! I hate him!"

"In that case, I won't bother apologising to you as well," a soft voice said from the corner. She started, and looked over. He was standing there, leaning against the wall with his head down, eyes shut, but his eyes flickered open as soon as she noticed him, as if he could feel her eyes fixated on him.

"You stupid fuck! Get out of my room!"

He nodded, refusing to meet her gaze. 

"I told you this was a bad idea, Hayate,"

"You had a hand in this?" she turned angrily to her half-brother. "What did you want; a happy reconciliation where we kiss and make up, and live happily ever after? Reality doesn't work like that. But then again, reality has stupid shit-heads that deserve to fucking die, when fairytales don't! Get out of my room! NOW!" 

She was screaming, shrieking now, but she didn't care. 

"Get out of my fucking room!"

He did so without another word. Hayate watched his friend go sorrowfully, but turned back to her, not moving. _Bonus points to him._ "Ayane. He was just trying to apologise,"

"I don't want to hear his apologies!" she roared. "The only thing I want to hear from him is his screams as his father rips off his fucking head!"

"Why did you do it?" Hayate asked softly. "If you hate him so much, surely he isn't worth dying for?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself or whatever you think. I just wasn't thinking," she muttered sourly. "And there was nothing better to do, anyway. So I managed to scab some pills and use them. I didn't mean to have so many at once, just that they didn't work straight away, so I thought I didn't have enough. Then that stupid blonde bitch police chick came down, saw what I was doing and fucking arrested me or some shit. It was a mistake to take so many, but I didn't _actually_ get to swallow more then like one, and the effects have been dulled now, because I've been out of it and all. Nothing wrong with drugs themselves, just if you take too many of 'em. Believe me, I haven't gone nutso, just made a mistake anyone could. Besides, I won't be here in this shit-hole for long. I'm breaking out before this evening,"

"Ayane. I would never want to lose you like that. Understand?" Hayate's voice was firm. "No matter what you think, I will always be there for you, no matter what. Talk to me if you're feeling bad about something. Bottling it up so much isn't healthy,"

"It was just an accident. Everyone's over-reacting. You think I'm going insane, but I was just being me and doing what any sensible person would do," 

"Be that as it may. Please, Ayane, don't do anything so stupid again. I would miss you so badly if you were taken away from me. Even if you can be a right bitch at times,"

With that, Hayate bent down and gave her a brief hug. She didn't return it, but didn't push him away, either. He was close enough that she could smell the cologne he was wearing. 

"Well, I better be off. Find Ryu and make sure he's alright. He's probably somewhere hating himself for what happened to you,"

"You're fucking kidding," her eyes widened, before narrowing suddenly. "As if he would give a shit about me. Trying to make me feel guilty won't work, Hayate. Tell him to go fuck himself, then throw himself off a cliff for all I care. And I'm going to this gay-ass formal tonight so I can make him squirm,"

Hayate smiled sadly. "He cares about you more then you can realise. I know these things,"

*

Don't worry guys, she's still going to the formal. We're all good ^_^


	54. Luck of the Draw

Grr… sorry, I'm not angry at you guys, just I've been playing DOA3 and been getting gradually more and more frustrated with CERTAIN characters. *Glares* Now, I don't want to offend anyone who's favourite character is more then likely on my hit (oh yes, very HARD hit) list, so I won't mention it. A very long list, you see. Now, if Ryu wasn't my favourite character, he'd be on it. As is, he's on the 'spank-'em' list instead. Hahahahahaha.

Onto more constructive things. For some reason, reviews don't always show up properly. I know both my friend and I are having that problem. I wonder why? Anyway… enjoy the chapter, and this chapter is dedicated to Han and Lexy for listening to my Ryu rants with patience, still! And Han also for whenever I show her my phone, she always looks. And it's always the same picture of Ryu on it. She's a good sport. Either that, or just silly. ^_^

*

A short exhale of breath, shutting his eyes and leaning his head on the table, ignoring the coffee he had ordered a few moments ago which was slowly getting cold.

_I was such a fool. And now because of that, Ayane's lying in a hospital bed. She could have died. I suppose her hating me with such intensity is the lesser of two evils._

_What if I hadn't been so harsh to her? Would she still have tried overdosing on those drugs? Was it what I said? Or just a combination of things? _

_I suppose 'what if' is a nice fantasy. It certainly won't happen… nothing can change reality. Wait. Nothing, except for those stupid pills she took. Gods, I can't believe that she would do something like that. It seems so unlike her to be affected so brutally by something someone said. Something I said; to make it even worse. Why did I say those things to her?_

He started as a hand touched his shoulder. 

"Thought you might have gone. Decided to check here to see if you were here. Besides, I'm starving," Hayate sat down, golden brown eyes examining the menu. "Hmm. Lemonade, hamburger… sounds more like a fast food joint then a hospital restaurant. You hungry?"

He shook his head, and was shocked to hear his voice so faint when he responded. "No. Thankyou,"

"You should eat something," Hayate handed him the menu. 

He pushed it away. "No, dammit!"

_It wasn't my intention to raise my voice so loudly. Now everybody's staring at me. The bastard that nearly got his best friend's sister killed._

"I have to get out of here," Suddenly, all the people in the room were so suffocating. Slowly suffocating him until he perished. _Must… must__ get out of here…_

_Ayane would be happy if that happened. She's probably come and spit on my grave._

_Hell, I'd be happy if it happened right now. She is right…_

"Ryu, wait-" Hayate broke off as he broke into a run. He had to get out of here. Through the winding labyrinth of corridors, nearly running into a hospital trolley complete with patient about to go into the operating theatre. Finally, the doors, like two gates to heaven. He threw them open, breathing in the fresh air. 

_She nearly died. She nearly died. All because of what? Me?_

_A near-death on my conscience… adds to Irene, I suppose. Must be my luck. _

_Luck of the draw…_

_Luck of the damn draw._

He continued running once more. Running from everybody. No time to stop and look at who he had just run into. No. Keep on running, running…

That nasty voice in the back of his consciousness was snickering at him. _There're reasons people like you shouldn't try to get close to anybody. Why? Because all you do is suffocate them. Slowly and painfully. Like Ayane. A flickering flame. A flame which you nearly extinguished. You bastard._

"Get out of my head," his voice was but a mere whisper as he stopped to catch his breath. The run hadn't been that tiring, but…

_And now she hates you. You deserved so much more. You deserved to die, just like she said… she is so right._

"Stop it!" A searing pain shot through his head as he clenched his hands together desperately. 

_Killed her… you nearly killed her…_

"Ryu?"

He turned fearfully at the sound of his father's voice. _What is he doing here? Isn't it always the way. If something has a fifty percent chance of going wrong, then nine times out of ten it will. Oh well, I suppose it's just more luck of the draw. Right?_

He glanced down. _Oh. _His father was carrying a bag with various bottles of alcohol. _Should have guessed. There must have been some reason he hasn't already hit me across the walkway. He's halfway sober. Must have run out of alcohol back home._

"I'm sorry. Look, something happened, I'll go back to school right away…"

"Wait," 

He flinched as a strong hand encircled his arm, and nausea engulfed him like a wave. _Not now, please not now… not here, where everyone can see you! _"Let go of me!"

"What's wrong with you?"

_What? He sounds… almost concerned… no, he can't be. He hates me. He's probably concerned that I'm spoiling his reputation or something. _

_He hates you too. You deserve to be hated, after what you did to Ayane…_

He wrenched his arm away from his father. "Let go! Stop it!"

_Isn't hate a wonderful emotion, Ryu? So nice… _

"For god's sake, get out of my head," he whispered brokenly as blackness swirled around, obscuring his vision. _No, can't black out… can't black out… what's wrong with me, anyway? Just all of a sudden, I get dizzy and… my consciousness is… talking to me..? I don't know…_

"Sorry…" he murmured as if on a reflex, his father caught his falling form and blackness overtook him, slowly but surely.

He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of concern, gently putting a hand on his son's forehead. No temperature. _Then what the hell possessed him to faint in the middle of the street? _He thought to himself. No plausible reason came to mind. 

"But… it doesn't mean I've forgiven you!" he exclaimed to the limp body in his arms. "Only because your mother would have a fit if I didn't take care of you now,"

Even still, lugging his son home was not on his to-do list, especially with a bag of drinks in one hand. He swore under his breath. Sure, Ryu wasn't heavy. But certainly heavier then it would have been to carry drinks alone.

Dumping his drinks on the table and his son on the couch, he pulled open the drawer and grabbed a glass, decanting a bottle of beer into it, sipping it absently as he looked down at his son, and felt the alcohol kick in instantly. Other then being paler then usual, nothing seemed to look amiss. In fact, Ryu looked rather peaceful, draped on the couch like that.

"Arsehole," he muttered, downing the contents of the glass in seconds. "It's no fun when you're unconscious like that. People don't scream when they're unconscious,"

Another glass, and the room became comfortingly bright. "Stupid idiot was talking to himself like a psycho," he greeted as the door slammed. Obviously Raidou. 

"Well, always knew he was screwed in the head. But there you go. He's your son," Raidou slurred. Obviously he had been drinking before entering the house.

"You can't talk. Your daughter's a frigging lunatic. She really needs a chill pill or something,"

He brushed his shoulder-length russet locks over his shoulder. "You really deserved that kick in the nuts, arsehole,"

Suddenly, there was a soft murmur from the couch. Both he and Raidou looked down as Ryu slowly stirred, finally waking and blinking big green eyes.

"What… where am I…?"

As soon as they made eye contact, Ryu was on his feet.

"Oh, Father… I'm sorry for what happened, I-"

He took one step forward, another. 

"You're a dickhead. Did you know?" he slammed the glass down on the table, suddenly furiously angry. Drinking made him hate his son all the more.

"Now I do," Ryu just looked… _what was the word? _Sad. There was no other word to describe it accurately. "Thankyou for bringing me back here. I suppose… I suppose I had better go back to school now,"

"Go, before I bash your skull in," he hissed, pointing at the door. Ryu went.

_Ayane… there's no hope of you being able to forgive me, is there… no. You would never be able to forgive me for what I did to you…_

He was wandering aimlessly now in the main town area. He hadn't gone back to school. His things were still at the school, however. _Oh well. They can rot there for all I care._

People were bustling down the street, people shouting across the way to each other. He simply ignored it all, walking down the street and ignoring everything. Until…

"Pst. You, kid. Yeah, you," a voice hissed from the shadows. He spun around, instantly spotting a short, balding man beckoning to him. "Want some stuff?"

"What sort of 'stuff' are you referring to?" he asked. _Things are looking up, especially if he's talking about what I think he is._

The little man held out a small plastic bag. "The _good _stuff," he said, drawing out the syllable of 'good'. "Real cheap, too. Only forty for this, a real bargain. Whatcha reckon?"

"What exactly _is _it? How do you use it?"

"You don't know, kid? You're in for a treat. One sniff of this and all your problems go away. Whoosh. Nothing left except for a super high. Want to have some? Just sniff it,"

_Oh, really? It does sound tempting…_

_God. Father would literally kill me if he ever caught me on drugs. And after Ayane's little trick earlier, I don't know if I want to…_

_Come on, _his sub-consciousness hissed enticingly. _What do you have to lose? Only your stupid, worthless life…_

"No, thankyou," he tore his eyes away from the drugs that the man was holding in his hands almost reluctantly. "I would like to, but the consequences would be dire if I chose to do so,"

"Sure? You're missing out," the man chided.

"No thankyou,"

"Your loss," the man turned to try and persuade another person on the street.

_Left alone again. _He continued walking down the street, not completely sure where his feet were taking him. _Sad, that. But not so bad. You get used to it after a while. And solitude is good in a way. Nobody can get hurt from your actions. Nobody except you. And god, you hurt because of them every day._

His hair swung forward into his face. He pulled the tie out of it carelessly, running a hand through it and putting the tie around his wrist as he continued walking. 

_This is so pointless._

*

Next chapter: Ayane breaks out! Sort-of… in other words, the formal! Yay! 


	55. Irene's dress

Yay! Ayane breaks out! Anyways… hope you enjoy. Oh, and… *shameless plug* Do my test! Please! The link's in my bio, just copy and paste. Please? *Blink blink* 

Oh, Gouki, yup, they are. No head-lopping off for us. Although, that could be a good thing if Ryu could get his head lopped off… O.O! Oh noooooo! Argh! I wish I hadn't mentioned that! OMG! I think I'm gonna go off and cry now… any %@$#in' monster lops of Ryu's head and they have to face ME and my stupid COMPUTER! MWA HAHAHAHAHA! 

*Cough* Enjoy :)

*

"You do realise, that in approximately an hour I have a formal to go to," she told the nurse who was looking at her drip.

"Sorry, sweetie. You'll have to wait until next year,"

"'Sweetie' me again and I think I will have no choice but to pound you into the next fucking year. Got it?"

She grinned at the nurse's now 'bunny-trapped-in-headlights' expression. 

"Besides, my… my father is very prestigious. He would tell you that if Ayane wants out, then Ayane gets out,"

_Well, my step-father. Just because I don't brag about it like that stupid French shit doesn't mean it isn't true… at least that annoying snob gave me that idea. _

"Ayane… you're Shiden's daughter?"

She nodded. _Sort-of… but who gives. _The nurse gasped.

"Shiden is a wonderful man! Send him our regards. He's done a lot of help for this hospital,"

"Let me out and I will,"

"I'll have to talk to the doctor about it,"

The grin that was on her face widened as the nurse went out of the room. She grabbed her possessions from around the room, and scarpered.

Well, she was there. At this stupid-arse formal. Even though the doctors were having fits. She had told them to shove their fits up their arses. 

_I still can't believe I fucking well took drugs. Good thing I feel peachy, but. What sort of idiot goes and 'overdoses'? Man, I'm a retard sometimes. Even luckier that I didn't, though… only got to swallow one of those damn things anyway, and it did shit all…_

So now… it was the formal. Next chapter in her life, the dance she had been dumped for. She was wearing her dress that everyone had loved, her hair the way it usually was. And she was half-slouched in the corner as everybody else had fun without her.

_Not that I care… but Hayabusa hasn't come yet. Kasumi's having a fit, too. That's good._

Her half-sister was in her toilet-roll dolly dress, with her hair curled and piled on top of her head. Anyone else would have looked nice, but the fact that it was her sister made it… not so nice. She frowned. _Everyone looks good. Even that stupid French bitch. I feel so out of place._

The door opened suddenly, and everybody turned as one. 

_Arse! Trust him to make a grand entrance!_

He certainly _did _look grand, she hated to say. Unlike most of the other guys who were wearing formal and looked completely out of place, (she nearly cracked up when she saw a surly looking Bayman standing in the corner, Leon chatting up some ugly girl nearby) he looked… good. She had to admit it. Most of the guys were wearing creased jackets and pants which looked like they had been their fathers' pulled hurriedly out of the wardrobe at the last minute, but his, again unlike everyone else's, was a white tuxedo, rather chest-hugging, she noticed, with black formal pants. And it looked sexy.

_Shit! Sexy? That's just bull-shit._

No, it wasn't. She noticed his fan-club gossipping and swooning near the punch-bowl, especially about his hair. _His hair? What the… _

She looked over. Somehow, he had managed to pull it off without looking totally feminine in the process. It was out, trailing over his shoulders, and the top layer pulled back. The hair pulled back looked almost curled, hanging perfectly. The only thing that made her think it wasn't curled… _well, what guy would pick up, and know how to use a curler?! Except to shove it up somebody's arse? What else could a guy use a curler for? _

_Wait… let's not even go there._

There were not as many of the usual bangs hanging in his face, either, making his face lighter and seem more youthful.

_Arse! Even his hair is perfect! Dick! _

_…He's not even looking at me. Guess he really doesn't give a shit about me, after all._

"Kas! He's here!"

She looked over, and gasped. He was. And he looked stunning.

His eyes finally made contact with hers, and they widened as they saw her. One long curl dropped in front of her eyes, and she grasped it, twirling it nervously around her finger as she waited with bated breath for his reaction.

_My god. That's… that's Irene's dress. Where did she… how… why?_

He was sure that her intentions were good. But, oh god… 

_Irene… why am I even here? Isn't that an insult to her memory? Dating another girl, when she was the only one I truly loved?_

Regardless, he walked over, trying not to show any visible reaction. Otherwise, she looked beautiful. He couldn't have expected anything less from her, seeing as she always did. Her hair was piled elegantly on her head, curled and exquisite.

"Do… do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"…Yes," he responded shortly. _Let's leave it at that._

_Oh, my god… is that…_

"Hitomi, could you just wait here for a moment?" he asked. She nodded as he walked over to his sister. He felt kind of guilty doing that; Hitomi looked exquisite.

_It is. Kasumi is wearing Irene's dress._

"What is this?" he asked softly, quietly, trying not to let fury seep into his very tone. 

Kasumi's amber eyes widened slowly. "What is what, brother?"

He glanced over at Ryu, who seemed to be numb from the shock. He wasn't. He was just furious. He gestured furiously to the dress Kasumi was wearing. "What is the meaning of this? That's Irene's! Where did you get it?"

"Don't you like it?" Kasumi looked wounded. 

"Of course I do, but it is Irene's dress! Why are you wearing it to the formal, of all times? Are you just purposefully being a bitch, or is it unintentional bitchiness?"

"It's a tribute!" Kasumi suddenly looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "A tribute to the best friend a girl could ever hope for,"

"And the worst thing the tributing girl could ever hope to do," he said softly.

_Irene…_

Hayate was standing there, publicly berating his sister. 

He couldn't run. No, he couldn't. 

So instead, he calmly collected himself and walked out. 

Then and there, leaving a teary, open-mouthed Kasumi. 

He didn't know the venue overly well, but he had had to walk there, hence his lateness. He could just as easily walk home again. 

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing someone he never would have guessed.

"Ayane?"


	56. No running away

Short chapter alert! Tee hee hee. I'm glad you guys like the story, too. Anyway, not many notes today, because (for once) I don't have anything to say! Oh, except for the fact that Ryu rules everything. Yeah. That's pretty much it. ^_^

*

She spun upon hearing her name, and instantly glared when she saw him.

"What else do you want to screw around? I only came out here for a ciggie. Don't tell me, you came out to play the drama queen,"

"Unlike you, I have never been to a drama lesson in my life, nor do I intend to," he said softly, not in the mood to argue, but not in the mood to stand by and let her passively insult him.

"Yeah," she snorted. "You wouldn't need to. Being the prick that you are, perfect at everything. So, you dumped Kasumi, too. I guess even normal girls aren't good enough for you, huh? Even Kasumi's normal, albeit a stupid, sadistic whore. Or perhaps, you're just the one that's not normal,"

He smiled faintly, the irony of the conversation amusing him. 

"Yes, I have never doubted that,"

"Well, there you go, that makes two of us, then!"

She certainly seemed to be in the mood for provoking a fight. Nevertheless, he had to say what had been on his mind since that dreadful afternoon.

"Regardless of what you think, I am extremely… happy that you are alright,"

She sniffed. "Never seen you happy any other time,"

"Perhaps 'happy' wasn't the right adjective. 'Grateful' might be more appropriate," he shook his head briefly, trying to clear it. "I would have been distraught if you weren't," he admitted finally, to himself and to her.

He had his head down, so he couldn't see her reaction, but if her voice was anything to go by, then she was rather surprised, to say the least.

"No you wouldn't be," she said finally, although still sounding surprised by his frankness, if anything else. "You'd just brush it off after a while, like you did with that other chick,"

"You can't just stop living," he raised his head so he could meet her eyes. "Those that left would never want you to fall into the abyss of pain that their demise left. You have to keep on living for them. Them, if nobody else,"

"So that's what your life is all about?" Her voice, instead of containing some edge of spite as it always seemed to around him, was simply soft. A touch of the person she may have been without being cast into Kasumi's shadow. Almost a caring tone. He had never heard her sound so gentle before. "Just living for the sole sake of somebody else? Are you trying to tell me that if not for your weird morals, you wouldn't be standing in front of me now?"

He remained silent. For somebody always complaining that he could read into her too well, that he was too enigmatic, she was certainly doing a good job at reading into _him._

"So it is," Still nothing. No bitterness, no spite, nothing that made her voice so typically _Ayane. _Scarily enough, without the hatred, it made her sound a bit more like Kasumi. _I probably shouldn't express the comparison, though. _"Seems a pretty shitty sort of life,"

He shook his head. "It's the best I can do. Irene was taken away from us earlier then any of us expected; hence, I want to live my life for her, as you say, shitty or not. No running away, not any longer. I've done that enough of my life. It's time for me to stay and face it,"

She looked up at him suddenly, and her countenance softened visibly. None of that defiance she flaunted usually; hung around her like a scent. "Perhaps you're not as much of an arse as I thought you were, Hayabusa,"

Before he could say anything to that, she smirked. And he knew everything was back to normal, albeit eccentrically so.

"You're just cliché and crazy. But hey, I've seen worse,"

*

C'mon! You think she could stay pissed at that gorgeous mug forever?!


	57. My prince

All I have to say this chapter is that Lexy is a tool. A nice tool, but still a tool. Oh, and thanks for reviewing ^_^

*

_No… it was supposed to be special!_

She couldn't stop the tears from painfully flowing, as she started running. Out, and…

Her running was halted by arms encircling her. Not caring whose they were, she collapsed into the unexpected solace, sobbing, as they embraced her, holding her close.

_I'm sorry, Hayabusa, Hayate, I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted to do something special… for you, and my best friend…_

"Please, Kasumi, don't cry,"

She pulled away instantly from Hayabusa's arms. What was it, the second time she had been embraced by him like this, in these circumstances? She felt like such a fool. Her good intentions had backfired in the most unpleasant way possible. And it was then… maybe then, she realised what she had perhaps known all along.

_Hayabusa and I… we can really never be. Sure, friends, no denying that. But we're too different and always will be. He's more… grown up then I'll ever be. Always sees things in a confusing light. I think he will always be my first love. But he wants to move on. Perhaps… perhaps, hopefully, it's just a crush on his good looks._

She looked up. Regardless, they certainly _were_ good looks.

"Kasumi, I owe you an apology,"

That certainly surprised her. If anything, it should be her giving _him _the apology, not the other way around.

"You look beautiful. I was just… too shocked to say anything. I know you had the purest of intentions, and you look stunning,"

"No… I don't," the tears had stopped now. "I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong. I thought it would be a nice thing to do for Irene, but now I realise that just being happy is all she would have wanted from me,"

Behind her, a short snigger broke out. "What is this, cliché city? Who writes your scripts?"

She turned around to see Ayane, clad in a short black mini-dress which accentuated her shapely hips. "Ayane… you look beautiful," she said sincerely.

"Whoa," Ayane looked slightly scared now, if nothing else. "Don't go all homo-ish on me. I already told this guy-" she stabbed a finger at Hayabusa, "that I wouldn't go to the formal with him if he was. No chance for him whatsoever,"

"You're… gay?" she looked back at Hayabusa, who blinked in response. "Really? No wonder you were so good at clothes critiquing. You wear this sort of thing all the time, right?"

"No!" he exclaimed loudly, much to her amusement. "Ayane's just… getting carried away,"

"He's lying…" Ayane said in a sing-song voice. _Is she drunk? She's being… hospitable!_

Hayabusa shook his head, further amusing her. "I don't know why I even bother. Would it make you two happier if I say I am, so you can stop harassing me about it?"

"You are!" Ayane looked triumphant.

"No, I'm _not," _That was something she had never heard from Hayabusa. Stubbornness. 

"Look, Hayabusa, I'm sorry too," she said finally, now that the foreboding mood was lifted to a more light-hearted atmosphere. "For wearing this. I thought you'd like it, but I can see that it was a mistake. That said… I'm glad you've forgiven me, and thanks for taking me tonight. Not quite what I was expecting, but nice nonetheless,"

_He obviously wants it to be over. So… anything for him…_

"You're going already?" Back to the cool, no-nonsense tone she was so used to hearing. "Well, in that case, let me escort you home, Miss Kasumi,"

"Making me feel like royalty!" she exclaimed happily. "An escort and everything! You certainly know how to make a girl feel special,"

"Make sure you don't get side-tracked by Hayate on the way!" Ayane retorted, before ducking inside. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight, brushing a curly red lock away from her face. Hayabusa shook his head, before offering her his arm.

"Shall we, princess Kasumi?"

She smiled.

"Of course, my prince,"


	58. An incentive worth considering

Quick notes again! Gouki, yup, Kasumi ran out. Here's a dance bit… they do dance! How could I not make them dance? But… next chapter, at least… don't forget Raidou, he's still got a little bit of a tricky up his sleeve… moo ha! Oh, and yes, I stole Raphael's (SCII) quote, so eat me! Actually, don't. ^_^

*

"Perhaps you were a bit harsh on her, Hayate…" Hitomi was blinking sky-blue eyes nervously, looking at him. "She only meant the best…"  
"Yes, I don't doubt that. It just… probably wasn't the best thing to do, you know?"

He was hoping that Ryu and his sisters wouldn't start a fight out there, but didn't want to abandon Hitomi again. _She looks absolutely beautiful. Whether or not I did actually decide to date her because she reminded me so much of Irene, she's different too. She's a different sort of innocent, a different sort of beautiful._

"Hayate?" her questioning tone brought him back to reality with a start. "The first song's about to start…"

She was blushing. He smiled gently. "Well, in that case, let us dance,"

"Arsehole," she muttered under her breath. "Just ups off and disappears. When I wanted a dance, mores to the point!"

She glanced up at the sound of footsteps.

_Yeah. Arsehole. Not only does he nick off when I want a dance, he always comes back whenever I think about him. Arsehole._

He entered the room and walked across to her, making the simple walking motion seem so… scarily elegant. "Seeing as I have now escorted your sister home, we have the whole evening to ourselves, if you will it so,"

_Will it so. _Sounded so elegant. "Well, considering the shit you put me through, the least you can offer me is a dance. Although, you're too late. I've danced with Hayate already. So the best you do is upstage that, I guess,"

"You danced with Hayate?" A flicker of amusement flashed across his face. "In that case, I suppose that there is nothing for me to do except make him look… deficient,"

"In English?" she asked above the sounds of the song.   
"Bad," he informed her as they walked onto the dance floor.

When they were out there, he paused.

"Would you like to lead?"

She was mentally grinning, but still surprised. "Why do you ask?"

He smiled faintly. "Because of your domineering nature. It would not surprise me if you preferred to take control even in dancing,"

"Well, if you insist,"

She knew it. As always, he was a good dancer. But dancing was one of her stronger points, and she could hold her own at least this time.

_Yes. For once, I'm not inferior._

"One point to me," she smirked as the last notes of the song played.

_He's let me take a look inside at him. Let me understand him just a little better. It's scary how much of a difference that makes to me._

_And he even let me lead. _

It was the next day. No more stupid formals to worry about. _Two hundred and fifty bloody dollars for one measly night. And my first dance was with _Hayate, _for crying out loud! Damn Hayabusa had to nick off when I wanted the first dance… I guess even I can't hold a grudge against him forever. Arsehole. So perfect that even me… me! The grudge queen! Can't hold a grudge against him. Damn… I hate perfect people. Especially when we're all sleeping in the lounge room together… _

Nothing erotic. Simply Hayate had invited Hayabusa to stay the night, he had accepted, and there they were, all four of them camping out in the lounge room. Her on the opposite side of the room to Kasumi, naturally. Now it was morning, and the sun's rays shone in through the window as she sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

She glanced down at movement to see an unusual sight.

"Okay, what is this, mass-orgy, forget about Ayane time?" she grumbled upon seeing Hayabusa, Hayate, and Kasumi all curled up, together, mores to the point, still asleep. "Fine. I'll show the lot of you. And Hayabusa. You big fat liar. You can claim all you want, but I know. Claim, claim, claim… but you're bloody sleeping with him! _And_ Kasumi! Dirty boy," 

The only response was a soft murmur from someone. Sounded like Hayate.

She smirked, upon re-entering the room with a big jug of cold water. 

"Wakey wakey, suckers!"

"Ayane!" Hayate was glowering at her. However, she couldn't help but snicker.

"Good morning, Hayate!" she proclaimed innocently. "Why… you look all wet!"

"Very funny," Kasumi muttered, wringing her hair to get the water out of it, watching despondently as several drips fell to the carpet. "Did you have to do that?"

"Good morning, Ayane," Hayabusa said, sounding more cheerful then she had ever heard, wringing _his _hair. _There is a political flaw with a guy having to do that… _she mused mentally.

"You slept with a guy. You dirty, dirty boy," she waved a finger condescendingly at him.

Hayabusa turned to Hayate, who shrugged. "Well… it _was_ a pretty tiring night…" Hayate started, trailing off pointedly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, _that _was completely uncalled for!" 

Kasumi started laughing into her hand. "Didn't have to know that,"

"Well, you asked for it…" Hayate shrugged again. "Oh well. No matter… kind of odd, actually, considering we started over there…" he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Over-avid, I suppose," Hayabusa did that genteel roll of the eyes she had seen on the first day she had met him. 

"Shut up, both of you!" she roared. "I don't need or want to hear about your sex life!"

"What on earth is going on?" a voice asked from the door. All four of them turned to see a grumpy looking Ayame standing at the door. "Could you please keep it down, Ayane?"

"Me? I wasn't the one going at it until the early hours of the morning…" she muttered to nobody in particular.

"Sorry," Hayabusa said.

Hayate snorted most inelegantly.

"What?" Hayabusa implored innocently.

"Don't worry," Hayate raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you… _later_,"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I wish I had never brought it up,"

"Consider it a valuable lesson," Hayabusa suggested. "The perfect incentive for you to keep your mouth shut in future, Ayane,"

"You know, I'm starting to think you two really _aren't_ joking… are you _sure_ you haven't taken acting lessons?"

"Whatever…"

*


	59. Love

Personally, I'm not quite sure about this idea. One of my friends gave me the idea, but it doesn't seem to flow right. Oh well, too bad… when I re-write/re-edit/whatever this story I'll fix it, until then… you're stuck with it. Hahaha! 

"Thankyou for having me over. I probably should be going," 

"No problem. You're always welcome here. After all, you get good maths marks, and you can suck up really well to my parents. You're fine," Hayate laughed. 

"Very funny," he muttered. "I'll ring you a bit later; I need to ask you something,"

"In an hour?" Hayate asked. He nodded.

"Asshole," Ayane told him with a wave. 

As he was walking home, he couldn't help but ponder the change in Ayane. _Odd that… letting her see a bit more into me made such a difference. She was being… well, nice. Even to Kasumi, and that in itself is certainly a remarkable achievement._

He was feeling happier then he had in a long time, but that mood diminished rapidly as soon as he stepped into the house and came face to face with Raidou.

"Long time no see, kid. How long has it been now?"

"Not long enough," he muttered. 

"My, you're looking even _nicer _then usual… say; you haven't seen Ken anywhere, have you?"

"Father?" the question surprised him. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Raidou actually looked half-sober, which surprised him. _Of course, I wouldn't be able to fully assume that he is half-sober… having never seen it to compare, I wouldn't know._

"Because I can't find him, surprisingly enough, considering this is his house. He said he was going out, but hasn't come back,"

"Well, I don't know where he is, my apologies. If you'll excuse me…" he started to leave but stopped as a large, firm hand encircled his arm.

"Don't go, kid. We haven't got… acquainted yet,"

_Acquainted in which respect??? _Alarm bells were going off in his head as he fought to prise the older man's hand from his arm.

"Stop struggling. It's either you, or her,"

That _did _make him stop. "…Ayane?"

"Yeah. Either you or her. You choose,"

"In what respect are you referring?" he questioned warily.

Raidou laughed; a guttural, throaty laugh which ended in a hiss. "Use your imagination,"

_God, no. Don't want to know. _"Answer my question,"

The faintest trace of a sneer appeared on the drunken man's face. "I can't have both, that's already settled. So, it's either you or her. You know? I love watching people scream out in pain… and I'll settle for either you or Ayane…"

_Good god! He's… a psychopath! Even Father is better then this! But… if he can't hurt me, then he'll hurt Ayane… but why does he want to hurt anybody? What is the point of going around and trying to hurt _anybody?__

"You're sick!" he exploded, even as the hand around his arm tightened to a painful level. 

"Kid, you haven't answered my question!" There was laughter in the older man's voice. "I won't wait forever. So who's it gonna be?"

"You have to be kidding," he muttered under his breath. "But as long as I'm around, you will not lay a finger on Ayane. You hear me?"

"Wow. You're even beginning to sound just as feisty as her," Raidou laughed.

"What would you know?"

The laughter suddenly disappeared, as abruptly as if somebody had flicked a switch. It seemed so frustratingly simple; the way Raidou hit him over the head, and how quickly he was to stumble to the ground. _I suppose a blow to the temple as hard as that could do that to anyone. But… it isn't fair. Who knows where I'll be when I wake up…_

_But… as long as you're safe, Ayane, I don't care._

_I…_

_……_

"Darn, Ryu, where are you?" he exclaimed to his room. _It isn't like him to just not return a call… is he alright? _

He sighed, sitting down on his bed hard enough to make the springs jangle. 

_This sucks. With anyone else, I wouldn't have to worry. But what with his father and all, I can't help but worry just a little…_

_I'm probably just being paranoid. Ryu can look after himself…_

_But what if he isn't? Will I have another death on my conscience?_

He stood up. _He can laugh at me and call me foolish, but I would rather be called a fool then have him dead somewhere._

_God… Ryu…!_

"Blasted phone!" she exclaimed furiously, wrapping a towel around her body and stomping barefoot to the shrilly ringing telephone, dripping water all over the fluffy carpet.

"What the hell do you want when I'm in the goddamn shower?" she snapped, excepting it to be Hayabusa calling back for Hayate. But… it wasn't.

"Hey sweetheart," 

She recognised that voice instantly. "What the hell do you want?" she hissed into the phone, resisting the temptation to simply slam it down. "You have a total of five words before I put this phone back on the hook. So what the hell do you want with us?"

Raidou chuckled lowly from the other end of the phone. 

"Ryu's at my… painful mercy. Interested?"

"What?" the word escaped her lips before she could stop it. "That was six words, anyway, but what do you mean, Hayabusa's at your mercy?" A cold dread ensnared her senses. _Fear._

"Exactly what I said. It was either him or you, sweetie. Lucky for you he's noble," Raidou hissed sensually into the phone. "So. Are you just going to leave him stranded here, or are you going to race to your boyfriend's rescue?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled furiously. "How do I know you're not just fucking with me, anyway? This is the weekend! Can't you piss me off when I'm not busy?"

There was a slight scuffle at the other end of the line, before a voice that made her eyes widen and mouth drop open.

"Ayane. Is that you?" 

"So… he's not lying?" It was Hayabusa, alright. And he didn't sound too good.

"No. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine…" his voice stopped abruptly as there was another scuffle on the other end. "…honestly,"

"That means you're bull-shitting me," she snapped, instantly worried. "What's going on? Quickly. Tell me,"

"I think that he-" a sharp intake of breath. "He's told you everything already. I don't know a lot, really-"

"That's enough," Raidou's guttural voice suddenly spoke into the phone. "Get down there,"

_Holy shit… what the hell was that? What the fuck is that guy doing?_

"I'm coming. And when I come, not only are you going to be arrested, I'll have the maggots eating your rotting flesh. Got it?" she hissed.

"I'll be waiting for you… princess,"

With that, the phone went dead. She held it, stunned, for a moment before instincts took over and she raced up the stairs.

"C'mon, Hayate. We have some Raidou-arse to kick, quickly,"

He flinched as the metal made contact with his skin, lacerating it easily. But there was little he could do, except try to separate himself mentally from the situation at hand.

_At least it's not happening to Ayane… and that's all that matters._

_Ayane… don't come, it's just a trap…_

"Perfect, just perfect," Raidou cooed as he remained there, helpless, tied up at the drunken man's mercy. "Not just you, but Ayane too! This day is just getting better and better!"

_Raidou's slurring. God knows how many drinks he's already had. Is it too much to hope that he'll drink too many and fall unconscious?_

_How do things like this happen? I thought it just happened in movies. But usually, isn't it the male rescuing the female? Oh well… if she comes there might not be anyone to rescue…_

_Ayane, please, please, _please _don't__ come. He's just going to…_

More cold metal, being snaked around his wrist and pulled, the metal spikes digging painfully into his skin, spurting little sprays of blood.

_This guy is a twisted, psychotic freak. These sorts of things really do only happen in the movies. When will it end?_

Almost like a response to a prayer, the door opened, revealing…

"Hayate? What are you doing here?"

His friend's eyes were narrowed. "Last time I stood around and did nothing. It won't happen again. This time, I'm going to do something, if nothing else,"

Raidou, on the other hand, clapped his hands together gleefully. 

"All the more for me…"

"All the more this!" 

Hayate did a flying kick that sent Raidou crashing into the wall.

"Ryu! Catch!"

Even with his bound hands, he still managed to catch the pocket-knife that Hayate threw, quickly using it to slice the rope around his hands, pulling the metal contraption off his wrist before quickly springing to his feet. "Thanks, Hayate,"

"No problem," Hayate grabbed the older man, shoving him with both hands into the wall once more, then elbowing him harshly in the face. Meanwhile, he vaulted over, and he and Hayate simultaneously kicked Raidou, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ayane!"

There were some noises from outside, before Ayane appeared in the doorway, with…

"This day just gets better and better," he muttered upon seeing just who else was standing there. Upon seeing him, she smirked.

"Head up, kid. Never thought your life would be so damn interesting,"

She turned to Raidou.

"Hands up, ugly. You're under arrest for assault. Lucky these kids pack a punch, huh?"

"Rachel?"

The blonde turned to him.

"Uh…" he hesitated. "Thankyou. For caring. Even though it usually seems more like meddling,"

"No problem, kid," she winked. "Meddling is my speciality. I'm a cop, after all. And, I get paid for it! Even better!"

"You should be a police officer, Hayate," he muttered under his breath.

He spun and caught the hand that was going for his head. "You're so predictable. And meddling. But thankyou all the same,"

Hayate smiled fully; something he hadn't seen for a while. A long while. Too long.

"That's what friends do. Help, and meddle,"

_She came and helped me. Even though it was my own foolish fault that I got caught like that in the first place. That was really nice of her…_

He was lying in his bed, trying to get to sleep even though it wasn't even eight at night yet. _Even from the start, she has intrigued me. She has… she has been different from every other girl I've met. But I don't know how._

_I care for her a lot… but I can't forget about Irene._

_A lot. _

He sighed softly. _Irene was my first love, yes. However, I'm beginning to feel that…_

_No. I can't be in love with Ayane. Impossible._

However, the thought was there, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

_I can't be. Falling in love with…_

_…falling in love with Ayane…?_


	60. A confession

Hail Saturday. Seriously… I've been hanging out for a weekend. Anyway, it means we have time for a longer note. YES! Anyway, sorry about the last chapter. I didn't like it, but my friend kind of requested it, so I wrote it for her, didn't like it that much, but posted it anyway. When I re-write it, hopefully it'll be better. But even still, LC Wolf, I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully this chapter's a bit better.

Wow! Nearly 400 reviews! O.O Probably because this story's so long. Shrugs Anyway, shameless plug! Due to a somewhat foolish request, part two of Kurmoi's Test has been made. The link is in my bio. C'mon! You'll do better on this one, promise.

Anyway, better finish now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter: Insightful Ryu talking to a butterfly. Don't ask. Ryu has a tendency to talk to things that aren't there/things that can't talk back in this story… 

* * *

She could hardly believe it. There was actually school. The formal had seemed like the be-all, end all. But there was actually life after the formal. _The world keeps revolving! How interesting! We still live! I was half expecting us to all keel over dead as soon as it ended. _

"Hey, stupid," she dug Hayabusa in the side with her pen. "Give me a pencil,"

"You have a pen," was the simple response. "Why do you need both a pen and a pencil?"

She glared at him, but he was looking at the board. 

"Don't forget the test on Wednesday," the geek informed them. "Make sure you study. Again, this test will be on your report card, and a letter will be sent home if your mark is not up to a reasonable standard,"

She felt Hayate stiffen beside her.

"Hey… don't worry about it," she tried to cheer him up. "At least it'll be two letters being sent home instead of one,"

For some reason, her caring encouragement didn't seem to work overly well.

Hayabusa turned to Hayate, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Study a lot, Hayate. You might be surprised,"

Hayate snorted inelegantly. "What makes you think so?"

Emerald eyes drifted to the window, watching a bird dance in the wind outside. "A little bird told me. Just try it. What do you have to lose?"

"Good point. Just my life if I fail again," 

Next to Hayate, Tina gave a short laugh.

"Don't worry; I get letters from this class all the time as well. But Dad doesn't care. He never was the greatest at math. And besides, I don't need math to be a model, so I really don't give a damn," 

"Speaking of your Dad, don't we have PE this afternoon?" she asked. Tina nodded.

"I hate PE sometimes. It's so embarrassing when your dad teaches it, especially when he does embarrassing things. Luckily it's only every few weeks or so for us senior students now. At least he's not a total lecherous twit like some of the other PE teachers we've had,"

"Tell me about it. And I think I've had enough of lecherous twits for the time being. Speaking of which…" she turned to Hayabusa. "What happened to… _it_?"

"It?" A faint smile appeared on his lips. "I don't know. I haven't seen him… it, since,"

"Hopefully they cut off his balls. If he had any to begin with," 

She really didn't like Raidou.

"Class dismissed!" the geek shouted as the bell rang. They filed out, on the way to their usual tree when suddenly; Hayabusa put a hand on her arm.

"Ayane… may I speak to you?"

"You are now,"

He smiled faintly again. "Alone,"

_Why does he want to speak to me alone? _"As long as you keep your hands to yourself," she instructed as they walked in the opposite direction, down to the back of the school, which was deserted save for a few nerdy looking computer geeks who were tapping away at their laptops. _They pose no threat. Unless they hack into me… ha, ha… ha. I'm so witty._

"So… what did you want to speak to me about, Hayabusa?"

Emerald suddenly bored into her. "I believe I have never mentioned this to you, but Ryu is more then fine,"

"Fine, Hay- Ryu. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

He suddenly looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Forgive me for being so forward, but-"

"Wait a second," she put up a hand, instantly wary. "Just what is this about?"

Yup. He was blushing.

"_Oh_," Her eyebrow went up. "So it's something to do with… that,"

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mentioning this. I doubt you want to hear it, especially after what happened on Friday,"

Was she just imagining it, or was there a trace of bitterness in his voice then?

"You have a crush on me? Is that what you're trying to say?" 

She didn't have to feign surprise. Although the evidence was there, the fact that one of the star students in the school, one of the few who could have easily got just about any girl in the senior area without protest had a crush on _her _sounded ridiculous, even more so put into words. _Wow. He… well… I don't even like him! I've barely known him for a month, not even! But… man, he is good looking… but… he's an arse! Oh, I don't know…_

He nodded slowly, meekly. "I shouldn't have mentioned it,"

"Why, though?" That was one thing she didn't understand now, and probably wouldn't ever understand. "There's nothing outstanding about me. Especially when you compare me to… to that _Kasumi. _You have her at your fingertips. What do you care about me?"

He sighed softly. "I don't compare anybody to anybody if I can help it. And Kasumi realises that we can never be. We talked about it walking home on Friday night, and we both know that a relationship could never work between us. She would be trying too hard to be Irene, and I would be trying too hard to pretend that she _was_ Irene. Because of the friendship we had before Irene's death… it stopped anything further from happening,"

"You still haven't answered my question, though," she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care about me? It isn't as though I'm worth caring about,"

"That isn't true," When she looked, she saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "Of course you're worth caring about. It's just…" he paused, breaking eye contact. "…just whether people choose to care about you. That is a completely different thing,"

"Okay. So I'm worth caring about but nobody does,"

"That isn't true either," He gazed back up at her again. "Somebody does. Somebody cares for you a lot. Would do anything to ensure your wellbeing,"

"Are you talking about you, or Hayate?"

_What a way to spoil a perfect moment, _she grinned, seeing Hayabusa's momentary confusion, before he shook his head.

"Well, Hayate originally, but I care for you as well. I would do anything that I could to ensure your safety and happiness,"

She rubbed her eyes. "Look… you can't just lump this all on me and expect me to go gaga over you. I'm not like that,"

"I understand," his voice was soft. "And if you don't feel the same way, then I understand as well. It's your choice as to what you do, and I will respect that decision. I just… after the incident on Friday, now that we are on amiable terms again, I needed to tell you,"

"Saved by the bell," she pointed out as the end of recess was signalled. 

She walked off, ignoring the burning feel of emerald eyes on her back. 


	61. Butterfly

Here we go. Insightful-Hayabusa-talking-to-inanimate-object chapter. Enjoy! Thanks ever so much for helping me hit the 400 review mark! I love you guys! 

One thing I don't love, though, is the fact that QuickEdit won't let me put my stars in. So now I have to use these ugly lines. :( Oh well...

* * *

_Was it actually the best thing to tell her? Most likely all that's going to happen is she'll dismiss it, I'll get uncomfortable around her and not be able to talk to her, then with some twist of fate Father will find out and try and get through her because of it. Or Raidou will come out of nowhere and start perversely attacking her. That twisted…_

_Yes… why did I tell her? Almost embarrassing, really, that I've somehow managed to like a girl completely out of my league. Besides, what about Irene…?_

_What about Irene? Have I just forgotten about her? Dismissed her and her death for somebody alive and better?_

He sighed softly. Despite the bell having gone minutes ago, he was still sitting there, now lying down on the seat that Ayane had vacated, staring up into the sky through some tree branches. _For some reason, I always like being outside. _

He smiled bitterly. _Especially when nobody else is…_

"What am I going to do now?" he asked aloud, eyes fixated on the sky. "Chances are she's going to say no, you're being a fool to even think about me in that respect, you sick bastard or something like that. And then… we'll be right back where we started,"

_I should probably get back to class. People just won't accept that I've stopped mourning Irene's death as much as I will. They'll probably think I'm out here to do something foolish. And all that fuss that Father caused probably didn't help matters any… nothing like equality. I wish it was just paranoia making me think like this, but it isn't._

He glanced at his watch. He had just missed a music lesson. _My mistake._

"Ayane, you confuse me," 

He was about to say something more when suddenly, a butterfly flew down from the tree and landed on his knee.

Staring at it for a moment, he realised just exactly then and there something about Ayane which he hadn't noticed.

"I wonder if she likes butterflies," he mused, watching the butterfly's wings slowly flap as it sat on his knee. "Because there are a lot of parallels between you,"

Sure enough, as he reached a tentative hand towards it, it hesitated for a moment before taking flight, back to the safe-haven of the tree. 

_I think I understand now. Ayane really is a lot like a butterfly. So beautiful, so delicate, but forever in fear of getting too close to somebody and being crippled for it. So they just fly away, rather then let people get close to them and forever be damaged because of it._

He raised his eyes to the tree. The butterfly was sitting on the branch, almost watching him contemplate. "Thankyou," he said aloud, to the butterfly. "For helping me figure out something about her,"

To his surprise, the butterfly flew down to him, landing on his knee again. Almost as if it was trying to say thankyou as well. He held out a finger to it once more, and, instead of flying away, it gingerly inspected his finger before hopping onto it and staying there, wings slowly beating in the wind.

He smiled, watching the small insect on his finger. "Thankyou… Ayane. You've helped me figure out something about me, too,"


	62. Human Anatomy

End of chapter? Normal? HA! Yup, me again, but who were you expecting? Me talking about the end of the chapter before the start. Yup, stupid, that's Kurmoi for you. = 

Second line is my finger which managed to poke my eye over five times today. Here's for the stupidity, guys! 

Yup… anyway. James… Hayabusa discovered something about him, yeah? He discovered that he can make one butterfly stay. So…

Dot, dot, dot.

Anyway. Enjoy the chapter! Next chapter: PE lesson! YEAH! Oh! And this story has officially reached over 100,000 words! YES! 

* * *

"Where's Ryu?" Master Gen-Fu asked concernedly. He couldn't help but suppress a snigger at the unnecessary commotion that was brewing, simply because his friend had decided to skip a like any other normal teenager.

"Wouldn't have a clue, sir. Probably out getting drunk, or-"

"You shouldn't joke about these things!" Icy blue eyes turned to stare at him.

He shrugged absently. "Who said I was joking?" he muttered under his breath as he walked back to the back of the room. The had only been going for twenty minutes or so. There was plenty of time for Ryu to come back in.

Some muttering was audible from the other corner of the room, where Leon, who had returned to school, Bayman and their flunky were talking. _One guess as to what about. _

"You know, if you like him, you should just say so,"

"What?" Bayman spluttered. "Why would we like that faggot?"

He smirked. "Maybe the lady doth protest too much… and you guys do seem to like talking to him a lot, hey? Don't worry; I'm sure he won't mind…"

"Are you asking to get your head bashed in?" that was Leon's gruff voice.

"Did you hear me say, 'Oh, Leon and co., could you please bash my head in for the sake of humouring me'?" he queried innocently.

"You're asking for it!" the flunky hissed.

He shook his head. "I beg to differ, gentlemen. I think we just had this discussion-"

The door suddenly opened, and Ryu came in, going straight to Gen-Fu, talking for a moment, before his friend came down to the back, sitting beside him, before looking over questioningly.

"What do we have here, Hayate?"

"One calls it a conversation, generally. Free head bash-in with every conversation!"

Ryu smiled. "Sounds exciting,"

Leon and co. turned away, realising that they couldn't win with words, anyway, and he turned back to his friend. "You're in a good mood. Anything I should know about?"

There was nothing else for it. His friend looked really… happy. "Not really. There's nothing to tell. Just… I'm in a good mood,"

"I noticed. Your little ray of light is blinding me,"

"You're so witty, Hayate," 

Suddenly, his friend turned around to see Tina, who had decided to pick then and there to play with his hair. 

"Sorry," she apologised. "Just it's so long and all…"

Ryu shrugged and turned back to him as Tina started plaiting. "Why do you sound so interested?"

"Call me crazy. Just you're not usually as happy as this. I was wondering if it was anything you wanted to share," he pushed his own golden brown hair off his shoulder as he spoke.

"Well… there's not really a lot to share, you see. Personally, I have no idea as to why I am in such a good mood. I understand it must be something of an oddity for you; however, there are really no reasons for it,"

He grinned suddenly as Tina suddenly looped the plait around, turning it into a bun. "Wow, Ryu, you look… so feminine,"

"Hardly," Ayane chimed in from somewhere. "The chest kind of gives it away. Or, the lack of chest, if you prefer,"

Ryu raised an eyebrow. 

"And besides… females don't have…" Ayane waved her hands to enunciate her point. Tina giggled. He glanced at Ryu, who shrugged.

"Let them have their fun,"

"Fun? What's so fun about it?" he asked Ryu, who shrugged again. "They're insane, I tell you. Totally, unequivocally insane," 

"Now is not the time for you to be discussing the differences between male and female anatomy!" Gen-Fu's voice suddenly boomed from the front of the room. "Save that for the biology !"

Amidst giggling, Ayane spoke up. "But I don't do biology, sir,"

"Well… save it for lunch-time, then!" Gen-Fu slammed a book on the desk. "Now, about Rasputin…"

"Wasn't he the one that claimed mass orgies to be a healing process?" Tina questioned, leaning forward on the desk. "Yet he tries to tell us that talking about the 'differences between male and female anatomy' is inappropriate? Now," here she put on a passable Gen-Fu voice. "Now that the talk of anatomy is over, let's move onto Rasputin's healing processes, including his favoured mass orgy. Was it just an excuse because he couldn't get laid, or was it really healing?" she smirked suddenly. "If it is healing, then it certainly is a nice way to get healed, I'm sure,"

Standing up, she pulled some elastic bands off her wrist. "Oh, Hayabusa…"

"Ryu is fine,"

"Fine, first name basis, Ryu, I'm playing with your hair again,"

Ryu looked across at him. "Do I even get a choice?"

He grinned. "I think that's the point,"

The next thing he knew was a rather scary sight greeting him.

"Ryu, wake up, you turkey,"

"Turkey? How harsh," Unsurprisingly enough, his friend had woken up before he even had a chance to touch him. "What's wrong?"

"Look at your hair,"

"How can I?" His friend sounded slightly aggravated. "It _is_ connected to my head, remember,"

"Oh… so it's not a wig?" 

The glare he got answered that question, but…

"Sorry… glares don't work so much when you look like a country farm-girl,"

"What?" Ryu instantly put both hands to his hair. "Tina, what have you done?"

"Don't take it out!" she exclaimed instantly. "It looks really cute!"

He raised an eyebrow as Ryu immediately set about doing what Tina had told him not to do, much to everybody's amusement. Tina immediately set about not letting him do so.

From the front of the room, Kasumi turned around to see what was happening, and smiled at the sight. "It looks cute," she mouthed from her desk. He gave her a thumbs-up to show that he understood.

_Looks like everything's back to normal. Or as normal as being a student in this school can get, anyway. And except for Ryu's hair. Other then that, I suppose we're normal…_


	63. Strike One

Yay, PEness! Personally, I hate PE, but there you go. Of course there'll be more Ryu and Ayane parts. And more Jann-Lee in this chapter for anyone that likes him.

Kurmoi's random note to self: Kiss guy that hands over Ninja Gaiden when Kurmoi buys it from EB.

Yeah… anyway. Enjoy, as always! I have to say I had fun writing the sports lessons, even though I hate sport. And I still managed to get one of my favourite sports in. Yeah!

* * *

"Right!" the guttural voice of their sport teacher, Mr Armstrong boomed, although everyone simply called him Bass, except for Tina, who was sitting there doing her fingernails.

"Don't want to break them. Daddy understands," she explained.

_Lucky bitch, _she thought to herself, getting into line.

"Alright! You, and you!" Bass pointed to Jann-Lee and, surprise, surprise, Kasumi. "You two are captains! Pick your teams! Now!"

She snickered softly as Jann-Lee immediately picked Leifang. Kasumi picked Helena. _Yay, bitch team. Hopefully I don't get stuck with them… but what's the bet I do?_

Jann-Lee hesitated. "You," he said finally, pointing to her.

Whistles and cat-calling started as she walked over to Jann-Lee's team. "Shut the hell up!" Jann-Lee shouted, stamping his foot on the gymnasium floor. To her surprise, everyone did. _Whoa. That guy needs severe anger management. I'm looking at getting Hayate on my team, if anybody, but my guess is he'll be on the other side. Hayabusa won't be. Don't Hayabusa and Jann-Lee not get along or something?_

Speaking of Hayate and Hayabusa, they were talking amongst themselves in the corner. She had grinned like an idiot upon first seeing the guy's sport uniform. Even though it was a snobby school, the guy's shirt was designed for fit people. Anyone even slightly overweight would have a great deal of trouble disguising it, unless they wore a jacket over the shirt. What made her grin was that both Hayate and Hayabusa were not wearing jackets, and she had only just noticed and fully begun to appreciate what a good figure both her brother and her brother's best friend had.

_Yum. Chest. Wait… I'm thinking this about my brother? Gross! And about Hayabusa? Well, I guess that's not so bad, because he's not related to me, but…_

Her thoughts trailed back to recess. _He has a crush on me. I don't believe it. He has every girl at his feet, well, half of them, the other half are at Hayate's, but… he chooses to like me? And I don't know how I feel yet. So he's probably wasting his affection. How could he like me out of all those perfect snob girls, anyway?_

"Hayabusa?" Kasumi's voice was hesitant. Hayabusa turned, hair following him in a swift arc, before he nodded and walked over to her side.

_Well… he's my rival in whatever we're doing, anyway, so let's not worry about him having a crush on me just yet._

The rest of the teams were picked, and her original assumption was right, Hayate was on the other team. Whether Kasumi had truly believed that Ryu and Hayate liked each other and wanted to 'pair them up' or it had just been coincidental, she wasn't sure. _Which is kind of sad, really.__ But even Kasumi can't be that naïve to believe that shit. Can she…?_

"Alright! You're playing softball! Don't play like sissies!" Bass's voice echoed through the gymnasium. "Break a window and you'll be paying for it! Now go outside and play!"

_That was easy enough. _

First base. How boring. She stood there; examining her nails as… _what was his name? _Brad Wong or something went up to bat.

_The guy can barely stand up straight. What hope does he have of being able to hit a ball?_

Sure enough, two strikes came and went like lightning. "You're playing like a sissy, Wong!" Bass boomed. "Get someone up who can hit!"

Some murmurings from the other team, before she heard Kasumi's voice over them.

"Either Hayabusa or Hayate, I think,"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement. _Or that could have been just because… dear god, she's like, asking for me to hit her. Dressing like a total slut._

Kasumi was wearing a fashionably short top, short enough that her midriff showed whenever she moved, and a netball skirt showing off slim legs. _Slut, _she muttered, pulling down her somewhat short shorts. _It's okay for me, though. Because I came from a 'public school'._

She heard Hayate's voice, rather cheerful. "You go, Ryu,"

"No, it's fine, you can,"

"You go. I insist,"

"No, really, it's fine. You should,"

"For god's sake!" Bass's voice shouted over the top of everyone. "Hayabusa, get your rear end up here, now!"

With a bemused shrug, Hayabusa took the proffered bat and stepped up to the plate.

_A home run, I'm guessing. Show-off._

Jann-Lee seemed a lot tenser then when he was pitching to Brad. The first pitch went wild, nearly hitting Bass in the head.

"Watch where you're throwing the ball!" Bass roared.

Jann-Lee made a face and pitched again. Hayabusa swung, and connected easily with the ball, almost casually, however.

She watched the ball go into the outfield, right across the oval, just inside the boundary line near first base. _I knew it. I knew it. Perfectly down the line, and everything. Asshole._

Everyone swarmed around him as soon as he made it home. However, instead of the elated look that she was expecting, the look _everybody _seemed to wear when they got a home run, he looked distinctly uncomfortable with the attention. Hayate was next up to bat, and Jann-Lee's pitching returned to normal. The first ball was a strike. The second ball went out as Hayate connected with it, way out past third. She grinned as she watched Leifang run for it, the second ball in as many people for her to fetch. _Seems funny that a bitch has to fetch a ball. Heh. I'm so witty._

Hayate strolled around the diamond, as though he was taking a walk through the park, despite Bass's protests, and still made it home easily.

_Well, that's a good thing, _she mused to herself. _Hayate's always complaining that he gets overshadowed, although not obviously. Good on you, Hayate._

_You asshole._


	64. Strike Two: Ayane

Quick notes!

Yup, Number1, that's going to be my problem. But the thought of him dressed in such a **HAWT** outfit (and a free poster!) is too much for me to resist. I'm gonna suck… maybe it'll toughen me up so I'll actually be able to have a decent FIGHT against someone when they play as Ryu and I don't. Dot, dot, dot… not a chance!

James, I agree. The word 'sissy' cracks me up every time. But that could be because I'm just juvenile. What guy could resist Ayane? They stand no chance. Especially when I'm writing. Moo ha! Now, when I was writing that, I wrote 'home' instead of 'chance'. Now, how did I do that? One of the big questions of the day.

Wolf, you crack me up. I'm having this mental picture of a chibi Ayane drooling like mad with a chibi Hayabusa walking past, and then as soon as a chibi Hayate walks past Ayane's chibi drool stops immediately. Hmm, interesting. And Irene's parents? I don't know! You'll have to ask them!

Escawing, yup, it keeps on going for a while longer. More torture!

* * *

He couldn't help but glance over at her, every so often. One thing that caught his attention, as it had on the night of the formal, what a good figure she had, and not afraid of flaunting it, either. Now it was them in the field and Ayane's team up to bat.

"Hayabusa…" Kasumi had come up to him, blinking her large amber eyes innocently.

"What?" he questioned shortly, knowing where this would lead to.

"Could you…" she gestured at the pitcher's plate.

He sighed softly, nodding wordlessly.

Not surprisingly, Jann-Lee was first up to bat. It was almost amusing the way he seemed to aggravate the Chinese so.

"You're going down," he heard Jann mutter; even from where he was standing.

He threw the ball, and there was an audible sound of the bat cutting through the air, as Hayate caught the ball easily.

"Strike!" Bass yelled loudly from behind Hayate, who gave him a thumbs up from behind Jann.

"Wow… he pitches so well," he heard Helena whisper from somewhere behind him. He decided to ignore that, throwing the ball again. This time, Jann-Lee connected with it, hitting the ball straight to him.

Well, it seemed to go straight to him. It was coming straight to him. But…

"Hayabusa, what the hell are you doing?" Bass roared, as though it was illegal for him to ever even think about dropping the ball, let alone actually _doing _so. He bent up and threw it, but Jann had already made it to first. The first base person dropped it, and soon Jann was at second. _Great. Now he'll never let me live that down._

"Forgive me for being only human," he muttered as the other team started cheering, and Bass stared yelling something incomprehensible at him over the raucous cheers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bass threw up his hands in frustration. As much as he tried to stem it, anger bubbled up, distorting his senses.

Leifang was next up to bat. The first pitch he threw was completely wild, missing the plate completely and nearly hitting Leon, who was standing up swinging two bats to show his muscularity. Gritting his teeth angrily together, he threw the next pitch directly down the line, a perfect strike, or as perfect as he could get.

She swung, and missed. As she lifted up the bat again, she could see the determined grimace on her face. It took him a while, but he began noticing her shooting looks over her shoulder in Jann's direction, before that determined expression increased, and then he realised.

_She wants to do better then him. Then I'll let her, even for the sake of Jann's discomfort rather then my own._

He threw the ball again, directly down the line, as before. This time she connected squarely, the ball rocketing into the outfield. He turned around. Kasumi and Helena were both running for it. The ball came back to him just as Leifang touched third base.

By the ecstatic expression on her face, he could tell that he had guessed correctly.

"Good work, Leifang," he said softly, but with just enough volume for her to hear him.

"Thanks, Hayabusa," she smiled.

"Come on, faggot," Leon was standing at the plate. "Bring it on,"

That did it. He threw the ball with all the strength he could muster. Leon, swung, missed.

There was a dull crack as the ball connected with Leon's arm.

_Oh… dear. This doesn't sound good._

Bayman and their other flunkey instantly went around to their fallen leader, who lay on the ground, holding his arm with the other hand.

"Hayabusa, have you gone nuts or something?" Bass shot a 'glance' at him, before turning to give medical attention to Leon.

"Probably," he whispered under his breath, watching Leifang steal home somewhat illegitimately.

_Ayane…_


	65. You really care

I'm glad that you guys liked the 'other' side to Ryu's personality. Not even the best of us can remain cool and calm forever, right? (Just so no-one misinterprets, that wasn't supposed to be hinting towards me… I'm always insane… moo ha!) But anyway, even Hayabusa loses his cool sometime or other. Tee hee hee!

* * *

Well, it was her turn up to bat. She couldn't help but laugh, seeing how Leon had just got his arm broken care of Hayabusa. Kind of funny, really. Even though the odd wild throw that Hayabusa was throwing indicated well and truly that his thoughts were elsewhere, and she could guess just exactly where they were.

Which she didn't like.

She swung the bat around, trying to warm up her arms. Hopefully years of playing softball in primary school did something. And she would get a home run, too. She deserved one, after all. She could do it. Show everyone what she was made of.

Walking up to the plate, she dropped into the batting position and watched as Hayabusa pitched the ball.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, just jumping out of the way of the ball. "You're supposed to be going for the plate, not me!"

He glared at her, something she had never actually seen before, not containing that much venom, anyway. To some extent, it concerned her.

Hayate threw him the ball back and he nearly dropped it, turning away from her to converse with Kasumi, who was behind him. After a few seconds, Hayabusa turned back to her and threw a perfect ball down the line. And it was damn fast, too. But…__

She swung, fully expecting the bat to vibrate as the ball ricocheted into the outfield. However, there was nothing. Just the dull sound of ball against leather as Hayate caught the ball easily.

"Nice pitch, Ryu," Hayate offered from behind her, throwing the ball back.

That was certainly anger-making. She grasped the bat tighter, and watched again as Hayabusa threw another perfect pitch. She swung.

"Fuck!" she cursed as Hayate caught the ball again, tut-tutting at her.

"Ayane, Ayane… your language is abominable. You should be mortified at your own incoherence,"

"At least I speak bloody English!" she retorted, considering whether she should give Hayate a 'lesson in English' with the softball bat.

"Strike two!" Bass yelled from behind, obviously just come back from treating Leon and not caring about the language she had used. "One more! Get ready, first!"

She gritted her teeth. This time she would do it. If that stupid bitch Leifang had done it, she could do it too. Right?

She swung.

"What the bloody fuck?" she swore as Hayate caught the ball easily. For a third time.

Hayate stood up, offering her the ball with both hands in almost mocking salute.

"You have approximately two seconds to get away from me before I pound your head in with this bat. You understand?"

Hayate understood.

As Ryu watched Ayane yelling and cursing at Hayate, he felt a sense of sadness wash through him. _I was harsher on her then I was on anybody else. And I don't know why, either. Ayane, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Just… I didn't know what else to do…_

_I'm such a fool._

"Hayabusa, you arsehole!" Ayane yelled from across the diamond. He raised an eyebrow.

_Yes. I know._ __

"This tastes like shit," Ayane threw the hamburger down. After school, they had decided to have an early dinner. Probably not the best thing to do, especially in fast food restaurants, but it was too late now.

"Probably made of shit, too," Hayate snickered, taking another bite of his own hamburger. It made him grateful that he was eating a salad.

"So…" Hayate started, looking hesitantly over at him. "I meant to ask. How are things at home now?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Not a lot. Just perhaps, some crazy bastard tying you down and planning to do who-knows what?" Ayane asked sarcastically, having given up on the burger and was now nibbling on some fries.

"The same person who is _your _father, not mine?" he questioned pointedly. She shot him a glare, but he spoke hurriedly before she could say anything. "That aside for a moment, I meant to ask you. How was the formal? I didn't actually end up being there for much of it,"

"Pretty good. I think Hitomi got a bit confused, but we got the first dance together, so she was happy," Hayate smiled. "I think she went off with Zack, after a while, actually. She and him have seemed to hit it off. At least, they're good friends now,"

"Zack? He's just a man-whore. I thought she would have had more sense then to fall for him," Ayane spat out, stabbing her hamburger with her fork for emphasis. He winced as sauce splattered out with the sheer force she exhibited.

"I seem to remember something about her kicking his backside if he even goes within fifteen feet of another girl. She does karate, you see," Hayate informed them.

"Ah," Ayane continued munching on her fries without saying anything else.

They hadn't spoken a great deal since his confession to her earlier. That was probably his fault. He hadn't been brave enough to initiate conversation, and wasn't likely to have anyway. She wouldn't bother. Normally, he wouldn't either, but for some reason felt as though he should. That made him uncomfortable and even less likely to start talking.

"So I hear that Kasumi's finally given up on you, Ryu," a cocky grin made its way onto his friend's face. "You were too out of her league, were you?"

He shook his head. "We were both trying make the relationship into what we thought was a perfect relationship. Therefore, it wouldn't work, especially with our views on what a perfect relationship was. She was trying to be somebody she wasn't, and I was trying to imagine that she was somebody that she wasn't. We were trying to link things back to Irene too much,"

Ayane raised an eyebrow. "Seems odd that she would do that. She's good enough at being herself… A.K.A a bitch, but…"

"So close," Hayate muttered. "But yet… oh so far,"

"You know, she's not as bad as you make her out to be," he suggested, turning to her.

"Then go and fall in love with her!" she exploded.

Silence fell across the cafeteria. Even people from other tables and some of the waiters and waitresses turned to look at them questioningly.

Hayate was looking from him, to Ayane, then back to him again.

"So… is there… is there something I've missed?" his friend asked tentatively.

He felt a light flush make its way onto his cheeks as he stood up to leave. "Nothing,"

Before Hayate or Ayane could stop him, he went across to the counter to pay, before walking out of the cafeteria. A light breeze caressed his skin, cool enough to make him shiver, unrolling his shirt sleeves to cover his arms. _I knew I shouldn't have told her. Of course she would have used it when I wasn't expecting it… throw it back against me…_

_But that's exactly what I did with Hayate the other day. _

He rubbed his arms gently, setting down the street at a faster pace. _I don't think I can apologise enough for that… I can tell that he hasn't quite forgiven me, yet._

_Hopefully he will… then at least somebody can be civil to me. Or maybe it's just me not being civil to anybody… _

He glanced down at his shoes before looking back up and walking into the sunset.

"Right…" Hayate was staring at Ayane intently. "So he's decided he loves you?"

"Something like that," she waved a hand airily. "I don't really know or care much,"

_Perhaps I shouldn't have said that to him. Because I was the same person that wanted him to confide more in me… even though I never actually told him in those words. But he seemed to understand. Perhaps the only reason I wanted him to confide in me was so that he didn't confide in Kasumi. It was my chance to win some. But win some, lose some… and I think I've lost his friendship._

_Not that that bothers me. Too much, I guess…_

_Hell, who am I trying to kid. He was the only one that was being nice to me at this stupid hole of a school and I've just thrown it back in his face. Perhaps Hayate was right when he called me a bitch earlier. _

_It must be a bitch for him, getting to trust people. I mean… getting your arse kicked by your father would make you suspicious of everybody. Well, it would make me suspicious of everybody. And for some reason, I don't think we're really that different, after everything. Just we show anger in different ways. I show it, he doesn't._

_But he trusts Hayate a lot, obviously. And if he can trust Hayate, that means he can trust me, right? Or have I screwed that up too much? _

_I might have. I wouldn't trust me._

_Goes to show that the only person you can trust is yourself._

_But what if you can't even trust them?_

"Ayane?" Hayate was waving his hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment. Well… I'm sick of this food-hole. Let's go,"

Hayate sighed. "You and he hit it off from the moment you met. You weren't automatically a bitch; he wasn't automatically dot-dot-dotty. I should have guessed something was up from the start," for some reason, he looked as though he had visibly drooped, like a flower left out of water for too long.

She stared at him. "You seem… unhappy,"

Hayate smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "Yeah, perhaps. I'm sick of pretending that everything is one hundred percent with Ryu and I. That comment he made the other day about Irene's death is still bugging me. It shouldn't, I know. Perhaps I'm just being petty. But I'm sick of putting on this happy front to everybody. And there's not a lot of point, anyway,"

She snorted. "Imagine your fan-club if you got depressed, Hayate. They'd be all over you,"

Hayate shook his head. "No. They wouldn't care. They think they like me, but they don't know who I really am. Not really. Sometimes I wonder if I really know me. It's easy to tell that my front isn't working with Ryu. I can tell,"

"How?" she raised an eyebrow. _Well, just call me Miss Unobservant, I didn't notice Hayate was putting on a front for anything, and I didn't notice that Hayabusa noticed that Hayate was putting on the front which I didn't notice… arg._

"One of the few things I can tell about him. He's really hard to read. It bothers me to some extent," Hayate ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, golden with the setting sun rays shining on it. "Anyway, we've been here too long. We should probably head off,"

They paid and set off home, walking down the street. She found a bottle to the side of the road and they took it in turns to kick it down the asphalt.

"He probably hates me now," For some reason, that bothered her a lot more then it should have. "It's like second nature to be all defensive. But with him, it seems… different,"

"I doubt it," Hayate kicked the bottle with enough force to send it into someone's yard and didn't bother to retrieve it. "I think you're softening up, Ayane. Normally you wouldn't give a damn as to how defensive you are to someone and whether they hate you or not,"

_I feel a little guilty. But I can't admit that. _"Like that stupid bitch Kasumi. She can just go burn in the fires of hell and I would watch and laugh,"

"For instance," Hayate agreed. "But with Ryu, you really do care. It's odd,"

She remained silent for a moment. "Perhaps," she said finally, not wanting to elaborate. Hayate seemed to understand, and they walked the rest of the way down the street in silence, turning down Hayabusa's street.

"Why are we going down here?" she questioned.

"All the time you've been living in our house and you don't know it's the fastest way home?"

"Well… I hated geography," she muttered.

Something seemed to alert Hayate to something and he glanced up. "Ryu? You're on the roof why, may I ask?"

She followed her half-brother's gaze to see… surprisingly enough, Hayabusa on the roof.

Hayabusa glanced down at them from his higher vantage point, but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to be civil if you don't want to!" she chimed in.

To her surprise, Hayabusa shot a glance over his shoulder warily, as if he was expecting somebody to climb on the roof and jump him with her words. It was only then that she noticed one half of his face was bruised and bloodied. "Shit, what'd you do, fall off the roof?"

He turned back to her abruptly, before shaking his head and walking off, disappearing onto a different bit of the roof that they couldn't see him and presumedly, he them.

"Nothing like being antisocial or anything…" she muttered, angry at being snubbed like that. _Perhaps I'm so angry because I knew I deserved it._

Meanwhile, beside her, Hayate had tensed slightly, as if he knew what was going on. _I'm glad that he damn well does. _"Hang on a second, Ayane,"

She suddenly had Hayate's bag lumped on her. She turned to berate him, but he had disappeared.


	66. I Understand

I like this chapter for some odd reason, not quite sure as to why, yet, but I do. Yeah. Anyway, thanks as always for reviewing, and just a note… PLAY TETRIS! Yup. Anyone who owned a Game Boy of some description, play Tetris. I used to play it a lot when I was younger… sad thing is that my strategy hasn't changed much and it really is quite a strangely addictive game. But, even with that said, there's no Ryu to perve on in Tetris, so DOA it is.

* * *

He heard a pattering of footsteps on the cool tiles and knew instantly that it was Hayate. He turned away as his friend approached, his eyes averting to the setting sun fading over the horizon. "Had a guess that you'd be here, but not in such plain view. What's going on?"

He remained silent. _I think my mouth has betrayed me enough today so far. Silence can't hurt anybody, after all._

The tiles shifted slightly as Hayate sat down beside him. "Turn your head for a minute,"

Despite not wanting to wholeheartedly, he did reluctantly. Hayate whistled softly. "Your dad did a good job that time,"

He nodded once before turning away, eyes drifting back to the sunset.

"Not in a talking mood, huh?" Hayate put his hands behind his head, leaning back against the curve of the roof. "Pretty comfortable up here, considering. You often come up here?"

Shrugging absently, he found an interesting pattern on the tiles to examine closely.

"You can't say I'm not trying, Ryu," Normally honey brown eyes, shining an eerie shade of gold with the setting sun stared intently at him. He shrugged again. _Never said that I was planning on it. What would that be, just another thing for me to hold against you? Is that what you were anticipating?_

"Well… if you're not going to talk then I'll head off. Ayane won't wait for me forever. I just wanted to see that you were alright, but you obviously are," Hayate stood up.

Hayate's presence suddenly leaving from next to him sent a shiver up his spine, causing him to curl up a bit tighter. Apparently, Hayate had been a wind-block.

As his friend was about to go, he put a hand on his friend's foot, mentally saying 'Don't go'.

"You have a mouth. Why don't you use it?" Hayate sat down. "But regardless, I can't stay forever. Ayane will just go after too long,"

_I've said enough things I regret. I don't want to say anymore. Not now, not ever. They always come back to haunt me._

He felt almost… childish, acting like this. But he was suddenly feeling vulnerable, more so then usual. As though his confession to Ayane had bared his soul for the world to see. Dropping his head and resting it on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, he let his hair fall down, masking his face from view.

"You look like a poor representation of a hairy bogey monster or something," Hayate pointed out helpfully. _Thanks, Hayate._

"I don't know why I told her," he said finally, more into his knees then anything else.

"It speaks!" Hayate exclaimed. "So. Why so?"

"Why do you think?" he asked bitterly.

A pause. "Well, to be honest, I don't know. You knew that she was going to probably say no, taking into account that it is _Ayane _you were talking about,"

"Exactly. That's why I don't know why I told her,"

"Because it's true," Hayate said softly.

_Yes, it is. Even though it wasn't supposed to be, and I never wanted it to be. The only person you can depend on is yourself, because everyone else has emotions which you can't read. They act on impulses and are unpredictable. Don't always act the way you want them to. At least with yourself, you act the way you want to, come across the way you act. Everything leads back to your actions._

_And besides. Whenever you place your faith in someone, you'll always get hurt eventually. From unrequited feelings, to losing them or guilt of them eventually losing you. People can hurt others so easily without meaning to or even realising it._

_That's why people should stay away from others. That way they can make sure that they don't hurt anybody else with their own thoughtless or even not so thoughtless actions…_

He raised his eyes to meet Hayate's gaze. "I think you should go. Ayane is probably becoming impatient,"

Hayate nodded. "You know I'm there if you want to talk to me," his friend said finally.

_You always _are_ there, no matter what I say to make you go away. You're just that sort of person. A good person. The world needs more of them, but sometimes… _

_I wonder if the world needs less of them. Just an example of the poor person I am. But it does make me wonder. Why do you stay with me, Hayate? After everything I've said to you. I'm not a good friend to you, yet for some reason you always forgive me and come back. Just. That statement about Irene's death is still bothering you._

_But you don't go away. You are always there for me. I don't understand._

"I understand," he said finally.

Hayate smiled; a sad smile which didn't make it to his eyes. "Well, I'm off,"

He watched his friend jump deftly off the roof and walk back to the front of the house, still just visible, where Ayane was standing. Yes, she looked impatient, alright. _She's reading the English Literature text. She must have truly had nothing else to do._

Brother and sister walked down the street, unaware of the emerald eyes watching their every move.


	67. This Kiss

Ryu's a stalker! Moo ha! Kidding! Kidding! Anyway. I have no idea whether he'll get over (he being Hayate, not Ryu) Irene, to be honest. Guess we wait and see. Even I don't know for sure. And I write this damn story!

Ayane isn't going to brush off Ryu like that. They're both pretty confused about what the hell is going on, to put it in the vernacular. And both of them, being the antisocial types they are, aren't going to jabber on about it. Or are they? Wait… was that a pig flying past my window?

Oh, just one last note for in case you're interested. It was suggested in Leaves of Lavender as an offhand joke by me, now it's official, sequel to this story is Snob College. Haha! Don't expect it for a while. We're nowhere near finishing _this_ story yet!

* * *

"Oh, shit," she cursed aloud, turning to Hayate. "I have to go down to the shops and buy some coke. The drink, yes. I forgot to get it earlier, so I'll see you at home, alright?"

"Don't want to talk to me?" Hayate feigned offence. "Alright then. See you later,"

As soon as he stepped inside, he was hit with the nauseating stench of alcohol.

"You idiot," his father re-greeted him. "Go and buy some food. There's nothing in the pantry! And buy some beer, too,"

He took the money as it was thrust in his face. "But I'm not old enough to buy alcohol-"

"Too bad! Find a way!"

_Okay… _he stepped out of the house into the last traces of orange-red light of the setting sun. _So, how am I going to buy alcohol underage? Ayane would know what to do, no doubt. But she isn't talking to me now, because of what I said to her. All hail my stupidity._

He stopped off at the general store, browsing the shelves for something that his father would eat without him getting hit over the head for buying it. He was trying to decide between some vegetables for tempura or fish for sushi when the bell above the entrance jingled cheerfully again, and someone stepped into the store.

_Speak of the devil… what are the odds of that?_

"Ayane?" he peered around the shelves at her. "Could you come here for a moment?"

"I haven't-"

He cut her off tersely.

"I don't care about that now," he ushered her over and lowered his voice. "Father wants me to buy him alcohol, and legally I'm not old enough to do so. No doubt you've bought alcohol before, so would you be able to tell me how?"

She blinked. _Hayabusa wants me to buy him alcohol? Wow, never thought I'd live to hear that. _"Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. This guy at the counter knows me, and I have my ways to get around it,"

Reaching into her mini-skirt pocket, she pulled out her fake identification. "This, and diamonds, are a girl's best friend," she announced as Hayabusa handed her the bottles of beer. She grabbed a bottle of lemon vodka for herself, and marched up to the counter.

"Hello there," she purred to the guy at the counter. _He seriously must be the geek's son or something. What a dork. _However, he seemed to enjoy her flirting, so she simply dropped the bottles on the register, and sighed heavily enough for his eyes to avert from her face.

"Just these, thanks,"

"No… no… no problem!" the guy squeaked. _In the middle of puberty, I bet. _

"Thanks, darling," she batted her eyelashes before taking the bottles. _Didn't even need the ID. Even better. _Hayabusa, right behind her, purchased some miscellaneous food products, and then they both exited, she handing him the bottles.

"Thankyou. Ayane," Her name was said as an afterthought.

She blinked at the unusual statement. But before she could even react…

The next thing she knew, Hayabusa was standing directly in front of her. He looked… almost… drugged, except his eyes were as alert as ever. She couldn't really describe it accurately with any word except perhaps serene. _What the…_

She was about to ask him what the hell he was on, when he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. Every thought whisked out of her head as the only thing she could concentrate on was him. Her conscience, morals, everything went as soon as he pressed his lips to hers.

He had an alluring scent. Indescribable. Unlike some of the other guys she had kissed, who were rough and tasted of smoke or booze, Hayabusa tasted untainted and pure, and had the gentlest touch of any male she had ever known.

Finally, her senses and sense kicked in and she pulled away as though she had been burnt. Hayabusa did simultaneously, wearing a look of identical shock to the one that she could feel on her face, which was something surprising in itself.

"Ayane, I'm sorry… I… I don't know what came over me, I…"

"Yeah, that makes two of us. Who do you think you are?"

He shook his head, almost desperately. "Thankyou for your help, Ayane, it was much appreciated," he turned to go, but she grabbed his arm before he could. She wasn't expecting him to flinch and turn around as though she had slapped his arm instead of merely touching it.

"What the hell was that for? You said you didn't care about that just before. So what made you just come out of the blue and kiss me?"

"I don't know," his voice was soft. He looked the picture of solemnity, standing there, dark auburn hair blowing in the soft night breeze. "Forgive me if you can,"

"Get away from me,"

Her voice lacked its usual snap, but he got the message. He nodded, before going, as simple as that. The next thing she knew, he was simply gone.

She clutched her bottle of vodka to her chest, shivering from the sudden chill running up her arms as she continued her journey back home.


	68. Everything or nothing

Wow, it seems I've acquired some new reviewers. Blink Anyway, thanks for reviewing, everyone! You guys are legends. And it should be a crime to hit that gorgeous mug. What a damn gorgeous mug it is. Rant Anyway… there will be more Ayane. Just the story has shifted focus slightly, through no fault of anybody's except for mine and my love of Ryu. Pft. Seems to always take over, huh! Hope you enjoy, nonetheless!

_Oh, god… what was I thinking? _

Trying to not let his expression betray his inner turmoil, he entered the house and immediately took the food he had bought to the kitchen. "Would you like me to make dinner?" he asked his father, who was sitting at the bench, inhaling a deep breath of cigarette smoke. He coughed lightly waving the smoke away as subtly as he could.

"Shut up and make it," his father snapped somewhat absently, concentration purely on the cigarette. He got out the packet of rice and put some of it on to boil, de-cantering the rest neatly into a glass jar and putting it in the cupboard. Everything was going smoothly.

That was, until he lost concentration on the matters at hand and dropped a rice bowl. He started back into reality as the loud smashing sound alerted him instantly as to what had happened. Hastily, he began sweeping up the remnants of the bowl, but stopped as a menacing hand grasped his shoulder.

"You can't even carry a bowl," his father's voice was guttural and harsh, as it always was after smoking. "Almost as if you're asking for a beating,"

He remained silent. _Usually silence is better. Usually. _However, something in his facial expression must have betrayed him, because he felt another hand on his other shoulder grip tightly. "You're an idiot,"

Something happened then. He didn't know what exactly. It felt almost as though a wall, a mental barrier inside him collapsed, baring his soul for the world to see. And point and laugh. _I'm so sick of him detesting me, abhorring me so strongly. Why can't he just accept Mother's death and try and move on, instead of letting it consume him? She would never want him to hurt himself like this… can't he see that?_

But he knew, even with the violent words and painful lashes that accosted him; that his father would never listen to him. Not now, not ever.

His mother had been the bridge between the two, and now that she was gone, he and his father could never maintain a happy relationship.

_It was Mother that was the basis for that. Without her… no wonder he acts the way he does. Life is torture without the one you love._

Normally, his thoughts would have immediately switched to Irene. However, to his surprise, and to some extent, horror, a certain-lavender haired somebody came into his mind.

_Ayane… no, not you… Irene…_

But no, it was not to be. The Ayane in his head smirked, just the way that the real Ayane would, raising an eyebrow at him condescendingly.

_"Look, that chick's dead. So get over her, and tell your dad to get over his chick. You're just as bad as each other, really, except he has a bad temper and likes grog. Everything else is the same. You're both mourning girls; you're both good looking…"_

"Ayane, get out of my head," he muttered. _It's sad when you can't discern Ayane in reality to Ayane in your head. She sounds exactly the way the real Ayane would. Why exactly does she think that my father is handsome, anyway?_

He tried looking at his father through a female's perspective. _No wonder I'm not a female._

Russet locks trailed down to muscular shoulders. Light strands of hair that had escaped the bandanna that was holding back most of the hair framed a soft face. _It's been so long since I've seen Father smile. At this rate, my death will come before he smiles. He will probably smile _when _I die._

For some reason, that thought made him rather melancholy. _I don't know why I am so assiduous in attempting to please him, so concerned about what he thinks of me. Surely he has made it plain enough the way he feels. _But he couldn't shake off the feeling of oppression or to some extent, guilt.

"Clean up the bowl,"

He blinked, and the kitchen became visible again. Hazel eyes were intently boring into him.

"Did you not hear what I said? Clean up the bloody bowl!"

His own hair falling forward as he bent down to clean up the bowl, in the process of picking up a piece of the sharp china, he succeeded in stabbing himself with a sharp edge he hadn't noticed. Dropping the china instantly on the floor, he stared bemusedly at the small hole in his hand, blood welling and dripping from the wound.

"Can't you do anything?" his father angrily pushed him aside and began picking up the remnants of the bowl, wrapping the shards in newspaper before throwing it into the rubbish bin. "Bleed in the sink, not on the floor,"

_Right. _He watched the blood pool, before bubbling over the edge of the wound, dripping down his skin with a bloody delicacy. _But soon the wound will heal and be forgotten. Just like everything that matters, or nothing…_

_……_

Her reaction had been surprised, no doubt about it. But as she watched them both go, aqua eyes narrowed. _What about Kasumi? Has he forgotten entirely about her?_

She entered the shop defiantly, slamming the door behind her. _Then she has to know, there's no other option for it. Kasumi must know, tomorrow, that he's messing around behind her back, it's the least I can do as her friend._

_I'm sure that she would do the same for me, too…_

With that, Helena strode down the aisles with a new goal ahead.


	69. I Do

Quick lot of notes this round: Wussy? -Falls over laughing- Yeah, probably. Him, Hayate… everyone! That's what happens when you let Hayabusa-obsessed fangirls write a story. Some people call it angst and character development… others have a blunter way of putting it. -Round of applause- I like it!

Actually, Helena isn't intending to be _bitchy _as such. She wants to help Kasumi but doesn't realise that helping her will hurt her, too.

Summary of this chapter: Kasumi chucks a wobbly! Hope you enjoy And thanks for reviewing, as always!

* * *

"Never thought you would…" was the first comment that greeted him as he entered the school gates, hurriedly adjusting his tie. He had been running late that morning.

_Never thought I would what? _"What on earth are you talking about, Brad?" he asked his somewhat tipsy friend, even though it wasn't even nine in the morning yet.

"Oh, you know… you and that other chick, hook up…" Brad trailed off.

_Probably some random alcohol-induced ramble… _he quickly dismissed it, tying up his hair loosely, still wet from the shower. That was, until several girls came up to him, year elevens from memory, and literally herded him into the wall.

"Hayabusa! Hayabusa! Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked exasperatedly. "I have to get to-"

"That you and Ayane are in love?" one of the girls asked innocently.

_What?! Who… someone must have seen us down at the shops when I… but… who? I don't remember seeing anybody that we knew there…_

"No, it isn't true. Now, if you will excuse me…" he attempted to push through the now rapidly growing circle of girls from numerous year levels, but to no avail.

"Well, _we _heard that you two were in love. And you…"

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet had taken him over to the young girl speaking.

"We what?"

The girl shrank back, clearly intimidated.

"You… you know," One of the girl's friends finished.

He pursed his lips. _You know… surely they don't mean… oh, god._

"Look, if I hear another word about this then you all are going to face serious repercussions. Understand? Every single one,"

The girls fell silent immediately. To be disciplined by him was something very rare, which was probably why he had got their attention so quickly.

She felt numb, numb to the bone. _He and Ayane… love each other… and… did _that? _Oh my god… no… how could he…? I knew that we wouldn't work out, but I…_

_…heck, I still loved him. This hurts so badly…_

_When Helena told me, I assumed it was just something small. But… _

The group of girls suddenly fell silent, and it was then she heard Hayabusa's voice.

"Another word, just one more word about this and you will all be very sorry,"

She nodded slowly. Hayabusa had an almost vindictive way of staying to his words to the letter, and if he said they would be sorry, then she knew that they would be. It wasn't often he gave punishment and used his position, but when he did, the punishment would be harsh.

Very harsh.

The group of girls scarpered, dispersing instantaneously. She tried to move away with the group, but he spotted her.

"Kasumi,"

Even just hearing his voice hurt now. _It was alright when he was neither mine nor Ayane's. Even with Irene it was fine. But now, that he's with Ayane, it just proves she's beaten me. She's better then me. And it's so… unfair._

He reached out a hand to her, probably to touch her shoulder or something, but she moved away quickly before he could. A mildly confused expression crossed his face.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?"

"You… you just turned me down, embarrassed me at the formal to run into my half-sister's arms, didn't you?" Her voice was rising. "Even when I only had the best intentions! All I wanted was to do something special for you and Irene; you just throw it back in my face! Yes, I thought after then, that we could never be. But I didn't expect you to reject me then go straight back to Ayane! Did she make a nice lay, then?"

_Nice lay? Now I'm even beginning to sound like Ayane. _She narrowed her eyes. _I don't care. I thought that he was more of a gentleman, even more of a decent person then to do that! I really did care about him, and then I decided to move on for him… and he just goes to Ayane! Straight into Ayane's arms!_

Emerald eyes turned as cold as ice. "What are you trying to imply, Kasumi?"

"I'm not trying to imply a thing!"

She was screaming now. Letting all her bottled-up anguish out into the open.

"I'm TELLING you! I'm TELLING you that you have the morals of a twisted sociopath! Turn me down and run to Ayane… you could have just TOLD me that you were sleeping with her, instead of lying through your teeth to me! I loved you, Hayabusa, I really did, or as much as I knew how! You meant that much to me!"

A small crowd was beginning to gather. In less-then polite terms, she told them to go away.

_It takes a lot to make me angry. But boy, when I get angry, I get ANGRY._

"But, no. You turn me down to run to my half-sister. Thanks a lot for nothing, Hayabusa! I thought you were a nicer person then this. Obviously not,"

She barged through the group of people, running for the toilets.

_Love can drive you to drastic measures. Even a teenager's naïve view on love means a lot._

_Hayabusa… Ayane… how could you?_

Her mind drifted back, to those shows on television where people spoke about being in love and getting married. She could picture herself on one, easily. That hurt, too.

_Kasumi. Can you imagine yourself spending your life with this man? _

_Do you take this man to be the one that holds your heart?_

Tears blurred her vision as she continued running.

_I do. Or…_

_I did._


	70. Freedom, sir

No, Mask, I don't mind at all, honestly. It just amused me because I've pondered it a lot myself! Hehe! Yum, chocolate…

But on a more serious note… I'm trying to hack into his psyche here. Try and show everybody what a wonderful (cough) character Hayabusa is and more then just the super ninja. Yeah… I know what I'm trying to say. Even if no-one else can get what the hell is going on.

And my summary for this chapter would be… run, Forrest, run! Yay! Watch the kangaroos go! Anyway…

Gouki, I love your TV idea. Really, I do. Gave me some ideas.

Kasumi: He two-timed on me! -Slap-

Hayabusa: Hey! Stupid whore! -Hit-

Ayane: JERRY! JERRY!

Kasumi: Shut up, you ho!

Ayane: Who you calling a ho, slut? -Whack-

Hayate: -From sidelines- Give her the chair!

Kasumi: Yeah! -Grabs chair-

Ayane: Die, bitch! -Grabs another chair-

Hayate: -Puts feet up on seat- Glad I'm in the sidelines… -yawn-

Or something. Heh. Kasumi can't stand being left out, can she? Oh well. Hope Kasumi-fans don't go around eating me. And what's scary, this chapter's made me like Hayate a bit more. Well, to be honest, 'my' Hayate. My Hayate doesn't go around making rude-ass comments to Ryu (well… basically) and isn't a prick, so. Yeah. Anyway. On with the chapter! (Finally!)

* * *

_What is it with girls and running away from me?_

He sighed heavily. No use going after her. Kasumi was renowned for her easy-going nature and friendly demeanour… until she got angry. The angrier she was, the better it was for you to be far away.

"Ryu? Can you come here for a moment?"

He spun, to see his physics teacher waving at him. Reluctantly, he walked over, remembering belatedly that the physics paper he hadn't done the previous week because he had walked out was due, and he hadn't done it. "Yes, sir?"

"You know what…" the physics teacher trailed off. "What's this?"

A gesture reminded him of the bruises his father had inflicted the other day. "Oh, I… I, uh… fell off the roof," he said hastily, knowing full well that his pathetic lie would not be bought.

Sure enough, the only response he got for his statement was a raised eyebrow and a sceptical expression.

"It's true, sir. I was… sitting on the roof and I… sort of… fell off,"

"Assuming that you weren't doing your physics work?"

_He thinks he's so amusing. Just because the physics sheet was on falling objects… _"No, sir,"

"Have you done it at all?"

"No, sir,"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"No, sir. I honestly haven't done the physics work,"

Mr G gave an exasperated sigh. "You know what I mean,"

"…No, sir…"

"Well, in that case… bullocks is all I have to say to that,"

"Bullocks, sir?" he asked, momentarily confused. _Doesn't he mean 'bollocks'?_

Shaking his head slowly, the physics teacher responded easily. "No. Mr Gale told me about that fuss you started in the class the other day about pigs and cows. 'Bullocks' is much more of an appropriate term,"

Not knowing how to respond to this unusual statement, he settled with, "Yes, sir,"

"What's going on, Ryu?"

Silence. _I can't tell him. Father would murder me. _On the other hand, just once, he wanted to tell somebody. _Just to even be reminded that somebody cares. That's all. Someone that isn't Hayate, because both of his sisters seem to detest me. But I can't._

"Nothing is going on, sir. I just fell,"

It felt like a large weight was being lowered onto his shoulders, getting heavier and heavier until eventually, he would collapse under the weight.

"You might as well go, Ryu," Mr G gave a wave of his hand, dismissing him. He was about to speak, but then realised that the physics teacher didn't want to listen any longer.

_He's angry at me too? Him and the rest of the world._

The bell rang. He ignored it.

Down the back oval, where he was least likely to be found. The beautiful trees and plants were calling out to him.

He sat down underneath a large-branched tree. Birds danced above him, almost as though they were constantly rejoicing over their freedom.

_Freedom. I have thought about it._

_But it's not right. I have to live on for Irene. _

"Irene. What would you do?" he questioned aloud.

He shut his eyes, and could picture the vivacious blonde in his head easily, even after all the time that had passed since he had last seen her alive.

_Just live life to the fullest, Ryu. You only live once, after all. Might as well enjoy it while you can. Do what you think is right._

"Perhaps," he muttered. "And that's what always seems to be wrong,"

"Never thought I'd see you skip a class," Hayate's head poked out from behind the tree, startling him and nearly causing him to topple off the log he was sitting on.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?"

His friend smiled; a gentle, kind smile. "Listening to you talk to yourself? Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness? But, no, that's not what I was doing. I have a free period now, but I know you don't,"

"Yes. I have an advanced maths class now, actually,"

_Probably not the best thing to miss. But I don't care._

"Do you often come down here?" Hayate sat down on the log beside him.

"Yes. More often it seems to be when I am supposed to be in a class,"

"Me too. Although, not skipping the class thing. Father would kill me. But in frees, I always come down here. It's so nice and peaceful,"

Both of them fell silent, listening to the birds chirp happily in the trees above their heads.

Surprisingly, it was he that began feeling uncomfortable about the silence before Hayate.

"Both your sisters detest me now. Must be a hat trick or something,"

"You do have a knack," Hayate agreed.

"Have you ever had the feeling where it seems like everybody detests you?" he questioned in what was supposed to be an offhanded manner.

"Don't we all? But, yes. You feeling like that now?"

_Hayate knows me too well. _"A little. I wanted to talk earlier, but nobody wanted to listen,"

"Bull-shit," Hayate snorted. "I've been wanting you to talk for over five years. Talk to me,"

"Kasumi thinks that Ayane and I slept together. So, in the middle of the court-yard, she came over and began yelling at me, something like she loved me and I turned her down so I could go and sleep with Ayane," he said finally. "Ayane detests me because I stupidly tried to kiss her the other day. Don't ask what possessed me to do it, because I have no idea. My physics teacher asked what this was…" he gestured to the bruises on his face, "and got angry because I wouldn't tell him. God knows what he's thinking now. Just everything is getting to me and right now, I can't deal with it,"

"You know, you'll look back on this in a year and laugh," A thoughtful looking Hayate offered.

He nodded blankly.

_I sound like such a whining fool. And he asks why I don't 'open up' enough. I don't want to depend on him. I don't want to depend on anybody._

He was on his feet before he knew what he had done.

"I don't want to depend on you, Hayate,"

"What?" Hayate stood up as well. "I don't mind. It's sign of a good friendship that you can talk to me about these things,"

"No. I don't want to depend on you. I don't want to lose a part of myself again if you die, Hayate. The only person that gets all of me from now on is me,"

"What about Ayane?"

A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "I gave her everything I could give her, everything I let myself have, and look where that got me,"

With that, he stood up and left. Running blindly, ignoring Hayate calling desperately after him.

_I have to get out of here._


	71. I Swear It

Damn, more waffle. –Sigh- Before this chapter, I have to say something…

Mask… um. Please don't take this offensively, because it isn't meant to be offensive, just a simple statement. Wouldn't you be kind of concerned about your irate father's reaction if said father was going to pound your head in if you stepped a toe out of line? To me, there's a difference between concerned for your safety and wussy, but hey, whatever floats your boat. And I don't mind if you think otherwise, just telling you what I personally think.

Onto more general notes, Snob College is now officially in the works! It definitely wouldn't have happened without you guys, so thankyou ever so much! You guys are great! And the constructive criticism is good too. –Raises eyebrow- So keep it coming, as long as it's helpful. Anyway, thanks as always for reading!

_Gods. He's going to _murder _me if he finds out my current whereabouts. And what I'm about to do, mores to the point._

_Even still… I don't know why he cared so much about the accident. It wasn't as though it would be detrimental for either of us if I did manage to get myself more severely injured in the car crash. Unless… oh. He wanted to do it for Mother. Now I understand._

The alcohol was slowly fogging his vision. Luckily nobody had questioned his age when he had stepped into the bar. _Odd. I never thought I looked over-age. Never mind. _

He had been here for… how long? An hour? Maybe more. The first glass had pleasantly dulled his thoughts, accentuated the colours swirling around him. Now he was well into the sixth glass, and the room was slowly spinning. He doubted strongly that he could walk straight, but didn't let that deter him.

"Ryu? Is that you?"

He turned around at the sound of his voice, made eye contact with that so-familiar amber gaze, yet so unfamiliar at the same time and swore mentally. "Good afternoon, Shiden,"

"God. You're not actually old enough to be doing this, are you?" Shiden gestured at the glasses littering the bench. Realising that Shiden could just as easily ask Hayate, he decided to tell the truth, shaking his head.

"Well, then. You had better stop that," Before he could protest, Shiden's hand swiped the glass away, leaving him longingly watching after it. "I thought you were more responsible then this, Ryu. What would your father say?"

"He wouldn't say anything," the alcohol wasn't slurring his speech yet, but making every word that bit harder to pronounce. "His actions speak louder then his words ever could. What does it matter to you, anyway? You have Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to worry about, not me,"

"Be that as it may. Even excluding the fact that you are Hayate's best friend, I'm not just going to sit here and watch an underage drink themselves into a drunken stupor. Including the fact that you are Hayate's friend, I am _definitely _not going to let you drink any more,"

Shiden sounded like such a _parent. _Or what he had always assumed a father to sound like.

_Father and I got along once. Before Mother died. But I don't remember it. Ugh. My head._

"Please don't mention this to Father,"

They were walking along, now. Well, he was only just managing to, but still sufficiently putting one foot in front of the other.

"How could I not? I would certainly like to know if Hayate ever managed to get as inebriated as you are, especially when neither of you are legally allowed to drink as of yet. God knows that I've had to do this to Ayane several times, but never would I have thought I'd be doing it for you, as well,"

"Well, what brought you there?" he asked less-then politely. "Surely there was only one reason for entering a bar originally?"

"There's a café too, remember. I was going to buy lunch, originally,"

_Damn. So much for that idea. _"Technically, Shiden, it is none of your business what I do in my free time,"

"_Technically, _Ryu, it isn't your free time. You're supposed to be at school,"

"I had a free period," he lied.

Judging by Shiden's expression, he was just as believable as he sounded, which wasn't very.

"My life is none of your business!" he pulled his arm out of Shiden's grip. "Hayate's life is your business. Kasumi's life is your business. Even Ayane's life is your business. You have no business in my affairs, _sir. _So whether or not I choose to get inebriated is not your decision,"

"You realise you could be arrested for it,"

"That doesn't bother me,"

Shiden sighed. "Get in the car,"

"What…?"

"Get in the car. I'm taking you back to our house. Get in,"

"I don't believe you,"

A hand clenched around his arm. "Do it now,"

Luckily, Shiden was true to his word. The house they pulled up in front of was certainly Hayate's. He was led inside, before being offered a chair.

"Why?" he asked as he sat down.

"Why what?" Shiden, having made himself a cup of coffee, sipped at it delicately.

"Why do you care about what I do?"

There was a pause.

"Hayate told me a while ago about your father. I've never mentioned it, assuming that you would be angry at Hayate for divulging your personal information,"

He was. "He has no right. You have no right to know,"

"Perhaps so, but seeing as I do know, you might want to shut your mouth and listen to me," Shiden said tersely. He shut his mouth, although reluctantly. "I see alcohol does nothing for you except give you an overly annoying argumentative streak,"

"Keep on talking," he instructed irately, "before I walk out,"

"I was concerned for you," his friend's father admitted finally. "Although, perhaps I can see now that you are just wasting my time,"

He stood up furiously. "In that case, I apologise profusely for wasting your time, _sir. _I suppose I had better let you get back to work or wherever the hell you came from so that no more of your precious _time _is wasted,"

Before Shiden could say anything, he was out of the door, heading to somewhere only his feet knew.

_Is that all I do? Waste everybody's time?_

_Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate… I'm sorry._

_It won't happen again. _

_I swear it._


	72. Nothing

Mask, no offence taken. :)

Umm. Yup. Tee hee!

Next chapter is cliché-rampant. Just to warn you…

Umm… I really have nothing to say. Although, I had a dream about getting Ninja Gaiden last night. That's how much I want this bloody game. Oh well, till next (cliché) chapter!

* * *

She couldn't concentrate, even though a maths test was looming in front of her like a bad smell. All she could think of was Hayabusa's empty chair, and that lingering touch on her lips.

_He was so pure. As though nobody had ever hurt him before. He tasted so clean. He really does care for me. But… how? What's so good about me? He could have Kasumi, but he chooses me? I don't know if I can live up to his expectations._

Beside her, Hayate fidgeted slightly in his seat, playing with his pencil. She could see that he was as distracted as she was, although not for the same reasons.

_Besides. Love just gets you hurt. If I fell in love, and then they died… no. I'd rather hurt other people then get hurt myself. Selfish maybe, but true. _

On the other side of her, Hitomi was scribbling down answers with aplomb.

_Everywhere in my life, I've been shunned by somebody. Even now, with that stupid French slut not accepting me simply because I came from a public school. But nowhere, not even at home, as anybody accepted me so readily as Hayabusa did._

She paused, scribbling absently on her test paper.

_Well, maybe Kasumi, after a while, at least. But she doesn't count._

Pencil in hand, she stabbed the paper once, hard enough for the lead to go through into the next page.

_Everyone shunning me. Is someone trying to tell me I'm just a waste of space?_

Pause.

_But I can't be. Hayabusa doesn't think I'm a waste of space. He fucking kissed me, for crying out loud. And he was a good kisser, too._

Silence, except for the sound of Hitomi's scratching pencil.

_I want to tell him how grateful I am for him accepting me so readily. But he's… so unpredictable. I don't know how he'd react. And I don't want to tell him that I don't _love _him, either. He's a nice guy, but I'm not ready for a relationship, I don't think. _

Her thoughts drifted to more bitter things.

_He's so lucky. I bet he never feels unwanted. All these people at school love him. He's like, the closest to perfect I've ever seen in a person. Anyone would be thrilled if he said he liked them. He just happened to pick the lowliest of the low._

_I still don't understand what he sees in _me. _I'm just a public school girl, a bastard child. Nothing good about that. _

_He has everything. Brains, looks, money, ability in everything. _

She laughed out loud, an astringent tone lacing her voice. Several people turned around to look at her. She ignored them.

_Like those shows on telly, where the 'perfect couple' compensate for the other's weaknesses. In that respect, I guess we could be a good couple. He's good at everything and I'm good at nothing except pissing him off._

_He must be an idiot to like me like that. What about that Irene chick?_

_Why? What do I have to offer?_

She grinned savagely, scrawling the answer on her maths paper.

Nothing.


	73. Cya L8r

Ff.net is EVIL. Now because of their crazy new thing, stars don't work which means Ayane's net-name is screwed up. I'm quite annoyed about that… that and NINJA GAIDEN HAS BEEN DELAYED IN AUSTRALIA! Only a few days. But even still. I pre-ordered this game in bloody March, for crying out loud. They've known it's been coming for ages, what's with the delay? Damn shops. Damn cold. Pft. Not happy. Anyway… hope you enjoy the chapter. Damn chapter… damn stars… -mutter-

Added note. You kidding?! Underscores don't work? That should be made ILLEGAL! GRR!

* * *

She had made a decision. She had to tell him.

Eventually, she spotted him, walking to the classroom.

"Hayabusa, I-"

She stopped abruptly as he turned to her.

He looked horrible.

So… burdened. _Like somebody gave him a huge tower of things to carry and one fell on his head. That kind of burdened. He looks really sad about something. Perhaps this isn't the best time to tell him that I don't love him…_

"Umm… what's up?"

His emerald eyes were lacklustre as they met her gaze.

"Nothing,"

"What class do you have first?" she asked in an attempt to make conversation.

Silence. He continued walking, breaking eye contact with her.

"Okay, hold it. Regardless of whatever the hell is going on, you have no right to be shitty at me," she snapped, striding up to him before he could leave her behind.

"I have no right. I know I'm not worth it," he said so softly, that for a moment she wasn't sure as to whether or not she had imagined it. However, him walking ahead before she realised and hurrying off let her know that indeed she hadn't imagined it.

First class was computer, but she couldn't concentrate. Not even on emailing Lisa, which normally wasn't that hard to begin with. About halfway through, Hayate came into the 'chat room'. It was only him and her.

-----------------

Aystar has just logged on.

Hayate says: Hey, Ayane. Slacking off in computers again, huh?

Aystar says: Hell yeh. Not like u can talk, newayz.

Hayate says: Never said I couldn't. Well, every week you have computers we have English. So, as we can use the computers for English, here we are. Unfortunately, the geek is taking us this term while our normal teacher is away.

Aystar says: WTF?! Doesn't the geek have a life outside skool?!

Hayate says: He's a teacher. What do you expect? Hey, could I ask you a question, sis?

Aystar says: Shoot.

Hayate says: Have you noticed anything… up… with Ryu today?

Aystar says: He was a little shitty earlier. Y?

Hayate says: Because I

Hayate says: Sorry. Just had to get rid of the message and minimise quickly because he looked over. Because I was wondering, is all. He seems a bit… down.

Aystar says: PMS! No otha explanation!

Hayate says: Perhaps. No, seriously, it's odd. Kasumi's been upset since last night. I wonder if something's going on between the two of them?

Aystar says: Hu gives a shit. It's just Kasumi.

Hayate says: She IS your sister, regardless.

Aystar says: HALF sister, Hayate. That makes all the friggin' difference.

Hayate says: I don't know. Kasumi seemed seriously upset. And now Ryu's being all… moody on me. Last time he did this, he vanished for a week.

Aystar says: U serious?! Neva guessed he'd have the guts.

Hayate says: Yeah, he did. Just after Irene died. You should have heard some of the rumours that were floating around here.

Aystar says: I can guess. Like he topped himself or something?

Hayate says: Yes, pretty much

Hayate says: Sorry. He keeps on looking over. He was pretty depressed after Irene's death. It took him a while to get over it. Heck, it took all of us a while.

Hayate says: Maybe it's a lesson for me. Learn to make less-maintenance friends. :)

Aystar says: I reckon.

Hayate says: You know; Kasumi just wants to be your friend.

Aystar says: Well she can shove her friendship up her ass. Ur not going to change a thing, Hayate, you no?

Hayate says: I'm not trying to. I'm just telling you. Anyway, I better go. Ryu keeps on looking over. My guess is that he's read what I've been writing and just manages to hide it well. See you at recess.

Aystar says: Cya l8r.

-----------------


	74. Thankyou

Poor wittle angsty, skrink-needing, idiot, diseased, wussy Ryu. –Sigh- I can't spell 'sigh'. But anyway. I'm just pondering how hard it must be to be in this damn story.

-o-

Hayate: C'mon Ryu, let's sit down.

Ryu: -Shakes head vigorously- We can't.

Hayate: Why not?

Ryu: Every time we sit down, we have some deep and meaningful conversation about you, me, Ayane or Kasumi. I can't take it anymore!

Hayate: Oh. Well, let's stand then.

Ryu: No! We STILL have deep and meaningfuls! Someone let me out of this damn fanfic! –Sob-

Hayate: -Walks away quietly-

-o-

Yeah. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hayate was distantly saying something to him, but he wasn't listening, not until his friend seized him by the shoulder and shook.

"Ryu, can you just listen to me for a moment, instead of zoning out into the middle of nowhere for a second?"

For some odd reason he couldn't explain, he suddenly felt like crying. _Hayate cares too much about me. He shouldn't care so much. _"Yes,"

"What's up?" Sincere golden brown eyes were boring into them. He knew that he could tell the owner of them anything he wanted. He just couldn't summon up the courage to do it.

"Nothing,"

"You're not hiding it well enough. What's up?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone,"

Golden brown eyes stared reproachfully at him. "I talk to you. Why don't you ever talk to me? Do I smell that badly?"

"Because I'm not a good enough friend to you," he said heavily, slamming the lid of his laptop shut, more roughly then was needed.

"Are you alright?"

He intended to say 'Yes, now just leave it at that,' but for some reason, a simple 'no,' came out of his mouth.

"Well, then, talk to me. What's up?"

"Not here,"

"Fine then. Excuse me, sir?" Hayate put up his hand. "Could we please be dismissed early?"

"What on earth for?" Mr Gale looked rather confused. He missed the look passed between the teacher and the student, but it must have been significant, because they were dismissed with a wave of the hand.

They walked down to the usual trees and sat underneath them silently. He gazed at his friend inquisitively. Hayate looked so peaceful, golden brown eyes shut against the sun's rays, hair gently caressing broad shoulders.

"Is this something to do with Ayane?" Hayate's eyes opened slowly, almost reflectively.

He shrugged absently. "Yes and no,"

"You're acting the same way as you were when… when Irene died. That's what made me wonder…" Hayate paused for a moment. "Could I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded. "I might not answer it, but you can ask,"

"Where _did _you go when you were absent after the accident?"

Hayate's voice was soft and gentle. Not chiding, just asking. But for some reason, it made him angry.

"I went away. Away to make the decision between life and death,"

Golden brown eyes slowly widened. "You didn't,"

"You seem to think I'm some sort of invincible martyr. I'm just as human as you,"

"Perhaps," Hayate's tone was suddenly very flat. "Just that it doesn't always seem that way. You really did. I'm surprised. I never would have thought it,"

_I don't want to depend on anybody. _"I nearly did. On the first night. Life seemed to mean nothing without her next to me, by my side,"

That night still haunted him. The darkness was slowly closing in, the bitter wind chilling his spine as he clutched the knife in his hands, not knowing what to do.

_"Irene, why did you have to leave us?" _

_He savagely stabbed the knife into the floorboards, leaving a sizeable hole. "Why? Why couldn't it have been anybody else? Someone that nobody would have noticed gone?"_

_Tears blinding him, a twisted smile on his face as he slashed with the knife relentlessly._

He glanced down at the faint reminder of that night, tracing the scars wordlessly.

_I was a naïve fool. Now I realise that I have to live for her. Even if I don't want to._

"You should have told me,"

He shook his head. "You had enough troubles. You didn't need mine. You don't need mine,"

"Ryu. Stop being so stubborn. Be selfish,"

A sad smile crossed his lips. "I am, more then you seem to realise,"

"My guess is that Ayane cares for you more then she wants to admit, if that makes you feel any better,"

_As his blood slowly flowed down his arms, mingling with his fallen tears, all he could do was watch and pray. Pray that wherever she was, she was in a better place. A place that was truly worthy for somebody like her._

"It should have been me,"

"What?"

He continued, regardless of his friend's momentary confusion. "It should have been me. I was going to sit in the front with you, remember? But she wanted to, so she could sit with you. And if I hadn't let her, then she'd still be here now. She would still be alive,"

"But you would be dead," Golden brown eyes grew sad. "Doesn't seem any better. In fact, from my perspective, it would have been worse,"

"How can you say that?" he was on his feet in an instant. "She would have been alive!"

"As I said. But my best friend would be dead, instead of my first love. Doesn't seem much better, Ryu. You might not want to hear it, but I do care for you a lot,"

"Thankyou, Hayate,"

Silence.

_I'm so self-centred and selfish that I can't even summon up the contriteness to say 'me too'. _

"I care for you too. I'm glad that you were alright,"

Hayate smiled. "Yeah. Broken leg wasn't that big a deal. Legs heal,"

"Hearts don't,"

He was thinking about Hayate and Irene. He had known that Hayate had loved Irene. He also knew first-hand that Irene was flattered, but didn't feel the same way.

_"Hayate is a wonderful guy. Just not right for me. But I'm sure there's a special someone out there waiting for him. I hope there is, anyway, because he certainly deserves it,"_

"Yes, you're right. I loved her. But she never felt the same way,"

"She cared for you, though. You could depend on her, even if she didn't love you romantically, you always knew she loved you,"

Hayate nodded sadly. "You're right,"

He sat back down on the log beside his friend. "Don't fall in love. Especially with your half-sister. And certainly not with your sister,"

"Ryu!" Hayate sounded quite disgusted. "That's revolting!"

"Well, don't, even for that sake. She's impossible,"

More silence. A comfortable silence.

"Tell them I'm sorry," he said finally.

"What for?" Hayate asked.

"For being such a fool,"

His voice was flat.

"Ryu… I'm not good at nursing your ego, understand?"

He shook his head. "I'm not asking you to. Just tell them for me. Please,"

Silence, where Hayate stared at him reproachfully.

"Alright," his friend said finally.


	75. Mere Mortals

Forgot to say… Minties are like the best mint lollies you can ever eat. They are seriously, scarily addictive. (Bit like video games, but a lolly) But, umm…

Mask, a soap opera writer? I'll take that as a… compliment… ehe… but that's okay, because I can diss you and you can diss me and we're all good :) And I read in a review you don't like Hayate… here's be to you!

Anyway. I'm sorry. The Hayate love/hate thing is still very much towards the latter at the moment, for no other reason then I'm getting extremely cut about the Ninja Gaiden delay, refuse to take it out on Ryu (Heck, he'll have EVERYTHING taken out on him when I get the game) so take it out on Hayate instead. It's great.

Fire Inu, I'm glad you liked it, and the start bit too :)

Yeah, Ice Cube, I wish too. Maybe that chapter was like, a hidden message to my teachers… let me out early, dammit!

Gouki, glad you liked it too –grin- I want to shed more light on that, because it is one of the turning points in the story. Hence… we're all good! Yay!

James: (Sorry, shorter then Metal Overload… although, I just typed that… -sigh-) You always give the most insightful reviews! And then I give you the shallowest thankyous! I'm sorry I can't put your beautiful words into a better light, but… thankyou! :D And I hope your stomach flu is getting better, too…

Wolf: Do I? I guess… 'my story' Hayate doesn't annoy me quite as much as 'game' Hayate does. But then again, -rant rant rant rhubarb rhubarb- this could take a while. By the way, how are you going on Ninja Gaiden?

Long notes! Anyway, better cut them short now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before chapter 74, as well. You are all the best reviewers a girl could ever ask for! (Except Mask, who is the best disser… kidding! Kidding! You're great too :P) Enjoy!

* * *

_He did. He really did. If he has to deal with that, and can't…_

_…what hope do the rest of us have?_

He was dejectedly doing his maths homework, extra to try and vainly compensate for the maths test he had undoubtedly failed.

Concentrating was futile. He placed his pen down as the door softly creaked open, revealing, surprisingly, his mother.

She placed a small glass of juice and a piece of cake beside him. "How are you going?"

"Alright," he lied. "Badly," he admitted after falling victim to her scrupulously questioning glance.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Kasumi's busy. She has after-school something tonight,"

"Ryu isn't busy,"

"How do you know?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Your father told me that Ryu would be more then willing to help you tonight,"

"And Father knows _how _exactly?"

His mother raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Seems that your father caught Ryu at about lunch-time in the local bar yesterday, drinking himself silly,"

_That would explain a few things, but god… he must be feeling pretty down to do something like that. And as much as I would like to keep an eye on him, I can't. He's capable of looking after himself. But even still… I don't know what to do. I have my own problems too. _

"Yeah. Figures," he settled with saying mildly.

"What do you mean?" his mother asked questioningly.

"It's none of my business,"

_The hidden meaning behind that being it's none of yours, either._

"Listen, Hayate. I am your mother, and your happiness and well-being is my business,"

"Mother, this is something that is not your business, and you can't help me with it," he snapped unconsciously.

His mother's eyes narrowed immediately, before filling with an insatiable sadness that made him instantly feel guilty, his insides squirm with guilt. _I made her sad… I put that sadness there in her eyes._

"Just call Ryu, Hayate. I'd say that you both need each other right now,"

_Shows how much you know. Or how much you don't know._

"Yes, Mother,"

"So… could you?"

He could almost picture his friend with that inquisitively innocent glance, head cocked to the side, holding the phone.

"Sure. If you need my help,"

Less then ten minutes later, Ryu arrived. So there they were, working on more maths problems. _Happy happy joy joy. Sometimes I hate my life._

"Statistics this time," Ryu informed him, waving the sheet around. He was spinning carelessly on the chair, trying to get every other thought out of his head and concentrate on the maths questions, but found it nigh-on impossible. His mother's words were still echoing in his head.

_Your happiness and well-being is my business._

"No it isn't. This is something I must do," he said softly.

"What?" Ryu looked up, emerald eyes shining eerily in the lamp-lit room.

"Don't worry," he turned away and tried to dismiss it. "Why did you get drunk?"

"I didn't get drunk," Ryu said instantly.

"You're an idiot," he muttered softly, but not softly enough.

"What would you know?" Ryu stood up instantly, emerald eyes blazing. "You don't know a thing. What right do you have to tell me that?"

"Says you!" he was standing up as well, pushing his chair out before he could comprehend his actions, that extra inch of height he had on Ryu making a world of difference. "You have no right to tell me that! Just because you're the perfect student it doesn't mean that you are the final word of the law!"

"You have no say in my life," Ryu spat out the words as though they tasted bad.

He reacted instantly. It was only until Ryu faltered, holding his jaw, that he realised what he had done.

Unfortunately for him, Ryu wasn't in the most hospitable mood. The next thing he knew, he was pushed against his bedroom wall, emerald green eyes glaring furiously at him.

"I try to help you, except you don't let me. You're too busy moping and bottling up your inner angst. You don't let anybody help you. You just expect everybody to walk around you carefully and hope that they don't offend you,"

"What right do you have to tell me that?!" he exploded. "You're still feeling sorry for yourself because Irene died. What problems do you have? I know that you blame me for Irene's death. You don't have to bear that burden, I do. I have to live with it for the rest of my life! Perhaps it would have been better if it was you instead of her. Then maybe I wouldn't have felt so guilty, because it wouldn't have mattered!"

He doubled over as Ryu's fist connected with his stomach.

"Listen, Hayate," Ryu hissed. "You're not the only person in this world with problems. Look around you. Kasumi has problems. Ayane has problems. Open your eyes and look around you, instead of being so wrapped up with yourself and your own life. And you deserve to be blamed for Irene's death. If you hadn't been driving, then she wouldn't have died,"

"You don't know how it feels!" he yelled, pushing Ryu away with both hands. "You don't have to live with the burden of somebody's death on your conscience, and everybody around you being better then you, better then you could ever be. You would never have to live with anything like that, simply because you got lucky!"

"You're just re-iterating my point!"

"Don't you even start! Ever since Ayane came to this school, you've managed to screw up both of my sister's lives! Kasumi has been really down ever since she found out that you and Ayane were going out together, or whatever the hell you're doing. And Ayane nearly killed herself over the likes of you! I'm not going to let you destroy my family, only because of your selfish desires!"

"Hayate, you had as much of a hand in causing this situation as anybody! Don't try blaming all this on me!"

"See, now you're yelling at me, too! As much as you like to think that you're better then the rest of us, you're just as lowly as everybody else! How does it feel? Being lowered to the status of a mere mortal?"

_How does it feel?_


	76. Burning fire

Yo. (Anyone noticed that I've been starting emails with that recently? Must be contagious or something…)

Anywho. This note has to be short, because I have EXAMS tomorrow… yup! And I am completely stuffed for my Japanese one. But… I had an idea. Don't know what you'll think, but… you'll have to check it out in my bio, I'm afraid, because otherwise ff.net can get stroppy at me. But please check it out! I want to know what you think!

Oh… this chapter is dedicated to Metal Overload (James) because of his wonderful insightful-ness and just his great support over my writing this story. (Not saying that the rest of you haven't! But this chapter insight was written with him originally in mind so it makes sense)

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

He had completely lost it by this stage. "You arsehole! Are you trying to destroy my family simply because you're jealous? That you don't have a good family like mine, so you try and wreck it?"

Ryu stopped dead. He relaxed. Bad move.

He reeled as Ryu's balled fist made sharp contact with his cheek.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you dare,"

"Why? It's true, isn't it? You're trying to destroy my family! Ruin my life! And you call ME selfish!" he lashed out as well, catching Ryu in the arm. He was about to hit again but stopped as a cry sounded from the doorway.

"Hayate! Hayabusa! Please, stop!"

They both spun as one to meet wild amber eyes.

"Please, stop fighting! You two are friends! Don't fight!"

He glared across at Ryu, but didn't say anything. Ryu, meanwhile, was staring into space.

"You can't spoil such a long friendship just because of a small disagreement. Friendships are worth more then that,"

"You've known that I haven't truly forgotten about the accident. But not once have you ever questioned how I feel about it. Whether I was alright. You got all the sympathy when Irene died. What about me?" his voice was soft, slightly uneven. "I just wanted to drop out of society, out of existence. But nobody cared. You still don't care, either,"

"You seemed to be trying so hard to keep up your façade. I got the impression that you wanted to outwardly act as though everything was alright, hence my not asking you,"

_That was my fault. But… _"If you were a true friend you wouldn't have to ask,"

"I'm not a mind reader. I know that I am no better then you, then anybody. I apologise if that impression was coming across," Ryu's voice was back to its gentle tone.

He was still angry, not to mention his pride was still dented from the punch that had been delivered to his face. "Then you should act like it more often, instead of waltzing around and acting superior,"

"Hayate!" Kasumi's tone was berating, something quite out of character for his… little sister.

He looked at her. Little no longer, she was now blossoming into a fine young woman. A blue skirt clung to her shapely hips, a white shirt with loosely tied tie hugging her top half. Her hair caressed her shoulders, falling gracefully down her back.

As he looked at her, it reminded him with a sudden jolt that his childhood was truly gone now. Looking at his 'little sister', a beautiful young adult reminded him unpleasantly that he too was a child no longer.

And in some strange way, he missed that.

Ryu. Ryu wasn't the same shy, reticent adolescent he had met seven years earlier. Things had changed between them, all in the space of minutes. Ryu was an adult too. That meant that he certainly was. That scared him more then he could say.

He remembered when their lives used to be so simple, only having to deal with the odd lot of homework here and there. He missed that too.

"Okay, fine," he said softly. "So it's all my fault. Perhaps I am just a bad friend. So sue me,"

"Hayate-" Ryu started. He interrupted.

"Ryu, please… I need time to think,"

With a single nod, Ryu quickly collected his books and stepped out of the room. However, Kasumi was less compliant.

"Hayate, don't break up your friendship because of something stupid,"

"Kasumi, go away. Get out of my room,"

"Not unless you promise not to be a fool,"

He sighed softly. "Alright, I promise. Now, please leave,"

With one last sad glance, Kasumi exited, shutting the door softly behind her.

Picking up his maths textbook, he threw it angrily at the window. It shattered.

_We're all adults now. No time for second chances. Get a job; earn money for a nice house…_

_Next minute we will all be in nursing homes. Then dead. What's the point of that?_

_Nothing but hardships ahead._

_I need a friend._

_…okay. Note to self: Do not smash another window._

His father hadn't been happy, to say the least. After getting another lecture, he had stormed up to his room, locking the door. So now it was just him and the smashed window.

"Funny. My bet is that if it was Kasumi, he would have brushed it off as nothing," he muttered to himself.

"Hayate?" There was a soft knock on his door. "Dinner time,"

He stood up, unlocking the door. "Kasumi? Is Ryu still there?"

She shook her head. "He left. He was helping Ayane with her maths for a while, but he's gone now,"

"Good," he followed her downstairs, not seeing wine coloured eyes following his every move.

_Kasumi. Even that single word chills me to the core._

Ayane was sitting on her bed now, steadfastly ignoring the dinner-call. _Ever since that day… I haven't been able to forgive her. Why should I?_

Even though it was years and years ago, she could still remember it as clear as day.

_"Why can't I play too?" a lavender haired young girl whined, tugging at her mother's skirt. _

_"Because you're too little," the mother said patiently. "Wait until you're older,"_

_"No, Mother, she can play," a young boy with soft golden brown hair said. "We need another person; it's harder with only two,"_

_"Alright, Ayane, you chase us!"_

_And chase she did. But no matter how hard she tried, Hayate and Kasumi were always too fast for her. _

_"Come on, Ayane!" Hayate chided. "Catch us!"_

_She was trying, she really was. Kasumi was just in reach… that was, until her foot slipped on a hidden stone and she stumbled, falling onto the ground and spraining her ankle._

_"Kasumi…" she begged, trying to stand as tears of pain welled in her eyes. "Help me,"_

_"No. You spoilsport, you ruined our game!" Kasumi turned on her heel and strode away. Hayate had run out to the front yard, oblivious of anything out of the ordinary. She was forced to stumble and slip back to their mother alone. _

_It was the first of many times as a young child that Kasumi had pushed her away, only wanting to play with Hayate. Never with her._

_As the two girls approached adolescent years, Kasumi started accepting Ayane again, being friendly. However, now the tables had turned. She had no intention of ever being kind to her older half-sister. The bitterness had formed over time, and was not going to change just because of her sister's change in nature. And that was the way it was going to be._

"She probably doesn't even remember that," she muttered to herself. "But that doesn't matter. She doesn't deserve niceness from anybody, least of all me,"


	77. The Hayabusa top

* * *

I have nothing much to say! Shock horror! Except… I was mucking around with the speech recognition thing on XP yesterday. And my computer recognises the words Ryu and Ayane, but not Kasumi, Hayabusa or Hayate. Hang on… let's see what each one comes up as…

Ryu = Ryu

Kasumi = As soon (?)

Hayabusa = Have you set (?!)

Hayate = Heritage (Thank god he isn't)

Ayane = Ayane

Oh, and re-enter Lisa in this chapter. Yay!

* * *

"Mother. Perhaps you can help me,"

He sat down, opposite the small picture of his mother on his dressing table. A small sigh escaped his lips. It was a bad habit, talking to a picture. God knows he was basically talking to himself. He had managed to break it for a while, but perhaps… perhaps she really was listening to him.

Or, perhaps not.

"Hayate and I are going through… some disagreements right now. I don't know. We've had our disagreements before, but nothing like this. To me, it feels as though the friendship is in jeopardy, and I've never had to worry about that before,"

He raised his eyes to look at the picture. "I suppose that one good thing about being dead is that you don't have to worry about friendships. You don't have to worry about anything. That would be nice,"

Emerald eyes shut against the sun's rays shining in through the window.

"I know what you would say if you were here, down to the exact. 'Ryu Hayabusa! Don't you ever let me hear you say something like that again!' Then you'd come out with something which would be insightful, meaningful yet cheerful at the same time and we would all be happy again. Life seemed so simple when I was that age,"

He paused for a moment, his eyes still closed.

"But everything changed after you died, Mother. Father still can't stop blaming himself. He loves you that much. However, he doesn't want to live again. He won't let himself be happy. He misses you so much that he is willing to let you consume him. Only for you,"

Leaning back on the bed into a lying position, he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I love you too, of course. But I don't think that my love can compare to his. He truly cares for you that much,"

Almost unconsciously, a hand reached up to touch the bruises on his face.

"He really does care,"

"Ryu!" His name was bellowed from downstairs. "Get your lazy arse down here and cook dinner! Now!"

He got slowly to his feet. "I suppose I should go, Mother. Hopefully you can help me with Hayate. He's a good friend to me, and I don't want to lose that,"

With one last pensive glance back at the picture, he left the room.

"Fuck!"

Ayane couldn't stop thinking about him. Even to the point where she had been applying mascara and had managed to stab herself in the eye with the wand. And it hurt.

Rubbing her eye proved foolish as soon as she did it, because the little mascara she had managed to apply smeared across her cheeks, making her look like some deranged panda.

"Fuck, fuck and more fucking fuck!"

"Ay, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, Lisa! I'm coming! I just poked out my goddamn eye, okay?!"

She and Lisa had finally managed to catch up; they were going to see a movie. However, at the rate she was going, she probably wouldn't be able to 'see' much of the movie.

Grabbing the brush off the bench, she wrenched it relentlessly through her knotted hair, dumping the brush, before fluffing her hair up with her hand, checking the rest of her makeup and fixing the panda lines. She had decided to go gothic tonight, just to annoy the hell out of Lisa.

"Ay, what the hell? You know how much I hate this stuff!"

She grinned. It had worked. Perfectly.

"What do you want to see? Excluding you making out with some random ugly bum off the street because you can't get it from anywhere else,"

"Dunno. What's on? Other then you and every other guy in this country,"

"This sucks. These movies are all crap. Bit like your makeup,"

"Yeah. Let's go shopping instead. You're not buying any more gothic stuff, either. Got it?"

"Shut up, whore,"

"Bitch-face,"

It was almost a tradition. See how many different insults they could come up with for each other. The record was over two hundred before they had run out of ideas.

"Mushroom smurf,"

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed, turning to face Lisa. "What the hell is a smurf and why a mushroom?"

Lisa shrugged. "It sounds funny,"

"You _look_ funny, butt-muncher,"

They went into the first clothes shop and browsed for a little while. She instantly spotted a gorgeous purple silk top, with emerald green etched butterfly outlines and fell in love with it. Swirled purple patterns, with butterflies. Big, wide sleeves and the bottom tying in a knot just above her belly button, showing her stomach. What wasn't there to love?

"Compared to what you're wearing, this looks positively revealing,"

She glared at Lisa. "Just because you enjoy dressing up like a skank doesn't mean everybody else has to, you know,"

Just above the knee length black skirt, complete with chains, knee-high black boots and laced black shirt. Quite modest for Ayane herself. But then again, her version of skanky was often Lisa's version of modest.

"Looks like Hayabusa's eyes," she mused aloud, examining the butterfly outlines.

_Wait. Did I just say that out loud? SHIT!_

Lisa immediately looked interested.

"So, who's Hayabusa?"

_Oh, shitshitshitshitshit… not fair! Not fair!_

_She's asked that like ten times already. Her memory bank holds less then a freaking tea strainer._

"Just some random guy off the street. You can have him if you want. He just has really green eyes, is all. The colour is pretty similar,"

"You lie, Ayane. You lie worse then my dog roots legs,"

"Guess what, bitch? I never wanted to hear about your life of bestiality,"

Lisa grinned. "You lie, because your face softened when you mentioned him,"

_No way. She's bull-shitting me. I'm softening over Hayabusa? She must be kidding._

"You lie too,"

"Nope. Go look in the mirror,"

She did. And she had almost a dreamy look on her face, as though she was stuck on Cloud Nine or something. It immediately turned back to her usual expression as she watched. "Just for your benefit, saxophone sucker,"

"Saxophone sucker? That's an interesting one. But I'll find out more about this Hayabusa guy, got it? Anyway, don't just stand there. Try the Hayabusa-top on,"

"Shut up!"

After glaring at Lisa, she grabbed the top and headed into the change-rooms, slipping the top on over her head. As much as she hated to say it, now that the top was somehow 'tied' to Hayabusa, it looked damn sexy on her.

"It's mine, bitch," she declared, waltzing out of the change-rooms and modelling it to Lisa, who applauded obediently.

"Certainly suits you. Bet the fact that it's now Hayabusa's top makes a difference,"

"Does it fucking what. He'll probably try and model it for me,"

She told Lisa about the formal dress experience.

Within seconds, Lisa was on the floor, trying to catch her breath as tears of mirth escaped her eyes. "Holy shit. What a good sport,"

"Yeah, perhaps," She changed back into her own top, pulling out some money. "Cheap, too. A nice find, that. That being the dress," she added after a short pause.

"Not as nice as-"

She swatted angrily at her friend.

"Shut your pie-hole before I shut it for you,"


	78. Fly free

I-LOVE-RYU!

Sorry, it had to be said. Even though in my stories I treat him like s—t I really do love him. Honest! And what my big question is is why did I write shit s—t when I swear my head off in this story anyway? My proof-reader's influence, no doubt…

Personally, I like this chapter. I like writing the insightful stuff (have you noticed?) And, well… I don't know. Perhaps it's just the weird fascination fan-girls get of being extremely horrible to their favourite characters. (Did I say that out loud? O.O) But anyway. Hope you enjoy! Thanks as always for reviewing! And Mask, if you're there… umm… -thinking of way to diss you- You smell! :) Nah, kidding… I really like your comments, they make me giggle. Don't take offence at me trying and failing to think of something to diss you with, alright? :)

I am so damn HAPPY. Not only do I have five days off school (exams are over! Yeah, baby!) NINJA GAIDEN HAS COME!

-Space for everyone to roll their eyes and sigh here-

AND THE POSTER IS SO DAMN BIG! RYU'S GORGEOUS MUG IS SO BIG! EEEEEEEEE!

I can't get over it… not yet, anyway.

And, umm, no, I haven't died yet… I've been taking out all my bottled up angst (exam angst) on the wall! Die, biatch!

Rephrase: Next morning. I have died. In fact, I've died lots. And it ain't so bad… DIE HAYATE! Well… kind of… but… damn Murai… -muttering- No, really... I haven't cried yet! I'm so proud of myself!

* * *

First day of the weekend. Normally, he would probably be out, with Hayate and maybe a few others from school. Downtown, perhaps, or for a drive. Surprisingly enough, and scarily so, Brad was the only one out of them with a license, other then Hayate.

Perhaps for a walk down the beach. The beach was such a peaceful place, especially since the summer rush had finished. He could go down there and get some peace and quiet, some sanctuary, some solitude.

But not today. He was cooped up in his room with nothing to do. All homework done. Nothing to do except stare at the walls and wonder. Wonder distantly, what Hayate was doing, if his friend, if they indeed were still friends, was as bored as he was. Wonder why he couldn't gather up the courage to pick up the phone and apologise to someone he knew in some cases, better then himself. Wonder the meaning of everything. Wonder if there was even a meaning to everything. To anything.

Downstairs, he could hear muffled curses as his father bashed angrily around the kitchen, no doubt suffering the effects of a hangover. It would probably be best to stay out of his way.

He decided to actually get dressed before pondering anything else, instead of sitting and moping around in sleeping clothes all day. Pulling on a shirt and some black jeans, he tied his hair back carelessly, before carefully easing the window open as to not alert his father. Grabbing his mobile phone and some money off the desk, he slipped it into his pocket before climbing out of the window and onto the roof.

There was a faint breeze as he carefully edged around to the back of the house before jumping off the roof, landing in a crouching position on the bright green grass. With that, he sprung to his feet and vaulted himself up and over the fence, walking down the street as though nothing had happened.

Usually it was about a twenty minute walk to the beach. Today, it took well over half an hour. By the time he had made it there, he was surprisingly tired but continued walking, onto the cool sand and along the water's edge, staring out at the horizon.

_Perhaps I just think too much. It's probably the same as any other argument Hayate and I have had. By Monday, everything will be back to normal._

_But it seemed… different. As though Hayate was holding back until then. He almost… exploded at me. I never knew he thought that way. _

_Deep down, perhaps I still do hold him slightly responsible for the accident. But grudges can do nothing. Grudges can't bring her back. _

"Hayabusa?"

He started, looking down where the voice had come from. To his surprise, it was a bikini-clad Christie, staring up at him with cold grey eyes. "Odd. Usually people don't come down this way, too far off the main shore. So. What brings you here? What's… different… about you?"

_Too many things to count. _"I've just always liked it down here,"

"Yes. Certainly a nice place," Luckily for him, she fell silent before he answered anything else.

He remained standing, not sure whether she was simply making polite conversation or wanted him to stop.

"You might as well stop for a little. Some conversation won't hurt, I suppose,"

"I suppose," he agreed grudgingly, sitting down beside her.

Silence for a moment. So much for conversation.

"So. Things aren't too good with you and Hayate, I see?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"Hayate has been jealous of you for a long time. Even with you being as smart as he thinks you are, you still haven't managed to notice that. I'm surprised,"

"No. I'm not better then anybody else,"

A sudden breeze sent a shiver down his spine. Christie calmly pulled on a shirt before continuing.

"Perhaps so. But Hayate seems to think you are, hence the argument. Ever since you met, he's been forced to compete with you, forced to live under your shadow. Everything just came out at once, all the resentment he's held back for so long,"

"Are you trying to say that he doesn't like me and never has?" The words were more difficult to say then they should have been.

"Not quite, although the former is something you may have to consider in the future,"

She was so enigmatic. She was speaking simply, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying. _Or perhaps I'm just a fool._

Christie frowned suddenly, a delicate grimace that made her features sterner. "You two are unusual friends. More like brothers then traditional best friends. It's odd. I've never really seen anything like it. I still can't quite discern how you two became friends in the first place,"

"I still can't either," he said softly.

"Just leave him alone for a while and see what happens," she advised. He nodded, as the unspoken request for him to leave hung in the air.

"Thankyou for your advice, Christie. Enjoy your weekend,"

"No problem. And I will,"

He continued walking, breathing in the fresh air, until he reached some cliffs. Tall, steep and jagged. Raising his eyes to follow the cliff up, he raised an eyebrow. How easy it would be for someone to slip and fall to their doom.

_Or jump…_

"No," he said, that one word hanging in the air. "I can't do that,"

Sometimes it was tempting. As he scaled the stairs up to the top of the hill, he passed the cliff and looked down. Those jagged rocks were still there, almost beckoning to him.

He pulled something out of his pocket. A photo; slightly crumpled. Probably because it always accompanied him wherever he went.

Until now.

Grasping it by the corners, he tore it, letting the pieces flutter down onto the sharp rocks.

Remnants of his life. Irene, Hayate and him. Free to float on the breeze as they pleased.

_Whatever happens happens. The story of my life._


	79. Picture Perfect Memories

I have more time! Yay! –Paused in getting my proverbial rear kicked from here to next year- Umm, well, I beat Murai, so that's good… for me… after like ten million times. But I still have my talisman of rebirth! Yay! Actually, I played it for a while, got my butt kicked over and over and over, got grumpy and turned the game off, turned it back on and kicked Murai's butt straight off. Hmm. Must ponder that some more.

I am an official action games idiot. And any other type of idiot… but I cannot play action games to save my life. Lara Croft, wonderful explorer and kicks any baddies' butts got drowned in her own swimming pool the last time my friend and I got our hands on a PS controller. So, umm… yeah.

That said, Gouki, it's still really fun! –Still pretending it's really Hayate who's getting his butt kicked- And, uh, you just can't take him 'dying' seriously when he's still breathing… the things you notice as an obsessed fangirl. It isn't SO bad… besides, I, uh… think I'm getting used to it.

-Insert 'dot-dot-dot' here-

Sigh. And yes, Wolf, I suppose you are right there, there _are _living, breathing enemies, but the walls don't fight back.

Number1? I don't really have a record… I lose count. –sheepish grin- But I usually keep on going until I hit a hard spot, then hope that it goes if I turn the Xbox off (success of that technique so far proved to be zero, but…)

Righteo, enough Ninja Gaiden ranting for me, back onto the story! Escawing, I wouldn't have a clue. 'Whatever happens happens' is the motto of this story. –Even bigger sheepish grin-

Anywho. Enjoy the chapter, okay? While I turn back to getting my butt kicked once more. Yay!

* * *

As much as he tried concentrating on something else, anything else, he couldn't.

_Ryu. Damn it. Even when you're not here, you're still dominating my thoughts. Making me feel guilty. And Kasumi looks so sad. What have you done to her?_

"Hayate, are you working in there?" It was his father, rapping on his door briskly. He fought back the present urge to yell out loud, instead replying with a simple and polite "Yes, Father,"

"Good,"

He heard footsteps as his father walked down the stairs, leaving him in peace and quiet. Truth be told, there was no way that what he was doing could be considered working. He was rifling through his old school photos, for the classes, going through them one by one.

Year seven. Quite a few familiar faces. Brad was there, sitting down in the front row, hair carelessly draped over one shoulder. He suppressed a smile, seeing Leon and Bayman sitting there as well, their expressions making it painstakingly obvious how much they did not wish to be there. That psychic girl, Christie was there, looking at something beyond the camera. And so was Ryu.

They were standing next to each other. He himself looked positively bored out of his mind, but was still managing an easy smile. Ryu, on the other hand, had his eyes averted; a faraway expression on his face.

Year eight. He was down the front row this year. He noticed bemusedly that he had forgotten to do up his tie properly on that day. Only familiar face was Brad. The rest were in other classes from the looks of things.

Year nine. Year ten. And then onto year eleven and year twelve.

He examined his most recent photo carefully. Nearly everybody he knew and associated with was in his form this year. Kasumi was sitting in the front row, a cheerful, friendly smile on her face. Hitomi was next to her, also smiling. Leifang was in the second row, instead of the customary smile; her lips were in a pretty pout that seemed more appropriate for the catwalk then a school photo.

Helena was standing in the back row, seemingly even managing to make standing and smiling an elegant motion. Christie was on the other end of the back row, caught permanently with a half frown on her face, directed at the French girl.

Ayane. Ayane was there too, looking as sullen as always, even more so then usual. Probably because she was sitting next to Kasumi.

Leon and Bayman were both in the back row with matching surly expressions on their faces. Jann-Lee was wearing a determined grimace, as if even in a photo he was planning on being the best at something. Tina was in the second row, leaning forward and smiling seductively.

Ryu was actually half-smiling this year. However, it seemed to be a consistency in school photos, to never look at the camera.

He was smiling. Was he the only one that could read the hidden emotions in those eyes, that despair behind the masked smile? Was he the only one that even cared?

Life had been so easy in year seven. Hand in homework and make friends. It wasn't that difficult. By year eight, he and Ryu had formed a solid friendship.

Or so he had thought.

_Open your eyes and look around you, instead of being so wrapped up with yourself and your own life… _

He wasn't self-centred. Was worrying about himself automatically classified as being a self-centred person? Making nigh-on everything his concern was one of his bad habits, he could admit that readily, but he wasn't going to allow the label of self-centred float by.

_And you deserve to be blamed for Irene's death. If you hadn't been driving, then she wouldn't have died…_

Was that something a true friend would say?

Even he knew that instantly. _No._

_But I've said bad things to him as well. Even still. It hurts to be blamed for somebody's death so badly. Nothing is more important to us then life, and being the cause of taking it away…_

_Does that make me a murderer?_

_He has no right to tell me that. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was an accident. If anything, it was the fault of that other driver. They crashed into me, not the other way around._

_But I was driving. Therefore, the blame automatically gets planted on me, justified or not._

_Why couldn't it have been anybody else. Me. Then nobody would be upset. Except for Irene, because she was just that sort of person._

_I don't even know if Ryu cares any longer. Surely, if he cared something about our friendship he would give me a call and try to sort it out. I suppose this is just another sign that he doesn't care. A seven year friendship, reduced to dust with a mere one argument. This has to be a record of some sort. _

_It was just fate, or whatever. Nothing could be done. And fate isn't my doing, therefore not my fault. He can't legitimately blame it on me._

_Even so. It still hurts when he does…_

He went out of the room for a moment, got a packet of chips from the pantry before going back to his room and burrowing through his wardrobe, looking for something.

His record book from year ten. He could count on two hands the number of times it had actually been used for its correct purpose. Usually, it was a form of communication. Not between the parents and the teachers, like it was supposed to be, but a form of communication between the students when talking wasn't permitted.

March the third. His scrawl started the message, followed by Ryu's neat script.

----------------------

- Do you even know the answer to this math question?

- Sure. Just y = mx c.

- Well, I'll take your word for it. Nerd.

- You do want me to help you, don't you?

- Of course. How can you resist my incredible wit and charm?

- Do you really want me to answer that question? The truth hurts, you know.

- You're too cruel sometimes. What you doing after school?

- Haven't thought that far yet. Perhaps go down to the mall. Why?

- Sounds good. Do you want to make it a date?

- A date? Do I get presents? An engagement ring?

- You sick little freak, you. Shut up and do your maths test.

- Yes, sir. You started it, anyway.

- Did not.

- Did too.

- Did not.

- Okay, now we're being immature.

- Says you who wants an engagement ring. You sicko.

- I don't 'want' one. Just, it sounded so… I don't know. I'm not a girl, Hayate. And as much as your romantic life may be lacking…

- Shut up. You're horrible.

And don't even THINK about stealing my line, either.

----------------------

He sighed softly. His record book had been the source of entertainment throughout year ten as his and Ryu's conversations-when-they-were-supposed-to-be-working. He flicked forward to June the fifteenth. Ryu's birthday.

----------------------

- Wow, dude. You're so old.

- Thanks, Hayate. I love you too.

- You better be joking…

- Of course I am. Punch me and die.

- Why? Birthday bashes is almost like a tradition. You're going to spoil it now, just because you're afraid of getting a wittle bruisey?

- Keep it up and you'll get a big bruisey. Hey, look. A hole.

- What?!

- A hole.

- Who really gives a toot about the hole, you loser? I'd say you've just about used up the allotted 'Birthday Insanity' with that remark alone.

- Come on. Be generous. I have to deal with you and your insanity every single day.

- You're so nice to me, Ryu. I'm surprised that I haven't given you a bruisey yet.

- You subconsciously know that if you do, I will personally beat you into little Hayate puree.

- I'll give you puree.

- Thanks. Is that my birthday present?

- Idiot…

----------------------

July, now. _His _birthday. First class of the day and already they were in intent conversation. Well, written conversation.

----------------------

- Happy birthday, Hayate. You old codger, you.

- C'mon. You're older then me.

- True. But technically, me calling you old does not affect the outcome of my statement.

- So, in hindsight, you're calling yourself old, too.

- Don't think about it so much. It isn't worth that much thought.

- You mentioned it.

- True, true. So. Do you feel any older?  
- No, not really. Why?

- Because you're certainly not acting it.

- ...I should have been expecting that.

- Yes, you should have. What are you planning on doing?

- Oh, not a lot, really. We were going to go out to a restaurant. Do you want to come?  
- Sure. If that's alright.

- Yeah. I think Father booked assuming you were.

- Thanks. But does that mean I have to get you something?

- Of course! Because I'm so wonderful…

- Ha, that's a good one. Oh, you weren't kidding?

- Very funny, wise-ass.

- Well, at least, unlike you, some part of me is wise. Even if it happens to be my rear end, something is better then nothing. The only thing that lives in your rear end is hormones.

- What would you know about my rear end, anyway? Have you been spying on me or something?

- You thrive on the imaginary.

- Hey, that girl that just walked past was quite hot… kidding! Kidding!

- Oh, from memory I owe you something.

- My arm! What the hell, Ryu? You violent brute, you!

- It was tradition, wasn't it?

----------------------

A shorter one, not more then a month later, judging from the content and the boredom levels, during a maths class.

----------------------

- I'm bored.

- Me too. You don't have to tell everyone; otherwise they'll all want it too.

- What, boredom? Nobody in their right MIND could want boredom! I'm considering cutting off my arm, by the way.

- What on earth for?

- I'm bored. It'd be something to do, chop it off and then sew it back on.

- You are an idiot. Besides, you even _think_ of getting blood over my side of the desk, you die.

- Well, I'll have something to do. You'll just be bored.

- No. Watching you cut off your arm would stem my previously mentioned boredom quite considerably. Go ahead, give me something to watch.

- Hang on a sec…

- Well? What are you waiting for? Christmas? I suppose if you wait until then, it'll be something to do. What with giving gifts and all… you could give somebody your arm!

- Yeah, right. As if I'm staying in this crap class until Christmas. I'll cut off my arm later. It might hurt.

- No! Whoever would have thought?

- Are you asking for me to kill you?

- Cut your arm off first.

- Very funny.

----------------------

_He is my friend. I think he'll always be my friend._

_Just perhaps… we're drifting apart._

_Perhaps._

* * *

Yo, it's the author again... (NO! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF HER! HAHAHAHA!) The letters were actually in different fonts in my copy of the story, so I apologise if it's difficult to read. Hopefully you got the gist of it, though. Anyway, until next time! (Which will be, like, tomorrow...)


	80. A lost cause

Thanks for the luck! And yup… I will need it! And… I got the outfit! YAY! (That outfit is known as 'the outfit', just like Ryu is known as 'the hair' sometimes…)

Mask… are you feeling okay? –feels forehead anxiously- I think you have a fever or something… has to be SOMETHING… lol!

I am mean to him sometimes, huh? Ah well, it could be worse… and I wouldn't say five minutes, maybe… ten…

Well… I can't say a lot because Ryu-in-poster is staring at me… it's rather unnerving!

Okay, we're better now. Thankyou all for reviewing, as always, but you guys know you're wonderful. Wow, the big chapter 8-0. Wowies. Look at the hair go! Woo hoo!

* * *

"Monday mornings are the arse of the week," she muttered, blindly groping around for the hairdryer, buried somewhere under rubble consisting primarily of toothpaste tubes and various hair products.

"Is that so?" Hayate's scarily alert and awake voice drifted from around the door. "If Monday is the arse, then what's the, err, products of aforementioned body part?"

"Hayate, shut the hell up," she muttered, finally locating the hairdryer. "You sick bastard,"

"Anyone in the bathroom?" Kasumi piped up, sounding as tired as she herself felt.

"No, I'm talking to the door," Hayate responded sarcastically. "For my health,"

Footsteps went down the stairs grumpily.

"She's awake and cheerful," Hayate observed mildly.

"Look, buster. Are you asking to get this hairdryer up your arse? Try working out what a hairdryer is in the scheme of things,"

"Probably Thursday…"

"Good morning, Genra!"

She hadn't been expecting to see him there. But there he was, smiling at her. "Morning, Ayane. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, decently," She came down and sat next to him. "What brings you here at this indecent hour of the morning?"

Genra paused in the process of spooning cereal into his mouth. "Just to discuss a few things. Nothing remotely interesting, let me assure you,"

"Fine, fine…" she reached across for the box of cereal, pouring some into her own bowl. "You can't take me in, by any chance, yet?"

"Not happening, Ayane," her 'father's voice sounded from across the room.

"Not happening my arse. Can you take me in yet?"

"Ayane, I can't go against your parents' wishes,"

She slammed her spoon down on the table. "He's not my father, he's just my step-father, hence he has no say in it. Excluding the whole permission thing. Do you have room for me?"

Genra shook his head slowly. "Can barely survive myself. On average, I eat half a meal a day. You wouldn't survive a minute,"

"Are you saying that I permanently stuff my face or something?" she questioned grumpily.

Genra was back to his usual friendly self.

"Something like that,"

_Yes. Off to the counsellor again. I can hardly contain my excitement._

Ryu set off at a slow pace. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to.

"Hey, faggot!"

He turned to see Leon and Bayman.

"And good morning to you too," he greeted mildly.

"You still rooting that slut?"

_Slut? They mean Ayane? _"You should get your facts correct before you ask redundant questions, gentlemen. Sexual intercourse implies that there is some sort of a relationship occurring, unless one has to resort to prostitution, something to which I am sure that you are both familiar. However, I regret to inform you that as of now, nothing of the sort has taken place. Do you commonly go around asking people about their sexual lives because yours are so lacking?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Bayman stepped forward, but Leon stopped him.

"So you're back to that little fag friend of yours? Hayate?"

_Hayate? Does he even still constitute as a friend? _"No. He's free and single. Maybe he is more to your liking?"

"Maybe you're just a fucking idiot!" Bayman exclaimed loudly.

He resisted the urge to sigh aloud.

"Yes, maybe,"

_I'm not really in the mood to argue with them. But I'm not really in the mood to stand passively by and let them insult me, either._

"Well, there you go. We have one thing settled,"

"Indeed," he turned to go, but something stopped him from walking.

Something didn't feel quite right. He ducked.

His head narrowly missed being hit with a small chunk of cement.

_Not in the mood, not in the mood…_

He turned back to glare at them.

"So? What you gonna do, faggot? Give us detention?" Leon was standing there haughtily, arms folded across a massive chest.

"No,"

He walked closer.

"I'm going to pound your stupid heads in,"

Unfortunately for both him and Leon and Bayman, a teacher came up, sensing trouble.

"What are you three up to? No good, I assume. Get to class, the lot of you,"

"Some example you're setting," Leon added innocently.

He gritted his teeth, and as soon as the teacher had gone, went up to Leon. Despite the obvious height difference, he managed to stare down the taller teenager.

"Next time. Be grateful you got off,"

"You're kidding, right? Me and Leon could fucking smash you,"

Resisting the urge to point out the bad grammar, he simply responded with a wave of the hand and walked off, quickly enough to avoid any potential cement-throwing.

"How are you doing in school?"

"Fine,"

_How much longer of this? Good god, I've only been here five minutes._

"Anything not fine?"

"No,"

"Tell me a bit about school life. What's happening there?"  
He exhaled deeply. "You are as capable of finding out as I. You are currently at the same school as me, are you not?"

The counsellor sighed. "Ryu, you could at least try and be hospitable,"

_Perhaps. Distantly, I feel a bit guilty being so rude to her. But at least my message is getting across. _"Forgive me. For some odd reason, I feel uncomfortable discussing my personal life with complete strangers. Must be my personality trait or something,"

"Now you're just being rude. You could get a detention for that,"

"And you are a counsellor, correct? Are you not supposed to be helping me with problems, not giving me more?"

"You are impossible!" The first traces of anger appeared on the counsellor's face. "That and you are not giving me the opportunity to help you, due to your bad attitude and rudeness! I couldn't help you even if I tried!"

"So now I am impossible, I have a bad attitude, I'm rude and I'm a lost cause. Seems to be slightly detrimental for the self-esteem levels,"

"Get out of here, Ryu,"

She pointed to the door. He happily left.


	81. Wait for me

Of course it's the same! It's a continuation! -sheepish grin- Umm. I can't think of an insult now. Can you come back later? Maybe I will have thought of something by then.

Anyway… enjoy all the same. I don't have much to say this chapter. Go Ninja Gaiden! Go the outfit! YAY! Yeah… that's about it. Oh, and there's some fat bird on the fence outside this room. That's it, really…

Oh, and I won't be able to update every five minutes for four days because I'm going on a camp for school. And my laptop is coming –evil grin- But I will be back! Never fear… Kurmoi is here! –Everyone runs-

There is a three way conversation in this chapter. I will try and indicate as best as I can who is talking, but… in Word, it has different fonts. Here, I have no idea how to separate it. So I guess we'll see what happens… hopefully the context is clear enough. If not… umm… then I guess we have a problem!

* * *

Ayane, on the other hand, was currently dying of boredom in a history class.

_This is so fucking boring; I am this close to decking someone in my frustration. But I don't think Hitomi would be too happy if I did that to her. Nor Ryu, either. Even though he just came in, I guess that is really no excuse to deck him._

One thing she had noticed was that Hayate and Ryu weren't sitting next to each other as they usually did. Were they fighting or something? She dismissed it readily. _Probably. _

She passed a note across Ryu, intended to go across to Tina, but before it got to Tina, Ryu intercepted it.

-------------------

- Hey. Wot u doing this arvo?

- Ayane, can you not spell?

-------------------

He then passed the note onto Tina, who grinned, and scrawled her own reply in neat, printed script.

-------------------

- Yeah, sis. Even _I_ can spell 'what'.

-------------------

She grabbed it back, scribbling her own response.

-------------------

- Very fucking funny, arses. U didn't answer my question.

- Spell 'what' right and I might.

- Ur kidding, right? Tina, you slag.

- No, not really, actually. Something to do in this boring-ass class. What about you, Ryu?

- What?

- Can you spell 'what'?

- Probably not. Why?

- He just did, u loser.

- My point. Anyway, I don't think I'm doing anything.

- Good. Cos then I can kick ur arse for being such a smart-ass bitch.

- Jealous?

- No comments needed from u, Hayabusa, b4 u even think of saying nething.

- I wasn't planning on it, actually, but now that you mention it…

- Don't. Not unless u want a stiletto.

- Ah. The wrath of the stiletto. I thought you had forgotten about that.

- Hell no. How could a gal forget about the no1 weapon she has?! U think we're dumb?

- You prey on poor, innocent males. You realise, that because of people like you, the word 'stiletto' is feared by men the world over.

- Surely you're exaggerating. Stilettos are cool! Kind of hard to walk in, but… they show off your legs!

- They are certainly not… 'cool'. Not when they are used as torture implements.

- I don't think I need to ask.

- Not my fault gals r built better then guys. Minus six-pack, of course. They're good 2 prv on.

- Never really thought about it that way. But you're right about the chests. What do you reckon, Hayabusa?

- No comment.

- Oh, come on, Hayabusa. Surely you've seen how good guys' chests are built once in a while? Unless they're flabby, of course…

- Are you implying that I go around purposefully looking out for males' chests?

- U dressed in a dress. I wouldn't put nething past u.

- The dreaded dress. You'll never let me live that one down, will you?

- Not a damn chance.

- Damn straight. You're a good sport, Ryu. Hitomi and I were cracking up with that. You're a good sport.

- U no, 1 of my friends said that about you, Hayabusa.

- Must mean something, then.

- Yeh. It means ur a fucking moron.

- Oh, Ayane. That cut deep.

- So, it was supposed 2.

- Ayane, I don't know what to do with you.

- Don't do a fucking thing. Hands off.

- When I state something, do you always turn it into the common vernacular?

- U _r_ talking 2 me, rn't u?

- I suppose. Enough said.

-------------------

"Ryu. We need to talk,"

He looked up, into stern golden brown eyes. "We do,"

"Come on. Down the back alright?"

Soon enough, they were perched on the logs, Hayate munching on a fruit bar, he grudgingly eating an apple.

"Seven years. Seven long years,"

He glanced up. Hayate sounded so deadly solemn.

"Running the risk of sounding cliché, the time has come for us to make a decision regarding the friendship we have. Yes, or no,"

"We've had arguments before. I don't want to lose you just because of a foolish argument,"

"Lose me? Almost sounds as though I'm your property. But seriously. I don't want to, either. But we have to make a decision on what is going to happen,"

He sighed softly. _This _is _my fault._

"Look, Hayate. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did to you. I apologise profusely. You were right, subconsciously my mind probably still blamed you, and it wasn't fair for me to… how would you say, stock-pile my accusations until they would be most beneficial. I really am sorry,"

"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too. Although, I can't say the same thing for me. I meant most of the things I said, just… in a nicer way then I said them,"

_Great. Nice to know that even though he is sorry, he still thinks that I'm trying to ruin his life, just in a nicer way._

"Hayate, I'm not better then you, alright? If you want to get specific, then I will. You have a family that loves you. Surely that in itself is something that warrants something?"

The expression on his friend's face was shocked. Normally, he never mentioned anything to do with the situation between him and his father, unless specifically asked about it. "We had this conversation already. We all have our own weaknesses and strengths. You don't have to be jealous,"

_It really is a disconcerting feeling. Having your best friend jealous of you, bordering on resentment. I don't think I like it, either. _

"No, it's not-" Hayate cut off abruptly. "You wouldn't understand,"

_He's making this so difficult for me. Almost as though he's purposely trying to make it harder, purposely trying to start a fight…_

"Maybe not, but try me," he chided gently.

Hayate had a stubborn expression on his face. "No,"

_No he says. Hayate!_

"Why not?" he questioned exasperatedly, his patience suddenly disappearing.

"Because…" Hayate suddenly looked crestfallen. "Ryu… we'll always be friends, I think. But we come from two totally different worlds. You don't understand me, I don't understand you. Not the best place for a friendship to come from,"

"Differences in people is what makes life more interesting,"

"Yes, but it also makes it harder," Hayate sighed. "Look, Ryu… changing the subject for a moment. Ayane. What's going on with her and you?"

_Ayane? _"Not a lot. We haven't spoken to each other much recently. Why do you ask?"

"Kasumi. What's happening with her?"

That surprised him. "Nothing. Why?"

Hayate shook his head slowly, golden brown hair falling forward into matching coloured eyes. "They've both been acting differently since they've spoken to you and I want to know why. Ayane's distracted by something. Obviously it's you. Kasumi seems to be all down and sad. Why? What did you say to her?"

_Kasumi depressed? Why? What _did _I say to her to make her upset? _"I do not have any idea. The last time I spoke to Kasumi she was fine,"

"She's sad, Ryu. I want to know why,"

"I don't know!"

He was getting rapidly frustrated and angry by this stage. Mostly angry at himself. Angry at himself for saddening Kasumi in some way he didn't know. Angry for letting himself be so frustrated at Hayate. Angry for the friendship which was now in tatters because of the way he had acted, unconsciously. Angry for the sake of being angry.

The bell rang shrilly. Hayate stood up.

"Hayate, please. Wait,"

Golden brown eyes turned back to him almost apologetically.

"No. Sorry, Ryu,"

Before he could say anything else, Hayate was gone.

He sat motionless on the log.

_He can't… he couldn't._

_Maybe he's right. Maybe we are too different. Maybe everything was just a lie after all._

_Wait. Wait. Wait for me…_

* * *

He can't get off the log! Damn those chocolate bars! Nah… err, don't mind me and my insanity… or, my insanity and I… meh, whatever. And we are leading somewhere here. Don't worry about that. (Well, I think we are...)


	82. My own person

Enter Ken in this chapter. Hmm, seems Ryu's having a bad run of luck. Not only in my NG game is he getting repeatedly getting bulldozed by a freakin' _tank… _okay, I'll shut up now. That said, I think my friend likes me torturing him or something. –Cough-

Anyway. I'm back, (just…) and updating again. Perhaps a bit slower (LOL!) to give everyone a bit of a break, hey? Oh, and Mask, we don't ALL sound like that. Just Steve Irwin. (Thank goodness for that!)

* * *

_"Hey, look! That's the new kid. That funny one,"_

_"She has funny hair!"_

_Glaring did little to distract the 'audience' she had attracted. They simply swarmed around her, reminding her distinctly of bees swarming around liquid honey. _

_"What's her name? Ayane? What an unusual name!"_

_She looked out for Kasumi. Perhaps she would help._

_"Kasumi!" she called, spotting her sister with a few friends. "Can I play with you?"_

_The amber-haired girl shook her head instantly. "These are my friends, Ayane. You have to go out and find your own,"_

_"But…" she trailed off miserably as Kasumi walked off._

_"Ayane has no friends!" A short girl popped her head out from behind the wall. "Ayane has no friends!"_

_"I do so!" she yelled angrily, embarrassed. "They just go to a different school!"_

_"Sure they do!" Another girl laughed. "Ayane the loner!"_

_…I've always been different. The odd one out. The… loner. But here, at this snobby school…_

_…I'm not any more. And that's only because I've made new friends. Even acting like myself. Not putting on some pretence to gain friends. Hayabusa, Tina, Hitomi. Not a bad start considering my track record. _

_Hayabusa… he… he has a crush on me. He admitted it to me the other day. One of the most popular guys at this school has a crush on me. Ayane. Ayane the different one, the odd one._

_Kids are no different to teenagers, really. Their words cut as deep. They're just more immature. But that doesn't matter now. Because I'm not going to be known as Kasumi's sister any longer. I am my own person. Ayane. Me._

_All me. Nobody else. And that's the way it's going to stay._

"Ayane, are you alright?"

She blinked, staring into the emerald green eyes of Ryu Hayabusa.

"Yeah, Hayabusa, I'm fine. Just zoned out for a second. No biggie,"

"Good,"

He nodded to her once, before turning back to his work. But he wasn't doing it. Simply staring at it blankly.

She shrugged. He had his reasons, no doubt.

Her hand started moving as she wrote in splotchy ballpoint onto her piece of paper.

_Why the hell is English Literature so damn boring?_

As she was in the process of decorating the word 'boring', she heard a voice call her name.

"…Miss Ayane?"

"You what?" she raised an eyebrow at the geek.

"Describe Victor's character for me, Miss Ayane,"

"Who the hell is Victor?"

Half-hearted chuckles met her statement. It wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Victor Frankenstein, Miss Ayane. The main character in the book you were supposed to have read. Detention,"

"What?" she spluttered indignantly. "I knew that! You can't give me a detention for not concentrating and not listening to your annoying, droning voice!"

"Not only have you disobeyed the instructions of a teacher, you are arguing with one. I suggest you quit while you are behind,"

"I suggest you quit, BUSTER, before I kick _your _behind!"

"MISS AYANE!" the geek's voice thundered. "Get out of my classroom!"

"With pleasure!"

She hitched up her skirt, before collecting her books and throwing her uncompleted worksheet on the desk. "Good riddance to bad geeks, arsehole!"

Well, she was out of the classroom. Also out of the school. Down having a coffee at the mall, her favourite cafe. But that wasn't a problem, was it? Hell no!

She sipped slowly on the warm liquid, feeling it warm her up as though she had just stepped into a nice warm bath. A small smile graced her lips.

_Sometimes, the smaller things in life are the best things. A nice cup of warm coffee. A nice big hug. You know, the little things sometimes are the nicest things you can get._

_…I wonder if Hayabusa would ever hug me..._

_What the bloody hell? Where did that come from? Why would I want that arse getting within ten feet of me? Am I going insane, or really just getting converted? _

_Someone shoot me if I ever say he's cute. Please, please._

"Ayane. Surprise seeing you here,"

Hearing that cool, calm, oh-so familiar yet so foreign voice at the same time, she turned around to meet emotionless hazel eyes. "How do you do?"

"Ken? What brings you here? I'm, uh. I'm good, thanks," she stumbled over the words.

"You look… troubled. May I?" he gestured at a chair, she nodding wordlessly. "So, Ayane. What is bothering you?"

"Just… your son," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

_SHIT! Why did I say that?_

"Oh, really?" Ken's expression was cool, then hard in seconds.

"Not like… that. He's a good guy. No, like… I don't know. He's just confusing me,"

_Ken always makes me get tongue-tied. Probably I'm not used to seeing good looking guys old enough to be fathers. But he is good looking. Not really my type, but not bad for an old codger, at any rate._

"He has that tendency," Ken agreed, without, she noticed, actually giving her much information in the interim.

_Why can't Ken like his son? It isn't my business, sure, but… even I can't help but like him. And I'm a bitch. Now, unless Ken is worse then me… but nobody is worse then me!_

"Don't tell me," Ken's voice was completely deadpan as he leant on the table. "He's fallen in love with you?"

_Shit. He's good, too. Must run in the family…_

"A crush," she said determinedly.

To her surprise, a small chuckle escaped the older man's lips.

"One thing I know about my son. He falls, he falls hard. There is something about you, Miss Ayane, that would attract my son to a person like you. Even I can see it,"

"A person like me? What are you implying?"

"Your… frankness. So simple, yet so complex at the same time,"

She shook her head. _I'm really confused. _"That doesn't have anything to do with anything,"

"Perhaps not with most people,"

Ken was so enigmatic. _Like Ryu, again. There really is a family resemblance between the two. Although, judging by how much Ken doesn't like Ryu, I probably shouldn't bring it up. But it's really obvious. Even his mannerisms are similar._

"So," Ken started mildly. "How are things? At school,"

"They're fine," she replied uncomfortably.

_He sounds like he's trying to find out something. What it is I don't know._

Finally, she snapped, curiosity taking over.

"Why don't you like Ryu?"

Ken regarded her with a cool hazel stare.

"Why do you?"

"Touché," she conceded.

_Because, underneath, he's really a nice, good person. In some respect, I'd like to be like that. Have someone else consider me a good person. Doubt it'll happen for the next, what, millennium?_

"He's done a lot for me," she said finally.

"He killed my wife," Ken said.

_Sounds kinda cliché… what the fuck?!_

"He what?!"

Ken's once previously apathetic facial expression was now betraying mild sadness.

"Yes. My wife killed herself because of the likes of him,"

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"Because she loved him. She let that love destroy her,"

"I don't understand,"

Ken gave a hollow chuckle.

"Neither do I. As a child, Ryu was… antisocial, to say the least. To the point where we were wondering if there was something wrong with him. Otherwise, he was perfectly behaved and everything. We ended up having more disagreements because of it, stemming off because of it, and she was diagnosed with depression soon after. As much as we both tried to help Ryu, it couldn't work. Things went downhill from there, and she couldn't cope with it. A few other things went wrong, and that did it,"

Ken shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry," she said gently.

"You don't have to be. Just don't let Ryu come across as an angel. He'll just hurt you later,"

"Hurt me? He would never do that, intentionally at least," she said determinedly.

"That's what my wife said, too," Ken stated softly.


	83. Work of a fool

Hello!

Wow… this update has been REALLY slack (lol… for me!) but, heh… I've been playing Ninja Gaiden, that's my excuse. Damn tanks… -mutter mutter- why didn't anyone TELL me explosive arrows sent the shooty guy back into his hole? -Grumble- But I don't care… because now I have Unlabored Flawlessness. -evil laugh- Oar power!

-Cough- Enough NG ranting for me.

Camp was… eh… alright. But I'm back, so you can rejoice! (Hahahah!) I crack myself up sometimes…

Next chapter: Partying is good. Or is it? -Drum roll-

* * *

"Ryu. Come here. Now,"

His father's voice, so soft, yet containing such obvious venom scared him. But he couldn't disobey. He put his bag away before walking slowly down the stairs to face his father. Drunk, as always.

"While you were at school today, I happened to run into someone that might interest you,"

_Who could it have been? _He remained silent, mentally imploring his father to elaborate.

"Ayane and I stopped and had some coffee. After a while, the conversation turned to you. Listen to me!" Softness turned to ferocious anger as a hand latched relentlessly around his tie, tugging inexorably. "You stay away from that girl. Don't you dare hurt her. You hurt her and I will hurt you. You understand me?"

"What does it matter to you? What does she matter to you?" he pulled away from his father's harsh grip. "Since when do you care about anyone else excluding yourself?"

He was expecting the blow at his head, but it still made him stagger backwards from the sheer force. A dull pain exploded in his skull as he fought to stay upright.

"You've already ruined somebody's life. You're not going to ruin someone else's,"

_Dizzy… _"How have I ruined anybody's life? What? I've ruined your life by being born? You don't count! You don't count for anything!"

His father stopped as though somebody had thrown a switch. "Ryu. Tell me. How do you think your mother died?"

"You told me she died because of a heart attack,"

His father leaned forward, leering at him. "Is that so? Well, you're probably old enough to hear the truth. She died because of you. Because of your… problems, she got depressed. What with one thing and another after that…"

The words hit him like a ferocious slap to the face.

"No. She would never have done that,"

"Didn't you ever wonder? Why she would lock herself in her room? Why she always went away, wanting 'down time'? Why she always wanted hugs and embraces? Or were you too caught up in your own selfish desires?"

_It can't be true. Mother would never have…_

_Wait a minute… surely…_

_"Ryu, honey, come here,"_

_"Mother? Is something wrong?"_

_"No, not at all. I just want a hug. Come here, sit on my knee…"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Oh, just for a walk. A bit of down time,"_

_"Could Father and I come too?"_

_"No, it's alright. I won't be long,"_

_It can't be. She never would have done something like that. She was too… strong… to take the easy way out like that! _

"You're lying!" he was shouting now, shouting desperately. "You're lying!"

"Apparently depression ran in her family. Trust her to get depressed and kill herself for the likes of you. So undeserving. She should be here now, instead of you. But no. Perfect in every other way except for the way that mattered most, for the sake of your own mother,"

_Depression ran in her family? But… _"No!"

_That smiling, happy… cheerful face… shattered like glass. _

_I really knew nothing of her, then. Nothing of my true mother. She was just hiding behind a façade so that I wouldn't get hurt as a child. A façade of bleakness, despair and anguish. Feeling as though there was nothing to live for. _

_All because of me._

"How does it feel now?" His father's voice dimly registered as a mere echo in his head, soft and mocking. "Knowing that you killed the only person that could ever accept you for who you truly were?"

_Only person who could ever accept me…_

_He's right. Not even Hayate can accept me for who I truly am…_

_But he can't be right. He's just trying to stir me, hurt me._

_…It's working…_

"You monster," he spat out. "You never cared for her or me. You only stayed to watch her suffer. Or perhaps you were just like… like _Raidou. _Realise too late that you would suddenly have a child and decided to stick around? I still cannot discern why you did. Your thoughts never lay with either of us. You would rather see us both dead,"

"Well, one of you is dead. Just waiting for you to keel over and die, Ryu-chan,"

He felt a lump forming in his throat. He hadn't been called that for years.

_"Come on, Ryu-chan! Off to school now. Your first day and everything! You'll do well for us, won't you? Make us proud?"_

_How did I never realise? All this turmoil that was happening in my own family, yet I never bothered to open my eyes and do anything about it. I never knew._

_How could I have never noticed? To be that ignorant…_

He stood up suddenly, straightening, turning to his father. "I am going,"

"Where?"

That one word was so defiant. He met his father's gaze. He could do that, too.

"Out,"

_…is the work of a fool._


	84. Listen to me

Yo again. These are like, lazy-Kurmoi updates, but what can you do? Just so the pace slows down a bit and you guys can actually come here without there being like, ten million new chapters of this story here.

Ah, Nashi, I haven't said how much I love the name Ashley. It really suits him. Poor Ryu, must suck to be you. Especially if you're standing RIGHT next to Bayman and call him Ashley. –evil grin- Must try that sometime…

Umm… Mask, you're kidding, right? This is me… at the rate this story's going; you'll be waiting a while. And you still read this _why? _It seems to annoy you so much but you still keep on reading? You're a trooper.

Oh, Wolf… I do. Yes, there's that little evil part of me that likes watching Ryu squirm (only a very little part! The rest is too busy going "EEEEE! RYU!!!!!" to really care about anything else). Speaking of Ryu… HE'S BLUE! WTF?!?! –Sigh- As I said before… must suck to be Ryu…

Lol, Gouki, camp? Eh… trying to be polite… it sucked. That said… I love my shat hitting the fan. Only problem is it bounces every so often. Ah well… new level of understanding? Who, ME??? –Looks around the room innocently- Not a chance!

Escawing: Lol! How could I ever stay away from you guys? You rule!

That said… (I like saying that, I've noticed…) hope you enjoy. Ha ha!

* * *

For a long time after Ken had left, Ayane had sat there, sipping her coffee. Ryu had killed his own mother? No, that was not possible. That arse was too… too… too _gentlemanish_ to do something like that. But Ken hadn't been joking around when he said what he said.  
_Shit shit shit! What the fuck am I going to do now?_

Pulling her phone out of her bag, Ayane hurriedly tapped out Lisa's number.

"Hey bitch? I need to party,"

"Come on Ayane, we have to go, NOW!"

"Wait a fucking minute, bitch-face!"

Carefully she applied the last of the eye shadow. Pulling the lid of her favourite lipstick, she smoothed the silver white colour over her lips. Wearing the 'Hayabusa' top, she was dressed to party with white calf length stiletto boots and a mauve mini skirt.

_And when I mean mini, I mean mini fucking mini._

Coming down the stairs, she poked her tongue out at Lisa who was wearing some black leather… contraption.

"I am not going anywhere with you wearing that! What the hell do you call that anyway? A fucking boot-strap? Or less?"

"Hey slut-bum, I went shopping with a necrophiliac wannabe, cut me some slack!"

Ayane grimaced, it was true, at least to some extent. Scowling enough to sour milk, she snatched up her bag and stalked out the door, Lisa behind her, still laughing.

The second they walked through the door, the smell of booze and smoke hit her in a wave. Inhaling it deeply, she stepped past someone throwing up in the hall way and made her way to the lounge room. Everyone that wasn't smoking or drinking was dancing, and some people were even managing to swirl around with a can or glass of something held high above their heads.

"Zack's here," Lisa whispered in her ear.

Revolving slowly, Ayane could see Zack at the far side of the room, all over some ditzy blonde.

"I don't give a shit if the ho-faced bastard is here or not!"

_What happened to staying loyal to Hitomi, anyway? So much for that._

"Just letting you know, biatch,"

Shooting Lisa a dirty look, Ayane pushed her way over to the drinks table. There were shot glasses filled with vodka and something else on the table, and after a couple, the sensation was mind-numbing. Ayane swayed and swung with the crowd, the music pulsing through her body. Suddenly, Zack was there, his fingers beckoning. Scowling, she pushed him away, but he came back, his hands insistent, his eyes boring into hers.

"Leave me alone, prick,"

"C'mon Ayane, you know you want me…" Zack's voice was fuzzy with drink.

"I want you like I want a freaking wheel in my rear. Now fuck off!"

Turning away, she tried to push her way through the crowd, leaving Zack yelling incoherently after her.

_Bastard, who does he thinks he is, cracking on to me like that! Fucking prick, I'll stiletto his balls next time he tries that! Lisa will know what to do. Where is Lisa anyway?_

Stumbling through the crowd, she pushed her way down the hall, opening various doors in search of her friend.

_In here? Nope. Here? Oops, sorry 'bout that. Next time lock the door. Damn, my bad… is that a sexual position or a fuckin' arse… let's leave that there. How about this one… what the?_

Ayane stood in the open door way, her mouth wide with shock. Ryu was on the bed with some random chick, all tangled in sheets and clothes. Ayane's face clouded over with anger, betrayal and hurt.

"You fucking bastard, don't you ever fucking come near me ever again!"

Spinning around, she slipped on the wooden floor, falling hard to her knees. Tears sprung to her eyes but she brushed them away angrily, trying to maintain her dignity as she stood and stormed out, away from him.

"Ayane," he called after her, struggling to be free of both the sheets and the girl, "Ayane, wait!"

Tripping over his own feet, he rushed into the hallway. He could see Ayane pushing her way angrily through the crowd, grabbing an attractive brunette in the process. He could hear her voice, even through the crowd.

"C'mon, Lisa, we're getting the hell out of here,"

"But wait, Ayane-"

"No," From where he was, he could clearly see her grab the girl known as Lisa's arm. "We leave now. Right now. Take your bondage outfit, stop trying to get a lay and come with me,"

Finally, he threw open the door, following her outside, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ayane brushed it away furiously.

"Please Ayane, listen to me,"

"What about you fucking listen to this, bitch!"

She reached out a hand to slap him, but he caught it before she could. "Ayane, please,"

"Stop trying to 'please' me, Hayabusa. I don't want or need your pathetic, whiney excuses. Believe me, I've seen enough to last me a fucking lifetime. Shut your mouth and quit while you're behind," she snatched her hand away from his grasp, wiping it against her shirt as though he had fouled her up.

"Ayane, why can't you just swallow your pride and listen to me?" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't talk to me! You're a fucking monster. Not only are you slutting around and making out with some girl you don't even know, no doubt-"

"We didn't _do _anything-" he protested mildly, but was cut off by her malicious retort.

"You know, I might not be perfect. Hell, I'm far from it. But at least I didn't fucking murder my mother, arsehole,"

* * *

Picture it like the Sims. Relationship goes down about what... 100 points? Uh, never mind me. Yeah, I like the dramatic stuff... but I'm an angst-writer turned everything-else writer. What do you expect? Sorry, Mask... :)


	85. Follow Your Heart

Poor Ryu is totally drunk. W00t! Sorry, started saying that a lot recently… it sounds cool, no?

Lol… no. (Very funny)

Anyway. Short notes because I have nothing to say. Haven't played much Ninja Gaiden because I'm making a silent protest against the ghost fish things in chapter 15. Haha!

Well… actually, it's only me that suffers. Playing the game or not. Either way, I lose. Hang on… I'm sure I've been ripped off here…

* * *

Silence. Not a sound.

She didn't know what the hell she was expecting. Probably anger. If anybody had even mentioned that to her, she would have pounded their stupid faces in. But, no. No anger.

Just complete and utter shock.

Whatever she was going to say died away on her lips as he visibly blanched, taking a single step away from her.

Even if for no other reason then to keep her bitchy attitude and anger at his stupid actions going, a bitchy comment came to mind. However, she couldn't get it out. Every time she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come. Not in the face of his pure shock.

Another step back. But this time, it was hers.

_How? How does she know? Who has she spoken to? Who told her? Why?_

Ryu's mind was in complete and utter turmoil. There was no way he could hide the shock that her statement had initiated.

_I only just found out! How can she know? What's going on?_

"You… how could you?"

The world was slowly spinning around him. He stumbled on nothing, falling to his knees as the dizziness, no doubt enhanced by his inebriation, engulfed him like a wave.

_I don't understand… how could she find out? Who told her? How…?_

He dropped his head in his hands. _Why? She… I thought…_

_I was wrong. I'm always wrong. _

_Holy fuck. What the hell is up with him? What have I done?_

"Umm… Hayabusa?" Ayane questioned tentatively. "Get up off the fucking ground. You don't know who's pissed there. Or been pissed on there,"

She didn't think twice. It was only until her hand was outstretched and he took it, standing up gingerly, that she realised what she had done.

"Okay. Hayabusa… Ryu. You can let go of me now. Fuck off, dammit,"

He was clinging to her like a child clung to their parents. So vulnerable, so… so unlike the Hayabusa she had grown to know and to some extent, become friends with, too. So damn inebriated, no doubt. There was no other possible explanation.

"Detach yourself from my arm, bitch. Before I detach something vital for you, instead,"

"Ayane…"

"Let go!" she pushed him away angrily. "I don't know who you think you are, but don't ever come near me when you're drunk again. No pissed wanker is allowed to touch me, no matter how perfect they are. You really are pissed. For fuck's sake, you're worse then me,"

"Hey, sweetie…" The girl that she had caught with him before was now standing in the doorway. "Want to come and… kick it along for a while?"

"What about I fucking well kick you!" Ayane yelled, picking up a can of beer and throwing it at the girl, who just ducked out of the way.

"Not my fault he likes me better then you…" the girl pouted prettily.

She glanced back at Hayabusa, who was sitting, hair dishevelled, head in hands on the closest bench, a drink of some description beside him.

"Fuck off, bitch, before I do something you will regret later,"

The girl did, not without a glare in her direction.

She turned back to him. Almost as though he could feel her eyes on him, he glanced up, emerald eyes boring into her very soul.

"You really do care. I'm surprised,"

"…Maybe a little. Just a little. Don't get a big head,"

Silence, as he stared somewhat reproachfully at her.

"Bull _shit!_" she exclaimed into the silence. "That's just fucking crap! Since when do I care about you, rear-end licker?"

"I don't know. But…"

"Shut your hole! And that's the one in your ugly face we're talking about!"

_He is right. I think I do care. How did that happen? Oh well, as Hayate has always told me, nothing you can do but follow your heart. I guess._

_How incredibly cliché. Trust Hayate to come out with that shit._

_Sigh._


	86. Mother

This chapter was actually written with James in mind… James, where are you? We miss you! Oh, that's right, he went on holidays, didn't he? Ah well… never mind. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Good evening, Ayane," Kasumi tried as her half-sister walked in, and judging by the smell, the dishevelled state of hair and half-glazed eyes, she was drunk.

"Fuck off," Ayane replied eloquently.

_Something seems wrong. She's more… I don't know… just instinct tells me there's something wrong with her. I wonder what it could be? But there's no use in me asking her… she'd just brush me away… I regret treating her the way I did when we were younger, but now that I'm older and more mature, I've tried making it up to her…_

_I suppose that some things can't change. Grudges can form over years. My actions were, are, too little too late. And it was my fault, I readily admit that. But I want to be friends with her again. Now she won't let me._

There was the sound of footsteps in the hall. "Not _again, _Ayane," their mother greeted Ayane tiredly. Kasumi turned, and quietly walked out of the room.

_She seems upset. But I don't know why. I had better leave Mother and Ayane alone._

"Why do you insist on doing this, Ayane?" her mother asked softly. They were sitting on the bed now. Seemingly girl-talk time or something.

Ayane remained silent, simply tracing the outlines of the emerald green 'Hayabusa' butterflies.

Nothing for a few moments. Before a gentle, relaxing touch on her back. She wriggled her shoulders, trying to ease the pain in her neck with little success as her mother gently massaged her back and shoulders.

"Ayane. Shiden has told you repeatedly to not go out and get inebriated. You know better,"

"Yeah. What's it to you? I was just a mistake. Surely you didn't _want_ to let Raidou fuck you,"

Her mother flinched as though she had been slapped, and it was only then that Ayane fully comprehended what she had said.   
"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for… like, it was… I… sorry,"

_I can't believe I said that. That is the lowest of low. There is a line between bitchy and cruel, and that comment is way over._

"Ayane, you may not have been… originally what I had been… expecting. But you're here, and I love you with all my heart. Please, don't do this to yourself,"

_Shit again. _There were tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"Look, I really didn't mean it. I'm pissed. I don't know what the hell I'm saying,"

Shimmering wine-coloured eyes looked down at her. "Even though your father… isn't the best sort of person, he brought you into this world, for which I am truly thankful. Although I don't like him as a person, he made my world complete,"

A lump formed in her throat. "Stop it,"

"Ayane, it's true," The hands stopped massaging her shoulders as her mother stared intently at her. "You're my daughter. Of course I care. I will never stop caring for you, Ayane,"

_She's… she's going to make me cry if she keeps this up. Me… cry… stop it! You're ruining my reputation!_

"Stop being so mushy," she said instead. "You're going soft,"

"Ayane," a gentle hand touched her cheek, caressing it gently. "I'll never stop caring for you. No matter what you do. But drinking underage is illegal. Not to mention it makes you stink,"

"Thanks!" she pulled away with mock indignation. "Are you saying I stink?"

"Yes," her mother stood up. "Take a shower before you go to bed. You don't want to make that top of yours have a permanent alcohol smell to it. Is it new?"

She fingered the butterflies almost self-consciously. "Yeah,"

Her mother smiled. "It's nice. I'll wash it. Very nice. You pick it? Or did Lisa?"

"Lisa would have picked something which consisted of straps slash leather slash something screaming bondage. Credit me with some taste,"

"Actually, Lisa mentioned it to me while she was waiting for you to get ready. So, you have a crush on Hayate's best friend, hmm?"

"What?" she jumped to her feet, this time the indignation real. "Give me some credit! Firstly you ask whether Lisa picked out my top, then you say that I have a crush on my brother's best friend? What are you, nuts?"

"Ryu is a nice young man," her mother shrugged. "Although… I think he needs to cut his hair… his father should really do something about it,"

"_Mother,_" she whined. "Get with the times and stop being so… so _old. _Pin him down and cut it off yourself if you don't like it,"

"And Hayate's hair is getting rather untidy, too…" It seemed that her mother was back to her cheerful, usual self. "Remind me to book him in for a hair appointment,"

"Book him in for a hair appointment," she mocked. "_Mother, _it's the _fashion,_"

"What, to go around looking untidy? You and your unruly generation,"

"At least we didn't go around dressed like hippies,"

"But, _Ayane,_" her mother teased. "It was the _fashion,_"

She waved a finger condescendingly in her mother's direction. "You're missing the point, Mother Dearest. Unlike you, our fashion is actually fashionable,"

"Going around in, as I've heard you mention them more then once before, skanky bondage outfits, is deemed fashionable these days?"

"Shut up," she conceded defeat. "You win this time,"

_It's nice. That even though I was just a mistake, a failure, that she cares enough about me to tell me. That I actually matter to somebody, that they care about me._

_It's nice. I like it._

_I like them caring about me._


	87. Square of pi

Nyoh, poor Hayate.

-Mutter mutter- Chibi Hayate… -grumble-

Yeah, not much to say except… I FINISHED NINJA GAIDEN! WOO HOO!

Anyway… enjoy!

* * *

_And so that means that d is the square root of…_

_Dear god. What is it the square root of? I am so completely and utterly lost._

_And then you add pi. Makes me think of pie. And I am actually hungry, come to think of it…_

He stood up, went down to the kitchen. His father was standing there, drinking some coffee.

"Why aren't you working, Hayate?"

_What!? _"I simply came down to get something to eat! I am working, for your information!"

His father turned around so they were fully facing each other. "I don't believe you,"

"Quite frankly, I think I would know better then you, considering _I _am the one doing the work upstairs, not _you. _Therefore, as you were not in the room with me, chances are that you have no idea, whereas I have a lot of idea,"

"Hayate, don't be smart with me,"

"I'm not being smart! I am simply telling you the truth!"

His father slammed the coffee cup down with enough force for a dent to form in the wooden table. "Hayate, say one more word and I am going to go over there and hit you,"

"What?" he spluttered indignantly before he could stop himself. "You're going to punish me for not working, when in actual fact I _am _working, and because I _am _working yet you believe me to _not _be working, you're going to come over here and hit me? And you _want _me to work more, yet you have the _audacity _to punish me whenever I do?"

With three strides, his father was in front of him, grabbing his arm and hitting it hard enough for him to reel. "Never speak to me like that. Remember your place, Hayate,"

Before he knew what had driven him, he had lifted his sore arm and hit his father, his own father, solidly across the face.

"Never accuse me of not being honest with you. I might be a bad student; I might have a bad work ethic. But I am never dishonest to you,"

The next thing he knew, he had been thrown out of the house. Literally. The door locked behind him as he stared vacantly at the night sky, walking where his feet wanted to take him.

Seemed to be the park. Seemed to always be the park. Must have been something about it that made him always turn up there.

Distantly, he could hear drunken males brawling. Not the nicest thing to listen to, but what else could he do? He sat down on the nearest bench, closing his eyes and inhaling the fresh air deeply, trying to stem the growing pang of guilt which was steadily mounting in his chest.

_I can't go back there tonight. But I have nowhere else to go._

Suddenly, the distinct crack of somebody stepping on sticks and bracken was audible. He blinked, alert, as a shadowy figure emerged from the bushes.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?"

_Ryu? What is _he _doing here? _"I could ask the same for you. Don't sit next to me, you're drunk. I can tell by your voice,"

He resisted the urge to make a face. Whether it was his half sister, best friend or anyone else, he had no urge to go out and drink himself silly, and didn't understand how anybody else could, either, and was not afraid to voice his opinion about it.

"I'm not drunk. Have we not had this conversation earlier?"

A sigh escaped his lips, louder then he had originally intended. "We have. And I still think that you are drunk, as you are slurring your words, can probably barely stand up straight and are in the park at this godforsaken hour when anybody could mug you. Either drunk or insane. I'm not your mother, but it really is… stupid,"

"Oh, Hayate," He could feel Ryu sitting down despite his earlier request, somewhat unsteadily, but still managing it. "Don't be mad,"

"You are fucking drunk," he muttered, his bad mood being legitimate reason for him to swear, at least in his opinion. "You reek of booze. Why the hell do you do it? If you drink too much, your liver will burn away and you might as well shoot yourself in the head. Although, it will feel like you've shot yourself in the head tomorrow morning, and when it does, don't come complaining to me,"

"Hayate…?" The question was almost an afterthought. "What's wrong? Why are you mad?"

_I've never really dealt with Ryu that much when he's drunk, because I usually go away. He sounds like a young child. But a… an extremely mature young child. Although, how mature can you be when you go out and get yourself drunk? _

"Why not?"

"That's no reason," Ryu leaned forward on the bench, nearly toppling over in the process of doing so. "You're mad. With me? With someone else?"

"I'm mad with everybody at the moment, Ryu. Don't take it personally. Just right now, I think you're an idiot. And I don't care so much if you take that personally, because it's true,"

"What's wrong?"

"Look. Ryu. I don't want to talk to you when you're half pissed out of your mind, alright? Just one of those things. Can you just leave me alone?"

"I…" Ryu suddenly looked deeply hurt. "Alright. If that's what you truly want,"

"Yeah, it is!" the angry exclamation was out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Piss off! Go wherever the hell you were and get even more pissed. See if I care. See if anyone gives a shit about you. Because they sure as hell don't give a shit about me,"

"Hayate, don't be like this…"

Ryu's imploring tone was not enough to break the ice around his bad mood.

"Shut up, Ryu, before I make you. And piss off, as well,"

"But Hayate… I want to stay with you,"

He shoved his friend less-then lightly, but Ryu held his ground. "Hayate, please, let me stay,"

"Stop it. Now you sound like you're in love with me or something. You really are drunk,"

A slightly almost… distressed expression crossed Ryu's features. "Hayate, what's wrong?"

"Stop bugging me!"

Ryu sighed softly, the vapour just visible in the darkness. "Why won't you talk to me any more? What's changed between us? I don't want to lose you, Hayate…"

"Quit it. Now," he turned to face his inebriated friend. "Bad enough you get drunk. Now it sounds like I'm your property, your long-lost lover or something. Quit it before I find some painful way to make you sober. Not to mention the alcohol smell is hanging off you, like a… uh, bad smell. And you're trying to make nice, deep and meaningful conversation with me when you're drunk? Not a chance, Ryu, not a chance,"

"I love… Ayane. Not you," Ryu sounded even more out of it by this stage, as though he was groping through mountains of cotton wool to even speak coherently. "And Irene. And…"

"Now… you just sound like a first class whore," he muttered under his breath.

Ryu stood up, slowly and unsteadily, but managing it. "You obviously don't want my company, so I will take my leave,"

"Perhaps if it was actually company, something you would remember in the morning I would want it. As is, I don't. You know, I've got to think of my shoes and you not puking on them. Thanks anyway,"

A sad expression was on his friend's face as Ryu slowly walked away. Almost made him feel guilty, until he remembered that the chance of his friend actually remembering the conversation was below zero, which made him feel better.

_Hopefully Father's unlocked the house for me, so I'm not stuck out in the cold all night._

He got up off the chair, stretched his aching muscles and headed home.


	88. Something you're not telling me

I have to say to everyone, thankyou for sticking with me for the course of this story. No, it isn't finished yet, but…

Anyway, hope this isn't too soapie for any of you… I don't even watch soapies! Ah well, hope you enjoy all the same.

* * *

_He detests me. Really abhors me. Why do I bother… he has somebody else now. I shouldn't be like this. Not as though he really even took much notice of me as it was… what makes me think he would have been interested in me…? _

_Why am I torturing myself like this? There's nothing I can do about it. Nothing, nothing at all… he doesn't like me, that much is obvious. I feel so…_

She lifted her pen off the paper for a moment, before writing again, copper hair streaming over her face as she wrote.

_I feel so helpless..._

Meanwhile, light was streaming through Ryu's window. He groaned, rolled over, burying his head under the pillow. _Too bright…_

"Ryu. Get your useless rear down here now!"

He swore under his breath and stumbled downstairs, nearly knocking himself out in the process of walking down. _I'm sure that banister wasn't there yesterday… I don't even remember getting home. Last thing was I was talking with Hayate…_

He sobered immediately. _That's right. And he didn't want to speak with me…_

The sound of something being thrown against the wall in a mad frenzy made him start, rushing down the remainder of the stairs.

_What a lovely way to be woken up in the morning…_

"Hey, prick-face!"

Even from the other end of the phone, Ayane still clearly heard her friend's sigh. "What do you want at this indecent hour of the morning, sprocket-needle?"

She blinked. "Sprocket-needle? That's… inventive,"

Lisa laughed into the phone. "Yeah, I always think of the best ones when I'm stuffed. So. What's your problem that you have to ring this early, huh?"

She snorted out loud. "Early? It's like, frigging ten in the morning,"

"Yeah. You're missing something, Ay. That _is _early,"

"Whatever. You busy today?"

Silence for a moment. "Nah. You want to do something?"

Ayane nodded, lavender hair bobbing up and down, before remembering that her friend couldn't see her nod. "Yeah. Want to get out of the house for a bit,"

"What's up? You've been… I dunno, different recently,"

"Nothing's wrong," she assured her friend, although secretly, she wasn't sure if she believed it herself. _Well, put it this way. Nothing is wrong as long as you can forget._

"Well… what are you waiting for, then? Let's party,"

"I thought it was too early in the morning,"

_One point to me, huh? _

"Smart arse bitch,"

So, here they were, back downtown, browsing clothes. As always.

"That mini is really cute, Ay. Try it on,"

Lisa was pointing to a 'skirt', if it could really be called that, due to the actual length of the thing, Ayane was personally considering renaming the miniskirt a 'tissue'. It seemed flimsy enough; _and _more suited to blowing one's nose on then actually 'wearing' and 'covering' anything.

"You try it on, ho-face,"

"Nah, it's very you. Not me so much,"

She turned to face Lisa indignantly. "So you're insinuating that I would go around wearing something shorter then your attention span, bitch-face?"

"Not really. Your legs would look really sexy in it,"

"What the fuck would you know about my legs?"

Lisa stared at her. "They're really nice, all slender in the right places and sexy to boot. It'd look good. Chicks with really stick legs couldn't pull it off, nor could chunky chicks. But your legs are sexy, Ay. You could get away with it no cinch,"

"Sound like you're wanting to fuck my legs or something,"

Lisa gave her a pointed _look. _

"Stop it, Lis, you're scaring me,"

Lisa just smiled an odd little smile and turned back to the clothing racks, humming under her breath.

_Okay, what the fuck just happened? What's got into Lisa? It's like she suddenly turned les… oh no!_

"Umm… Lis… is there something you're not telling me here?" she questioned suddenly.

Lisa turned to face her, that odd smile back again.

"Something I'm not telling you? No. Something that hasn't occurred to your smoke fogged mind yet, yes,"

"You what?" The idea was preposterous. Lisa… liked girls? "Damn it all! What with you and Hayabusa… you two would make a good couple! Wait, no you wouldn't… damn, now I'm just confused…"

"There's nothing to be confused about, I just like to… bat on both teams. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"You're not talking cricket, are you?"

"No slut-bum, I'm not,"

"Softball?"

"Not softball or baseball or tee-ball or golf or basketball or ANYTHING TO DO WITH BALLS!"

"Well, you can say that twice. What about boy-bashing? That can have bats,"

"Ayane, you're a tool,"

"I know,"


	89. Starting anew

It seems a pity I have to waste this room to argue, bit I will do it. Mask, you constantly complain about the same thing. This story is too 'same' to the rest of my others, etcetera etcetera. So you keep on reading it. Why? If my writing annoys you to such an extent and you can already accurately predict what is going to happen, then why do you continue reading it?

I don't mind you reviewing and saying what you think, don't get me wrong. You want to say it is crap and you think it stinks, go right ahead. But you are not under any obligation to continue reading. I know that personally, the only books I continue reading that I don't like are ones that I have to read, like school books. But I am not standing over you with a big stick and forcing you to read on pain of death or cooties or whatever. So why do you continue torturing yourself?

Of course my writing style is going to be the same. It is still me writing, after all. I tend to keep the same thoughts from each story because it is still the same character and they still think the same way. This story is not going to change because you've dropped in a review. The formatting has been fixed since the beginning, and it's more then likely that it will remain that way until the conclusion. That's mostly what I don't understand (and yes, I'm stupid, I will admit that readily).

You keep on reading even though it's obvious to everybody and their pet dog you aren't enjoying it. How come? As before, this isn't meant to be an offensive bitchy statement, just a question. But if you take offence, then that isn't really my problem.

And no, I am proud of myself. I have never watched a single episode of any soapie. One of my claims to fame. :)

Anyway, that's my rant. To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy. Of course, I hope that everyone will enjoy, but there's more chance of the rest of you enjoying it, is there not?

* * *

"So. You actually want to talk with me now?"

A small twinge of guilt. "Who told you?"

"Nobody. You can accuse me of a lot of things when I am inebriated to the point of stupidity, but forgetting things is not one of them,"

He made a face. "I'll remember that,"

Ryu walked alongside him in silence. It was comfortable. Seemed a lot friendlier then they had been for a while.

The girls were far in front of them, chattering away happily. They were trailing behind them, walking slowly down the street. "Even when we are arguing, it seems a lot lonelier without you to talk to," he admitted.

Ryu smiled gently. "I agree completely with that- Hayate, get out of the way!"

He just had time to move before a car drove onto the area of footpath he was previously on, honking the horn wildly. Pedestrians scattered, clearing the pathway for the unruly vehicle, which continued driving down the footpath before turning the corner, tyres screeching, and heading down the road to the beach.

"Who the hell was that?" he gasped, catching his breath and staring inquisitively at Ryu.

"I couldn't be one hundred percent sure, but it looked like Leon and his cronies. God knows what they were doing, driving down the path of a crowded city area like that…" Ryu started walking again, shaking his head. "The fools. Anybody could have been injured, were their reflexes not fast enough,"

"Hurry up, you two! We haven't got all day, you know!" Ayane was staring at them both, hands on her hips. "You can have make-out time later!"

He sighed. "Not again. If I didn't know better, it seems she likes the idea of us being together,"

Ryu made a slight face. "Don't even insinuate it. I've heard it enough already,"

Lisa was laughing at them again. "What do you think of her?" he asked his friend.

"I'm not quite sure, actually," Ryu admitted. "She seems nice enough, but… I'm not certain,"

"She has nice legs, though,"

Ryu shot him a glare.

"Okay, okay… although you have to admit she does. And her… assets… aren't half bad, either…"

"Hayate!"

"Alright… fine… where's your sense of humour, Ryu?"

"I have a sense of humour. Just commenting in what is supposed to be an offhanded manner about a female's… assets, as you call it, does not comply with what rules my humour has,"

"Your humour has rules? And shouldn't you have referred to the assets as 'them', not 'it'?"

"Shut up, Hayate,"

"Shut up? How positively eloquent,"

Ryu sighed. "One point to you,"

He couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on his face.

"Could I ask you a favour?" he questioned suddenly, the grin disappearing instantly.

"Of course. Whether I accept it or not is completely different, however,"

Silence for a moment.

"Maths homework. Last night, I was working on it and Father lost it at me because he thought I wasn't and all. I'm just… having trouble again,"

"I'll help you," Ryu looked sideways at him and smiled.

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Ryu's phone ringing. Looking surprised, Ryu answered it.

"Hello? Yes, yes… I understand… oh, god… really… alright, I will be there as soon as I can. Thankyou… yes, give me ten minutes or so… thankyou… bye,"

Ryu turned to him. "I have to go,"

"What's happened?"

"Father's suffered a massive stroke. They're not sure whether he'll make it,"

"Oh, Ryu," he said helplessly, not knowing what on earth to say. "I'm sorry,"

Ryu gave him a wry smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

_How can he be so relaxed about this?_

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Ryu shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. See you later,"


	90. Have Faith

I just realised how amusing. I was going on last author notes about not watching soapies, etcetera, and then having soap-soap-soap for the chapter. Ah well, these things happen.

Anyway, I'm not really sure what else to say, so until then… don't fall in!

We've hit the 90th chapter! I guess this is time for me to start wrapping up this story! That'll take, what... about another 100 chapters...

* * *

The hospital was a very… white… place. Ryu looked around, locating the reception desk and walking over.

"I'm looking for Ken Hayabusa. He was just admitted,"

The receptionist gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, for what it does,"

"He's…" he couldn't get out the last word.

"Not yet, but…" the receptionist trailed off, leaving his mind to fill in the unpleasant blanks.

"He's in room 615. Just down the corridor, and on the left,"

He pushed open the door softly. It was so chilling to see his once mobile father unconscious in a hospital bed, unmoving. A figure was sitting by the bed, shrouded in shadow. The figure turned so he could discern who it was.

"Murai? Is that you?"

"The one and only," Murai stood up, several inches taller then he. "It has been a long time, Ryu,"

Murai, his relative of some description. Possibly uncle, but nobody knew for sure. When Ryu himself had been a child, circumstances within the family had forced Murai overseas. He hadn't seen him since.

"It is unfortunate about your father,"

He wasn't completely sure about that. And the fact that he wasn't sure about it made him feel extremely guilty. "That it is. He was perfectly fine earlier. It is amazing how these things can suddenly just… happen,"

"Probably all that alcohol consumption didn't assist the matters any,"

He stared. "How did you know about that?"

Murai shrugged. "The doctors found alcohol in his system. Could have triggered it easily,"

He sat down, gazing at the machines and equipment. Tubes went from his father's arm to a drip, and his eyes drifted to the monitor gauging the life that flowed through his father's veins.

"Don't look at that," Murai instructed. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

He nodded. "I can look after myself,"

"I don't want you by yourself, Ryu,"

"What?" he exclaimed indignantly before he could stop himself. "Do you assume that I am incapable of looking after myself?"

"Never did I say that. Simply, I feel that it would be easier for you and your family if you stayed with somebody as opposed to looking after yourself. A friend, perhaps?"

"You cannot just suddenly waltz back into my life and dictate my actions, Murai,"

"I moved away with your best interests at heart," Murai's tone was harsh and angry.

_If you had our best interests at heart then you would not have moved away. _"Be that as it may, I am old enough to look after myself. I am not your concern any longer,"

"As long as you draw breath, you are family and thus my concern, Ryu," Murai stated gravely.

"I thought family stuck together, not upped and left at the first hurdle. If you really cared, you would not have left Mother and I with a sorry drunkard to look after us. You would not have left Mother to take her own life because she was too drowned in her sorrow, you would not have let my father become a shadow of the person he once was,"

Murai looked across at him, grief showing plainly on his face. "That was beyond my power. Had I been able to stop it, I would have,"

Ryu turned cold green eyes onto the prone form of his father. "It doesn't matter. Not now, not any longer. It never did,"

"What…" If nothing else, he had succeeded in confusing Murai. "What do you mean?"

"You were too late," his voice was soft. "Nothing can change the inevitable,"

"He won't die, Ryu," Murai's voice contained the smallest trace of anger. "Have a bit of faith,"

_Gradually, over the years… I've been losing it. Nothing can change that, either. _

Murai fell silent. He lost track of the minutes, hours he stood there, watching his father for any sign of life.

"He won't make it," his voice ended in a sigh.

_And somewhere, I hope that's the case… and I shouldn't._

A soft murmur from the bed. Both pairs of eyes immediately flickered over to where Ken lay.

Stormy hazel brown eyes opened, meeting with emerald green and locking.

"Hello, Ryu,"


	91. A new beginning

This chapter's a little late in coming, because I'm lazy. Sorry!

Anyway, thanks as always for reviewing, yeah?

Mask, deal :) I don't mind you dissing, as long as you give a reason behind it. And I was actually thinking how badly the last chapter proved my point, but… err… let's just forget that!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

His father was coming home today, after a few weeks in the hospital.

He had mixed feelings about that.

On one hand, he was glad that his father was alright.

On the other hand…

Perhaps he was just being selfish.

The shrill noise of his phone jolted him out of his reflections. "Yes?"

"Hey, stupid,"

He resisted the urge to sigh. "Hello, Ayane,"

"Hi,"

Silence. So much for decent conversation.

"Favour. Can you do my maths for me?"

_What? _"How come?"

"I can't do it,"

_Fair enough, I suppose… _"What is it?"

"Nothing overly strenuous. Just linear stuff,"

He shook his head, but responded in the affirmative. "Alright,"

"Thanks. I owe you one,"

She hung up, leaving the phone buzzing in his ear.

_You've helped me. I suppose we're even now. Not that you would ever admit that yourself, of course. You're too stubborn to do something like that._

"Hey, Ryu! Your father's home. Want to come down?"

Murai's voice drifted up to him from downstairs. He made a slight face, getting heavily to his feet. _I suppose I should go. Hopefully this… incident… has made him realise something._

_But my guess is that he has realised nothing._

He walked slowly down the stairs. His father was still obviously not in good health, Murai's aid being needed for support. However, he looked infinitely better from the last time Ryu had seen him.

He had neglected to visit regularly over the course of his father's hospitalisation, for more reasons then one.

"Hello, Father. Do you need any assistance?"

Ken shook his head. "No. Ryu, sit down. I need to talk with you,"

Gingerly, he perched himself on the edge of the couch as his father lay down opposite him.

"This happening… it made me think,"

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe…_

"Your mother wouldn't want me to be angry with you. She would want both of us to move on. She loved both of us and she would probably be very ashamed at the person that I have turned into,"

Murai came into the room, brought his father coffee and then left again.

"So, Ryu. I guess… I apologise,"

He stared across at his father in disbelief.

_No, surely… he's…_

It felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders at his father's words. _He does really care for me. This… everything… isn't all for naught. _

"Father… thankyou,"

"No problem," His father offered him a thin smile. "You better go upstairs and do your homework, then. Right?"

He nodded. _How many years has it been since he last smiled at me…?_

"The doctors said I can't drink for a while, either. So I guess there goes that. But it'll be okay. We'll be fine. Right? We can start again. A new start in your mother's name,"

Dumbly, he nodded again.

_Thankyou._


	92. The Truth Hurts

Right off the bat… I am** _SO_** sorry this update has been so long in coming! As a few of you might know, I've been having trouble with my internet connection and everything that goes with it, sending emails, , the works. So I also apologise profusely to those who have sent me emails and I haven't replied to! I haven't been able to get my hotmail working properly! However, it's on the road to recovery and I am hoping that I will be able to post this (soooooo late in coming) chapter!

Which is also a bit short. Again, my apologies.

* * *

"We're going to the zoo,"

"We're _what_?" he squawked before he could stop himself. His father gave him a crooked grin, hobbling unsteadily over to his bed.

"Get up, you lazy brat. You heard what I said, did you not?"

Reluctantly, he threw back the bedcovers, slowly getting out of bed and pulling on a robe before looking back, defeated, at his father.

"You're not going like that. Get some clothes on,"

Ken shot him an 'I'm-in-charge-and-don't-forget-it' look before exiting the room. He groaned, clambering back into bed and pulling the bedclothes over his head. _Time to play happy families, I suppose. But… the zoo… I'm not a child…_

_Alright, Ryu… you're being selfish. He _is _trying. That's better then before…_

_But even still… I don't know if I can survive a day to the zoo…_

"Father?"

Ken glanced up over a cup of coffee to see Ryu standing on the top of the staircase. "Would you mind if I invited Hayate to come with us today?"

"No problem," he responded. "What about Ayane? Are you going to invite her too?"

"I wasn't planning on it-" Ryu stopped abruptly. "Alright,"

_You know… there is no way I could be bothered going to the darned zoo… stupid Murai and his stupid ideas… I can nearly guarantee that a seventeen year old does not want to be dragged along to the zoo for a day. But hey, if it makes Murai happy… and shuts him up… then it's worth it for sure._

Ryu, meanwhile, was tapping out the number of Hayate's phone into his own.

"You have to save me from this,"

"You what?" Hayate sounded anxious. "Are you alright?"

"No, no…" he brushed off his friend's concern impatiently. "Father wants to take me to the zoo for some reason and would you and Ayane like to come?"

"What, so he can feed you to the lions?" Hayate asked in a deadpan tone. For some reason, that statement hurt more then he could verbalise.

"No, Hayate. He's sorry. He's just… just trying to be more of a father now,"

"It won't last," Hayate said certainly.

"What do you know?" he questioned angrily.

Hayate sighed softly. "I watch too many movies, Ryu. It's the whole life-after-death-and-supposed-to-die thing. He's still going through the shock of being alive; hence he will be nice to you. Until the novelty wears off and he'll keep on doing what he has been,"

"You're such a pessimist!"

"No, Ryu… I'm a realist. Normally I hate people spouting that line, but in this case it is very applicable. But I'll come. Ayane, I don't know about her. She's been in a weird mood as of late,"

_Weird? _"In what respect?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hayate sighed. "Girl-weird. How can you tell anything with those things?"

"Things?" he questioned bemusedly.

"Yeah. For all their prettiness, they're the most confusing creatures on the planet. See you in five,"

He shook his head, ending the phone call. _I hope you're not right, Hayate. But I have a certain feeling that you are… I suppose we'll soon see. _


	93. At one with nature

You'll have to excuse the indecently short chapter. The next one is longer, I promise.

* * *

Nearly lunch time. He knew because his eyes were glued to his watch. And Hayate wasn't making it any easier, either.

"I knew there was a reason I stopped coming to the zoo as a kid," Hayate was muttering for the umpteenth time. "And that darn bird… stupid, ignoramus, self-centred things…"

He shook his head, turning to stare at Hayate who eyed him defiantly back. "I don't know about you, Ryu, but bird faeces are not on the list of things I like. Call me crazy and all,"

"Be grateful you were wearing a hat. And besides, it's supposed to be a sign of good luck,"

"The only good luck there was in that was for the bird and the fact I couldn't get up there and _wring_ the blasted thing's-"

"Ryu? Hayate? Come and have a look at this!" Murai and Ken were both craning their necks, staring at aforementioned bird sitting in the tree. "Isn't its plumage just the most vivid shade of green?"

"Be careful, it bites," Hayate remarked bitterly. "Come on, Ryu, let's go look at something slightly less filthy. Like the mud-wrestling pigs or dung beetles or something,"

"Wait a moment,"

He had spotted something in a cage far out of the way, near invisible in the back corner of the grounds. "Look at these,"

Two young peregrine falcons cocked their heads to one side to stare at him intently.

"They're not doing anything," Hayate yawned.

"What about if I throw you in the cage? That may give them something to do,"

"Seriously, Ryu… what's so good about them?" Hayate turned to stare at him.

"I don't know. They can…" he pondered over the question for a moment. "They are elegant and swift, one minute brutal and ruthless, the next gentle and innocent. They are one with nature and they can…"

"They can what? Fly?" Hayate snorted. "Get an aeroplane. Aeroplanes don't deposit on your head. Come _on_,"


	94. A new addition to the family

Yay, I can have author's notes again. I feel special… haven't had these in ages.

Hassun/Gouki: Ah! I get it now. –Grin- And yeah, I like falcons anyway. They're very cool, no? And when you compare what you can link them with…

Wolf: Target practise, now that's an amusing imagery. Makes me laugh just thinking about it… Ryu and Hayate fall victim to dive-bombing fat pigeons or something. Heh.

Jamo (it's shorter then Metal Overload for me to type, even though I just did…): I will keep updating, never fear! Or maybe that is something to fear… err… never mind. Glad you liked it… and I'm sure something is brewing, but if I was ever allowed to know…

Fireinu: I wish everything would stay happy too. But you never know. That's the problem. Heck, I don't know until I write it, so you're as surprised as me. Ah well… we'll see what happens…

Ghost: Yeah, I agree completely with what you've said. To sum it up instead of you getting a bigger ramble, my proof-reader is the reason it's ended up so long. She is slightly slave-driving in the way she makes me write more and more of this beast-story, simply so she can go "Ayane's so cool" or something like that. However, that said, I'm glad you still like the story, despite the whole length-to-storyline-addition ratio.

A random note to nobody in particular: I am slowly but surely in the process of re-writing this story, see if I can get a better flow to it (or something…). Won't be re-posted for a long time yet, though, so don't look out for it.

Well, these notes are fat, so I had better stop. More writing for me to do… a plot bunny is brewing below the surface of my head, (As darned always) so I better go pull it out of the hat, or it might get cross at me. Until next time!

* * *

"Good evening-" he cut himself off abruptly at the sight that greeted him as he opened the door. Both his father and Murai were asleep or unconscious on the couches, cans of alcohol littering the floor beside them.

_Great. Just wonderful. I didn't even know Murai drank._

He shut the front door less then gently, turning back to stare at the two inebriated adults with a slight frown on his face. Suddenly, Murai stirred, looking at him squarely.

"Ken told me the whole story. So much for you not being a murderer,"

"What-" he started, but before he could continue, Murai stood up, standing menacingly over him.

"How could you do that to your own father? Your own family?"

"I didn't-"

"Bull _shit _you didn't," his father, who he had dismissed to be passed out on the couch was sitting up now, glaring balefully at him.

Before he could react, Murai swung a fist at him. Even if he had noticed it in time, he would have been too stunned by the fact that it was actually Murai, as opposed to his father, to do anything in time.

The blow connected squarely. He reeled, trying to see through a damaged eye, struggling to maintain his balance.

"You deserve everything you get!" Murai roared. "You've ruined this family!"

Another punch, this time connecting with his nose. There was a solid crack and he could feel blood dripping slowly down his face from the impact of the blow.

But still, he did nothing. He couldn't do a thing. Never could, never would be able to.

God damn, he felt so _helpless._

"You little good for nothing shit," his father hissed.

He assumed that it would be a good time to take his leave then and there. Backing up to the staircase, his hands reached behind him for the first throwable object. A vase.

He lobbed it to the ground, where it shattered instantly in front of his father and Murai. Luckily for him, neither Murai nor his father was wearing shoes, and their progress was halted by the sharp glass littering their only path to him. He dashed up the stairs, up to his room, locking the door.

_What's happened to Murai? I never thought that he would… _

_I have to get out of here. I really have to get out of here. I won't see my eighteenth birthday by this stage._

Gathering up some of his personal belongings from around the room, he dropped them into a large sports bag, before picking up his phone and dialling. Seemed unusual, that whatever was going on between them that the number came so instantly.

"Yo," Hayate's voice drawled easily into the phone.

"Hayate, it's me," he spoke, more hastily then he had intended.

"Ryu?" Hayate sounded anxious at this stage. "What's up?"

"Could I… could I come around for a bit, please?"

"Ryu… slow down and tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing, I-" he broke off abruptly, knowing that lying would help neither of them. "Father,"

Silence for a moment.

"Come on over. How long will you be staying?"

"Thankyou, Hayate, you're a life-saver,"

Another silence.

"I hope you mean figuratively, not literally," Hayate said finally.

_He thinks it's that bad that he has to ask? _"Thankyou. Is it alright if I stay the night?"

"No problem. Stay as long as you want to,"

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "I don't want to impose, but…"

"No. It's fine," Hayate said firmly. "Bring your stuff over. I'll see you soon,"

On the other hand, Ayane was struggling to stay awake during a compulsory snobby church service. _Lucky bitch year twelves. Just because they're in year twelve that gives them legitimate reason to slack off and get out of it. Suppose I can get out of it next year, but. That's good. Damn good. Fucking geek… ticks us off and everything… anal-retentive little fucking git…_

"Hey, Ay," Tina whispered under her breath. "Check this out,"

Tina passed her a phone. Taking it, she stared at the screen.

_'H. U r 1 sxc lil gal. Ur hot & I wnt 2 c u soon. Meet me 1 mall, Sat. C u then. Luv ya. Z. XXX'_

"Zack, huh?" she asked, passing the phone back to Tina, who passed it to Hitomi. Hitomi nodded, wrinkling her nose.

"Unfortunately. I know he's been seeing other girls behind my back. I've tried telling him that I'm not interested any longer but he can't seem to take a hint. A hint, or ten hints,"

"What's the XXX supposed to mean?" she questioned loudly, ignoring the dirty looks several people were shooting her. "He wants you to give him what he can only dream about and watch on porn movies?"

Tina sniggered out loud, causing the geek to spin around and stare at the three of them suspiciously.

Hitomi grinned. "Yeah, something like that…"

_Geography is boring… why did I do it…?_

"…Hayate?"

He jumped, turning around to face his mother who had a stern expression plastered on her features. "Who were you just talking to?"

_Can I get no privacy? _"Why?"

His mother placed a cup of tea on his desk. "You came up here telling me you were working on your homework. That's why I'm curious,"

"Well… I was," he pointed to the geography work scattered on the desk. "That aside for a moment, could Ryu stay over for a while?"

"How long is a while?"

"I…" Pause. "I don't know,"

"Why?"

Now that was an awkward question. "Umm… problems… at home,"

"Can't he sort them out? It is a weekday,"

_Not really… _"No, not really,"

"Hayate? What's going on?"

"It's a long story, and it's not really my story to tell,"

His mother sighed. "Alright. But I expect a good explanation when he goes, young man,"

"Fine… whatever…"

_I wonder how the girls will react to having Ryu in the same house as them for a while? It could calm their problems down, or just increase them tenfold._

_This should be interesting…_


	95. An imposition

"I can't thank you enough for this. I apologise profusely for the inconvenience,"

Ryu, usually ever-calm Ryu, looked rather apprehensive in the face of Hayate's mother's stern expression. However, it softened as soon as she made eye contact with Ryu.

"Don't worry about it, Ryu. These things happen,"

Ryu nodded slowly, lowering his eyes.

"Let's get you settled in," Hayate said hastily before his mother could question his friend, which she was obviously dying to do.

"I feel so… imposing," Ryu said finally, sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring out into space.

"You look like you're about to meditate or something. Stop it," he instructed.

Ryu blinked at him before lying down on the floor. "I'm sorry to do this to you,"

"I suppose in some way, I should take it as a compliment,"

Ryu looked at him as if he didn't know what to say, then nodded slowly and resumed lying flat on the floor, staring at the roof blankly.

_I guess I don't blame him. The friendship is somewhat rocky right now, and if the tables were turned… I'd be feeling pretty imposing right now. Although it really is no problem. I know he'd do the least for me… or, he would if he could._

_But I guess if he could, he wouldn't be in this mess._

"How's your father recovering?" he asked eventually.

Ryu looked at him in a why-the-hell-did-you-have-to-mention-that-now way. "He's fine,"

The words 'change the subject before I change something you'll regret very sorely' hung in the air for a while.

Ryu seemed to be rather uncomfortable. He kept on shifting, as though he was going to move but thought the better of it.

_He's got a black eye. I just noticed. I won't even ask._

"So," he said finally.

Silence. Emerald green eyes blinked questioningly, but Ryu said nothing.

"We can't sit here all day. Let's do something. Anything. For crying out loud. Want to play a video game?"

Ryu cocked his head to one side, considering. "I haven't played video games for years," his friend said finally.

"Well, now is as good a time as any to start again,"

_Perhaps not…_

"You lie. You so lie,"

"I don't lie," Ryu protested mildly after beating him for the fifth time.

He stood up and switched the console off. "You keep on beating me. Not fair. Are you hungry?"

Ryu suddenly looked uncomfortable again. "Your mother was dying to question me. I could see it,"

"That she was," he agreed. "But she has promised not to question you. She'll be quizzing me endlessly, though,"

Ryu gazed at him helplessly. "What am I supposed to tell her? That my father and uncle enjoy beating the crap out of me so much I had to leave before they did something more damaging then a few bruises?"

He had never heard Ryu be so frank, either about the subject itself or with his language. It was strange, yet oddly comforting at the same time.

And as to Ryu's question, he didn't have a good answer. "Don't worry. We'll think of something,"

Pause, in which he digested Ryu's previous statement a bit more.

"Your uncle?"

Ryu smiled wryly. "Yes, my uncle. He's just come back from who-knows where and has decided that getting inebriated with my father makes an amusing pastime. He's a wonderful person until he starts drinking. I didn't even know he did drink until the other day,"

Downstairs, there was a slamming of the door and several chattering voices. "The girls must be back from the church service. I think Kasumi was planning on having some of her friends over or something. Don't know what Ayane was doing. Let's go check it out,"

They trooped down the stairs. Kasumi looked up at the sound.

"Ryu? Hi… what are you doing here?"

"What say I go get us something to nibble on before dinner, huh?" he asked, before leaving the room hastily. He grabbed two cans of drink and two apples before going back to the living room where Leifang, Helena and Kasumi lay sprawled out on the floor, sheets and quilts festooned over the living room.

"We're sleeping here," Kasumi explained.

"Ah," _It explains the mess, if nothing else… and girls like this sort of thing?_

"Do you want to come down here and watch movies with us?" Leifang questioned in what was supposed to be an innocent way.

"No thankyou, it's alright," he interrupted before Ryu could speak.

"Where's Ayane?" Ryu asked.

Four pairs of eyes turned to Ryu, including his own.

"Why do you want to know?" Helena questioned suspiciously.

"Is it an… ulterior motive?" Leifang giggled.

"I don't know," Kasumi said softly.

"You lecherous twit," he added for good measure.

Ryu turned to eye him reproachfully. "Thanks, Hayate,"

"No problem,"

Ayane was actually up in her room, music turned up loud enough for good measure. That way, she wouldn't have to listen to her sister's crap, or her sister's friends, either.

Well, that was the idea.

_I have friends. I might as well go and spend some time with them. _

_But, to be honest… I really couldn't be stuffed. No motivation. _

With that, there was a loud knock on the door.

_Maybe if I ignore that, it will go away._

The knocking continued, and kept going until she lost her patience at whatever twit was banging on her door.

"Who is it?" she yelled at her still closed door.

Hearing that she was in fact in her room, Hayate barged straight into her room, totally disregarding any privacy.

"You right, fuck-face? This is my room! GET OUT!" With that, Ayane tried to slam the door in his face.

Hayate threw up an arm, catching the door before it would close.

"Look, I was just coming to see if you wanted to get away from the giggle-fest downstairs and come see a movie with me and… some friends… instead?"

"Friends? I suppose you mean that arse-wipe you call Ryu."

Hayate made a nervous half twitch towards the door, and only then did Ayane realise that Ryu was standing in the hallway.

"Evening arse-wipe," she called out in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Good evening to you, Miss Ayane." Ryu said in what can only be described as a deadpan voice.

Snorting inelegantly, Ayane turned back to Hayate.

"So what were you planning on dragging me off to?"

"I dunno, go see a movie or something."

"And why did you think I'd be interested?"

"You really want to spend a night with _that_." Hayate gestured emphatically downstairs were yet another chorus of giggling had broken out.

Ayane looked thoughtful for a minute, then grabbed her bag and barged past Hayate and Ryu down the hall.

"What are you slackers waiting for? Let's go!"


	96. Popcorn problems

Guess what, folks?

This story has officially been finished. The writing is complete.

The epic ends soon, folks.

But that's okay! There's still two more books to go after this one! Never fear! –Snort-

Anyway… hope you enjoy the chapter… I've sure loved writing it :)

* * *

"So now where to, genius?"

Ayane was getting a bit impatient, just standing around in the complex doing nothing.

"Well, did you want to see a movie?"

"I don't give a fuck what we do as long as it's _something_," Ayane grumbled.

Hayate sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Well, what do you want to do, Ryu?"

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, but at Hayate's look, continued.

"A movie doesn't sound like such a bad idea,"

"Movie it is," Hayate pounced on the decision. Scuttling off, he paused once to beckon them forward.

"Come on, you slow-pokes… or would you like some time alone?"

Ayane scowled and flounced up to punch Hayate soundly on the arm.

"Keep your perverted ideas to yourself, wanker!"

_Actually… come to think of it… _she settled down in the comfortable plush chair, a box of popcorn wedged beside her, _I really wasn't in the mood to see a movie. Oh well… what can you do…_

_What are we even watching, anyway?_

She jumped as the sinister horror music started. _Damn it all. I hate scary, suspenseful things… what the hell is that? Oh my god! Hayate, you are so dead! I hate you… oh my god! You dick!_

She tightly gripped the arms of her chair, jolting her box of popcorn. It wasn't until she calmed down slightly that she realised something was slightly… amiss.

Chair arms sure as hell didn't feel like that.

Nor did they hold your hand back, no matter how hesitantly.

_What the… oh, no!_

She snatched her hand away with lightning speed, trying desperately not to look over at whose hand she had just held.

_Hayate is going to give me so much shit over that… hey… wait a second… oh no. Oh _no.

She snuck a look to her left, and her worst suspicions were confirmed. Hayate was staring intently at the screen, mechanically placing piece after piece of popcorn into his mouth.

_That must mean… oh crap. Crap! CRAP! I can't believe that!_

Carefully, her eyes darted to the right. _Crap! Crapola! I touched… Hayabusa's hand…?_

He was looking at the screen, but the faraway look in his eyes she could see even from looking sideways at him told her that he was concentrating on something that wasn't the movie. His hand had moved from the arm-rest and was now being almost cradled in his lap.

_He is so damn enigmatic. Why can't he just open up?_

_I touched Hayabusa's hand. Hayate is going to have a field day. I can't believe I just did that. And he didn't pull away. He held my hand…_

_I can't believe I fucking did that! Next thing you know I'll be on my hands and knees begging for him to make out with me! Gross! If that ever happens to me, someone shoot me first. Please._

Ryu didn't know what to do. He had been watching the movie, thinking about other things which were dominating his mind, leaving little room for the rather tedious movie. And then he had felt a hand tightly squeeze his.

It had been Ayane. He could see her face in the sudden light emitted from the movie screen, and she looked paler then usual. Obviously, horror and suspense movies weren't her favourite genre.

Not knowing what else to do, he had increased his grip on her hand. And then she had snatched it away as though he had burnt her.

_What was it? Did she not like my doing what I did? But she initiated it… is my touch so repulsive to her? What was she hoping to achieve by doing what she did?_

He leant his elbow on the arm of the chair, letting his head rest on his hand. _Why am I perturbing myself to such an extent about Ayane's thoughts? I never seem to please her. Why should I be trying now?_

But for some reason, the thought that Ayane could dislike him, no, _detest _him, was too difficult to shake off, and disturbing him more then he could express.

_She is so difficult to read. Covers whatever hardships she is facing, whatever emotions she is feeling by a brash exterior. If only she was easier to understand, then maybe…_

He snuck a glance at her. She was pointedly looking at the screen, no matter how unimpressed she looked. She was avoiding him. That much was obvious. Plainly obvious.

Ayane glowered at the screen, not concentrating on anything except for her previous _stupid _action. _I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that! Why the hell did I… why did I allow myself to be dragged into coming here in the first place?_

She didn't want to reach for her popcorn, just in case she accidentally knocked his hand again.

_Damn it all, Ayane… you're acting like he will give you boy-germs or something…_

_But he will! He's just a stupid _boy!

_Screw it. My stomach comes before boys do. _She reached into her popcorn, pulling out a handful.

No hands. Thank fucking god for that.

_Now all I have to do is get through the rest of this stupid-ass movie without making a bigger dick of myself. _

The only tricky part was that she still wanted the popcorn. Hesitating for a few moments, she reached over and pulled the whole box onto her lap.

_This way, I'll be able to see if there are any hands. Perfect._

As Ayane pulled the box out of the middle and onto her lap, Ryu was staring blankly at the screen.

_Did she move the box because she doesn't want to come into contact with my hands ever again… or because she wants me to lean closer to her to reach it?_

Judging by the way she had pulled away so violently, Ryu assumed it was the former. Sighing, he forced himself to relax, reclining back into the tacky cinema seats.

_So what do I do now? Do I pretend it never happened? Should I talk to her about it? No, that's just being stupid. All we did is hold hands in the cinema. She was scared and reached out, what's so hugely wrong, or even important, with that?_

Ryu glanced to his left. Ayane was still scowling in her seat, the popcorn clutched possessively in her lap. Hayate was still enraptured with the movie, remaining blissfully ignorant to what had gone on between himself and Ayane.

_How much longer till this wanged out movie finishes?_

Grabbing another handful of popcorn, she glared at the screen.

_I'm gonna kick Hayate so hard in the arse that his nose will bleed when we get out of here for making me watch this shithouse movie_.

Angrily, she shoved her hand down into the popcorn box. Too hard. The box tilted and fell, spilling popcorn all over Ryu's lap.

_Shit. Bloody brilliant. Now I have no choice, if I want popcorn, I've got to get it off his… lap. Gross._

"Don't get any cute ideas, I'm not going for a grope, I just want the popcorn. Got it?" she hissed at him.

Ryu just looked at her, and then pointedly looked back at the screen.

_Arse._


	97. A Big Mistake

Hey again! One thing… I have to say, Jamo, I feel so special, you'll take time off DOAU for Snob School… woo hoo! –Note to self: Must pre-order DOAU! Argh!-

Anyway, about the 'end'… it leaves things unresolved, but that's the point. Otherwise, where would I have a sequel? LMAO. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Oh, and later in the story, excuse the lack of flamboyant writing... the new thing doesn't allow many different fonts...

* * *

When she got home, Ayane stormed straight through the front door, past the curious, giggling girls and up the stairs to her room. Everyone downstairs jumped when the door slammed shut hard enough to rattle windows. Five pairs of questioning eyes turned to stare at Ryu and Hayate, who were still standing in the doorway.

Shifting uncomfortably under the piercing, almost accusing gazes, Hayate glanced around trying to find a way out, and quickly.

"Uh, we… I… uh… Ryu, want something to eat?" Hayate turned begging eyes towards him.

"Please. That'd be wonderful."

Making a hasty exit, he led Ryu to the kitchen. Grabbing two cokes from the fridge, he passed one to Ryu before opening his own. Sighing, he took a big sip of his coke, before noticing that Ryu was still staring at the can, unopened, in his hand.

"What's up?" he queried gently.

"Just… nothing," Ryu waved his hand negligently. Opening up the coke, he took a long swig, then smiled at Hayate.

"You're not fooling me buddy, now c'mon, spill," Hayate crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Okay, okay, but not here," Ryu gave in after a few minutes of strained silence, broken only by the odd shriek and giggle, echoing down the hall from the living room.

_What on earth am I going to tell him? Just make something up? Or the truth. Then again. The truth sounds silly, even to me, so maybe I'll tell him the truth and hope he believes me_.

Sighing, Ryu followed his friend up the stairs, still debating on exactly how he was going to tell Hayate the truth.

Just as they were passing by Ayane's door, it opened, startling them both.

"Keep it the fuck down you blockheads. Honestly, it's like having Kasumi trying to dance in clogs down the hallway," Ayane snapped at them, before slamming the door in their faces.

Grinning, Hayate proceeded to bounce the rest of the way down the hallway and slammed his own door once Ryu was safely inside the room. Indicating the bed, Hayate motioned for him to seat himself.

"Aight, spill."

"Well, I know this is going to sound extremely ludicrous and immature to you, but…"

"Just get on with the story," Hayate interrupted.

"I will if you give me a chance to," he said, glaring at his friend. "Now, as I was saying, well, when we were at the cinemas, Ayane got really frightened and grabbed hold of my…"

"Thing!" Hayate declared happily.

"No you imbecile, my hand. Anyway, she was squeezing my hand, so I squeezed her hand back…"

"Big mistake," Hayate interjected, unhelpfully.

"Do you want to hear the story not?"

Hayate fell instantly silent.

Sighing, he continued.

"So after I squeezed her hand back, she pulled away like she had grasped a red hot poker. So I was pretty sure she wasn't feeling too pleasant towards me. However, later on, she knocks the popcorn over and it falls all over my lap. Instead of letting me scoop it back into the box, she just eats it straight off my…"

"Gross!" Hayate shouted, jumping up.

"…my lap." Ryu finished.

"Still gross," Hayate said, shaking his head in Ryu's direction.

Ryu decided to forgo saying anything and contenting himself with an icy stare.

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"Aside from getting the popcorn off your pants?" Hayate pointed down at his pants.

"Yeah, like I'd fall for that," Ryu stated scornfully, "Now what should I do?"

"No, seriously, the first thing you should do is get that popcorn of your pants."

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Look, Hayate, there is no… oh." Cutting his sentence of short, flushing slightly with embarrassment, he picked the piece of popcorn off his pants.

"Well… that wasn't there before."

Hayate rolled his eyes.

Recovering his composure, Ryu cleared his throat.

"So… what's the _next_ thing I should do?" he finally managed to ask.

"Get over it." Hayate replied promptly.

"Gee, thanks, big help," he grumbled.

"Ryu, for real, you're making a big deal out of nothing here."

Before he could reply, the door flew open, spilling Kasumi and Helena into the room. Helena paused a moment to straighten her pyjamas and rearrange her pyjamas.

"Hello boys," Helena purred.

"Hayate, Ryu, I just came up to give you these… uh… here." Kasumi flushed, fumbling with two pink slips of paper.

Turning his over Ryu stared at the flamboyant writing.

**Kasumi turns seventeen!**

**Next Saturday you are invited to**

**Celebrate this glorious day with me**

**Where? My house**

**When? 7pm till 10am**

**Bring? Sleepover gear and B.Y.O**

**RSVP ASAP**

_Dare I accept? Staying over here isn't anything new to me, but will we have to sleep out with the girls. What if… no, don't even think it._

"Can you make it, Ryu?" Kasumi broke into his thoughts.

"I would be most delighted Miss Kasumi."

"Ever the formal one," teased Helena, "We'll see if we can change that on Saturday shall we?"

Not knowing what to say, he said nothing. Helena laughed and pulled Kasumi out of the room.

"C'mon, we're missing the movie!"

After the two girls had left, Hayate walked over and shut the door. Turning around, he was too surprised to find Ryu staring sadly at the invite.

"Now what?"

"I've just got the feeling that I made a big mistake."


	98. Party time!

…Oh my god. This is the second last chapter, peoples. It's coming to an end! –Cries- But I better answer your question Gouki/Hassun, because it was a good one.

Yeah, they do live in the same house. Simply, I was trying to portray Kasumi as a stereotypical teenager, which includes giving invites to everybody and their kitchen sink. Hence why she gave one to Hayate, even though he obviously knows it's her birthday, and she's having a party. Hope that answers your question. And Helena stays over lots. Again, a stereotypical teenage complex.

Well, goodbye for the second last time… at least until the next story. :)

* * *

Ayane groaned. When would she be here? If only her mother hadn't made her stay. All this giggling and pink and… eww… was making her nauseous. At least, in return for her having to stay at her stupid step-sister's stupid party, she was allowed to invite one person. It had taken a lot of work, but after telling Lisa that she should be able to spend the night in Hayate's room, she had agreed to come over.

_Argh__! Where in hell is she? She should be here by now. Cruel, heartless bi-atch, making me suffer all on my own._

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

Battling two of Kasumi's pink-friends out of the way, she made it to the door first. Opening it triumphantly, she sagged with relief when Lisa stepped through the doorway. With great satisfaction, she slammed the door and pushed the two pink-friends out of the way so that she and Lisa could escape to the comforting confines of her room.

"Thank god you're here, I've been going crazy with all the pinkness happening down there," Ayane sighed, flopping down onto her bed. As soon as she hit the bed, she immediately bounced up again, eyes blazing.

"What took you so long anyway, fucktard?"

"This," Lisa stated triumphantly, pulling out full bottle of Bacardi and a six pack of chocolate vodka Mudshakes.

"Oh you legend! You're forgiven… as long as half of that stuff is mine!"

"Of course, you banana skank, that's why I got it. Figured we'd need it, for sanity's sake."

"Banana skank? What the fuck, porcupine-pusher? Anyway, good idea!"

Hayate, who happened to be passing at the time, saw the stash and barged straight into the room.

"Care to share?"

"Not with _you_, turd-wanker," Ayane shovelled the alcohol behind her.

"Not even if me and Ryu chip in with our own efforts?"

"You mean you and Ryu bought alcohol?"

"Yes,"

"With fake IDs?"

"Yes,"

Ayane and Lisa exchanged a glance, then erupted into fits of giggles. Ayane, doubled up, clutching her stomach, managed to pant out.

"No… seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Hayate grumbled, "Now what's so funny?"

"Just the thought of either you or Ryu, the two perfect prefects buying illegal alcohol." Ayane managed to get out.

"Look, do you want in with us or not?"

"Aight, what are you bringing?"

"Umm, well, we've got a six pack of Johnnies… um, Johnny Walkers and Cola…"

"I know what a Johnny is, you turd-wanker."

"Right, well, and we also got a bottle of Irish whisky."

"Jameson?"

"Aged 12 years."

"Excellent stuff."

"That would be why I bought it."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ryu had made the mistake of trying to sneak through the lounge room to get a coke from the kitchen. The second he had stepped through the door way he had been practically mobbed by a horde of teenage girls. As it was he was now sitting down on the couch, squashed in between Helena and Leifang.

"So, Ryu… whatcha planning on doing tonight, eh?" A sugar-high Leifang purred.

"Well, I was-"

"Care to watch a movie with us?"

"Actually, I-"

"Excellent!" Helena exclaimed. Ryu sighed.

There was a moment's silence then…

"Makeovers!" Leifang declared happily.

As one, all the female eyes in the room turned to stare… at him.

_Oh no._

"Girl's, it's been lovely, but I really must…"

"Must get a makeover? Wow! You had the same idea as me!" Leifang purred.

"No, I need…"

"Mascara!"

"No…"

"Not mascara, Leifang; he needs eye liner, eye shadow and a hint of blush." Helena pointed out scornfully.

With expressions that brooked no argument, the girls advanced on Ryu, brandishing the aforementioned make up.

"Ryu!" Hayate bellowed down the stairs.

_Saved by the… bellow._

"Coming!" he shouted, leaping off the couch. Nimbly avoiding reaching hands, in three bounds he was at the foot of the staircase.

"Sorry to disappoint you, girls. Maybe later. In the meantime, Brad there looks like he could use a makeover."

Startled from his reverie, Brad looked up, too late. The advancing flock of excited girls had already reached him and pinned him down to his chair.

Smiling at Brad's half-strangled protestations, Ryu made his way up the stairs.

"In here, butt-muncher!" Ayane called from her room, "And shut the door as you come through."

Gently closing the door behind him, he turned to find Lisa sitting cross legged on the floor, pouring shots of Bacardi out into shot glasses. Ayane was sitting on her bed, empty shot glass in one hand, opened bottle of vodka Mudshake in the other. Revolving slowly, he spied Hayate lounging in the chair at Ayane's desk with a can of Johnny Walker.

"Come in and find a seat, Ryu." Hayate swept his arm in a broad gesture, indicating anywhere in the room.

"What's your pleasure Ryu?" Lisa asked, indicating the row of drinks beside her.

"Uh… a Johnny?"

"How about a Johnny and a shot of the whiskey?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Several drinks later, all four of them were exceedingly tipsy. Even Ryu.

"I think we're being anti-social," declared Lisa.

"It's my sister's party; the word social doesn't enter into it."

"All the same, I think we should go down and at least make an appearance."

"Fine, fine," Ayane slurred, staggering slightly as she stood up.

Reaching the doorway, she hung onto the handle for support as she turned around to glare at everyone else.

"Well, if I'm going, you skanky lot are coming with me!"

With various curses and giggles, the four wove their way down the hallway to the staircase. Except for Ayane slipping and landing on her arse on the third step down, the journey down the staircase was uneventful.

Upon reaching the bottom, the found the room crowded with people jumping and swaying to the music. Hayate and Lisa smiled at each other, and headed out to the dance floor. Ryu turned his eyes to Ayane, extending his hand in a formal invitation.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Ayane?"

She nodded, nearly tipping over in the process. "Never knew you could dance,"

"Not usually, but I will make an exception in your case,"

As a more upbeat song began playing, she tugged him onto the dance floor, previously known as the family room. "Come on, let's go boogie!"

"Would you like another drink before we begin?" Ryu gestured towards the cans of bourbon and cola festooned across the table. A grin spread across her face as she reached over and whisked a can off the table, shaking it up before opening it in Ryu's direction.

A surprised gasp came out of Ryu's mouth as he stood there, drenched in bourbon and cola. Before she could say anything, he had grabbed a can of beer and half a bottle of something-or-other and drenched her in them both. Sticky drink dribbled down her back and shoulders as she shook her hair to rid it of the liquor.

"Shit, man! This crap stinks!" she exclaimed, giggling.

_Man, I must be pissed… I don't normally giggle, do I? Hope not… oh well, who gives a fuck? Now is time to have _fun!

"Now come and dance with me, my impatient butterfly," Ryu ushered her onto the dance floor.

"Screw dancing. I'm-"

Her words were truncated abruptly as somebody pushed into her, sending her sprawling onto Ryu. She grinned up at him, before pushing him onto the ground amongst peoples' feet.

"I'm tired. And thirsty,"

"Let me get you a drink, my lady,"

She rolled over, getting to her feet and pulling Ryu to his. "This is boring. Let's go upstairs,"

A small smile on his face, Ryu nodded and followed her up the stairs obediently. She grabbed another drink on the way past, downing it in mere seconds.

"Here. Let's stop here," she pointed to the pink, fluffy, girly door of Kasumi's room. "Now, we can dance,"


	99. New Beginnings of Reality

Okay. It's the end of Snob School. I don't believe it! And I'm getting all sentimental over this end of the computer, here. Nyoh. But seriously… this story has been an epic, been in progress for nearly a year… and now it's finally done. I don't believe it! (I think I already said that…) As for the ending… it isn't truly the ending. Still two more books to go. –Falls over- And my proof-reader wants to publish this. But she also wants money. Sigh.

Anyway… thankyou so much for being here and reading this story through to its conclusion. You're the best readers a girl could ever hope for! The comments, compliments and constructive criticism were fantastic, too.

Well… that's it from me. See you next book!

- Kurmoi

* * *

"Ryu… you know… you're really not as bad as I originally thought you were," she murmured, running a hand unsteadily through his hair. He looked deeply into her eyes, and she might as well have been lying there naked, for how bare she felt.

"You've taught me things too… Irene,"

"My name isn't Irene, it's Ayane. Don't tell me you've forgotten my name so soon,"

Ryu rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes. "Yes, Irene,"

She coughed hoarsely. "Man, I'm pissed,"

"You know, Irene, you've taught me so much…" Ryu's eyes fluttered open for a brief instant, before shutting again. "I'm so grateful you came into my life. I don't know where I would be without you here, by my side,"

He ran a hand gently over her face, and she sighed, nestling closer to the comforting warmth.

"Irene… I love you,"

"Yeah, that's nice. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep now,"

Ryu looked almost panicked by this stage. "No, Irene, I really do,"

She reached over for the beer that was on the bedside table and downed half the can before turning back to Ryu. "Yeah, that's nice, Ryu. Go to sleep,"

"Do you love me too, Irene?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned to the obviously drugged Ryu. "Yeah, I love you too. Now go to fucking sleep, butt-muncher,"

Warm arms wrapped themselves around her as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_"Ayane! Ayane, come to me!"_

_She glanced up, startled at the voice. Who would be calling her name?_

_There was a girlish giggle. "Hey!" _

_"Kasumi! What are you doing here?"_

_No response. Simply a small chuckle. "Nothing major. Simply… I just wanted to know… if we could be friends,"_

_"Friends? You've always been my friend!"_

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed, coming back to reality in an instant.

She glanced around the room, before sitting up as a shock realisation slowly dawned.

She was… in… _Kasumi's bed. _

_Kasumi's _bed. Of all people.

_Oh… shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. CRAP!_

_This is so fucking tacky, among other things… gross!_

"What the flying fuck happened last night?"

_Well… it was that stupid whore's birthday party. I had forgotten all about that. And then, I got pissed with Lisa, no doubt, and… I'm sure I saw Hayabusa as well, at some stage. But I simply can't remember for the life or death of me what the hell went on…_

She rolled over onto her back, and heard the crumpling of paper. _What the…_

Reaching underneath her, she felt around until a piece of paper made its way into her hand. Pulling it out, she scanned it with increasing disbelief.

_Dear Ayane…_

_I apologise profusely for last night. I cannot even begin to assume what you think of me after last night's incident. Let me assure you that it will not happen again, although my statement may do little to quash your doubts. _

_Please try and keep the information quiet, except I have gone. Please don't worry about me…I will come back soon. Good luck with your exams and tell Hayate that I'm sorry. _

_Good luck with everything you do, Ayane. Be always brave…_

_…Love Ryu._

"He's just… gone…? He can't fuckin' well go! We have finals soon! What the fuck is he thinking? That stupid _fucking git!"_

She scrunched up the letter in its elegant cursive and threw it on the ground in absolute disgust. _I have to get out of here. I really need to get out of here. This is completely fucking unbelievable. He can't just go! Who the_ hell _does he think he is? We have exams! Not that I care, but he should… he can't just go like that. It's… absolutely preposterous! _

Throwing back the sheets, she grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room.

"Hayate. Ryu's gone,"

Hayate cracked one eye open sleepily. "Where were you last night, eh?"

"Hayate. Get the fuck up. Your best friend has disappeared,"

"Get off- what?" Hayate jumped to his feet. "Ryu's gone?"

She nodded, reaching for the letter, remembered she had scrunched it up and thrown it on Kasumi's floor, swore and gestured at Hayate for him to stay, went upstairs…

…and ran straight into Kasumi, who had picked up the paper, read it and was staring at it with a mixture of hurt and shock. As soon as she noticed Ayane's presence, she spun with malice in her eyes Ayane had never seen before.

"What exactly were you and Hayabusa doing last night? You owe me an explanation. Especially since it was in my bed!"

"We didn't do anything like that! Why don't you mind your own fucking business?"

"It is my business!" Kasumi yelled back, a surprising thing in itself. "You and Hayabusa did it _in my bed!_"

"You sick whore! I just fucking told you that we didn't fuck or do anything like that. We were both pissed and ended up in the same bed. Now will you stop being so fucking suspicious and give me my fucking letter!"

Kasumi shook her head. "It was in my room,"

"So? What's your fucking point? I'm in your fucking room! That doesn't mean a fucking thing!"

"You tossed it away. You obviously didn't want it,"

"I FUCKING WANT IT NOW, SO GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE I HIT YOU FROM HERE TO NEXT YEAR!"

Before Kasumi could respond, she lunged at her half-sister, shoving her to the ground and tearing the letter out of her hands. Kasumi instantly pushed her off, and lashed out with several lightning fast blows to the abdomen. She doubled over, gasping for breath, dropping the piece of paper, which Kasumi snatched.

_No. She can't do that. It's _my _fucking letter!_

Reaching over, she slapped her half sister on the cheek with all her strength. Kasumi reeled from the blow, clutching her cheek, and Ayane grasped the letter again, now safe in her hands.

"Next time, bitch, don't try and keep me from my fucking mail, unless you want to _die,_" she hissed, slamming the door to her room shut behind her.

She un-crumpled it and noticed something she didn't notice before.

Her eyes scanned the words over and over again, to make sure they didn't morph in front of her very eyes. They didn't seem to.

Love Ryu. That was what it said.

Love Ryu. Love.

_Love._

Well, '…love'. Almost as though he was hesitant of using the term, even in a bloody letter.

Love? Love?! Was he insane?

But for some odd reason, she liked it. That disturbed her more then she could express.

_Love… love… do I love him? Why does he love me? Why did he sign that letter 'love'? No wonder Kasumi was so angry, now she knows for sure that Hayabusa doesn't give a rat's ass about her. Or, at least he wouldn't if he had half a brain. _

"Hayabusa… Ryu. You stupid fuck. Come back!"

Hayate suddenly appeared in the doorway without her noticing; his hand outstretched for the note. She held it out almost hesitantly, as a realisation slowly dawned.

_I don't want him to see it. It's my note. My personal note, a note just for me. Not for Hayate._

She abruptly pulled her hand away and instead, stared into her half-brother's eyes.

"Hayabusa says he's sorry,"

"What…" Hayate stopped dead. "What sort of a note is this?"

"A note of a new beginning, I think,"

Hayate suddenly looked desperate. "Please, Ayane…"

"No," she pocketed the note. "He'll be back. I know he will."


End file.
